Wilhemina Snape: El final del sendero
by Luthien Snape
Summary: Severus se ve solo, con su hijo de dos semanas de nacido en brazos, Mina presa por su padre y preñada por el sátiro/mago con el que fue obligada a unirse, debe vivir como muggle y sobre todo, buscar la manera de volver a reunirse con ella para acabar con el reinado de terror del Lord que día a día invade al mundo. Serie Wilhemina Snape 3 y final
1. Chapter 1

Aunque Alan se nos adelantara en el camino que innegablemente todos deberemos recorrer, seguiremos recordándolo, haciendo que día a día se convierta en inmortal.

Resumen historia Wilhemina.

Primera parte, que podrán leer completa en : Wilhemina Snape, un cambio en la historia.

Wilhemina conoce a Severus cuando es abandonada en el Bosque Prohibido cinco años antes de que Harry ingrese al colegio, Albus y Minerva literalmente obligan a Snape a adoptarla; Severus siente cierta obligación al cuidarla por ser hija de una víctima de Lord Voldemort, con el tiempo la niña se siente atraida por él hasta que ambos se dan cuenta que son víctimas de un conjuro.

Segunda parte, que podrán leer completa en: Wilhemina Snape, Identidad.

Wilhemina y Severus se separan, Lord Voldemort se da a la tarea de monitorear a su hija y convertirla en una mortífaga, Severus decide seguir del lado Oscuro para protegerla hasta que el mismo Lord los separa, Mina es usada como incubadora para el naciente ejercito del Lord Tenebroso pero antes da un hijo a Severus.

Capitulo 1

El pequeñín había despertado por tanto movimiento y abría con pereza sus ojitos parpadeando lentamente, Snape no pudo reprimir el impulso de tocar la suave mejilla sonrosada, la nariz era de ella ¡gracias a Merlín!, pero los ojos eran negros como los de él, el cabello rizado y suave pero negro, los labios eran de ella, las pestañas largas, rizadas y negras, la piel blanca y suave, el niño era un Snape sin duda.

— Se llama Armand— susurró Sy –no sé porque Mina eligió ese nombre—

— Lo decidimos hace tiempo— susurró él –le queda perfecto— dijo en un hilo de voz, embobado ante la personita que lo miraba fijamente desde su brazo – todo él es… es…perfecto— con dificultad liberó un suspiro mientras su corazón latía acelerado amenazando con salírsele del pecho, un dulce aroma a leche y vainilla le invadió los sentidos.

— Es hermoso— respondió ella en voz baja –felicidades papá— posó la mano en el brazo de su amigo que le miro un tanto confundido.

— Ten— busco devolverle al pequeño que se había apropiado de su dedo sujetándolo con las manitas regordetas e intentaba llevarlo a su boquita.

— No… Alan y yo dejamos el país— respondió con tono triste – es posible que Erick nos busque para averiguar el paradero de Armand – era obvio que temía por sus vidas –toma— le entrego un pergamino doblado en cuatro –aquí se explican muchas cosas—

Severus tomó el pergamino y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su gastada chamarra de mezclilla sin leerlo, Trewlaney sacó una mochila del pequeño closet bajo la escalera y se la entrego también.

— Son cosas que necesita el niño, leche, pañales, algo de ropa…tu sabes— sonrió y el hizo cara de no saber nada –no debes usar tu magia, te busca el ministerio, te busca el padre de Mina, así como el psicópata de su esposo, ocúltate bien y cuídalo mucho—

— Sybill no se qué hacer— gimió sintiendo un peso terrible en sus hombros, Armand ahora jugaba con un cordel que salía del cuello de la chamarra de su padre, balbuceaba y hacia ruiditos con sus labios ajeno a lo que sucedía.

— Eres un genio en pociones, eres un excelente profesor, fuiste un padre maravilloso para Mina en su tiempo…con tus habilidades como mortífago sabrás que hacer— sonrió triste –me duele no verlos juntos— carraspeo aguantando el llanto – ¡ahora vete, quien me lo trajo dejó un rastro de magia y no quiero que los encuentren!…vete— susurró dándole un tierno beso en los labios –cuídense mucho— abrió la puerta y en silencio le acompañó hasta la calle, detuvo un taxi y le dio algunos billetes muggles.

— No es necesario— intento rechazarlos

— Tus cuentas están vigiladas, te buscan— una sonrisa maternal ilumino el rostro de la ex profesora –acéptalos y búscate un buen empleo—

Severus abordó el automóvil de alquiler y el conductor esperó ordenes, su pasajero le hizo un gesto de que echara a andar sin rumbo fijo y el muggle obedeció encogiéndose de hombros; acomodando sobre sus piernas al pequeño que de nuevo dormía plácidamente, liberó su brazo y buscó la carta que Sybill le entregara antes de partir, nervioso y con manos temblorosas la abrió encontrándose con la redondeada y apretada caligrafía de Mina.

"¿Qué te puedo decir?, ¿qué te extraño y que preferiría estar muerta?... eso ya lo sabes… sin embargo las cosas no me permiten estar a tu lado y tampoco me permiten morir al menos por ahora; imagina mi grado de desesperación que prefiero guardarme la forma en que logré poner a nuestro hijo en tus brazos, con el tiempo te enterarás.

En el momento en que recibes a nuestro bebe, sigo retenida en la mansión, en mi vientre se gesta el hijo de otro y por ello te pido perdón; fue en contra de mi voluntad pero por la seguridad de Armand y por salvar tu vida he aceptado.

Dentro de unos meses daré a luz a una niña, pasarán algunas cosas de las que te enterarás con el tiempo, y te ruego, te suplico que no intervengas. Ignoro cuál será mi condena pues daré la espalda a mi padre y me encontraré presa en unos meses, no sé si sobreviva o sea condenada al beso del dementor, sea cual fuere mi destino por favor aléjate, ocúltate con nuestro pequeño y no trates de rescatarme.

Voy a traicionar a mi padre, buscaré la muerte tanto de él como de sus seguidores y mis futuros engendros en caso de que me obliguen a tener más, la guerra podrá ser sangrienta y escandalosa, o puede que termine con solo tres muertes, no lo sé.

Sin embargo estoy tranquila, se que Armand estará en perfecto estado a tu lado y sobra pedirte que lo ames y lo cuides tanto como si yo me encontrara presente, se que lo harás en cuanto lo tengas en tus brazos.

Te pido que te mantengas oculto hasta que al menos mi padre y Erick hayan muerto.

Te amo, los amo y desde el momento en que estoy lejos de ustedes me siento ya muerta, aunque aún tengo una ligera esperanza de reencontrarlos y poder estar juntos.

Nunca dejes de recordarle a nuestro hijo cuanto le amo, nunca dejes de recordar cuanto te amo.

Wilhemina."

Armand dormía tranquilo en el regazo de su padre, el taxi recorría las transitadas calles de Londres mientras Snape guardaba el pergamino, sin dejar de pensar en ella, controlando el nudo en la garganta que le hacía querer matar a medio Londres para encontrarla y liberarla; envolvió a Armand con sus brazos y comenzó a pensar en los pasos que daría.

— Lléveme a King Cross— ordenó al chofer y el carro se mezclo con el abundante tráfico de una indiferente ciudad que despertaba a un día incierto, donde la cuenta regresiva hacia una guerra inesperada avanzaba segundo a segundo.

Tras meditarlo por un momento y con el riesgo de que la poción dejara de hacer efecto de un momento a otro, Snape se acerco a un cajero automático ubicado en una esquina de la estación de trenes; el bebe seguía dormido en sus brazos y la mochila le servía en cierta forma como camuflaje pues era más difícil poder verle el rostro.

El cajero estaba disponible y los viajeros madrugadores caminaban en distintas direcciones a paso veloz, indiferentes al andrajoso anciano que cargaba a un bebé y llevaba una mochila en la espalda.

Un toque discreto de su varita echó a andar la maquina, sonidos electrónicos salían de ella como si el anciano hubiera insertado tarjeta y claves, la pantalla dejo ver la frase que Snape necesitaba "indique la cantidad a retirar", tecleo pensándose las necesidades a cubrir al menos hasta encontrar empleo, un lugar para vivir, comida y ropa para ambos… el dinero comenzó a salir veloz dándole apenas tiempo para tomar los billetes de alta denominación y guardarlos en los bolsillos de la descolorida chamarra, repitió el movimiento en otros cinco cajeros.

Ahora la pregunta más difícil, ¿a dónde ir? No podría hacer uso de su magia por lo que no existía la posibilidad de crear pociones por si el niño se enfermara y a tal caso lo preferible era un lugar cercano a médicos y especialistas pediatras, un lugar céntrico no es opción por lo dicho en la nota de Mina, reviso concienzudamente los nombres de las ciudades que se encontraban al paso de los trenes pero nada le pareció seguro.

Nervioso dio un trago largo al frasco con la poción multijugos y un policía le miro curioso al ver a un anciano beber de una botella mientras cargaba a un niño pequeño, Severus se sintió estúpido al cometer ese error tan grande pero no podía cambiar lo hecho, sonrió amistoso al uniformado y tiro el frasco en el cesto de basura, abrazó con fuerza a Armand y salió de King Cross.

De nuevo tomo un taxi que cruzo velozmente la ciudad, dejándolo en la entrada de vuelos internacionales del aeropuerto de Londres, un último par de hechizos y podría decirse que sería libre con su hijo.

Hacer documentos falsos con magia implicaría llamar la atención de algún auror cercano, sin embargo se arriesgó, dentro del solitario baño en el aeropuerto apareció los documentos, lo pensó unos segundos y chasqueo los dedos... Jumble apareció de inmediato.

— Ordene amo profffff...— el pequeñajo se quedo sin habla, no por la imagen que daba su amo, sino por el pequeño bultito que se movía inquieto — ¿es?— enarcó las inexistentes cejas formando una curiosa arruga en su frente.

— Si— contestó en un murmullo —nos vamos a América— se encogió de hombros — ¿quieres ir?—

— ¡El amo profesor me invita! — Suspiró conmovido —Jumble lo acompaña amo profesor— respondió contento —pero ¿cómo?—

— Deberás hacerte invisible, será un viaje incomodo para ti...—

— Vale la pena amo profesor... ¿pero su casa, la cabaña?—

— Se quedan por ahora abandonadas— respondió — Debo advertirte que vamos a ser prófugos, que no podemos hacer uso de la magia—

— ¿vivir como muggles amo profesor?— Snape asintió —pero usted y... y el pequeño amo me necesitan— su vocecilla temblaba por la emoción —no importa así deba disfrazarme amo profesor, me voy con ustedes—

Más tarde abordaban un avión, Severus aun disfrazado del anciano, aunque arreglo un poco sus prendas para lucir más como un abuelo conservador viajando con el nieto, caminaba arrastrando la pierna de manera un poco extraña, pero para ojos muggles era invisible el elfito que se abrazaba con fuerza a la larga extremidad para poder entrar al avión sin ser detectado.

Comentario

Alan Rickman, gracias por tu Severus, gracias por hacernos soñar.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por leer, por sus reviews... ¡gracias Lorena Martin Correa por tu review! y claro que me encataría leer tu propuesta

Por ahora, capitulo 2 ¿como se va a llevar Severus con su bebé en un mundo muggle?

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Al momento de abordar el niño dormía como un ángel y ya en el avión solo debía procurarle alimento, tenerlo aseado y tranquilo para que no llamara la atención, algo difícil para un vuelo transcontinental de dieciséis horas.

Armand era un niño extrañamente tranquilo, miraba pacíficamente a su padre sin hacer ruido como si comprendiera que la vida de ambos corría un grave peligro y su seguridad dependiera de su pequeña persona, Severus miraba preocupado por la ventanilla, sujetando con un brazo al niño y con otra jugando con la regordeta mano de suaves deditos.

Casi diez horas de vuelo y Armand ya había comido, dormía limpio y tranquilo después de que Severus se las ingeniara para entrar al baño con el biberón listo por cuarta vez, fue una odisea cambiarle el pañal cuidando de que el niño no se cayera del cambiador y se dejara vestir sin hacer ruido. El elfo estaba agotado pero aguantó todo el viaje sin emitir un solo sonido hecho un ovillo bajo las piernas de su amo.

Al pisar suelo Americano Severus respiró aliviado, pasó la aduana sin problemas y ya en la transitada sala del aeropuerto pudo descubrir al acalorado niño que manoteaba molesto buscando quitarse las mantas.

Tenía que decidir a donde ir, tendría que vivir como muggle y educar a su pequeño, trabajar para ambos mientras buscaba la manera de contactar a Mina… Mina, ¿qué tantas cosas haría para lograr unirlo con su pequeño?

Pensando en todo ello busco en su ropa, un nuevo envase de cristal con un poco más de la mitad de poción multijugos, la varita del mago que ahora era pasto de gusanos en la fría catacumba, fajos desordenados de libras y los documentos falsificados mágicamente para llegar como muggle al país del sueño americano.

—Si el amo profesor me lo permite, puedo intentar tener una imagen más amigable para los muggles— susurró el elfo saliendo del aeropuerto, aprovechando que su amo ajustaba la mochila sin soltar al bebé.

—Hazlo, pero no llames la atenci...— calló cuando el elfo desapareció... miro de un lado a otro y no lo vio... preocupado acomodó a Armand en sus brazos cuando sintió algo pequeño y cálido que se restregaba en su pierna; un gato de mediano tamaño, con pinta de callejero le ronroneaba con los grises ojos fijos en él.

— ¿Jum?— musitó y el animalito dejo escapar un suave maullido — ¿gato?— se encogió de hombros —está bien... vámonos— y echó a andar seguido por el pequeño felino.

Abordó un taxi dejando que Jumble subiera primero; pidió que le llevara al hotel más sencillo de la ciudad para evitar encontrarse con algún conocido, unas horas de tráfico después se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad de Denver, registrándose en un pequeño hostal campirano, ya sin la imagen del viejo mago.

Descansó un par de días aclimatándose al cambio de horario, cambiando sus libras en dólares, acostumbrándose a ser padre y planeando su siguiente paso.

Las mañanas eran tan distintas a su vida pasada, afortunadamente para él su hijo era mucho muy tranquilo, dormía toda la noche y a las siete en punto hacia ruiditos con la boquita para llamar la atención, sabía que era su forma de pedir alimento y cambio de pañal.

Ser acompañado por su pequeño sirviente fue de gran utilidad pues aprovechaba las mañanas para buscar trabajo, Jum como siempre muy discreto se mantenía en la figura del gatito que celosamente cuidaba a Armand durante las ausencias de su padre, solo cuando el niño lloraba retomaba su forma natural para cambiarle de pañal, darle su biberón, dormirlo o jugar un poco con él.

El día que abandonaron el hostal lo hizo ya como Severus Snape, profesor muggle de química, padre soltero viudo que se encontraba de viaje con su pequeño, seguido de un gracioso e inteligente gatito gris.

Utilizo su magia por última vez, apareciendo con la varita de su víctima documentos oficializando su paternidad sobre el niño, actas de nacimiento, documentos de seguridad social y todo aquello con lo que los muggles se complican la vida pero que son necesarios.

Rompió la varita, desecho las gastadas prendas con las que arribó al país y estrenó ropa apropiada para un profesor y su hijo. Jumby era un acompañante silencioso, un fantasma que ayudaba a cuidar que el niño no cayera de la cama mientras su padre descansaba, también le cambiaba los pañales y se divirtió mucho aprendiendo a lavar ropa sin magia.

Encontrar trabajo no le fue difícil, un pequeño colegio particular elegido al azar le recibió con gusto, un profesor extranjero es una imagen perfecta para los melindrosos padres ricos, sobre todo si es británico.

Un buen empleo como le sugirió Sybill, un pequeño departamento donde dormir y la oportunidad de llevar al enano a una guardería muggle, pidiendo a todos los dioses que el niño no hiciera algún truco con los poderes heredados de sus padres. Además de un sirviente eficaz, silencioso y dedicado al cien por ciento en atenderle.

Se diría que la vida era perfecta, el primer año Severus logró ascender rápidamente y controlaba los horarios de la materia a su gusto, se llevaba relativamente bien con sus compañeros que le respetaban por sus conocimientos y por supuesto las compañeras de trabajo adoraban ayudarle a cuidar a Armand cuando no podía dejarlo en la guardería o con Jumble.

Fue un año siendo muggle, un año sin magia, un año de tranquilidad sin persecuciones mortifagas o del ministerio, sin alusión a su pasado de estudiante lleno de dolor o el de asesino con una túnica empapada de sangre inocente.

También fue el inicio de un año de añorar, de pensar en ella, sin saber que pasaba en su vida, sin poder imaginar siquiera lo que estaría haciendo; pero Armand no le permitía muchos momentos de estos, ya podía avanzar solo algunos pasitos y se daba a la travesura de abandonar su corralito para acercarse a su padre, tironearle el saco y cuando éste le miraba, hacerle una sonrisa con ojitos graciosos.

Un día como todos a casi dos años de iniciar su nueva vida, llego al trabajo con el niño en brazos, al ya casi segundo hogar que es el colegio privado

—Buenos días profesor Snape— sonriente la recepcionista del colegio le entrego la hoja de registro— como siempre temprano—

—El día es corto Elisa— respondió amablemente, bajó la pañalera y al niño para firmar su entrada, Armand luchaba con la correa de seguridad que le mantenía cerca de su padre.

— ¡Ya camina solo!— entusiasmada Elisa abandono su lugar para levantar en brazos al niño que sonriente acepto el abrazo – ¿cuándo es su cumpleaños profesor?— ahora el niño y la recepcionista tironeaban de la correa jalando el brazo de Severus.

— Va a cumplir dos años en cinco días— respondió recordando que nació exactamente el día que por ordenes de Tom, junto con Mina dio muerte a Albus— ¿conoces algún lugar donde podría llevarlo?—

—Puede aprovechar y tomarse algunos días profesor— el director del colegio llegaba en ese momento –no ha tomado sus vacaciones como debe de ser y por unas semanas que deje a sus alumnos no se acaba el mundo— concluyo sonriente el jefe de Snape.

—Tal vez le guste Disney— sugirió la empleada y Severus hizo un gesto reprobatorio.

—Demasiado… comercial— respondió –pero gracias por la sugerencia— si, la amabilidad por fin se presentaba en su repertorio –tal vez vaya a conocer la capital—

— ¿No ha ido a Washington?— Elisa lo miro sorprendida – puede entonces visitar los museos pero este muñeco se nos va a aburrir— concluyo besando escandalosamente las sonrosadas mejillas de Armand que jugaba entretenido con el brillante collar de piedras multicolores de la secretaria.

—Ya veremos en su momento a donde ir, ¿verdad enano?— Sev se adelanto tomando al niño en sus brazos, Armand se abrazo de inmediato al cuello de su padre –entonces director, ¿podría tomar mis vacaciones las próximas semanas?—

—Por supuesto— respondió su jefe dándole una palmada en la espalda –necesita tiempo con su hijo y necesita descansar, pase a firmar sus vacaciones con mi secretaria para que le autorice el pago de esas semanas— y entró a su oficina cerrando la puerta tarareando un tema desconocido.

— ¡Qué suerte tiene con el jefe!— Elisa volvió a su sitio –será porque nunca falta, nunca llega tarde y nunca se enferma—

—Principalmente porque nunca falto— añadió Severus con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, comentario al que la recepcionista respondió con un gesto simpático –bien, voy a llevar al niño a la guardería, vuelvo en un momento— salió luchando con la puerta, la maleta y un inquieto niño que deseaba volver a jugar con el collar de la secretaria.

La guardería se encontraba aledaña a las instalaciones del colegio donde trabajaba; este día lucia algo distinto, muchos adornos de colores, las cuidadoras y maestras arregladas para fiesta, las madres también muy guapas entraban al local acompañando a sus hijos, cosa que le extraño porque nunca había visto ese tipo de actividad.

— ¡Buenos días profesor!— alegre una de las cuidadoras le recibió la maleta mientras Snape bajaba de sus brazos al inquieto pequeño — ¡hola guapo!— sonriente la muchacha se arrodillo abriendo los brazos, tambaleando Armand riendo se arrojo a su cuidadora a darle un fuerte beso.

— ¿Qué van a festejar hoy Matilde?— curioso miraba entrar a las mujeres

—Es nuestro primer festival de día de las madres profesor— respondió la chica fingiendo estar distraída con Armand – por eso no le llego notificación—

—hmm— gruño Snape — ¿entonces terminamos clases más temprano?— metió las manos en los bolsillos, de repente comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

—No profesor, a la misma hora— sonriendo Matilde entró a la guardería mientras Armand decía adiós con su manita y le mandaba besos con la otra, Severus permaneció en su sitio hasta perderlos de vista.

Con paso lento volvió a su trabajo, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada baja; era la primera vez que el recuerdo de Mina se clavaba como daga después del acelerado escape de Londres con el niño; no había tenido tiempo de sufrirla, si la recordaba y añoraba tenerla a su lado, pero este día era distinto, era su día y no lo festejaría como la madre de Armand, de hecho seguía sin saber dónde y en qué condiciones se hallaría.

Paso el resto de la jornada distraído, haciendo copiar a sus alumnos formulas para que no le molestaran, mirando por la ventana hacia la guardería de donde se escuchaba música y risas apagadas.

Antes de ir por el niño pasó a firmar sus vacaciones, dos días más y seria libre tres semanas con el enano, ya planearía algo que hacer.

— ¡Papá!— una vocecita lo saco de sus pensamientos, Armand gritaba desde la puerta de la escuelita, tomado de la mano de Matilde que sonreía — ¡Papá!— volvió a gritar el niño.

—¡por fin lo logramos profesor!— grito feliz la cuidadora –hoy comenzó a hablar — sonriente levanto al niño –dile a papá que aprendimos hoy—

—papá— repitió el niño lanzándose con fuerza hacia Snape –vamo´vamo´— nervioso se impulsaba señalando hacia el edificio donde Elisa y su collar brillante le esperaban.

—¿pero que hicieron?— sin ocultar su emoción miraba alternadamente a la muchacha y al niño.

—no sé que paso profesor, dejé un momento a Armand con sus compañeritos, cuando volví estaba hablando como un loro— sonriente acariciaba los largos y rizados cabellos del niño.

—bien yo… entonces mañana reorganizamos el plan de estudios de Armand — un poco confundido se despidió y llevando al niño y la maleta se alejo del lugar.

—papá vamo´vamooooo— reclamaba el niño señalando hacia el colegio, sin embargo Snape no volvería esa tarde a trabajar

—lo siento jovencito, pero ya que comienzas a hablar necesito saber muchas cosas mas de ti— era la primera vez que por fin podía interactuar con el niño, siempre callado y tranquilo, le intrigaba el hecho que ese día el niño comenzara a hablar e inquietarse.

Las compras ahora si fueron una pesadilla, montar al niño en el carrito no fue problema, pero andar entre los pasillos le recordaron los días de la pequeña y rebelde Mina que quería todo para ella.

—´eche nnnooo— gimió el niño con fastidio cuando vio la enorme botella plástica depositada en el carrito.

—¿leche no?, lo siento pero la necesitas— gruño Severus tratando de no perder el control y el imperceptible buen humor –si te portas bien podemos comprarte chocolate para la leche— de reojo notó a una mujer ya entrada en años sonriendo con burla compasiva que les miraba dulcemente.

—¿´ate?— pregunto señalando un bote colorido que ya le era familiar

—si… con leche, ¿entendido enano?— tomo el bote mas grande de chocolate —¿este te parece bien?—

—siii— respondió con una enorme sonrisa golosa el niño –lletas papá— señalo el pasillo que identificaba ya –¡lleeeetaaaas!— gritoneo pataleando

—¿qué te pasa?— extrañado por la rabieta Severus comenzó a andar por el pasillo tomando la caja de galletas favoritas del niño –estas muy nervioso—

—ameee— extendió la manita queriendo tomar la caja de galletas y haciendo un ruidito con los labios que su padre identifico de inmediato.

—¿hambre…tu? ¡Vaya sorpresas que me das!— sin mas saco un paquetito de galletas dándole una al niño para calmarlo, cosa que consiguió de inmediato –creo que lo mejor es que nos demos prisa para que comas en casa, por ahora contrólate – le ordeno en un tono que aterrorizaría a un niño, sin embargo Armand conocía cada gesto de su padre y algo en los ojos negros siempre tristes le hizo entender la intención de la instrucción.

—si papá— respondió dócil el niño, tan parecido a su madre en sus arranques y cambios de humor —¿lleta?— extendió la manita ofreciéndole la galleta medio mordida y llena de babas.

—no…gracias— respondió secamente pero el niño insistió y tuvo que fingir dar una mordidita –hmm que rica galleta— murmuró muy serio pensando en la cara que Sy haría de verlo jugar así con el niño y no pudo evitar una imperceptible mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

—¡mía!— gruño Armand abrazando la galleta y ensuciando su uniforme, Snape solo suspiro pidiendo paciencia, ¿algún mago habrá ascendido a nivel divino para ser el patrono de los padres?

Durante el camino de vuelta a su pequeño departamento, mientras conducía el automóvil familiar, Severus analizaba la situación con el niño, le extrañaba que de momento se pusiera a hablar siendo que desde el año de edad le estimulaba para hacerlo, juegos, juguetes, actividades y nada funcionaba, Armand guardaba un silencio tremendo y era exasperantemente pasivo y tranquilo, llegó a pensar que el hecho de que Mina fuera hibrida de elfo y él fuera mestizo dañara al niño en alguna forma.

Por ahora Armand guardaba silencio y miraba atento el paisaje desde su sillita de seguridad mientras chupaba distraído otra galleta.

—un galeón por tus pensamientos— susurró Severus, con la imagen de Mina distraída… tantas veces le dijo esa frase; trató de tragar el nudo en la garganta que le provocaba el recuerdo.

—¡muuu papá muuu!— el niño lo volvió a la realidad, gritaba emocionado señalándole un grupo de vacas que pastaban en un parque granja cercano al poblado donde vivían, el ganado giro las astadas cabezas siguiendo el paso del pequeño automovil como si presintieran al chiquillo emocionado al verlas.

—son vacas — respondió sonriendo, Armand tuvo el toque de regresarlo de los dolorosos recuerdos, percibía cuando su padre se ponía triste lo que haría del niño tal vez un poco psíquico o al menos empatico.

\- ¿acas? - hizo un ruidito y siguio murmurando en voz bajita como cantaleta - acas, acas, acas-

En casa la rutina cambio desde ese día, el pequeño participaba más ayudando a su padre; dando traspiés le ayudó a llevar la bolsa con galletas, dejando medio paquete regado en el piso, o le ayudaba acomodando los libros de cuentos tapizando el piso con ellos.

Atareado el elfo perseguia al niño para evitar que se lastimara, y Armand se divertía de lo lindo haciendo correr a su pequeño amigo, tan distinto a sus compañeros de colegio pero casi de la misma estatura.

comentarios

Trato de seguir la linea de madurez de un niño de año y medio dos años basándome en experiencias personales...


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por leer y seguir aqui

Capitulo 3

Dos años atrás.

Mina logró huir de los terrenos Riddle con el truco más simple y común utilizado por los mortífagos; convertida en una negra nube atravesó veloz el valle que aun la separaba de la autopista muggle y aterrizo en la parte alta de un destartalado camión que llevaba ovejas hacia un punto indeterminado pero eso no le importaba, solo quería alejarse lo más posible de su padre.

El sol antes agradablemente cálido ahora quemaba su piel y el calor agobiaba su cuerpo pegajoso de sudor, tenía mucha sed, los berridos de las ovejas y el zumbido de miles de moscas le estaban provocando jaqueca y nauseas, pero debía aguantar, no podía usar su magia, no podía llamar la atención de nada o nadie.

Sin proponérselo dio inicio a sus planes de escape, ahora solo quedaba matar a su padre y a su esposo, reunirse con Severus para juntos encontrar a Armand y los tres tener una vida larga y feliz como en los cuentos de hadas.

De entre sus vestidos sacó los maltratados recortes de periódico que fue coleccionando desde meses atrás, desde que Erick le había dicho que no encontró a su pequeño.

Sudáfrica quedaba muy lejos, debía encontrar el punto exacto del lugar donde el niño había residido, debía rescatarlo ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Ya habían pasado casi diez meses desde que los separaran, Erick no lo encontró, algo había pasado.

Tal vez… su mente comenzó a urdir un plan, tenía que ejecutarlo de manera exacta, sería arriesgado pero podría salvar al niño, llevarlo a un sitio seguro, si fuera posible hacerlo llegar con Severus… con los dos juntos ella se encargaría de sobrevivir hasta poder reunirse con ellos.

La calurosa tarde caía como plomo fundido sobre la vieja construcción que parecía ceder ante los rayos del sol, apuntalada de un lado y otro sostenida como un pastel mal hecho, unas gallinas picoteaban en el suelo terregoso y los cerdos chillaban en su chiquero, una cabra caminaba curiosa por el sendero y soltó un balido cuando Mina se le acerco.

—¡Arthur Weasley!— gritó sin acercarse a la casa —¡Arthur Weasley sal!— no le fue difícil encontrar la casa, en la mansión se fraguaba ya un ataque al domicilio de la familia traidora a la sangre; esperaba que su plan tuviera éxito, y para ello necesitaba a un mago débil como el padre de la camada pelirroja, a pesar de ser un sangre limpia, Arthur y su familia eran considerados de segunda clase por Voldemort y sus seguidores, sin embargo destruirlos seria dejar un mensaje claro a los demás traidores de la sangre.

— ¡Por Merlín es la hija de…de…!— Molly había salido antes por la puerta de la cocina y en ese momento Arthur salía por la puerta principal, con la varita en mano listo para defenderse.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!— pregunto deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de la chica.

— ¡Quiero entregarme al ministerio!— respondió ella – ¡han acusado injustamente al profesor Snape!— grito levantando las manos, demostrando que no llevaba varita — ¡Yo maté al profesor Dumbledore!—

— ¡Incarcero!— Molly no espero más comentarios, adelantándose a su esposo ato a la chica con cuerdas invisibles.

— ¡Molly!— la riño su esposo – ¡maldición mujer es mi trabajo!—

Arthur se acerco cauteloso hacia la muchacha, mirando a su alrededor como esperando la aparición de su padre o sus seguidores en cualquier momento.

—Señor Weasley vengo a entregarme, se que usted me escuchará— susurró ella –si me entrego a algún auror me va a matar antes de que pueda limpiarse el nombre del profesor Snape—

—Molly voy al ministerio— fue todo lo que el mago dijo sujetando a la chica de un brazo y desapareciendo del lugar. La señora Weasley volvió a su cocina con sentimientos encontrados, preocupada por las consecuencias que tendría el que su esposo detuviera a la hija del señor oscuro; por un lado tal vez el ministro le diera un premio, un buen ascenso en su trabajo y un par de puestos para los gemelos y Ronald que nada prometían en el colegio, y por otro lado, la cruel venganza del sangriento señor podría caer en su familia de un momento a otro.

Mina y su captor entraron por el ascensor de la calle muggle, Arthur no se percató pero la muchacha se había deshecho del conjuro a los pocos segundos de que él la tomara del brazo, al ir descendiendo la miro fijamente.

— ¿Por qué te entregas a la justicia?— preguntó curioso.

—por esto— susurro ella y lo miro fijamente –imperius— sonrió y volvió a juntar sus manos como si estuviese atada –vas a llevarme ante el gran jurado, debo declarar mi culpabilidad por la muerte de Albus y aurores, después vas a robar un gira tiempo mediano, para que pueda regresar algunos meses atrás— Arthur no se movió en lo absoluto — ¿entendido?— el mago asintió al momento en que el ascensor se detenía –actúa natural—

El señor Weasley se comporto como si fuera una jornada cualquiera, con paso tranquilo y llevando a la chica del brazo entro al ascensor que le llevaría a los calabozos del ministerio no sin antes escribir una notita que convirtió en un avioncito de papel.

—Ve con Kingsley— ordeno a la notita y cerró las puertas del ascensor.

El Wizengamot no se encontraba reunido, el calabozo de juicios estaba vacío y una jaula en el centro de la sala le provocó escalofríos a la pelirroja, más debía aguantar… como Severus reportara tras el ataque con virus, el jurado estaría formado a lo mucho por unos diez o quince magos y brujas viejos y débiles… podría con ellos.

Arthur se quedo de pie tras ella, sus manos le temblaban y de repente sujeto a la muchacha por el cabello de la nuca arrojándola dentro de la jaula cerrándola de un golpe, sorprendiéndola por completo.

— ¡Maldición te ordeno que me dejes fuera de esto!— grito y le señalaba furiosa.

—Esa jaula detiene la magia— suspiro agotado el hombre –debí imaginar que no necesitabas varita, eres buena con el imperius pero… estas muy distraída— se jacto sonriente secando el sudor de su frente.

— ¡Maldición Weasley suéltame!— furiosa golpeaba las rejas de la jaula y en ese momento las puertas del calabozo se abrieron acallando los gritos y reclamos de la sorprendida cautiva, poco a poco el jurado comenzó a entrar… Wilhemina dejo de contar cuando llego al veinticinco… era obvio que renovaron al jurado, ocuparon las plazas vacantes con gente joven y fuerte… sedienta de justicia y venganza, tras ellos el corpulento Kingsley cerró la puerta, mirando con odio contenido a la pelirroja.

El ministro entró por una puerta aledaña 0con pose altiva de suficiencia, tenia enjaulada a nada menos que la bastarda de Riddle, con un gesto indico a Arthur que abandonara el lugar, orden silenciosa inmediatamente ejecutada.

— ¡Wilhemina Riddle, se me notifica que te has entregado por propia voluntad!— siseo Fudge— ¡sin embargo no por ello tu condena será atenuada!—

—Quiero— Mina trago saliva, buscando ordenar su mente para lograr escapar – ¡quiero que el nombre del Profesor Severus Snape quede limpio!—

— ¿y a cuál de todos los cargos te refieres? Snape es acusado de ser mortífago—

— ¡Dejo de serlo antes de la caída de mi padre, fue cuando se unió a la orden del fénix!— respondió Mina con voz fuerte y segura, algunos jueces asintieron – ¡me refiero a la acusación del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore!— la voz se le quebró un poco –también la muerte de Nimphadora Tonks y la tortura de Remus Lupin—

— ¿Solo esas muertes señorita?— una mujer que le pareció conocida intervino — ¿Nos cree usted tan estúpidos? la hija del innombrable culpable de dos muertes y una tortura ¡es ridículo!—

—¡También confieso haber matado en venganza a los ocho alumnos sangre sucia de la Universidad de Ohio, a sus padres, a los presos muggles del centro de alta seguridad hace más o menos dos años, a una bruja loca en Londres y a un cirujano plástico muggle!— respondió Mina mirando arrogante a Dolores Umbridge —¡ha sí! Y a una auror capturada por mi padre en el ataque que realizó a Azkaban…al que no me quiso llevar— lo último lo dijo en un tono de puchero.

—Tienes toda una declaración que hacer— un juez joven y atractivo la miraba desde su asiento –el ser hija de…— carraspeo nervioso –puedes obtener ciertos privilegios o indulgencias en caso de hablarnos sobre los planes de tu padre—

— ¡No!— Fudge furioso intervino –puede mentirnos ¡tendernos una trampa!—

—Papá busca esclavizar a algunos muggles, matar a los sangre sucia, limpiar la casta mágica, lograr una utopía y vivir eternamente— recito de golpe la muchacha un tanto apenada —¡Lo sé, Tom está loco! Son los mismos planes de hace cien años— los jueces la observaron en silencio, algunos con escalofríos al escucharla hablar tan coloquialmente sobre el hombre más temido en todos los tiempos.

— ¡Sus planes siempre son los mismos!— respondió Fudge

— ¡Pero ahora es más peligroso!— alegó Mina –quiere crear un ejército de… de… —si continuaba pondría en jaque los planes de su padre, pero también condenaría a otras especies mágicas, condenaría a algunos amigos, a su misma hija…

— ¿Un nuevo ejército?— Dolores no se quedaría con la duda, se levanto y bajo lentamente de la gradería, mirándola fijamente y con antipatía – ¡sigue hablando!—

—Voldemort…— un murmullo de temor se escuchó por un momento – ¡El Señor Oscuro me creo con un solo fin!… hace trabajar a otros magos para madurar seres mágicos híbridos—

— ¿Un ejército de híbridos inútiles?— Umbridge soltó una carcajada burlona – ¿y qué van a hacer? ¿Sembrar árboles y pasto en las ciudades?— nadie festejo su estúpida broma.

—Manejamos magia ancestral, no necesitamos varita, a algunos… no los detienen los valores morales… me… — tartamudeo y trago saliva –me obligo a darle una nieta, su padre es un hibrido hijo de la bruja loca que maté y un sátiro capturado en Grecia, Tom cree que cruzando especies el nivel de magia se incrementa, de hecho algunos pueden robar la energía mágica y absorberla para fortificarse— suspiro y nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Umbridge –papá va a hacer crecer con medios mágicos a mi hija para que ella comande a un ejército de híbridos… quería que le diera más hijos pero escape— se recargó cansada en la reja, ahora nada importaba, tenía que ganarse si no al Wizengamot, al menos a algunos de ellos, incluyendo a Fudge, solo diciendo la verdad existía una pequeña posibilidad de lograrlo.

— ¿Un ejército?— el joven juez temblaba

—si…un ejército— respondió ella –como les dije no necesitamos varita, manejamos magia mucho más vieja de lo que ustedes conocen, maldiciones que ni siquiera aparecen en sus libros más antiguos— suspiro –ignoro si mi padre tiene más hijos o hijas con quienes continuar su experimento— era obvio por los cuidados y preferencias que recibió que ella era la única hija pero ellos no lo sabían, convenía manejar inteligentemente sus temores e ignorancia sobre los experimentos de Tom.

—el padre de tu hija…— Fudge la miraba cada vez con más asco

— ¡no, no es mi hermano, como le dije ha reclutado, atacado o capturado seres naturales de todo el mundo!— respondió sin poder evitar una sonrisa burlona –¡ha sí! también se ha unido un clan vampírico – sonrió, al menos echaría de cabeza a la familia de Anushka – ¡conocí a una hibrida banshee vampiro muy ambiciosa… Anushka Lammar!— con eso pagaría el estar buscando revolcarse con Severus.

—Es un plan demasiado complejo, debió tomarle años organizarlo y ejecutarlo— el joven y atractivo juez estaba fascinado con la historia.

—Tom es paciente, no teme a la muerte— respondió con suficiencia –y preferiría matarme con sus manos como castigo a mi traición a dejar que ustedes me torturaran y mataran— sonrió –si me apresan el me va a rescatar, necesita a su incubadora, y si me matan… ya saben—

—Si me permite el jurado— de nuevo la maldita de Umbridge – ¡sugiero que ya declarada por si misma culpable del cargo de asesinato sobre la persona de Albus Dumbledore, Nimphadora Tonks y unos mil muggles, se le imponga la pena máxima ejecutándola de inmediato!— algunos jueces asintieron, aunque la mayoría solo murmuro algunas palabras con sus vecinos de asiento.

—¿Y esperar a que su padre o sus seguidores te asesinen?— una joven juez miraba aterrada a Mina

—Con la venia del jurado, me gustaría pedir solamente un favor, y después de ello… aceptare sin chistar la condena, no trataré de escapar e incluso, me uniría en alguna batalla en contra de mi padre— esperaba que este giro le ayudara un poco en sus planes.

—¡Habla!— Fudge intentaba recuperar el mando del juicio, toda vez que Umbridge se pavoneaba de aquí a allá por la sala como si fuese la ministra.

—no… me gustaría hablar solo con una persona –señalo a la joven juez que abrió la boca aterrada tratando de negarse sacudiendo la cabeza – puedo continuar en la jaula que no me limita para hablar, aquí no puedo hacer uso de mi magia— Fudge no le quito la vista de encima –expondré a la juez mi petición y a su vez ella se la expondrá Ministro— trato de sonar respetuosa –para su aprobación—

—pe..pe..— la pobre juez tartamudeaba de pánico, estar ella sola en esa enorme sala, con la hija del Señor Tenebroso, con una hibrida sin corazón que mato a mil muggles, a Albus Dumbledore y a dos aurores perfectamente calificadas.

—salgan— ordeno Fudge señalando a la chica, — menos tu— si le daba a la reclusa un poco de espacio tal vez lograría en esta ocasión acabar con el Lord: la pobre juez se desmadejo en su lugar y Dolores Umbridge buscaba la manera de quedarse –tu me acompañas Dolores— tomo el brazo de la bruja y salieron, dejando a las dos muchachas solas.

—ven…no voy a morderte, no soy tan estúpida— Mina intento sonar amigable, sonreía dulce y se sentó incómodamente en el piso de la reducida jaula, evitando las afiladas puntas oxidadas que salían de las rejas.

—aquí te escucho perfectamente— respondió la muchacha, ahora Mina noto que era rubia y bonita.

—debes ser una gran bruja para estar en este puesto— sonrió con tristeza –tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti— la rubia le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y asintió.

—fue literalmente una batalla conseguir el lugar— se levanto tratando de atenuar su miedo –y tu…¿por qué hiciste todo eso?— la pelirroja sonrió triste mientras la juez se acercaba lentamente a la jaula.

—sabes bien lo que es querer agradar a los padres… pero también lo hice por una persona— la rubia se sentó frente a ella, en el piso.

—no entiendo—

—papá desde que me localizo quería utilizarme para sus planes, nunca quiso que me relacionara con un mago común—

—o sea que controlaba hasta a tus novios— la jovencita sonrió –se de que hablas, papá detesta a unos chicos que me rondan, dice que son simples y estúpidos—

—siempre dicen eso ¿verdad?— ambas rieron bajito –el problema es que el mago del que me enamore…no es ni simple ni estúpido— suspiro

—¡cuéntame!— ahora la rubia olvidaba hasta donde se encontraba, finalmente ambas eran casi de la misma edad, ambas tenían una responsabilidad enorme sobre sus espaldas y no contaban con momentos para portarse como lo que eran, simplemente chicas.

—cuando ingresé a Hogwarts, me adoptó el profesor Snape… con el tiempo me enamore de él—confeso bajito, sonriendo al recordar una imagen en especifico de su tutor, un atardecer en el lago, riñéndola, con el sol a sus espaldas y el viento jugando con su largo y negro cabello.

—wow…de Snape… pero su pelo…— la chica hizo una mueca graciosa.

—no sé qué diantres traen con su cabello— farfullo por fin Mina después de años de guardárselo –es un hombre maravilloso, no es el tipo agrio que todos ven… es algo mas— suspiro

—wow— repito la rubia— pero … ¿que tiene que ver con tu petición al Wizengamot?—

—él..Snape— suspiro tratando de sonar creíble – salía con una bruja meses antes de que mi padre me obligara a ser su incubadora— la rubia hizo un gesto de tristeza mas siguió atenta –mi corazón se quedó con él hecho pedazos pues me había rechazado como mujer— volvió a suspirar sin querer – papá ordeno a Severus que se reintegrara a sus filas y él se negó, así que Tom condeno a muerte a la bruja que Snape amaba— la juez abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Snape es capaz de sentir algo por alguien!— Mina chasqueo los labios –lo siento no quise burlarme, pero es que… fue mi profesor y …wow— la joven no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—la bruja antes de morir dio a luz a un bebito, al hijo de Snape, lo sé porque yo…fui quien la mató— demonios tenía que ser creíble su mentira –ella me pidió que salvara a su bebé pero mi odio hacia ella me hizo matarla sin ayudarla— ahora miro con ternura a la chica –no puedo enfrentar mi destino sin hacer algo por el hijo del hombre a quien amo…¡ayúdame a salvarlo! —

—pero…¿cómo?— confundida la muchacha no entendía mucho del asunto.

—¡ayúdame a pedir tiempo al ministro, un gira tiempo para ir a rescatar al bebé y dejarlo a salvo, donde pueda ir Snape a recogerlo!— la juez escuchaba analizando la petición –¡acompáñame, puedes incluso atarme o no sé qué tipo de control tengan ustedes con los de mi especie, pero solo ayúdame a salvar a ese bebé!—

—¿salvar?—

—hace tres semanas supe que lo buscaron para matarlo, , mi padre y mi… esposo lo buscan, solo necesito retroceder diez meses para rescatarlo— suspiro –ayúdame…por favor— suplico con lagrimas brotando de los ojos –¡y juro también entregar a los magos traidores que apoyan a papá! ¡Puedo darles mapas del escondite de mi padre y sus seguidores!— la desesperación afloró en su voz, en su rostro.

—debo exponérselo al ministro— respondió la joven retomando la postura y seriedad de su rango –no niego que es algo extraño pero… eso me dice que no tienes un corazón tan duro después de todo—

—por favor, convence al ministro— de nuevo suplico Mina mientras la rubia salía del calabozo.


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicado a Rossy, a Lorena, a VicGG que me leen desde el principio... gracias!

Capitulo 4

Horas más tarde, Mina seguía en la jaula le dolían las piernas por la incomodidad del lugar, unos pasos hicieron eco en el pasillo exterior y la puerta chirrió dejando entrar a la joven juez acompañada de Fudge y el juez guapo.

—Manzur y Danielle irán por el niño— el juez joven y atractivo, es decir, Manzur, llevaba colgando en su pecho un giratiempo.

—Ministro muchas gracias— la voz se le ahogo en la garganta, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar que hacer y cómo hacerlo, no perdería el tiempo en rebeldías estúpidas.

—Danielle no me ha explicado los motivos por el que ese niño deba ser rescatado, sin embargo es una vida inocente que corre riesgo, y si tu padre busca su muerte es porque le resulta amenazante en algún sentido— Fudge actuaba como un juez firme pero compasivo, un papel que pocas veces actuaba, mas necesitaba conocer detalladamente los planes de Tom.

—Me dirás la fecha exacta a la cual debemos ir— intervino Manzur –yo controlaré el giratiempo y Danielle me acompañará al sitio exacto para recoger nosotros al niño— Mina asintió dócilmente –después serás encerrada en un calabozo donde tendrás la oportunidad de escribir a detalle los planes de tu padre y tu confesión sobre todos los asesinatos que cometiste—

—Si señor— nunca en su vida se vio tan dócil la semi elfa, sin embargo la sobrevivencia de su bebé era lo más importante – ¿podría escribir una nota para que puedan entregarla junto con el bebé a un guardián?—

—Por supuesto— la juez rubia de nombre Danielle le sonrió amistosa, la jaula se abrió y Mina titubeo para salir, Manzur le entregó un par de guantes de un metal extraño.

—Póntelos y no intentes quitártelos— indico el mago mientras la bruja le daba un par de toques con la punta de su varita – si buscas quitarlos, por muy débil o discreta que sea tu intención de retirarlos te van a cercenar las manos— sonrió un tanto burlón –no será nada agradable y si muy doloroso—

—entiendo— la voz suave de Mina casi no se escuchaba – ¿podría escribir la nota?— Danielle asintió entregándole un pergamino y un tintero con pluma —el niño fue llevado a ese lugar el mismo día de la muerte de Albus— susurró apenada, minutos después los jueces desaparecían en un brillo dorado causado por el giratiempo, llevando la nota, la ubicación del orfanato, y finalmente a quién deberían entregarlo.

Llegaron a las afueras de la miserable aldea cercana al orfanato, los diarios guardados por Mina daban una ubicación casi exacta. La pareja comenzó a caminar hacia la construcción de adobe que era la casa hogar.

—Al parecer los niños duermen la siesta— susurro Danielle al no escuchar nada.

—supongo que duermen temprano, no tienen ni para cenar— respondió en un murmullo Manzur sintiendo una opresión de lástima en el pecho.

Entraron saltando la débil reja, los guardias hacían su ronda por el otro extremo del patio y no los vieron, una luz en una choza les atrajo asomándose por una ventana con mucho cuidado.

La directora revisaba unos papeles, sin más Danielle entro.

—Disculpe— susurró sobresaltando a la mujer vestida de uniforme caqui –vengo por el bebé que trajeron el día de hoy— aviso señalándola con su varita.

—¿perdone?— la directora no entendió más una sensación cálida la envolvió, era agradable y no podía sentirse mejor, sin resistirse dio unos pasos saliendo de la oficina siguiendo las órdenes de una voz en su mente que la hicieron buscar en el área de cuneros, al poco tiempo volvió con un bebito cubierto por una descolorida frazada, entregándoselo de inmediato a la rubia que abrazo al pequeño, antes de salir dio la orden a la Directora de borrar los registros del niño, así como olvidar su permanencia en el lugar.

Los jueces salieron desapareciendo de inmediato en otro chispazo dorado que ilumino por un segundo el triste y abandonado patio.

Ahora aparecieron en Londres, en un suburbio familiar frente a una bonita casa muggle con un jardín de rosales en flor. Danielle y Manzur se miraron mientras cubría mejor al pequeño y el hombre convocaba algo en silencio.

El juez Manzur levantó su varita y una mochila llegó de inmediato a sus pies, la reviso y sonriente la entrego a Danielle.

—Mi regalo para el bebé— guiño un ojo retrocediendo, Danielle toco la puerta y Sybill salió un minuto después, atraída sobre todo por el llanto del pequeño.

— ¡Mina!— llamo la ex profesora hacia la oscuridad más nadie le respondió, solo un gesto de negación por parte de Danielle, Sy mordió sus labios aguantando el llanto y tomo al bebé en brazos, la juez acomodó la mochila en la entrada y le dio el pergamino doblado, se despidió con una silenciosa caravana y avanzo hacia donde el juez le esperaba.

—Listo— susurro un tanto conmovida la rubia mientras Manzur le colocaba la cadena del giratiempo y desaparecían de nuevo.

Fudge les esperaba en el calabozo, acompañando a la semi elfa que había vuelto a la jaula; Danielle y el juez aparecieron entregando al Ministro el giratiempo.

—Está hecho— informó el juez a la pelirroja –ahora debes cumplir con tu parte. —

—Les di mi palabra— respondió y la jaula se abrió permitiéndole salir, aun traía puestos los guantes pero no intento retirarlos y con paso tranquilo mirando al piso les siguió dócilmente.

 **Mansión Riddle, 5.42 pm, cinco horas después de la fuga de la hija de Tom**

Nagini suspiro apoyando su cabeza sobre su enrollado cuerpo con todos los músculos adoloridos, desde medio día y después de una paliza otorgada por Tom se encontraba como serpiente recluida en una pequeña caja plástica reforzada contra magia; su castigo por dejar escapar a Mina.

—Rocío quiero que te encargues exclusivamente de cuidar a Merope— gruño Tom sus ordenes a la joven brujita argentina que llevaba en brazos a la nieta del Lord – solamente su padre y yo podemos acercarnos a ella hasta que recibas nuevas instrucciones ¿entendido?—

—Si señor— respondió la chica abrazando a la niña que hipaba llorosa — ¿puedo llevarla a comer señor?—

Tom le hizo un gesto de aprobación y la chica salió del enorme salón, el mortífago que en el momento del escape de Mina acompañaba a Nagi pendía de una serie de ganchos invisibles, solamente los ensangrentados tendones lo sostenían en el aire como macabra marioneta.

— ¿Hacia dónde escapo?— Erick continuaba con el interrogatorio, un charco de sangre bajo el mortífago agonizante empapaba la alfombra.

—No vi señor— gimió el hombre –se lo juro—

—Déjalo ya— ordeno Lord a su yerno –ve a buscar algún rastro— a un simple movimiento de su varita el hombre cayó al piso con un ruido de golpe seco, no se levantó ni se movió.

—Mi señor ya lo hice, como le dije no llega más allá de la autopista muggle, debió tomar un transporte— los ojos castaños estaban irritados, si… lloró de rabia y furia cuando se dio de frente con la autopista y perdió el rastro de su mujer, de no encontrarla pronto el Lord podría descargar su furia en la anciana bruja a la que llamaba madre o en el enfermo y apaleado sátiro que mantenía encadenado en uno de los calabozos de la mansión.

—Y Nagini no dice nada tampoco— furioso Tom se levanto –quiero que la encuentres, es posible que busque a Severus ¡localízalos pronto! —

—si mi señor— con una leve inclinación y sin darse la vuelta, Erick abandono el salón, salió de los terrenos de la mansión y se desapareció, reapareciendo frente a la casa de Snape, en la solitaria calle de la Hilandera.

Primero giro el picaporte para abrir la puerta más esta no cedió, el alohomora fue como soplar a un incendio, una bombarda apenas astillo la pintura y solo una bombarda máxima hizo volar la puerta con parte del muro reventando los vidrios de las ventanas.

El polvo se disipo y pudo entrar a la casa, todo en su lugar salvo los libros que salieron volando por la explosión, subió las escaleras hasta los dormitorios, de una patada derribo la puerta del dormitorio de Severus.

La sobriedad en el decorado, la limpieza detallada y el orden prolijo le indico que esa habitación pertenecía a su némesis, no había sido utilizada recientemente, sin embargo un aroma predominaba en el ambiente, el aroma de Mina ahora conocido por él, unido al del profesor Snape, le era repugnante, por un segundo ese olor lo llevo a meses atrás y una imagen en la cama, la pelirroja y el profesor amándose hasta el cansancio, para otros esa esencia era imperceptible, pero en su maldición de sátiro mago, era como un fuerte perfume que invadía su nariz, nublando su mente.

Furioso dio media vuelta para inspeccionar cajones y el ropero tirando prendas al piso, reviso libros y pergaminos sin encontrar nada que le diera pistas sobre la ubicación del profesor o la pelirroja.

Furioso tironeo de los cajones de la cómoda, el espejo se movió y un trozo de papel cayó al piso, Erick lo levantó curioso observando la imagen.

Se trataba de una fotografía muggle, un Severus Snape de aproximadamente veintiséis años sostenía un enorme oso de felpa mientras una Mina de once abrazaba unos osos más pequeños, la fotografía no tenia fecha y aparentemente se trataba de una feria ambulante, ella sonreía abiertamente, sus ojos chispeaban alegría y la mirada de su tutor fija en ella, con un brillo extrañamente cálido, sin un solo gesto en los labios, una pareja rara sin duda.

Ahora entró a la habitación de Mina, sin un decorado definido, limpia y ordenada mas por trabajo del sirviente que por gusto de la semi elfa; ahora buscó con más calma, sin arrojar las cosas, encontró un grueso álbum en el escritorio y se sentó tranquilamente a hojearlo con curiosidad.

Un Londres muggle era el escenario en casi todas las imágenes, Mina con trajecito elegante del brazo de su tutor también elegantemente vestido saliendo del teatro, Severus con prendas muggles de mezclilla empapado acompañando a una niña pelirroja empapada en un parque de diversiones, Mina en traje de baño, Mina en vestido largo… todas y cada una de las fotos la mostraba radiante y feliz, sonreía iluminando su entorno, llenando de luz al hombre que la acompañaba, una pareja inusual que el destino ya había unido.

De repente los escenarios cambiaron, reconoció rostros y lugares, revivió momentos pasados; Mina en sus primeros días en el colegio, cuando el Lord había ordenado buscarla y atraerla, Mina en las clases de música con Erick a su lado, sonrisas débiles en ambos, sin brillo en la mirada, muecas apagadas fingidas para un momento especial.

Fleur y Wilhemina juntas, ambas radiantes de alegría; Anushka y Erick junto a la elfa, una nube tormentosa que ensombrecía los gestos naturales de la chica pelirroja.

Era evidente más el orgullo no le dejaba entenderlo, no quería verlo… siempre y desde un principio Mina era de Severus, y Erick era simplemente uno más de los peones de Tom que engañado se creía el elegido para crear el ejercito oscuro al lado de la semi elfa.

La verdad le dio en las narices más la negó, cerro de golpe los álbumes fotográficos, revolvió entre papeles y encontró cartas, viejas notas con muchos "te quiero" "te extraño" "odio la academia" "necesito estar contigo" eran las frases constantes, de los cientos de notas que él le envió con flores y regalos ni rastro, ni uno solo de sus regalos, obsequios elegidos por el Lord entregados por el mensajero hibrido sin corazón, objetos vacios de significado que seguramente terminaron en el cesto de basura.

¡¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel la maldita?! ¿¡Acaso no se dio cuenta que de ella dependía mucho!? ¿Tan insensible y egocéntrica era esa estúpida que nunca se percató que los padres del chico que la buscaba estaban amenazados de muerte por su causa? Erick no podía comprender como la mujer de las imágenes fuera tan ciega y dura, como podía ella condenar a muerte a sus padres con el desdén y el rechazo ¿acaso no veía en su rostro la angustia cuando presentaron los exámenes? Era increíble que ella se regodeara en la felicidad extrema mientras él cumplía órdenes, mientras buscaba conquistar su corazón caprichoso con tal de salvar la vida de la bruja que lo cuido como una madre, para salvar a su padre único en su especie de la muerte a manos del sanguinario Lord.

Fue cuando lo comprendió, él nunca había sido libre, siempre fue esclavo de las órdenes de Tom, primero para salvar la vida de sus padres, ahora… por el orgullo que representaba ser el padre del ejército oscuro naciente.

Wilhemina debía volver, era su destino ser como él esclava y herramienta del renacimiento del Lord, no junto a un mediocre profesor de pociones decrepito y amargado, era obligación de ella estar al lado de Tom, era obligación de ella que los padres de Erick vivieran, y tenía que castigarla por su afrenta, por el atrevimiento de escapar… ¡encontraría al niño y a Severus para desollarlos vivos frente a la maldita y dejar que Merope jugara con los huesos aun frescos del pequeño bastardo!.

Con furia renovada salió de la vivienda, dio unos pasos sobre la calle y giro violentamente, de sus manos salió un golpe de viento similar al de un tornado, haciendo eco un "maximus bombarda extrema" gutural flotando en el aire con voz varonil; segundos después no solo la casa de Snape voló totalmente destruida, toda la línea de casas desde la de Severus hasta la que daba al rio saltaron por los aires, destruidas desde los cimientos; muchas aun se encontraban habitadas por muggles, las abandonadas acogían a los vagabundos… en una fracción de segundo decenas de vidas fueron cegadas por la furia del yerno de Lord Voldemort.

Desapareció entre la nube de polvo mientras personas de barrios cercanos corrían en auxilio de los damnificados e intentar apagar el fuerte incendio, Erick reapareció en Londres, a unas calles del Ministerio.

Haciendo gala de habilidad mágica, desplegó las capacidades heredadas de su padre, nadie le reconocería aunque por ahora nadie le buscaba.

Entró al ministerio como cualquier visitante mágico, tomo algunos folletos y mapas comportándose como un turista, revisando la fuente de la Hermandad, olfateando en el aire como un sabueso.

La fragancia de Mina era inconfundible y podría localizarla sin problema alguno, aunque él no lo sabía, el detalle de pasar horas dentro de un camión atestado de ovejas sucias y mal olientes disfrazó el aroma de la semi elfa, su instinto le decía que estaba cerca, pero sus sentidos no le decían donde, sus habilidades naturales se encontraban totalmente cegadas por la furia que le embargaba; no se imaginó que muchos niveles bajo tierra la muchacha esperaba nerviosa la decisión del Ministro para rescatar al bebé.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo muy violento, referencias a dos no consentidos, tortura.

Capítulo 5

Salió del Ministerio con la frustración a tope, caminó algunas calles hasta el Caldero Chorreante, pidió un vaso y una botella de whiskey de fuego, se sentó en un rincón y comenzó a beber rogando a los etílicos vapores la inspiración necesaria para encontrar a la perra hibrida.

—Al amo no le va a gustar que pierda el tiempo de esta manera— la voz rasposa le hizo abrir los ojos, frente a él colagusano sonreía con sorna –me envió a ayudarle— siseo arrebatándole el vaso bebiéndolo de golpe.

— ¡No estoy perdiendo el tiempo!— Exasperado Erick bebió directamente de la botella –busco, escucho – bebió de nuevo –es mi problema, ¡lárgate!—

—lo siento joven amo pero no puedo, son ordenes de mi Señor— respondió riendo Peter –puedo apostar que ni siquiera sabe donde comenzar a buscar, o a quien buscar primero— rio un poco más fuerte.

— ¡supongo que tu si lo sabes pedazo de mierda!— respondió despectivo el muchacho.

—pues si joven amo— sin dejar de sonreír socarronamente Peter se burlo haciéndole una caravana y bajando tanto la voz que solo su acompañante podía escucharle con dificultad –los mortífagos tenemos escondites, alguno de nuestros hermanos podrá encontrar a Snape y con él a la joven ama— concluyo con una risita burlona.

—Habla— ordeno Erick casi terminando la botella y subiendo los pies a la mesa extendiendo sus largas piernas.

—Fenrir puede ayudarnos joven amo, el puede oler a la ama, puede oler su miedo, puede oler la sangre de Snape— Peter tomó la botella sirviéndose el resto de whiskey en el vasito.

—Ella desapareció en la autopista muggle— gruñó Erick haciendo una seña al tabernero pidiendo otra botella.

—pero debió llegar a algún sitio joven amo— insistió el deforme sirviente.

—Podríamos recorrer la autopista utilizando a Fenrir— caviló el mortífago sirviéndose en un nuevo vaso y dejando fuera del alcance de Peter la botella.

—Así nos llevaría al lugar donde dejó el transporte muggle mi señor— zalamero Peter apretujaba con sus manos sudorosas el vaso vacío — Fenrir no tendrá sus habilidades amo, pero lleva en sus venas sangre más salvaje —

—Tráelo— ordeno Erick –los veré en la mansión— poniéndose de pie arrojó unos sickles al tabernero y con pasos fuertes salió del lugar seguido por Peter – ¡no tarden!— desapareció dejando a colagusano de pie en medio de la transitada calle muggle.

Casi era media noche cuando colagusano apareció a su lado llevando a Fenrir gruñendo molesto, Erick reclutó a un grupo de cinco mortífagos, entre ellos al novato Malfoy que impaciente deseaba ya soltar algunas maldiciones.

— ¿Recuerdas a Wilhemina?— con la varonil voz apenas audible se dirigió al licántropo.

—Como olvidarla— respondió en un gruñido Greyback pasando su mano sucia y enorme por el costado que años atrás Wilhemina hiriera en el ataque a la prisión — según me ha ordenado nuestro amo, debo localizarla—

— ¡Solo eso roñoso!— respondió Erick

—Peter me dio pistas sobre su fuga— gruñó burlón Greyback —algunos de mis cachorros comenzaron a buscar y al parecer se fue en dirección oeste—

– Ponte a trabajar entonces, los demás te seguimos— ordeno al grupo que estuviera atento y Fenrir comenzó a olisquear el aire, por un momento pareció mover las orejas y echó a correr a un costado de la autopista, los mortífagos se convirtieron en negras sombras y le siguieron sin detenerse.

Tras una hora de correr el licántropo se detuvo en una cuneta terregosa que salía de la autopista.

— ¡por allá! — señaló un tanto agitado, el corazón latía con fuerza y babeaba saboreando anticipadamente la sangre de su víctima.

— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó Draco y todos lo voltearon a mirar curiosos, pocas veces hablaba o hacia preguntas –Hacia allá está la casa de los Weasley, mi padre planea junto al Lord el ataque a los traidores—

— ¿Debemos entonces ir a investigar o esperamos a que Lucius ataque?— Colagusano dirigió una mirada burlona al líder del grupo.

—Tengo órdenes de encontrarla, a cualquier costo— respondió Erick de inmediato –te seguimos Fenrir, pero te detienes antes de que podamos ser descubiertos—

—Si amo— respondió el licántropo reanudando su carrera.

La madriguera lucia solitaria, las ventanas oscuras y los animales durmiendo en sus corrales, el repentino cloquear de alguna gallina con pesadillas era el único ruido en el ambiente.

—Hasta aquí llega la pista señor— Fenrir señaló la vereda — no llega hasta la casa—

—Es curioso, considerando que a ella no le agradan los Weasley— pensó en voz alta Erick — ¿detectas a alguien en casa?— preguntó a Draco que señalo con su varita hacia su frente y dirigió sus ojos claros hacia la casa.

—Están… una mujer adulta… una niña…— forzó un poco sus ojos –solo ellas, la adulta parece ser la señora Weasley y la niña es la hija menor— retiró la varita – no están los hombres, posiblemente nos tengan lista una trampa señor—

— ¿Fenrir?— de nuevo y por simpatía natural hacia el licántropo Erick lo interrogó con un gesto.

—Nadie señor, solo que se traten de ocultar entre el campo de maíz— señaló las altas plantas –aunque no huelo a nadie podrían estar bajo el cuidado de aurores—

—ok…— sonrió malignamente el joven hibrido –convoquen un hechizo protector porque esto se va a poner bastante caluroso— siseo sacudiendo sus manos como si estuvieran entumecidas, los mortífagos se envolvieron en un conjuro escudo y al momento la voz profunda de Erick hizo eco en el silencio de la noche.

— ¡Fyrefiend!— una enorme bola de fuego se formó en las manos del chico y salió disparada en forma de chorro incendiando el campo de maíz que rodeaba a la casa, dos aurores salieron de su escondite inmediatamente, quedando al descubierto frente al grupo de mortífagos que los redujeron a cenizas.

—¡Arthur!— los gritos de Molly salían aterrados desde la casa, a la luz del incendio se le podía ver pegada a una ventana del segundo nivel, acompañada de la hija menor que miraban aterradas hacia un punto en el sembradío.

— ¡Ahí!— gritó uno de los mortífagos del grupo, señalando una esfera que protegía a unos seis hombres del fuego destructor, al parecer tenían dificultades para mantener arriba el escudo.

— ¡Son los Weasley!— gritó emocionado Draco sujetando con fuerza su varita — ¡Déjeme a Ronald señor!— gimió sin retirar la acerada mirada del grupo de magos que luchaban por sobrevivir en medio del infierno.

—A su tiempo Draco— respondió Erick con una sonrisa torva – dejemos que se acaloren un poco— los ojos castaños se posaron en la casa – sin embargo podemos jugar un rato en casa ¿no crees que sería divertido Fenrir?— el aludido de haber estado convertido en lobo, hubiera movido feliz el rabo, pero optó por echar a correr hacia la casa, los hombres atrapados en el fuego miraron aterrados como el enorme hombretón derribaba la puerta de un solo golpe, Draco y otros mortífagos lo siguieron, Erick sin embargo se deleitaba mirando sufrir a los pelirrojos.

— ¡Papaaaaaaaa!— el grito desgarrador de Ginny brotó de la casa, los hombres dentro del escudo forcejearon entre ellos, si intentaban salir morirían incinerados de inmediato, nada podían hacer por las mujeres atrapadas en la casa.

Erick comenzó a andar hacia la desvencijada construcción, la cabra lo miró desde su corral sin dejar de rumiar y dejo escapar un tímido balido, al segundo siguiente la piel del animal colgaba de la alambrada y la carne estaba esparcida en la paja.

—¡Papaaaaaaaa!— de nuevo el aterrado grito de Ginny hacía eco, el chico entró en la casa exactamente cuando Fenrir lengüeteaba una herida en el vientre de la chiquilla, Draco y los demás mantenían a raya a la madre mientras la pequeña manoteaba tratando de quitarse de encima al monstruoso ser.

—La quiero para mi señor, como pago— la voz ahogada de Fenrir salió de algún lugar del cuerpo de Ginny.

—Por supuesto, en cuanto me digan lo que quiero saber— Erick le dio una palmada en el hombro y de inmediato el licántropo se levanto sin soltar a la menor de los Weasley que parecía una muñeca frágil entre sus manos.

— ¿Dónde está mi esposa?— los ojos castaños miraban fijamente a Molly que temblaba asustada con lagrimas en los ojos y unos arañazos en las mejillas, no le contesto pues no podía quitar la vista de su hija en manos del hombre lobo; una fuerte bofetada la devolvió a la realidad.

— ¡Ella vino a entregarse por la muerte de Albus!— respondió llorando – ¡Arthur solo la acompaño al ministerio para que no la mataran!— el llanto ahogo su voz — ¡por piedad suelta a mi nena!— suplico arrodillándose — ¡por favor suéltala!— Draco pateo uno de los brazos que sostenían a la mujer haciéndola caer de bruces al piso, Molly no se levanto, solo comenzó a llorar convulsivamente.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa ahora?— insistió Erick más la mujer ya no contestó, Ginny se encontraba en estado de shock y tampoco lloraba, aun así debía obligarlas a hablar —¡dime o en este momento tu esposo e hijos mueren carbonizados!— gritó exasperado, Molly de inmediato levanto el rostro lloroso —¡perra traidora, te ordeno que me digas donde esta mi esposa!—

—No lo sabemos— gimoteo –no lo sabemos…Arthur salió del ministerio cuando la juzgaban, ignoramos que decidió el Wizengamot— intentó alcanzar la túnica del muchacho más Draco de nuevo le pateo el brazo y piso con fuerza la regordeta mano.

—Draco examen sorpresa— siseo Erick burlón provocando en el platinado un salto – demuéstrame que tan bueno eres con un crucio— señaló a Molly –y Fenrir, tienes muñeca nueva— la madre de los Weasley intentó decir algo pero la maldición ya salía de los rosados y delgados labios del joven heredero Malfoy, la señora Weasley comenzó a retorcerse, a clavarse las uñas en la cara rasgando las mejillas, contorsionaba las extremidades a puntos increíbles mientras gemidos guturales y chillidos agudos salían de su garganta, veinte minutos duró la tortura, minutos en los que Fenrir hizo lo que quiso con la pequeña Ginnevra, arranco sus prendas, manoseo la blanca y virginal piel, mordió los muslos y glúteos haciéndola sangrar, rasgó los adolescentes senos, cuando por fin termino la tortura de la madre, la joven se encontraba en estado catatónico en el sofá, cubierta en su propia sangre, en sudor y saliva del hombre lobo, respiraba débilmente… no la dejarían morir.

—Llévala a tu cubil— señalo con asco a la muñeca ensangrentada –la quiero ver en luna llena— Erick sonrió complacido cuando Fenrir tomo a la chica y salía corriendo de la casa, el fuego en el sembradío bajaba ya de intensidad y el grupo salió de la casa dejando a la madre balbuceando totalmente desconectada de la realidad.

Uno de los mortífagos convocó agua para hacer un sendero desde la casa hasta el grupo de hombres que aun se protegían del fuego, Erick caminó hacia ellos con pasos fuertes y majestuosos, era la imagen perfecta del heredero de la estirpe Riddle — ¿Qué paso con Wilhemina?—.

— ¡¿qué le hicieron a mi esposa y a mi hija?!— Arthur era contenido por los gemelos, Ronald y para sorpresa del yerno de Tom, había confundido las delgadas siluetas de Fleur y la sangre sucia amiga de los Weasley con jóvenes aurores.

—Erick ¡¿qué te ha pasado?!— llorosa Fleur no bajaba el escudo que protegía a la familia

— ¡¿Qué demonios paso con mi mujer?!— El muchacho ignoro a su antigua amiga, no quitó la vista del padre de los Weasley –dime o también me llevo a tus hijos—

— ¡No se que decidió el tribunal!— gritó furioso — ¡ella se vino a entregar por la muerte de Albus, para limpiar el nombre de Snape!— respiraba con dificultad, parecía que pronto sufriría un ataque.

— ¿A dónde la llevo el ministerio?— insistió

— ¡No lo sé!— gimió Arthur dejándose caer de rodillas –no lo sé, déjanos… por favor— lloriqueaba como un niño, sus hijos lo miraban asustados –deja a mi hija, a mis muchachos, a mi esposa… cóbrate conmigo, pero déjalos a ellos— suplico lloroso.

Con un movimiento de su mano Erick apago el fuego que les rodeaba, dio un paso y ahora si prestó atención a su vieja amiga.

—¡Vete!— gruño más ella le miro indolente, sin bajar la varita –sabes que soy mejor que tu, así que toma a tu mascota sangre sucia si no quieres que Fenrir se las lleve junto con la niña— señaló un punto en el sendero donde la silueta del enorme hombre cargando a la niña se perdía poco a poco.

— ¡¿Ginny!?— Gimoteo Ronald — ¡Ginny!— grito desgarrándose la garganta, Draco le disparó con su varita un fuerte crucio, los gemelos intentaron defender a su hermano más los otros mortífagos los atacaron también, dejándolos noqueados en el quemado y humeante piso.

—Erick— susurro Fleur abrazando a Hermione que luchaba por defender a Ron –por favor déjalos… no saben nada— suplico con voz dulce –Deja todo esto por favor—

— Llévatela ¡ahora! — Gruñó –o en serio se la entrego a Fenrir, no lo he hecho pues no quiero que te toque, no quiero que te vea por tu propia seguridad— los ojos castaños la miraban fríamente.

— ¡Me alegro que Mina no pueda ver en el monstruo que te has convertido!— chillo Fleur y él la jalo con fuerza del brazo, con la otra mano le jalo los largos cabellos rubios atrayéndola hasta poder hablarle al oído.

— ¡Ella es mi esposa, ella es también un monstruo como yo querida amiga!— siseo arrojándola al piso – ¿Acaso no ves las noticias? Ella es un monstruo tan sediento de sangre como yo—.

Fleur no le creyó, los ojos azules se anegaron de lágrimas mientras se levantaba con calma, sacudió las cenizas que se pegaron en sus ropas y abrazó a Granger que a su vez seguía llorando por el castigo que Ron recibía de manos de Draco.

— ¡No te creo!— gritó Fleur tomando la mano de Hermione y echando a correr hacia la casa.

—¡Por fin!— suspiró aliviado Erick al ver como se alejaba su antigua compañera de estudios –entonces ¿en qué nos quedamos?— puso una rodilla al piso para mirar fijamente a Arthur que era controlado por dos fuertes mortífagos.

—Deja en paz a mis hijos— suplico Weasley Sr. –déjalos y en este momento te investigo que paso con la hija de…— guardó silencio pues uno de los mortífagos le apunto con su varita directamente en la garganta.

—Y esperar a que no llames a los aurores… ¿me crees imbécil?— sonrió burlón Erick, en ese momento llegó colagusano ajustándose los pantalones — ¡¿dónde estabas?!— le riñó furioso poniéndose de pie.

—Me divertí un rato con la gorda, pero llegaron dos niñas y me obligaron a salir— se quejó el repugnante hombrecillo, Arthur lo miro asqueado y furioso — ¿qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?— los labios se le curvaron en una mueca asquerosa y burlona –pues ella no se quejó en lo absoluto traidor de mierda, tanto te dedicaste a traicionarnos que la descuidaste— soltó una risita perversa –pero por ahora está satisfecha, debiste escucharla, parecía yegua— y cerro su nauseabundo comentario con una carcajada.

— ¡Molly!— la voz de Arthur se apago con un nudo en la garganta.

—Ok, déjenlos— ordenó Erick –vámonos por ahora— los mortífagos soltaron a Arthur y Draco por fin libero a Ron del crucio, el muchacho babeaba y sus miembros se sacudían espasmódicamente.

— ¡Creo que se te paso la mano!— uno de los que noqueo a los gemelos reía a carcajadas señalando al pelirrojo que se convulsionaba – ¡le provocaste daño cerebral!— los demás festejaron con risas la hazaña del joven Malfoy, menos su líder que mantenía a Arthur arrodillado sujetándolo por el cuello.

—Si me entero que la han dañado o que la están escondiendo de mí… — lo soltó y comenzó a andar hacia la arboleda — ¡Vámonos!— ordeno y los demás le siguieron, a pocos pasos se transformaron en las nubes oscuras que ya aterrorizaban hasta en el mundo muggle y desaparecieron en el cielo donde ya despuntaban los primeros rayos de sol.

Comentario

Las cosas comienzan a ponerse ahora si realmente oscuras y violentas...¿qué pasará ahora que comience la guerra?


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón por la tardanza, mucho trabajo!

Aviso, sigue la violencia y daños colaterales descritos fielmente, si les da asco o tienen imaginación que vuela, no lo lean, ya les avise.

Capitulo 6

La noticia del ataque a los Weasley corrió como reguero de pólvora aunque no se dijo el por que la saña o porque directamente fueron sobre la familia los mortífagos.

Bill a las pocas horas del ataque fue comisionado por Gringotts de emergencia, teniendo que dejar a su familia; Charlie se quedó con la familia mientras Molly y Ron permanecieron hospitalizados, pero la tortura infringida a la matriarca de la familia dejó secuelas aún más allá de tan dolorosa noticia, esa misma tarde el medimago informo a los sobrevivientes Weasley que Ronald se recuperaría lentamente, su cerebro sufrió daños por hemorragias y a pesar de los tratamientos con pociones y la rehabilitación no volvería a ser el mismo, un tic sacudiría su brazo derecho discapacitandolo por completo y tal vez perdería el habla; Hermione permaneció a su lado hasta que fue forzada por sus padres a volver al mundo muggle, no eran ajenos a las noticias y emigrarían a algún sitio tranquilo o al menos buscaría donde ocultarse y obligar a Hermione a comportarse como una chica normal olvidándose de la magia.

Los padres de Fleur también enviaron por ella, que a su pesar y con lágrimas en los ojos se despidió de los sobrevivientes de la familia.

Molly no corrió la misma suerte que Ronald, las lesiones causadas por el artero ataque de colagusano le habían desgarrado las entrañas, la sanadora que le atendió extrajo espinas, astillas y trozos de vidrio de su lacerada intimidad; eso podría haber sido curado fácilmente, pero un conjuro de putrefacción disparado directamente a la cérvix la devoraba inclemente, una perforación que corría desde su matriz hasta los intestinos la mataba lenta y dolorosamente.

Los huesos de sus manos estaban hechos polvo y su mente totalmente desconectada de la realidad, solo era consciente del inmisericorde dolor en su interior. Molly moría irremediablemente.

Aunque eran muy apreciados por las familias mágicas vecinas nadie acudió al hospital, era mucho el miedo y las dudas sobre el porqué fueron atacados de tal manera mantuvo a sus amistades encerradas en sus propias madrigueras.

A la mañana siguiente del ataque se publico en el Profeta la noticia del rapto de Ginevra; en cuanto Harry se enteró de ello, salió de la casa de sus tíos para buscarla, pero fue localizado rápidamente por su padrino quien lo devolvió al techo familiar, era estúpido cualquier motivo que arriesgara a la única esperanza del mundo mágico para derrotar al señor tenebroso.

Aun con todo ello, el Ministerio tenía prohibido a los medios hablar sobre la célebre cautiva que mantenían oculta. Pocas noticias se lograron filtrar fuera del Wizengamot y eso poco se calló con dinero y amenazas, nadie debía relacionar el encarcelamiento de la joven Riddle con el ataque a los Weasley.

Tom por su parte felicitó a su joven yerno por su desempeño contra los pelirrojos, aunque le contrariaba el hecho de que no supieran nada de su hija, la noticia de que contaba con un sangriento comandante había llegado mas allá de las costas del Reino Unido en menos de doce horas; las familias sangre limpia huían despavoridas dejando atrás propiedades y amistades, solo los que confiaban plenamente en el ministerio o la agonizante y desorganizada orden del fénix permanecían en sus casas, encerrados a piedra y lodo.

—Poco a poco vamos cerrando el círculo— siseo al grupo de mortífagos que le acompañaban esa tarde para planear nuevos puntos de ataque – Erick te ha superado mi querido Lucius—

—Pues aun no encuentra a su hija mi señor— respondió ácidamente el platinado –y mucho menos al traidor de Snape—

— ¿Eres capaz de encontrarlos tu?— altanero el yerno del Lord lo traspasaba con la mirada, llevaba a Merope en los brazos y aparentemente la pequeña entendía que el rubio era enemigo de su padre, por lo que también lo veía seria.

—Posiblemente— sonrió burlón Malfoy — ¡deme un grupo de diez mortífagos Señor, y traeré a Snape encadenado para que pueda matarlo!—

— ¡Si lo encadenas es para tu propio placer!— chillo riendo Bellatrix desde su lugar — ¿crees que ignoramos cuanto deseas al traidor?— una carcajada de los asistentes provocó que el rubio se sonrojara.

—Erick va a traerme a Snape y también participará en el ataque al ministerio— sentencio Tom desde su asiento dejando claro que su nuevo favorito era obviamente, su yerno –Bellatrix, organiza junto con Lucius un ataque al ministerio, debemos saber donde tienen a mi hija—

— ¡Me basto yo sola para guiar a tu ejercito mi señor!— grito furiosa olvidándose del respeto reverencial que debía a su amo – ¡no necesito pusilánimes a mi lado!—

— ¡Te dije que vas con Lucius!— gritó a su vez Tom con voz de trueno acallando los reclamos y rumores en la sala — ¡no quiero que quede piedra sobre piedra, deben desaparecer al Ministerio en su totalidad y traer viva a esa perra malagradecida!—

Estar presa bajo las órdenes de su padre era totalmente diferente a estar presa bajo las órdenes del ministerio, cambiaba el hecho de que no tendría que volver a preñarse en contra de su voluntad, el nombre de Severus estaba limpio y si sus planes resultaron, en estos momentos padre e hijo se encontrarían juntos y en un sitio seguro.

Pero aparte de ello y sin contar con los pesados guantes de cota de malla mágicos, se encontraba encerrada en un sitio desconocido, una celda oscura, húmeda y helada, un camastro con una manta era su lugar de descanso, una mesa desvencijada con una silla coja, una vela de cebo apestosa su escritorio y un hueco en el piso su sanitario, pero pensaba en el pequeño retoño cada vez que la carga emocional de estar en ese asqueroso rincón la apabullaba, Armand estaba con Severus, era todo lo que importaba.

Llegó a la celda la misma noche en que se entregó al ministerio, nunca se entero sobre a donde la habían llevado ya que Danielle la desmayo en cuanto salieron de la sala de juicios; despertó tumbada boca abajo en el catre y en el escritorio un plato de sopa helada con algunas moscas ahogadas le abrió el apetito.

Más tarde un auror encapuchado le llevo tintero, pergaminos y plumas suficientes para escribir un libro tan grueso como "historia de Hogwarts", no le dijo nada pero ella entendió que debía comenzar a escribir su declaración.

¿Pero como dar inicio a un relato tan bizarro? ¿Desde donde comenzar a contar?... al ministerio le importaba todo lo relacionado con Tom y decidió comenzar a hablar de su padre desde el primer día en la mansión.

Nombres, fechas, lugares, escondites… todo lo que pudo recordar fue la primera parte de su escrito, debido a que se encontraba en una celda sin ventanas y la puerta sellada herméticamente, no sabía si era de día o de noche cuando la cerradura hizo un chirrido escandaloso abriéndole paso a Danielle que entró a la celda temblando y blanca como la nieve.

— ¡Ya atacaron a los Weasley!— le aviso asustada sentándose en el camastro.

— ¿cómo están? ¿Si les dieron aurores para su protección?— por mucho que los despreciaba, el que su plan los involucrara la hacía sentir responsable de lo que les hubiera pasado.

—Molly en este momento está en San Mungo junto con su hijo menor, a la única hija se la ha llevado Fenrir y los demás están bien— susurró la juez mirando fijamente a la pelirroja — ¡debes decirnos cuál de los escondites es el de Fenrir! ¡Antes de que sea luna llena!— la urgió nerviosa.

—Fenrir…maldito perro roñoso – dijo para sí misma Mina — ¿tienes un mapa?— Danielle asintió y golpeo la puerta, el vigilante se asomo por una rejita que Wilhemina no había detectado, algo murmuraron y la reja se cerró.

— ¿Qué hace Fenrir a sus víctimas?— preguntó muy a su pesar la juez, se imaginaba pero necesitaba saber detalles para apresarlo y juzgarlo.

—¿Conociste a Remus?— la juez asintió –a Fenrir le gustan los niños, la pedofilia y el masoquismo es lo suyo, a Lupin lo transformo cuando era niño y mató a una niña que le acompañaba— respondió con asco – a veces mantiene a los chiquillos retenidos en su cubil hasta que es luna llena, si le han agradado los convierte, pero regularmente termina devorándolos –informó Mina –su cubil está muy bien oculto, pero papá me dijo donde estaba para que no me acercara…por seguridad de sus nietos— suspiró –espero que la chica no haya sido mordida—

—Solo vieron cuando se la llevaba, la única que podría haber visto el ataque era Molly— la voz de Danielle se ahogo –pero ella…— el temple de la joven se quebró y sin poder aguantar más comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Quién los ataco Dani?— Mina se arrodillo frente a la llorosa juez y tomo sus manos buscando mirarla fijamente.

—Arthur dice que fue tu esposo— la voz sonaba a recriminación –y también estaba el hijo de los Malfoy— los brillantes ojos de la rubia se clavaron en los de Mina –se que Snape entrenó a Draco, él se encargo de enseñarlo a torturar— había reclamo y dolor en la voz de la juez.

—Todo fue por ordenes de mi padre— dijo Mina como única defensa – Pero sabes que para torturar debes desear hacerlo, Draco es mala simiente, el tiene odio y envidia en la sangre— defender lo indefendible, si… Snape le enseño a Draco muchas maldiciones, las tres imperdonables las perfeccionó el niño.

No tenía que más decir y oportunamente tocaron a la puerta, Danielle abrió la rejilla y un enorme pergamino enrollado entró por el pequeño espacio, lo desplegaron sobre la mesa, iluminando con la vela humeante.

—¡aunque existe un conjuro de ocultamiento, aquí se encuentra el escondite de mi padre!— señaló un punto en el mapa, las letras eran borrosas pero Danielle tomo una pluma y pergamino tomando datos, nombres de pueblos y caminos así como coordenadas, Mina comenzó a seguir con la punta del dedo una ruta invisible para Danielle – por aquí se llega a las montañas y Fenrir está… ¡aquí!— resolvió de inmediato la duda de la juez –deben tener mucho cuidado pues Fenrir tiene a muchos magos bajo su poder, deben llevar poción mata lobos y atacar durante el día previo a la luna llena— indicó sin levantar la mirada – Fenrir deja a sus cautivos aquí— señalo otro punto un poco más alejado –es una casona abandonada, algunos de los que la habitan son adolescentes que se han entregado por propia voluntad al lobo…— Danielle la interrumpió sorprendida.

— ¡¿pero quien en su sano juicio lo haría?!— Mina levanto la mirada lentamente al dar su respuesta.

—Ese es el problema principal, deben luchar con menores de edad que están mal de su cabeza, niños y jóvenes magos y brujas convertidos en licántropos, ellos son los que resguardan en la mansión a los cautivos, ellos son los que proporcionan a Fenrir victimas con tal de ser de los favoritos— la mirada sombría de la elfa provoco escalofríos en la juez –son niños peor que salvajes, son niños civilizados que se han entregado a su lado salvaje, conocen los movimientos del ministerio e inteligentemente pueden defenderse, pero nada… nada los detiene cuando comienzan a morder—

—Creo que será suficiente un grupo de treinta aurores para ir a la casona— dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos la rubia y Mina se echo a reír sin querer.

— ¡Lo siento! Jajaja— trataba de disculparse — ¡lo siento jueza!— repitió tratando de contener la risa –pero…un joven licántropo puede con cincuenta magos adultos preparados como aurores— retuvo la respiración para evitar otro ataque de risa –no me creas, pero necesitaran inefables, control de animales y muchas dosis de tranquilizantes muggles a menos que estén dispuestos a utilizar magia tenebrosa para detenerlos–

— ¡No juegues conmigo!— molesta la rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta –cincuenta aurores con el jurado incluido— respondió retadora – ¡termina tu informe fenómeno!— y salió de la celda furiosa azotando la puerta.

— ¡Pues espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para no ser parte de los cincuenta!— respondió Mina a la puerta cerrada, se abrazó a sí misma y retomo su trabajo.

Tom previno la traición de su hija, imaginaba que ella buscaría mantenerle distraído para lograr que Snape escapara; así que despachó por diferentes puntos geográficos a sus seguidores, los gigantes volvieron a sus montañas, los vampiros liderados por Lammar regresaron a sus países de origen sin demostraciones de poder o nada parecido, ahora deberían ser como fantasmas.

Solo quedaba su creciente grupo de seguidores y el de Fenrir y sus licántropos; estos últimos no eran de su agrado mas era su obligación ocultarlos bien.

—Ella no conoce la ubicación del cubil— susurró Erick sin mirar a su amo mientras jugaba con su hija en las piernas, le asqueaba la idea de que los cachorros estuviesen cerca de la nena.

— ¡Tiene pistas, estúpidamente le dije para evitar que fuera o que llevara a mis nietos!— gruño Tom.

— ¿Además que puede hacer el ministerio contra Fenrir Señor?— levanto la cabeza para mirar fijamente a su amo –Fenrir se basta por sí solo para destruir al ministerio—

— ¿Destruir?— susurró Tom, en ese momento Merope se lanzo sobre el castillo de barajas que hacia su padre.

— ¡Tira!— grito contenta manoteando — ¡lompe papa, lompe!— reía a gritos destrozando la baraja.

— ¡Eso es!— dijo en voz baja Tom –Merope, no niegas llevar mi sangre— se levantó y cargo a la niña –esa es tu primera orden chiquilla del demonio—

— ¿Señor?— Erick no entendía, miraba confundido a Tom y a la niña que posaba sus manitas en el rostro pálido del Señor Oscuro sin entender por que estaba tan feliz su abuelito.

— ¡Merope ha ordenado tirar, destruir, romper el ministerio!— sonrió lanzando a la niña hacia el techo provocándola gritar feliz — ¿verdad Merope? Quieres que tu padre y yo rompamos al ministerio— la atrapo al vuelo dándole un susto de muerte al joven padre.

— ¡Lompe casita!— grito la niña contenta de la atención que el daba su abuelo

— ¡Si princesita, la vamos a romper!— respondió su abuelo – y tu vas a ir para que aprendas— Erick abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no quería arriesgar aun a la niña, tenía casi los dos meses de nacida y por las pociones parecía tener cuatro años, pero no sabía si soportaría ser testigo de una batalla.

—Pero amo— chillo con voz aguda — ¿no es peligroso?—

—No corre peligro si la lleva su abuelo— respondió Tom sin mirarlo – ¡y vamos a encontrar a la imbécil de Wilhemina y vamos a torturarla!— canturreo bailando con la niña en brazos — ¿verdad Merope? Vamos a encontrar a mamita y tu abuelo va ha hacer el mejor crucio de su vida—

— ¡Mami crucio mami crucio!— repitió la niña como lorito, feliz de la atención que le daba su abuelo a pesar de la cara de susto de su padre.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

El ministerio se encuentra casi en penumbras, algunas luces amarillas iluminan el salón de la fuente y los elevadores silenciosos permanecen abiertos frente al solitario pasillo.

Sin embargo en una de las plantas inferiores un grupo grande de aurores se prepara, han planeado atacar el cubil de Fenrir, liberar a sus prisioneros y matar a sus seguidores.

— ¿Es segura tu información Danielle?— Manzur revisaba por decima vez las notas tomadas por la juez en la celda de Mina.

—Me señalo los puntos en los mapas, intenté hacer una marca pero no pude, está protegido con magia— respondió ella ajustando la funda de su varita.

—Debemos rescatar a la pequeña Weasley— la profunda voz de Kingsley llamo la atención de los aurores y jueces que se preparaban para la batalla –se ha dado mucha publicidad a su rapto y debemos calmar a nuestros hermanos—

— ¡Yo voy a hacer un tapete con el pellejo de Fenrir!— grito entusiasta un juez más joven que Danielle y los demás hicieron ruidos de asco que fueron seguidos por risas.

En grupos salieron del vestidor y abordaron los elevadores, en cinco minutos un contingente de los mejores cien aurores, cazadores, inefables y jueces del Wizengamot se encontraban en el salón de la fuente, a punto de salir a los terrenos de Fenrir.

Más sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por una fuerte explosión e incontables nubes negras entraron por las casi extintas hogueras en las chimeneas de la red flu.

El ejército del ministerio se replegó hacia el centro de la sala, las carcajadas histéricas de cientos de mortífagos se mezclaban con los aullidos y ladridos de Fenrir y sus cachorros como les llamaban.

— ¡Ataquen! ¡Hay que defender el Ministerio a cualquier costo!— gritó Kingsley encabezando la pelea, los hechizos silbaban de un lado a otro, los mortífagos saltaban de aquí a allá y era casi imposible acertarles.

—¡Son muchos y muy rápidos!— temblando de miedo Danielle lanzaba hechizos de desarme a diestra y siniestra sin golpear a nadie, volteo para buscar a Manzur y aterrada vio como Bellatrix lo tenía tomado por la espalda a pesar de ser más pequeña que él, clavándole la punta de la varita en la columna vertebral.

—Bombarda— susurró la loca mujer y Manzur exploto en miles de pedacitos, bañando con su sangre a amigos y enemigos.

— ¡Noooo!— grito Danielle lanzándose sobre Bellatrix que reía a carcajadas — ¡Desmaius!— nada –Avada Kedabra— ¡Si! La tímida luz verde que salió de su varita golpeo a la mortifaga que salió proyectada un par de metros hacia atrás pero Bexie se levanto como si nada.

— ¡Nena!— se burlo de Danielle que la miraba asustada — ¡debes desearlo…así!— la señalo con la varita y con furia grito — ¡Avada Kedabra!— la rubia cayó lentamente al piso donde se encharcaba la sangre de Manzur.

Tom admiraba la batalla sentado en los hombros del petulante mago de la fuente central con Merope en sus brazos.

A los primeros estallidos la niña hizo el amago de llorar, pero su abuelo comenzó a reír y a jugar con ella, tras cada reflejo de luz verde el abuelo la levantaba, tras cada explosión de un cuerpo reía con la niña, hasta que la pequeña se involucro en la pelea.

— ¡Tu papá tu!— señalaba hacia una anciana juez que se defendía con todas sus fuerzas, Erick obediente tomo a la anciana y susurró el temido conjuro ignis, Merope reía a carcajadas mirando al cuerpo consumirse en rojos carbones.

En menos de una hora, el selecto grupo de guerreros se encontraba diseminado por toda la sala principal del ministerio, el agua antes clara de la fuente ahora estaba teñida en rojo y partes humanas flotaban en ella.

Por fin le pertenecía el ministerio, por fin después de tantos años no debía salir corriendo perseguido por Albus o los aurores, por fin su sueño se lograba cumplir.

Tom deposito a la niña en los brazos de Erick que temblaban de cansancio, pegajosos en sangre y sudor más Merope no le rechazo, al contrario se abrazó a su cuello y dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Sin decir nada, Tom comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta uno de los ascensores seguido por Bellatrix, Erick y todo el contingente mortífago que no sufrió ni una sola baja.

Se repartieron entre los elevadores, sabían que buscar… la celda de la traidora.

Armand estaba a un día de cumplir los dos años de edad, un niño normal y parlanchín que hacia sufrir a su padre de la misma manera en que le hacía disfrutar de grandiosos momentos.

El chico dormía plácidamente en su cuna la siesta de las cinco y Severus preparaba a conciencia sus clases y así no perder tiempo de calidad cuando el niño estuviera despierto. Daba cierre a uno de los temas guardando libros y carpetas, se sirvió una copa de vino, puso algo de música en el equipo de sonido, se sentó en el mullido sofá extendiendo sus piernas, dispuesto a descansar el resto de la tarde.

— ¿Necesita algo más el amo profesor? Jumble ya lavó, planchó y guardó la ropa, la cocina está perfecta y el amito duerme su siesta — Jumble había cambiado mucho en este tiempo, caminaba erguido y una sonrisa brillaba siempre en sus labios, las cicatrices de sus viejos castigos auto impuestos habían desaparecido y vestía pulcramente.

— ¿tienes planes? — Severus lo miró de reojo sin moverse de su sofá.

— Quiero su aprobación para arreglar el jardín, los vecinos se encuentran de vacaciones y no hay peligro de que me descubran amo —

— nada de magia ¿entendido? — Jumble asintió sonriente y salió del despacho tras murmurar un gracias.

El sonido del timbre lo saco del amodorramiento, el disco había terminado y la luz diurna desaparecía velozmente, se levanto encendiendo las luces y salió a atender a quien llamaba a su puerta.

Se quedó de una pieza, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, intento mantenerse como siempre serio y distante, más la emoción pudo más y recibió con un abrazo a la inesperada visita.

— ¿Cómo diste conmigo?— sonriente daba palmadas en la espalda a Alan que devolvía el gesto amistoso

—Eres el único S. Tobias Snape que he encontrado en la guía telefónica… supuse que serias tu— respondió el muggle sonriente — Aunque Sy no ha podido ver tu nombre —

— Jumble nos protegió con un hechizo de ocultamiento... es interesante que no afecte a los muggles — murmuró más de inmediato se dio cuenta de su falta de atención — ¡Pero pasa!— le invito Snape esperando ver a alguien tras el – ¿Y Sybill?— pregunto al no encontrarse con su amiga.

—En casa— respondió Alan sonriente – tenemos prohibidas las emociones fuertes— se sonrojo un poco.

— ¿Quieres decir que Sybill y tu…?— Alan asintió y de nuevo Severus le dio un fuerte abrazo — ¡que sorpresa, felicidades!— le invito a tomar asiento y señalo la botella de vino, el muggle declino discretamente a la invitación de una copa y Snape tampoco se sirvió.

—Te veo tan cambiado— confeso el castaño — ¿cómo se te ocurrió venir a este pueblo perdido?—

—De la misma manera que a ustedes— respondió Snape ya más tranquilo –convenía ocultar a Armand… ocultarme a mí mismo—

— ¿Quieres decir que no has usado magia?— sorprendido Alan lo miro fijamente –es tan difícil de imaginarlo en ti—

—Dejé mi varita en Londres, destruí la que traje conmigo… no quiero llamar la atención— respondió Severus –pero dime, ¿cómo les ha ido a ustedes?—

—El día que te llevaste a Armand salimos del país, supusimos que Erick buscaría al niño, sobre todo por lo escrito en el pergamino por Mina— Alan guardó silencio como si mencionar a la pelirroja fuera convocar un dolor o pena.

—Si, yo también lo imaginé— susurró Snape con un tono de tristeza en la voz –Entonces no la han…— no termino la frase, Alan ya negaba con la cabeza.

—Llegamos a Brasil algunos días después, nos ocultamos de los magos y brujas viviendo como…muggles— sonrió –hace unos meses un medico nos recomendó una clínica y… aquí estamos—

— ¿Y estarán algún tiempo aquí? ¡Porque tienen que estar en el cumpleaños de su ahijado!— Alan conocía ya bien a Snape, sabía que aunque su rostro estuviera serio, sus ojos expresaban lo que sentía, y reflejaba orgullo en ellos.

—Por nada nos lo perderíamos— respondió y en ese momento una vocecita balbuceante desde la puerta los hizo voltear.

—Papitoooo— gimió lastimeramente Armand tallándose los ojitos –el mostoo— Severus se levantó de inmediato y cargó a su retoño.

—ya te dije que no hay tal— respondió y el niño se le abrazo, la pielecita caliente y sudorosa le daba tanta paz que por un segundo se olvido del visitante –mira— carraspeo un tanto apenado –él es tu padrino Alan— el niño volteo la cabecita y le sonrió.

— ¿Nino?— murmuro, era obvio que no entendía lo que eso significaba.

—Hola pequeño— sonriente Alan le ofreció los brazos y el niño se oculto en los brazos de su padre.

—Debes disculparlo, aun está dormido— Snape abrazo al niño y volvió a su sofá – pensaba llevarlo a algún restaurant…— se interrumpió.

—A Mina le gustaban los de comida rápida— continuo Alan tratando de animar a Sev –hay juegos—

—Si…lo recuerdo— respondió en un murmullo, recordó a la pelirroja de once años corriendo en unos juegos plásticos, cayendo por la resbaladilla y saludándole por una de las tantas ventanitas del lugar.

—Conocemos un sitio perfecto— volvió a hablar Alan poniéndose de pie –disculparas la visita de "medico"— sonrió aludiendo a la corta estancia –pero no me siento cómodo dejando sola a Sy… quería visitarte y verlos, pero también prevenirte— la mirada castaña se ensombreció.

— ¿Su padre?— pregunto Sev sin dejar de abrazar al niño que de nuevo roncaba en sus brazos.

—Si…— sacó unos periódicos de un portafolios que Snape no había visto –ten, debes ponerte al día— suspiro— el ministerio libero tus cuentas antes de ser destruido, eres libre de acceder a tu oro— la noticia de la destrucción del ministerio dejo al pelinegro con expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— fue todo lo que pudo decir, un frio comenzaba a estremecerle por toda la espalda.

—La guerra amigo mío… la guerra— Alan comenzó a andar hacia la salida –por ahora estamos a salvo en este país, aunque dicen los diarios que su abuelo— con la vista señalo al niño –tiene planes de invadir este continente—

Snape se quedo de una pieza, con su pequeño en brazos, un montón respetable de diarios en la mesita lo esperaba, sin poder articular palabra apretó el abrazo a su hijo.

—Venimos en unos días Snape— se despidió Alan desde la puerta –y piensa que vas a hacer para proteger a este ángel— cerró la puerta tras él.

Acostó a Armand en el sofá dejándole un par de cojines para evitar que cayera por algún movimiento, se sentó en el reclinable y tomó el pesado paquete de diarios, el Profeta, el Quisquilloso, Mandunga la bruja de Brasil tenia buenos artículos sobre mortífagos… de hecho parecía sonarle el nombre… sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en la lectura.

— ¿Se encuentra bien amo profesor? — preocupado Jumble entró secando sus manos, olía a tierra húmeda y pasto recién cortado.

— Prepara café y traes dos tazas, necesito que me ayudes — le ordenó tomando asiento, el elfito volvió en diez minutos y se sentó en el piso donde ya se encontraban amontonados por nombre los periódicos.

— Necesitamos ordenar las historias Jum — tragó saliva preocupado — El padre de la ama ha comenzado la guerra, no... — un nudo le cerró la garganta — nadie sabe nada de ella —

— ¡la amita! — gimió preocupado el elfo

— Espero que no — nervioso le entregó algunos diarios — busca bien Jumble —

Los diarios del primer año con encabezados mutilados o censurados:

Desaparece Albus Dumbledore, se culpa al profesor Severus Snape, el Ministerio le busca.

Aparece Albus Dumbledore gravemente herido, se mantiene en secreto su estado de salud.

Eran los encabezados del Profeta.

Más los del Quisquilloso no decían mucho.

Desaparece Albus Dumbledore, un mago que cazaba pinkitrikles en la basura muggle asegura que el profesor Severus Snape lo raptó montado en un bola de fuego chino.

Aparece Dumbledore, vestido de mujer y desmemoriado en un prostíbulo de París, Minerva McGonagall ha recluido al anciano director en Hogwarts alegando una grave enfermedad.

Y los encabezados del Mandunga eran los más certeros, tal vez por no estar influenciados por el ministerio y si, muy alentados por los seguidores de Tom.

Albus Dumbledore, atrapado y muerto por el Señor Tenebroso.

Y una larga exposición de los hechos, todos claros y veraces, como si alguien presente en el lugar hubiera hecho el reporte.

Decidió dedicar más tiempo al ridículo diario brasileño, aunque conforme fue leyendo… el nombre si era real… recordó que Mandunga era una poderosa bruja con raíces afro caribeñas, temida y respetada por muchos mortífagos, conocedora de los secretos de la eterna juventud además de sus experimentos dedicados al control sobre la muerte.

Ordenaron los diarios por fechas, recortó los artículos y fueron acomodándolos por hechos hasta que se formó una idea perfecta de la situación, para su desgracia… toda la historia hasta la destrucción del ministerio.

— desaparición de Albus Dumbledore

— muerte de Dumbledore a manos de S.S. y Wilhemina Riddle, la naciente estrella mortifaga pierde a su primogénito, consternado el Señor Tenebroso acude a su mejor pocionista.

— el embarazo de la heredera oscura se anuncia entre los seguidores del Lord.

— Nacimiento de la pequeña Riddle.

— Desaparición de Wilhemina, por la depresión post parto se incrementa su enfermedad mental.

– Ante el ministerio, la heredera oscura se hace responsable sobre la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, dos aurores y miles de muggles y gente mágica.

– El nombre del profesor Snape queda limpio, el ministerio pide disculpas al profesor y borra su apellido de la lista de mortífagos. (Molesto revisa la fecha, ¡pudo disponer de su oro año y meses atrás!)

– Destrucción en Londres, toda una manzana de la calle de la hilandera queda destruida, mueren decenas de muggles, se cree obra de mortífagos

— Ataque a la familia Weasley por parte de la reciente adquisición Riddle, el joven mortífago yerno del Lord.

— Irrupción mortífago al ministerio de magia, no dejan piedra sobre piedra matando a más de ciento cincuenta aurores, inefables y parte del jurado del Wizengamot.

—El ministro de Reino Unido huye con rumbo desconocido, los equipos de medimagos rescatan cuerpos del ministerio imposibles de identificar.

—Muere Molly Weasley victima de ataque a su familia dejando a su esposo y a sus seis hijos, la hija menor desaparecida y el hijo varón menor con secuelas por ataque mortífago sin esperanzas de recuperar la salud

—Reaparece la joven Ginevra Weasley en funerales de su madre, ataca a sus hermanos los gemelos Fred y George quedan gravemente heridos, al parecer es concubina de Fenrir Greyback conocido licántropo mortífago.

—Entrevista exclusiva con colaboradores del Señor Tenebroso, Mauricio "R" Y su hermosa hija Rocío creadores de la poción para crecer, como la pequeña Merope de un año de edad es una dulce niña de seis años, hábil en las artes oscuras.

—Festejos en grande por cumpleaños de la nieta del Señor Oscuro. La hermosa Merope Riddle llamada así en honor a su bisabuela, festejó sus seis años acompañada de su fina familia y fieles seguidores de su señor abuelo.

—Londres en alerta roja después de festejos de la familia Riddle, es desconocida la cantidad de muertos y desaparecidos, hospitales no se dan abasto.

Entonces la media hermana de Armand tenía seis años cuando el pequeño apenas cumpliría dos años de edad; trató de hacer un recuento de los reportes, ninguno de ellos mencionó a Mina después de su desaparición; alguien del bando de Tom mantenía bien informada a la tal Mandunga y debía saber quién era.

Guardó los recortes, tiró el resto de diarios tras revisarlos nuevamente… ¡nada!

Potter tampoco era mencionado, así que no sabía si estaba vivo o ya lo habían desaparecido, por lo que leía su país natal era una total zona de desastre… tendría que reintegrarse a su mundo, dejar de lado al profesor de química y volver a ser el experto mago creador de pociones.

Primero redactó su carta de renuncia, así como la carta de cancelación en la guardería de Armand, guardo en sobres ambos documentos y los dejó a la mano, revisó la hora… eran casi las siete de la noche, suspiro y fue a mudarse de ropa, sacó ropa para Armand y lo vistió medio dormido.

—¡no!— reclamaba el enano al no dejarse acomodar la chamarra –no fio— buscaba retirarla pero ahora luchaba con su padre por no dejarse peinar los rizos negros —¡no papi lele!— manoteaba y se movía de un lado a otro.

— ¡Armand quédate quieto!— tronó la voz profunda de Snape, dos años de no usarla ni siquiera en el colegio muggle. El niño se quedo quieto y de una pieza sin entender el por qué papá estaba tan enojado.

— Jumble, organiza nuestro equipaje, nos vamos —

— ¿esta misma noche amo profesor? —

— A más tardar el próximo fin de semana, quiero ropa para diversos climas —

— Como ordene amo profesor — Jum subió las escaleras para comenzar a empacar.

Severus terminó de acicalar al niño y salió con él en brazos, lo acomodó en su sillita de seguridad y echó a andar el carro, era un viaje un poco largo que debía hacer.

Armand no volvió a hablar por un buen rato, miraba asustado a su padre.

—Debes comportarte mejor Armand— susurró papá sin voltear a verlo –tienes que ayudarme—

— ¿Papi nojado?— respondió con una vocecita el niño.

—No enano… no estoy enojado, pero necesito que me ayudes, que te portes bien— respondió en tono conciliador sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

— ¿Nene lindo?— volvió a decir en voz bajita el niño.

—Si… — Severus suspiro y detuvo el automóvil a un lado de la solitaria calle – Vas a aprender muchas cosas, vas a conocerte y vas a saber que somos en realidad mi niño—

Armand lo miro sin comprender pero sonrió abiertamente –papi busca mami— dijo enseñándole los dientitos en un dulce gesto.

— ¿Mami?— respondió Snape confundido — ¿te enseñaron en el colegio esa palabra?—

Armand parpadeo sin dejar de sonreír, no entendió lo que papá le preguntaba.

—Mami linda, papi busca a mami— repitió el niño, Severus no pudo reprimir el reflejo y tomo la manita de su pequeño tratando de sonreír.

—Si enano, mami es muy linda y la vamos a buscar— afirmo con un nudo en la garganta –entonces…— trago con dificultad –ya es tiempo de platicar sobre mami—

El resto del camino Snape describió a Mina, le señalaba cosas como la manzana para describir sus labios, o el vaso entrenador con leche para hacerle una idea del color de la piel, la camisa del muñeco de felpa que llevaba el niño, rojo brillante como el cabello y Armand le escuchaba atento, dando la posibilidad de que entendiera mucho más de lo que su padre creía, a pesar de su escasa edad.

Llegaron a una ciudad que no figuraba en el mapa muggle; ya en una ocasión Severus dio con ella por error y tuvo que evitarla dando vuelta en u, ahora era distinto, detuvo por un momento el automóvil, suspiró y arranco de nuevo buscando donde aparcar.

Descendió con el niño en brazos, mirando desconfiado a la multitud que caminaba por las calles que sin discreción le veían las curiosas prendas muggles que el hombre vestía, y atraídos por la sonrisa y belleza del pequeño que cargaba.

Preguntando se llega a Roma, y en este caso preguntando llegó al banco sucursal de Gringotts, carraspeo frente a una bonita duende de gafas que servicial comenzó a atenderle.

Tras verificar su persona, el banco le entregó cantidades de su cuenta; los años que permaneció cerrada rindió buenos intereses, al menos no volvería al colegio muggle.

— Espero que mis movimientos bancarios sean manejados con total discreción — murmuró amenazador a la duende que asintió enérgicamente.

— Lo entiendo profesor Snape — respondió ella — aunque su nombre ha quedado limpio... lo entiendo... actualmente muchos magos se esconden y estamos trabajando bajo varios conjuros, el fidelius por ejemplo... nos impide dar información a quienes no estén relacionados con su cuenta — suspiró — aunque muchos están poniendo de moda desmemoriarnos —

— ¿cree usted que sea necesario? — preguntó mirándola fijamente, la duende sonrió confiada.

— Si el Lord lo busca es por algo que usted puede hacer en su contra — se retiró las gafas — adelante profesor... y acabe con esos infelices — sonrió.

— Nosotros nos encargamos — el duende que ocupaba el escritorio vecino se puso de pie — no debe haber señales de su magia — y con solo tocar la frente de la duende esta se tambaleo — ahora ella deberá hacer lo mismo... — le sonrió cuando Severus se puso de pie y el niño les decía adiós con la manita.

Snape abandonó el banco y comenzó a andar por las calles, necesitaba una varita, equipo de pociones, ingredientes, libros para actualizarse, algunos juguetes mágicos para el niño.

Le sorprendió la gran cantidad de magos y brujas en el lugar, reconoció magos y brujas italianos, familias enteras de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, exiliados todos ellos de las tierras en conflicto y al parecer la ciudad crecía, por lo que debería tener cuidado.

Era alarmante la cantidad de extranjeros en la pequeña ciudad, llamaban demasiado la atención y pronto si no es que en estos momentos ya se encontraban infiltrados algunos mortífagos.

Realizó sus compras lo más rápido que pudo, no se resistió a comprar una pequeña escoba Nimbus a—b—c para el niño y una bola de cristal lila que el chiquillo reclamaba como una canica.

Meter los paquetes al carro, controlar al crío y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad le llevó menos tiempo de lo planeado, Armand al parecer había entendido lo que su padre le dijo y se portó muy bien, Snape echo a andar el carro y se alejo de la ciudad, no volvería a ella ahora viajarían sin detenerse en cuanto terminara de arreglar sus asuntos muggles.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Al día siguiente hacía el equipaje para salir a mas tardar en un par de días, por la mañana entregó su renuncia en el colegio, cancelo la guardería del niño y tuvo que aguantar una hora de "porque eres un gran compañero" cantado por sus desafinados amigos profesores.

Retiró todo su dinero muggle, canceló tarjetas y reviso sus cuentas bloqueadas por las autoridades muggles cuando el ministerio dio aviso de la muerte de Albus, felizmente ahora contaba con una pequeña fortuna, no necesitaría trabajar o al menos quedarse de fijo en un sitio, por ahora sería lo mejor para Armand.

"Busca mami" resonaba en su mente con la dulce voz del niño que ahora se comportaba seriecito y casi no hacia ruido, lo dejaba sentado en un sitio y el niño acariciaba y sonreía a la bonita esfera que su padre le había comprado, manteniéndose absorto mirándola fijamente por horas.

Jumble por su lado había empacado en pocas maletas lo necesario, el amo lo necesitaba y por supuesto que estaría a su lado para protegerlos, a él, al pequeño amo y con suerte, reencontrarse con su querida amita.

Al anochecer llegaron Alan y Sybill, ella con un notable avance en su embarazo y Alan cuidándola como si fuera de frágil cristal, cenaron en un pequeño restaurante familiar donde el niño jugó con otros pequeños mientras los adultos platicaban, sopló a las velas mientras su padre, sus padrinos y los empleados del lugar le cantaban "cumpleaños feliz"; tres horas más tarde no quería separarse de "nina si" como le llamaba, y "nina si" no quería separarse del enano llenándolo de besos y mimos.

— ¿Volverás a casa?— Refiriéndose a Hogwarts Alan le interrogaba curioso mientras avanzaban hacia el estacionamiento.

—no por ahora, leí que su hermana ha crecido y prefiero no arriesgar al niño— respondió entre dientes Snape, en pocas horas había vuelto el gruñón y amargado profesor.

—nos ofreceríamos a cuidarlo pero…— Sybill agacho la mirada hacia su vientre, el pequeño en sus brazos la tomo por las mejillas dándole un fuerte beso en la frente — ¡es tan tierno!— gimió abrazándolo al grado de asfixiarlo pero Armand no reclamo, al contrario se apretó con fuerza a su madrina.

—No nos vamos a separar, ¿verdad hijo?— la voz le cambio por un segundo y el niño tendió sus bracitos hacia su padre.

—papi busca a mi mami linda— respondió mandando besos a sus padrinos –vámonos papi— le urgió –vámonos con mami—insistió.

— ¡Creo que ya hay alguien más demandante que ella!— dijo Alan entre risas, Snape acomodo al niño en el carro cargado con su equipaje, dio un abrazo a sus amigos y subió mientras el chico seguía diciendo adiós con la manita, alcanzaron a distinguir la nebulosa figura de Jumble sujetando con cuidado al niño para que no cayera de su silla.

—Supuse que Severus no le hablaba a Armand de Wilhemina— susurró Sybill mientras se acomodaba en el sitio del copiloto en el auto de Alan.

—Y así fue, me comentó que el niño fue quien comenzó a hablar de ella, solo así le ha descrito a su madre— Alan acomodó el cinturón de Sybill — ¿notaste la esfera que trae el niño?—

—Si— respondió ella orgullosa –saco eso de mí— rio tontamente ajustando sus lentes –creo que va a ser un buen vidente—

A la distancia el automóvil de Severus se dirigió en sentido contrario al que tomaba Alan, de nuevo mago uno y muggles los otros.

El ministerio del Reino Unido se encontraba desmembrado en su totalidad, la anarquía gobernaba el mundo mágico y ya se mostraba cínicamente en el mundo muggle, diariamente desaparecían jóvenes muggles o encontraban cadáveres destrozados las noches de luna llena, ahora las zonas urbanas parecían sitio de guerra con toque de queda, apenas comenzaba a anochecer y los muggles se ocultaban en sus casas, tapiando ventanas, reforzando puertas, clausurando chimeneas y todos juntos a la luz de las velas intentaban dormir mientras las calles eran invadidas por seres monstruosos que helaban el aire con su presencia, la tristeza cobraba un nuevo significado ante la presencia de esos seres invisibles a la vista pero tangibles en el ambiente. Los aullidos de los cachorros de Fenrir obligaban a los muggles más sensibles a cubrirse los oídos para no escucharlos, para no dejarse llevar por el terror noche tras noche. Parte del mundo había vuelto a la espeluznante oscuridad de la edad media.

La isla que en el pasado fue un país orgulloso de su monarquía, de su gobierno, de su pujanza y crecimiento, ahora se encontraba aislado del mundo; la ONU junto con los ministerios mágicos de cada país hicieron convenios y tratos levantando murallas de cemento y magia para evitar que los monstruos invasores salieran, sin embargo la medida se tomó demasiado tarde, Voldemort movió sus piezas inteligentemente desde meses atrás y cada país ya contaba con células mortifagas que pronto crecerían desmesuradamente.

Severus no se dirigió de inmediato a su país natal, antes que nada debía prepararse de nuevo para la guerra, convertirse otra vez en un soldado pero ahora con el mejor de los propósitos, defender a su hijo, rescatar a su mujer y si encontraba a los magos y muggles suficientemente valerosos, acabar de una vez por todas con la pesadilla de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Sin embargo una idea rondaba su cabeza, una idea monstruosa pero necesaria, le dolía en el alma tan solo imaginar que debería efectuarla, pero de ello dependía mucho el triunfo de sus planes. Armand, al igual que su media hermana Merope, debería crecer artificialmente, tomando la poción del extravagante mago argentino.

Por ahora el pequeño de rizos negros era solo un pequeño indefenso, adorable y tierno, con la poción perdería los dulces años mágicos de su hijo, y ello le hacía pensar en mejor vivir ocultos, alejarse lo más posible de las zonas habitadas, ser un ermitaño con su hijo, prepararlo con tiempo en un entrenamiento que le dispusiera a enfrentar a Merope, a su abuelo y al imbécil padre de su media hermana.

La idea le atormentaba día a día, kilómetro tras kilómetro que manejaba para alejarse de las ciudades mágicas americanas pero era notoria la influencia mortifaga casi en todos lados, el yugo de Voldemort se cerraba poco a poco en todo el mundo, y debía tomar la decisión correcta… ¿salvar a Mina o salvar al niño?

...

El tiempo para Harry también estaba por terminar, la magia que le mantenía a salvo en casa de sus tíos se debilitaba y era preciso ponerle a salvo, aun se creía que la profecía de Sybill Trewlaney continuaba vigente y la gente mágica oraba por el chico de ojos verdes y cabellos alborotados para que pronto se convirtiera en el verdugo del sangriento Señor Tenebroso.

Aurores y magos que por milagrosas circunstancias no se encontraban en el ministerio el "Día de la Aniquilación" como ahora se conocía esa triste matanza, formaron grupos de resistencia, pequeños grupos de magos y brujas que se defendían día y noche de los ataques mortífagos, capturaban y mataban a licántropos jóvenes, atacaban cementerios y criptas para aniquilar vampiros.

Harry se unió a uno de esos grupos, su padrino estuvo de acuerdo, nadie más que el niño que vivió inspiraría a los sobrevivientes a luchar un día más para vencer al Lord.

Esta noche la luna llena se haría presente, el plan era complicado, visitar los restos derruidos del ministerio y buscar la mayor cantidad de artefactos mágicos rescatables y útiles, con riesgo de ser atacados por los licántropos que habían hecho de la ciudad su patio de recreos.

Harry seguido por un grupo de jóvenes magos, entre ellos Davies, Neville y Luna se escabullían sigilosamente por entre las oscuras calles de Londres; la presencia de los dementores era evidente y debían soportar lo más posible para no llamar la atención, para no descubrirse con un patronus.

Luna fue la primera en entrar a las ruinas del ministerio, algunas ratas salieron corriendo haciéndola sonreír, si había ratas significaba que los licántropos no estaban cerca.

El grupo de jóvenes se fue internando entre las oscuras y polvosas ruinas, nada de lo que veían les indicaba que ahí había sido la sede, el punto neurálgico del mundo mágico, peste a muerte y desolación les invadía los sentidos, la tristeza y el desánimo se apoderaba poco a poco de ellos, los dementores estaban muy cerca.

Con técnicas muggles de escalada y rapel, bajaron por los intrincados cubos de los elevadores, mas de una vez tuvieron que sostener a Neville y él en una ocasión detuvo la caída de Luna, Harry se percato que entre esos dos existía ya algo más que amistad cuando se miraron a los ojos y Luna agradecida dio un beso en la mejilla a su salvador, el corazón de Harry se contrajo en un puño, Ginny… por lo que se sabía, perdió la oportunidad de tener a su lado a la única chica de todo el mundo que realmente valía la pena, aunque no dejaba de tener esperanzas en salvarla.

Llegaron al piso último del edificio, enterrado a decenas de metros de la superficie, los muros más viejos pero también más resistentes por estar construidos de roca solida no habían sufrido muchos daños, las celdas se encontraban quemadas, las gruesas puertas de acero dobladas y en general destruidas, Tom y sus huestes ya habían pasado por ahí.

— ¿Que buscamos Harry?— las penas no lograron quitarle a Luna el dulce timbre de su voz ni la inocencia en su mirada –aquí ya no hay nada—

—echemos un vistazo a las celdas… tal vez encontremos algo que nos sirva— Harry se encogió de hombros y entró a una de las celdas, de ser un héroe se convirtió en un carroñero para sobrevivir.

El grupo se disperso y en unos minutos Neville llamó a Harry, que acompañado del pequeño grupo corrieron hacia donde se había escuchado la voz del chico.

— ¿Estás bien Longbottom?— asustado Harry se abalanzó a la celda, el chico lo miro extrañado por su sobre reacción y se encogió de hombros.

—si… pero encontré esto— señalo un par de guantes tirados en el piso, parecían de cota de malla – ¿que será?—

—Sirven para controlar a los elfos— susurro dulcemente Luna— creo que aquí tenían a su hija – miro a Harry con ojos tristes – ¡lo siento!— la niña poso su mano en el hombro del niño que vivió, sabía que él deseaba matar a Mina con sus propias manos.

—pero… solo están los guantes— susurro Harry – ¿que le paso?— miro confundido a su alrededor pues algo dentro le hacía ansiar encontrar el putrefacto cuerpo de la hija de su enemigo deseaba llevarlo de trofeo y empalarlo en la colina donde antes se encontraba la madriguera, hogar de los Weasley; de repente el ruido de pasos los alerto, estaban atrapados en una celda y no sabían quien estaba en el pasillo.

La oscuridad era total y nadie hacia un solo ruido, los pasos se acercaban tambaleantes y una respiración agitada acompañaba a esos pasos.

— ¿Harry?— una voz femenina hizo eco en los fríos muros –Harry se que estas aquí— repitió la voz –no es un lugar seguro, deben… deben irse— gimió la voz y el ruido de algo golpeando el piso resonó en la celda.

Haciendo una señal a sus amigos, el chico salió sigilosamente de la celda, la silueta de un bulto tirado en el piso que respiraba con dificultad, delgado y maltrecho el cuerpo se movió arrastrándose hacia los pies del niño que reconoció la voz y le había dejado congelado de ansiedad y miedo.

— ¡Por favor váyanse!— gimió el maltrecho fardo con voz conocida extendiendo su mano delgada, con los dedos terminados en largas, gruesas y amarillentas uñas sucias, Harry se dejo caer de rodillas cerca de la chica, levantándola con cuidado, atrayéndola con suavidad hacia su pecho.

— ¡Ginny estas viva! Tenemos que irnos ¡vas con nosotros!— balbuceo el chico al borde de las lagrimas, la niña sonrió tiernamente dejándole ver unos dientes amarillentos y crecidos.

—vete, aunque encontré un poco de poción matalobos, no puedo controlarme mucho— suspiró – ¡vete por favor!— un gemido se ahogo en la garganta abultada de la chica Weasley, Harry apretó el abrazo.

— ¡no! ¡Te vas con nosotros!, Sirius podría…— con suavidad Ginny poso unos dedos delgados, huesudos y apestosos a sangre sobre los labios del desesperado chico.

—lo siento pero no Harry no puedo controlarme… lastime a George y a Fred— murmuro intentando sonreír— además si me voy matan a mis hermanos y a papá, son lo único que me queda— de nuevo el dolor de la transformación contenida la hizo gemir –debes irte, llévate a las chicas… Fenrir— un nuevo bulto en la garganta la hizo retorcerse y aguantar dolor – quiere hacer lo mismo que el Lord, quiere tener descendencia…— gruesas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la chiquilla –vete por favor Harry, te imploro que te vayas— con evidente dolor se puso de pie, recargando un hombro en los fríos muros.

—Harry— Neville tomo el brazo del chico que miraba con profundo dolor a Ginevra, tanto tiempo perdido, tanto tiempo desperdiciado.

— ¡Ginny!— Luna a su vez acaricio con ternura el hombro ya descoyuntado de la licántropo que se transformaba poco a poco – ¿deseas que yo?— Harry no comprendió por un segundo, más la jovencita asintió con una sonrisa agradecida.

— ¿Luna?— chillo Harry mientras Neville y el grupo de magos lo guiaban firmemente hasta la salida — ¡Ginny no!— grito forcejeando mientras daban vuelta en uno de los pasillos, el reflejo de la maldición asesina ilumino por un segundo el camino, el golpe seco de un cuerpo cayendo y la corta carrera de Luna Lovegood llorando a mares le dijo todo.

—Déjala— murmuró Davies sujetándolo con un poco mas de fuerza –Ginny debía morir peleando, eso le da un poco más de tiempo a sus hermanos y a su padre –

Harry no contesto, se dejo llevar hasta un enorme boquete en el muro que subía hasta la pálida luz de la luna, con el cielo nebuloso por el humo de los incendios cercanos.

Molly muerta, Ronald fuera de la realidad y Ginny… la chica dio mucho por su familia, sacrifico su vida, su honra, su amor.

Comentario: disculpen la tardanza... la influenza, un próximo congreso y una serie de carteles que entregar me han robado tiempo libre... prometo ponerme pronto al dia. Saludos y gracias por seguir aquí... como pueden darse cuenta ya la historia está más y más oscura... espero sepan disculpar los lectores puristas de la zaga potter.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Harry entró a la casa de los Black cabizbajo, aun con la varita en la mano, con surcos de lágrimas marcados en sus mejillas sucias de cenizas y polvo, el grupo le siguió en silencio.

Los jóvenes soldados se dispersaron cansados al pie de la escalera, Harry dio un par de pasos y miro hacia la puerta de la cocina, alguna vez visitaron a Sirius los Weasley, él y Hermione, fue una navidad maravillosa, con Albus … todos juntos, riendo y festejando… con Ginny a su lado en la mesa, rozando discretamente su rodilla con la pierna de la tímida chica, mirándose de reojo sonrojados y deseándose feliz navidad en un murmullo cuando todos dormían, dándose un beso rápido e inocente al pie de esa escalera.

— ¿Harry?— el muchacho reconoció de inmediato la voz y un acido le quemo el estomago y la garganta, una furia irrefrenable le obligo a apretar los dedos en el pasamanos de la escalera pero no volteo –Harry… Luna me ha contado que…— la furiosa mirada de los ojos verdes llameantes interrumpió el comentario.

— ¡no te atrevas a mencionarla!— grito con voz temblorosa girando la cabeza lentamente — ¡tu menos que nadie puede mencionar el nombre de la mujer más maravillosa que se ha perdido esta noche!— gruño avanzando lentamente, con la varita en el puño, no como un articulo mágico, sino más bien como un puñal listo para ser enterrado en el pecho de la mujer que no se movió de su sitio.

— ¡Harry lo siento!— repitió Mina sin moverse – si te hace mejor matarme adelante, hazlo… ¿crees que con ello Ginevra volverá a la vida? ¿Que haga volver el tiempo y evites el ataque? — no había reproche o regaño en su voz — ¿crees que Ginny aprobaría tu actitud?— negó suavemente sacudiendo la roja y rizada melena –no eres el único que ha perdido algo o a alguien Harry, y tu mejor que nadie debería ya entenderlo—

— ¿¡lo dices por mi familia que asesino tu padre!?— Grito furioso dando un puñetazo en el muro a un costado de la pelirroja cabeza— ¿¡lo dices por Molly asesinada y Ronald maltrecho por tu esposo?!— los labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa sarcástica, que reflejaba locura, desesperación, odio.

—Lo digo por mi hijo, por su padre… por ellos— susurro ella sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente –lo digo por el padre de Luna, por la hermana de Fleur, por los abuelos de Hermione— continuo diciendo con voz calmada –lo digo por mi propia madre Harry ¡todos hemos perdido a alguien y el que comparta la sangre del peor asesino del mundo no significa que piense como él, que esté de acuerdo o que sea responsable de lo que hace!—

— ¿Qué diantres haces aquí maldito monstruo?— escupió el muchacho ignorando lo que ella dijo previamente

—Yo la deje entrar, yo la traje— Sirius dio un paso a un lado de la semi elfa— suspiro tomando el brazo del chico obligándolo a bajarlo –Kingsley la libero antes de que su padre atacara al ministerio— suspiro sin soltar a su ahijado – los aurores no tomaron en cuenta sus advertencias y por eso…— se encogió de hombros y Harry dejo escuchar una carcajada sarcástica.

— ¡Ahora resulta que le crees!— la risotada provoco un eco en la casa similar al gruñido de Remus – ¡Seguramente les mintió! ¡Seguro tiene una comunicación telepática con su padre y le aviso! ¡Hicieron el plan de matar a los Weasley, de matar a los aurores fingiendo que ella se entregaba!— algunas puertas se abrieron y curiosas cabezas se asomaron desde diferentes pisos.

— ¡Harry por favor!— susurro ella –no es así, no es como lo quieres ver—

— ¿Cómo creerte?— respondió dándole la espalda y subiendo las escaleras, deteniéndose por un segundo – ¡y cuida tus espaldas! no confío en ti como nunca confié en Snape… más vale que seas buena en duelo, no dudes que en algún momento…— siguió subiendo las escaleras y la puerta de su habitación sonó con un fuerte golpe.

—Sirius, lo mejor es que me vaya— dijo Mina con la cabeza baja – ¡lo que menos necesitamos es que Harry deserte, soy nada en comparación con lo que él logra entre ustedes!—

—Harry es un necio y debe aceptarte, no estaríamos aquí sin ti…— respondió Sirius tomándola del brazo y guiándola hasta la cocina –no niego que en un principio te deteste tanto o más que Harry, pero la carta de Kingsley, tus recuerdos—

—Si, supuse que eso te convencería— rió de lado acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja –aunque mi instinto es matarte por lo que le hiciste a Severus— Mina lo miraba intensamente, al grado de incomodarlo –a la fecha te odia a muerte y si se entera que finalmente me has salvado la vida…—

—se supone que eres mi mejor carta, además eso de mostrarme recuerdos tuyos con el sabelotodo no fue muy sano para mi mente— sonrió amistoso Sirius sirviéndose un té –si estas con nosotros dudo que quiera atacarme, por lo que dices ahora debe ser más fuerte—

—un hombre lo es cuando se vuelve padre, cuando tiene un motivo para vivir— sonrió ella orgullosa –se que tiene a nuestro pequeño y que es su motor para seguir adelante –

—No puedo imaginarlo cambiando pañales y preparando biberones— sonrió con un dejo de tristeza –finalmente de los merodeadores nadie disfruto de una vida en familia, sin embargo nuestro némesis Quejicus…— se interrumpió al sentir la pesada mirada de la mujer del otro lado de la mesa —¡lo siento me acostumbre a llamarle de esa manera, no me mal interpretes!— se disculpo con una amplia sonrisa –pero entiéndeme, si ya me fastidiaba por sabelotodo, ahora teniendo a una mujer como tú y un hijo mientras que yo solo tengo el cuadro maldito de mi madre, un elfo que me odia, dos amigos muertos, un ahijado loco y otro que creí amigo sea un traidor mortífago…—

— ¡Te pudres de envidia!— siseo Mina sonriente y satisfecha, grabando ese recuerdo en su memoria, tenía esperanzas de poderlo mostrar a Severus en un futuro.

—Si…— Acepto el atractivo mago agachando la mirada –finalmente mi familia está a punto de desaparecer… Bellatrix loca, Cissy con Lucius y Draco que lleva sangre Black por sus venas no creo que dure mucho si las cosas siguen igual… y yo…— suspiro y dio un trago a la taza de tibia bebida –Snape al menos tiene un par de motivos para vivir y luchar—

—sobreviviste a Azkaban— respondió ella tratando de animarle –posiblemente tengas una misión importante en esta vida—

—Si…dejar que los restos de un mundo agonizante se oculten en mi casa— dijo y con gesto agotado se levanto y convirtiéndose en perro dejó a Mina sola en la cocina.

Luna fijaba sus ojos en el fuego encendido en la chimenea, no se percibía ni siquiera su respiración, más sintió la presencia en la salita y su vocecita dulce sonó como un aletear de pajarillos.

— ¿Te vas?— los pasos se detuvieron detrás de ella — ¿nos abandonas? Neville me dijo hace un momento que estabas aquí para ayudarnos—

—Si quieren que Harry permanezca medianamente cuerdo y lúcido, lo mejor es dejarlos— respondió Wilhemina sentándose al lado de la chiquilla.

— ¡Mate a Ginny!— suspiro Luna y una lagrimita rodó por la pálida mejilla

—Todos hemos tenido que matar a alguien, es la guerra— respondió la pelirroja sin mirarla –pero ella necesitaba que la liberaras—

—Fenrir la tomo por la fuerza, abuso de ella varias veces— volvió a susurrar Luna –me lo confeso un poco antes de que la…— trago saliva y comenzó a sollozar — ¡ella quería vivir con Harry, y él la amaba!— un gemido salió de su garganta –yo los separe… yo destruí sus vidas—

—Salvaste a Ginevra, Fenrir y Tom fueron quienes destruyeron las vidas de Ginny y Harry— Mina trataba de aguantar sus propias lágrimas ante el llanto conmovedor –Harry no entiende aún lo que ella sufría— tomo la fría y pálida manita de la chica –debes continuar—

— ¿cómo?— los ojos llorosos la miraron fijamente –no merezco ser feliz, no merezco a Neville, no merezco siquiera vivir— lloraba de dolor, de arrepentimiento, de rabia… y la pelirroja quiso morir en ese momento, su padre… ella misma eran los causantes de tanto dolor, era tiempo ya de poner un final a toda esa locura — ¡Oh Mina estoy tan sola!— la chica por fin se deshizo en llanto.

—Neville tendrá a su lado a una mujer fuerte si no te cierras a él Lunita— cariñosa y maternal le acariciaba los platinados cabellos –tomaste una decisión sabia, muy dolorosa pero sabia— suspiro — ¿cómo sería la vida para Ginny si siguiera viva? ¿Para Harry?— Luna balbuceo algo ininteligible –debes llorar y sacar ese duelo que traes arrastrando— el llanto de la niña se avivó mientras la pelirroja la abrazaba contra su pecho como una hermana mayor o una madre –llora porque después de todo esto, vas a ser feliz y no vas a tener tiempo de llorar—

—¿estás bien Luna?—un par de minutos más tarde, Neville asomo la cabeza tímidamente hacia la oscura estancia, Wilhemina se levanto ayudando a la chica y llevándola de la mano hasta el muchacho.

—¡Prométeme que vas a cuidarla y protegerla!— con la mirada fija en los ojos pardos Mina le hablo tan seria a Neville que asintió un tanto asustado –ámala, cuídala y dale todo lo que ella merece ¿entendido?— el chico volvió a asentir y Luna se arrojo a sus brazos, la pelirroja salió de la estancia en silencio, camino por el pasillo y dirigió una mirada de despedida a la casa, solo el clic de la puerta de la calle fue su único adiós.

...

Agotado y después de cuatro días de conducir casi sin descanso, Severus se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la mullida cama de un motel de autopista donde decidió parar tras revisar los alrededores y convencerse de que no se encontraría con mortífagos por un corto tiempo.

El sitio estaba más que alejado de la civilización, contaba con un viejo despachador de gasolina, una tienda con casi todos los productos caducados y un motelito de paso, limpio y que claramente era pocas veces visitado, seguro y apropiado para descansar al menos esa noche.

Armand también lucia agotado, sus ojitos se cerraban lentamente mientras permanecía acurrucado en su sillita de viaje, la incomodidad le hizo saltar levemente alertando a su padre.

—papi "teno seño"— murmuro el niño tallando sus ojitos –camita— extendió sus bracitos hacia el pelinegro que ya estaba frente a él, sintió la tierna caricia paterna levantándolo de la odiosa sillita y se acurruco como le gustaba, en el hueco del cuello delgado, escondiéndose en el cabello suave de su padre –quiero leche— susurro ya casi dormido.

Severus lo acomodo con mucho cuidado en la enorme cama, Jumble ya con la confianza de usar su magia nuevamente la utilizo para calentar el contenido de un termo y sirvió en un vaso entrenador un poco de leche tibia, hurgo entre una de las maletas y encontró un paquete de galletas que entregó a su amo que sentó al niño en sus piernas y le ayudo a tomar su cena.

—¡ten!— Armand extendió su manita ofreciéndole una galleta a su padre que esta vez si mordió de verdad, tenía hambre pero prefería dar de comer primero al niño y luego comer cualquier cosa mientras vigilaba su sueño—¡come papá!— insistió Armand dándole el resto de la galleta.

Agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, Snape tomo la galleta y comenzó a comerla ante la alegre y vigilante mirada de su pequeño.

—Eres idéntico a tu madre— suspiro y se sirvió un poco de leche –necio e impertinente— Jum los miraba fijamente desde un sofá que había tomado como cama, también tomaba una galleta y sus ojos se cerraban de cansancio.

— ¿Mami triste?— la pregunta del niño fue repentina y natural como lo es en los niños de su edad –mami llora mucho papi— continuo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— sin demostrarle inquietud ni ansiedad le pregunto de forma tranquila sobre su afirmación — ¿has visto ya a mami? ¿Dónde?— mordió su galleta y espero la respuesta del pequeño que dudo en responder unos segundos.

—Si— por fin respondió el niño señalando su esfera de cristal violeta –pelota—

Entonces el niño era vidente, tenía la capacidad ver el presente o el futuro… tal vez el pasado ¡vaya sorpresa!, sin embargo la afirmación del niño no le tranquilizaba pues no sabía qué tiempo veía, la videncia no era su tema favorito.

— ¿Y puedes escuchar a mami?— pregunto de nuevo como si fuera cualquier cosa, tomando una galleta y remojándola en su leche — ¿entiendes lo que dice?—

—No— respondió el niño jalando su mano para comer la galleta remojada – mami llora, mami tiene frío—

¿Frío? Tal vez este encerrada, prisionera o escondiéndose, finalmente no era buena idea interrogar al niño pues le inquietaban más sus respuestas.

—el perrito la llevo a su casita— dijo sonriendo –el niño se enojo y el perrito se fue — ¡¿cómo?! Los comentarios del niño eran cada vez mas confusos y encriptados… ¿perros? ¿Niños? – ¡Mami ya no está con el perrito!— siguió hablando Armand contento de tener la atención seria de papá.

— ¿Dónde está entonces?— pregunto y el niño negó con la cabecita.

— Está oscuro y hace frío— se encogió de hombros y bostezo profundamente –"teno seño" papi— repitió acurrucándose en los brazos de Severus y pronto se quedo dormido.

Perros, casitas, niños enojados, frío y oscuridad… eso no estaba muy marcado en el pasado de la chica pues nunca le permitió tener un perro… cabía entonces la posibilidad de que fuera el presente o el futuro entonces; un bostezo interrumpió sus pensamientos y sin soltar al niño se acostó en la cama mullida y pronto estaban profundamente dormidos, y soñó perros negros con los burlones ojos de Sirius Black y lobos aullando encabezados por Lupin, casas abandonadas, además de un Harry furioso.

Todavía no amanecía más Jumble tenía todo listo para partir, un desayuno ligero para el amo y el joven amito; el elfito solo necesitaba un poco de té y un trozo de pan para sentirse satisfecho, los tres tomaron sus alimentos en silencio, el agotador silencio de un viaje largo con un destino incierto.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry por la tardanza, no es facil apalear a mi musa con tres fics al mismo tiempo...

Capitulo 10

La mañana los encontró ya en camino, no decidía aun si dirigirse a algún puerto mágico y buscar la manera de llegar a casa, o viajar más al sur para averiguar sobre la repugnante y descabellada poción que convirtió a Merope en una niña mayor en menos de cinco meses.

Harto de conducir se dirigió a un pequeño poblado ya casi en la frontera de Estados Unidos con México, vendió el automóvil y redujo su equipaje mágicamente guardando todo en una mochila, Armand se encontraba fascinado al ver como su padre guardaba y guardaba cosas en la pequeña maleta, Jumby se hallaba acurrucado a los pies del niño convertido en el pequeño gatito.

Casi a media noche salieron del pueblo, Severus llevando al niño en brazos y camino hasta una abandonada vereda seguido por el gato; Armand solo observaba en silencio, curioso por la extraña actitud de papá que ahora no soltaba un palito que compro días atrás. El chiquillo dio un salto y estuvo a punto de llorar en el momento que Severus levanto la varita y un enorme camión se detuvo escandalosamente frente a ellos.

—Tranquilo— susurro al niño que asustado buscaba ocultarse en su cuello –es un autobús mágico y debes acostumbrarte—

Armand no contesto, escondió su carita en el hombro de papá y solo abrió los ojos cuando sintió como se sentaba abrazándolo con fuerza, Jumble sin dejar su felina forma se echó a los pies de su amo.

Un fuerte jalón lo sacudió y apretó sus puñitos sujetándose de la camisa de su padre que no dejaba de abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras tranquilizantes, poco a poco se atrevió a separar su cabeza del hombro protector y miro al frente, un muchacho manejaba y hablaba sin parar con una niña y una señora que estaban sentadas más adelante que ellos.

—Tranquilo bebé— susurro Snape con un nudo en la garganta, ya había tomado la decisión y la culpa le cerraba la garganta –se que tu madre no estará de acuerdo con lo que vamos a hacer, pero es para protegerte—

El niño no entendió, solo volvió a enterrar su carita en el pecho de su padre y se quedo dormido a pesar del fuerte vaivén del autobús.

...

— ¡Quiero mi propio calabozo con juguetes abuelo!— Merope ya más crecida le hacia un berrinche de campeonato a su abuelo que fingía no escucharla mientras miraba el atardecer desde la ventana de la habitación de la nieta.

—Tienes todo el piso superior de la mansión Merope, ¿para qué más espacio?— por fin Erick intervino, fastidiado y harto de oírla chillar.

Las pociones que Rocío y Mauricio proporcionaban diariamente a la niña, la habían convertido en un monstruo preadolescente con las hormonas hirviendo todo el día, y solo contaba con cuatro meses de edad real.

— ¡Voy a ir de cacería con Rosy!— respondió con fastidio – ¡y no quiero ensuciar mis cosas porque mi madrina va a enseñarme varias técnicas de caza y captura!— se planto frente a su abuelo tironeándole de la manga — ¡anda abuelo! ¡Me dices que voy a ayudarte a acabar con el mundo muggle pero no puedo tener un maldito calabozo para entrenar! ¡Quiero además juguetes como los que usas con Bellatrix!—

—Ya sabes tortura… pero no tienes maldita idea sobre paciencia y planeación— por fin gruño fastidiado el Lord –no tendrás tu calabozo si no me muestras antes lo que planeas hacer, y sobre los juguetes ni hablar, no tendrás ni siquiera una pica— la miro fijamente con ojos fríos y viperinos; aunque apenas habían pasado dos años desde que Mina le regalara la belleza varonil perdida, el tiempo y el estrés hacían estragos en la suave piel de su rostro y en su tupida melena; canas brillaban aquí y allá, las arrugas rodeaban sus ojos y la comisura de los labios ganando terreno y arruinando su atractivo rostro.

— ¡Mi Lord he insistido con trabajar sobre el tema, pero Merope esta necia en no querer aprenderlo en teoría!— farfullo Erick cansado de su propia hija; finalmente con los tres, casi cuatro meses transcurridos había perdonado en cierta forma a Mina en su huida, lo que nunca le perdonaría era que le dejara a cargo de una chiquilla mimada y consentida, caprichosa y para su desgracia, una bruja excelente en tortura y asesina natural.

—Rosy me va a enseñar— insistió la chica de falsos doce años –Rosy me dijo que…—

Lord dio la orden en un tono imposible de ignorar o pasar de lado, su voz tronó y resonó en la habitación cimbrando los cristales.

— ¡Ni una vez más voy a admitirte que menciones a tu nana!— la mirada terrible del Señor Oscuro se posó en su nieta –una vez más que la menciones… y yo mismo voy a matarla ¿entendido? Tu madrina es Bellatrix, Rocío es tu sirvienta—

—Si no hubieran perdido la pista de mi madre no te fastidiaría— rezongo Merope retadora – así que ella es como mi madre y como tal la deben respetar, Bellatrix es una pobre loca enamorada de ti Tom— el último comentario lo dejo salir ácidamente, con burla y sarcasmo en su voz.

— ¡Merope… no presiones a tu abuelo!— Erick se levanto de su lugar tratando de lucir como un padre autoritario – ¡si tanto quieres a tu nana, es mejor que te calles! ¡Tu madrina puede enseñarte más cosas que esa principiante!— por un segundo recordó a Mina y su rechazo hacia la preferida y ahora, amante del Señor Tenebroso.

— ¡No!— replico la muchachita — ¡los odio, te odio abuelo!— y salió llorando a mares chocando con una Nagini cansada atada con una interminable cadena mágica al cuello.

—Llegaron noticias de Norteamérica Tom— susurro cansinamente –no encuentran a Severus, perdieron la pista en Washington— su cabeza humana unida al cuerpo viperino le daban una imagen irreal y horrible; sus cabellos en otros tiempos limpios y bien peinados ahora lucían sucios y descuidados, la piel humana sin maquillaje y los labios resecos. Su piel de serpiente también reseca y ajada por el descuido y el castigo impuesto por su Señor a la traición cuando dejo escapar a la semi elfa.

— ¿Noticias de ella?— preguntó tímidamente Erick ante el silencio sepulcral de su suegro.

—Kingsley no dio información importante, ahora le están sacando los recuerdos para ver que encuentran— suspiro la Nagi y comenzó a reptar para salir de la habitación.

—Nagini— Tom la llamo en voz baja, la semi diosa repto de vuelta y se enrollo cerca de su amo – ¡Hazle una visita al tío de mi hija, tal vez los días que ha pasado en tortura y encierro hayan aflojado su lengua o reactivado su memoria!—

—Como órdenes— siseo Nagi y con mirada triste salió de la habitación.

— ¿Alguna vez levantará el castigo que impuso a la señora?— Se atrevió a preguntar a su suegro que tardó en darle una respuesta.

—No la mate, debería estar más agradecida— respondió finalmente y salió de la habitación de su nieta, dejando a su yerno solo, sentado en la cama de la jovencita caprichosa.

Ya casi cumplía los cuatro meses de edad, pero gracias al invento de Mauricio y la ayuda de Rocío, Merope aparentaba doce años de edad, con su debida explosión hormonal.

Era todavía una niña flaca y desgarbada que gustaba de vestir harapos negros y si apestaban a sangre se sentía mucho mejor, a pesar de los consejos de su nana que le instaba a vestir como lo que era, la nieta del conquistador del mundo mágico y muggle.

Los cortos cuatro meses de vida mimada, la convirtieron en un ser caprichoso y a su vez con rencor a la vida. Muchas veces oía hablar a su abuelo o a su padre sobre la pelirroja sin corazón que la había abandonado apenas naciera y y eso bastaba para que deseara encontrarse con ella para retarla a un duelo y matarla.

La opinión de Merope sobre su padre no era tampoco muy positiva; blandengue y títere de su abuelo no le imponía reglas o la controlaba, dejándola hacer su voluntad, podía manejarlo a su antojo, ya con lágrimas, ya con gritos y pataletas.

Nagini, la sucia serpiente no tenía importancia para la chica, su madrina Bellatrix que chillaba como cerdo cada vez que se encerraba con el abuelo en el calabozo prohibido para ella tampoco era nadie que le provocara respeto.

Otra cosa era el abuelito, el Señor Tenebroso que tanto temían los esclavos mortífagos, a veces era bueno con ella y le permitía salir a cazar con su nana y amiga de toda la vida, podía volver a la hora que quisiera y siempre le celebraba una fiesta cuando le entregaba cuerpos de muggles agonizantes, cabezas o corazones frescos.

La chiquilla sabía que no era un ser común o normal, estaba enterada de lo que era su madre la semi elfa, que su padre era un ser oscuro cruza de una bruja y un monstruo mitológico y que ambos poseían poderes mágicos que no controlaban o al menos no conocían muchos de los seguidores del abuelo.

Pero para furia y enojo de la caprichosa heredera, ella poseía simples poderes mágicos como una bruja cualquiera, al parecer su madre no quiso regalarle el don élfico y retuvo los poderes sátiros para que fuera una bruja común y corriente al crecer; era obvio para la jovencita que su madre la odio desde el momento en que fue concebida, entonces nada la unía a ella y tal vez en un futuro podría encontrarse con ella y matarla, tal vez eso haría feliz al abuelo.

Y resignada al no poder salir con su amiga, el resto del día lo paso tumbada en el suave musgo de flores azules que su padre hacia crecer casi a diario en su jardín, con la mirada fija en los gruesos nubarrones que protegían a la mansión Riddle del sol de medio día, soñando con el momento en que pudiera retar a su madre a un duelo y lavar sus manos en la sangre de la traidora.

Un viento fresco le hizo abrir los ojos castaños, en el cielo las negras nubes se revolvían furiosas por el fuerte viento que de repente hacia gemir a los árboles cercanos.

Merope se levanto con desgano, sacudió sus faldas del musgo y hojas soltando un suspiro aburrido, comenzaba a caminar hacia la mansión cuando una voz conocida la hizo detenerse sin girar y provocándole una sonrisa nerviosa que procuro ocultar.

— ¿Estará disponible el Señor Tenebroso?— el tiempo y la experiencia como heredero Malfoy maduraron a Draco y su porte a los 16 años era de un chico de alta sociedad, educado y a la vez prepotente aunque respetuoso y temeroso de sus superiores, por supuesto solo al Señor Tenebroso, a los demás podía darse el lujo de tratarlos con la punta del pie; esta tarde era el turno de Merope a ser sondeada por el chico platinado.

— ¡Lo ignoro!— respondió ella sin volver el rostro sonrojado hacia el muchacho — ¿por qué no lo averiguas tu mismo?— sonrió y respirando con fuerza giro el rostro ofreciéndole la mejor de sus sonrisas, Draco imito la mueca y dando un par de pasos puso a su alcance el brazo para que la chica se tomara de el, sonrió a sus adentros…era muy fácil de dominar la extraña nieta de su amo.

—Con tu compañía, por supuesto que voy a averiguarlo— respondió caballeroso y caminaron un tramo sin hablar, pero sentía la delgada mano de la chica temblar sobre su brazo, lo que le animo a ser más audaz. — ¿qué hacías tan sola en el jardín? Cualquier enemigo de tu abuelo podría haberte atacado—

—Hubiera sido divertido— respondió ella en tono de fastidio– ¡me siento tan aburrida y un buen enfrentamiento tal vez me animará un poco!—

—Creo que hablas a la ligera, si tan solo Potter se te presentara…— la chica lo interrumpió deteniéndose de golpe, con la mirada furiosa y hablando con los dientes apretados.

— ¡Potter me da lo mismo, es un pobre bastardo sangre sucia que podría matar en un segundo!— Efectivamente, Tom había inculcado en la chica un odio irrefrenable hacia su enemigo, el niño que vivió – ¡corrió con suerte al destruir por una vez a mi abuelo, pero créeme que conmigo no puede!—

—¡wow un momento!— la interrumpió con su sonrisa mas cautivadora –se que Potter no tiene oportunidad alguna si te enfrenta— de nuevo le ofreció su brazo ahora acariciando la suave y pálida mano, retomando el camino a la casa – sin embargo –suspiro y dio un tono aclaratorio a su voz – ¡y considerando que eres una señorita muy especial! – Sonrió de nuevo y sintió como volvía a temblar la mano que sostenía – no deja de inquietarme el hecho de que ese bastardo se atreva intentar algo en tu contra—

—dudo que sea tan osado –respondió halagada, pocos muchachos se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra, sin embargo ese adonis le estaba dedicando no solo tiempo, sino que le expresaba abiertamente el que le preocupaba su bienestar –y aun así, creo que mi abuelo no permitirá que me dañe—

—ni tu abuelo, y si me lo permites… también yo sería capaz de intervenir para defenderte— ¡bam! Fue todo, Merope se sintió en una nube esponjosa, de repente toda esa necesidad malsana de destruir fue reemplazada por los ojos del chico, por sus labios, las pálidas mejillas… un calorcito comenzó a nacer en ella y no pudo evitar reír como una tonta soltándose del caballeroso brazo.

— ¡Gracias, es extraño saber que le preocupo a otra persona!— y sin dejar de reír entro corriendo a la mansión, evidentemente sonrojada y con los ojos húmedos de lagrimas emocionadas.

Draco poco a poco fue mutando el gesto sonriente a una mueca de asco, sacudió la manga de su túnica donde antes se había posado la mano de la jovencita, suspiro profundamente y trago saliva concentrándose en ocultar ese pensamiento, su amo no debía conocer sus planes.

Merope entro agitada a la habitación de su amiga y niñera dando grititos y saltando como loca, Rocío la miro un tanto extrañada invitándola a sentarse con un gesto.

— ¡Cio estoy enamorada!— chillo arrojándose a los brazos de su amiga que confundida le devolvió el apretón.

—Tranquilízate, va a darte un ataque— respondió la nana sonriente, como Merope aun era una niña, ella contaba ya con diez u once años reales, sin embargo al ser conejillo de indias de su padre, ahora parecía una jovencita de no más de veintiún años –¿y quién es el afortunado?— la curiosidad le intrigaba, la niña tenía casi nulo contacto con el exterior, ella conocía a los pocos jóvenes que conocían a Merope y con ninguno de ellos había demostrado algún tipo de interés.

— ¡El joven Malfoy!— chillo de nuevo, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven bruja más oculto la extraña sensación, sonrió y tomo la mano de su amiga.

— ¡tienes buenos gustos! Felicidades— la animo y de inmediato cambio el tema –tu padre habló conmigo, te espera en la mazmorra de tu tío—

— ¿La del elfo apestoso?— era claro que le fastidiaba encerrarse con un par de amargados cuando ella se sentía volar feliz — ¡escóndeme!— sonrió picara –quiero ir con el abuelo un rato…— acentuó la sonrisa pero su nana se puso seria.

—Merope, sabes que conocí a tu madre ¿verdad?— la chica asintió –ella se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento que es nuevo para ti, ella se fue con otro hombre, dejo a tu padre y te abandono por irse con su antiguo profesor – ahora el gesto de la niña se congelo, era una máscara helada idéntica a la de su abuelo.

— ¡si… se que la maldita me abandono por seguir a ese…!— se interrumpió furiosa, los cambios de emociones eran normal en ella y Rocío era hábil para manejarla

— Nena, no cometas los errores de tu madre, ella se dejo llevar por el estúpido sentimiento del amor y mírate…sola y sin calor materno –siseaba cada palabra con destreza psicológica –estos cuatro meses tu madre se ha perdido de tu desarrollo, se siente avergonzada por tu nacimiento—

— ¡Tampoco quería a papá!— gruño Merope apretando los pálidos puños

— ¡ni a ti, ni a tu padre y fue una desagradecida con tu abuelo!— Rocío acomodaba el largo cabello rizado y castaño de la jovencita siseando cada palabra a su oído –el amor te dejo sin mamá— sonrió sin que la niña se percatara –afortunadamente me tienes a mi—

—¡eres más que ella!— afirmó la nieta Riddle girando bruscamente y abrazándose a la mortifaga que era su amiga, su nana, casi su madre –por eso le dije al abuelo que te quiero mucho, y que te respeto más que a la maldita Bellatrix— Rocío se guardo muy bien de sonreír satisfecha fingiendo un gesto reprobatorio.

—Debes respetar lo que te dice el Amo— susurró –si él sabe qué me quieres tanto es capaz de matarme… no quiere nada de sentimientos dulces bajo su techo –suspiro –sin embargo sabes también que te quiero como si fueras mi propio bebé— sonrió maternal y abrazo a Merope.

— ¡Gracias Cio no se qué haría sin ti!— gimió la niña acurrucándose en el abrazo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

El autobús mágico panamericano hizo una parada en pleno desierto, solo un par de construcciones destartaladas les dieron la bienvenida.

—Esta no es la ruta normal— gruño molesto Snape sin soltar al niño que aun dormía y apretando con la otra mano la varita, mirando desconfiado a su alrededor.

—¡Tuvimos que cambiarla!— Respondió Roger que revisaba algo en el motor humeante –¡ahora con tantos mortífagos sueltos, cambiamos nuestras rutas diariamente para evitar encontrarlos!— suspiro sacando la cabeza del autobús y limpiando con un trapo la grasa que ensuciaba sus manos –¡no se preocupe!— sonrió amistoso –es una ruta tranquila y nada le va a pasar al niño, puede ir al comedor, un amigo nos recibe con buena comida y charla relajante, tal vez tendrá un lugar cómodo para que su hijo pueda dormir fresco—

¿En serio creería el patancete que soltaría al pequeño? Tal vez el muchacho no lo reconocería, pero él sí, y no se le olvidaba que por un tiempo pretendió conquistar a Mina.

—No duerme si no es en mis brazos— fue todo lo que dijo Snape mientras se dirigía al comedor, un poco de comida casera le caería bien a él y al enano.

Entró a la cabaña que olía a madera limpia y comida recién hecha, no pasó por su cabeza que ese fue el primer paradero donde Mina se detuvo para capturar a quienes la atacaran en la Universidad.

Carne asada, ensaladas frescas, agua de frutas y una rebanada de pay de limón fue el menú que dejó por unos minutos somnoliento a Severus, Armand aun se hacia el remolón cerrando la boquita firmemente, detestaba la carne como su madre y ya había terminado con su ensalada.

—come—

—No—

—Que comas un poco de carne—

—no "guta"—

—Armand te ordeno que comas un poco de carne—

— ¡No guta papá!— rezongo el niño dando un manotazo, la verdad la carne era un poco dura para el niño, pensó Severus y dándose por vencido comió el pequeño trozo que ofrecía al pequeño.

— ¿Papito me das "patel"?— Snape levanto la ceja incrédulo, el enano sabía perfectamente que si no comía bien no recibiría postre, sin embargo ahora se le ocurría hacerle ojitos tiernos y sonreírle dulcemente.

—No—

—Papi dame "patel"— insistió Armand acentuando su gesto dulce y tierno.

—Come tu carne— insistió Severus cortando un trocito muy pequeño, el niño arrugó la nariz y abrió la boca masticando la carne molesto –muy bien, comes un poco mas y te doy postre—

— ¡No "postle"!– respondió Armand con la carne aun en su boquita – ¡dame "patel"!— insistió y la dama que les acompañaba en el autobús no pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras la niña devoraba su rebanada de pay.

— ¡Es tan lindo!— comento en voz lo suficientemente alta como para llamar la atención de Severus — ¿qué edad tiene?—

— ¡La suficiente para volverme loco!— respondió evitando más conversación, la mujer volvió a reír y en ese momento el viejo propietario de la posada/comedor se acerco al niño, dejándole un carrito muggle de juguete.

— ¿Me permite?— pregunto educadamente al profesor que asintió – pequeño, debes comer para crecer fuerte—

— ¡no me "guta"!— volvió a rezongar sacándose la carne medio masticada de la boquita –sabe feo— con un gestito de asco dejo la carne mascada en su platito viéndola con repugnancia.

—Te entiendo— sonrió el anciano –pero vamos a hacer un trato, te doy este carrito y una rebanada grandota de pastel si comes lo que te de tu papá— mientras hablaba le hacia la mímica de un pastel enorme — ¿te parece bien?—

— ¿Mucho "patel"?— pregunto desconfiado el niño y el anciano asintió — ¡papi mas "cane"!— ahora abría la boquita desesperado y masticaba veloz los pequeños trocitos de carne, Severus lo miro agradecido.

De vuelta en el autobús, Armand dormía tranquilo con el estomaguito lleno y el carrito seguro en su manita, una rebanada y media de pastel perfectamente envueltos lo esperaban para cuando despertara, Snape se distraía mirando el paisaje que pasaba veloz, contaba los minutos para llegar a su destino y Jumble comía tranquilo un buen trozo de hamburguesa que el viejo regalara al niño para su mascota.

El salto del autobús que transitaba por un mal camino lo despertó con Armand bien abrazado a su pecho, el niño dormía tranquilo, aparentemente la mujer y la niña ya no estaban a bordo.

— ¿Falta mucho camino?— pregunto carraspeando, Roger movió la cabeza negativamente

—No, esta noche estará en su destino— algo raro había en su voz, o tal vez era la paranoia resultante a casi tres años de estarse ocultando.

—Me parece que bajaremos antes, quisiera conocer un poco de estos lugares— Severus no tenia maldita idea de donde se encontraban, sin embargo ese instinto desarrollado como mortífago y acrecentado desde que tenía a su lado al niño le decía que algo no estaba bien.

—No se preocupe, esta noche estará en su destino— volvió a decir Roger sin mirarlo

— ¿La dama bajo hace mucho?— pregunto mirando a su alrededor, estaba la luz de media mañana iluminando el interior del transporte, la mujer y la niña no estaban, pero su equipaje si estaba a bordo.

—La dama bajo hace mucho— repitió Roger, demonios algo pasaba y no sabía qué hacer, por un lado Armand dormía tranquilo, pero no podía dejarlo solo en el asiento, el conductor podría frenar repentinamente y el niño saldría lesionado.

— ¿Podrías detenerte un segundo?— pregunto buscando una pista de lo que pasaba.

—Lo siento pero no— respondió el conductor con la misma voz llana y sin entonación alguna.

Debía detenerlo, el autobús saltaba cada vez mas y era obvio que el camino no era transitado continuamente, decidió soltar al niño, con cuidado lo acomodo en el asiento, le coloco la maleta como protección y lentamente se acerco al asiento de Roger, con la varita lista, Jum se transformó de inmediato cubriendo al niño mirando de frente hacia el conductor.

—Finite— murmuro

— ¡Nada de lo que haga va a sacarlo del trance!— la voz cascada le hizo mirar hacia el asiento donde antes estaban la mujer y la niña, ahora solo estaba la niña y un bulto oscuro se sacudía a su lado, portaba las ropas de la mujer.

Con un movimiento de varita la niña descubrió su verdadera imagen, una mujer anciana y decrepita lo miraba con ojos hundidos, el fardo se desinflo dejando las ropas sobre el asiento.

—El Señor Tenebroso me va a dar una muy buena recompensa— dijo la mujer con voz chillona, levanto la manga de su túnica y descubrió una rosada marca mortifaga, tal vez tatuada un mes atrás, si alcanzaba a rozarla con la varita todos los mortífagos y el Señor Tenebroso sabrían en ese momento su ubicación exacta.

Severus tuvo que moverse rápido, la mujer evito el avada disparado por el ex mortífago y le lanzo un petrificus que fácilmente rechazo Snape, Roger seguía conduciendo y el autobús avanzaba dando tumbos, un sectusempra sirvió para distraer a la mujer, para arrancar el trozo de carne vieja y colgante que llevaba la marca, antes de que el dolor la hiciera tirar su varita lanzó un hechizo desarmarte que rebotó golpeando una de las ventanas, el reflejo del conjuro estuvo a punto de golpear al niño pero Jumble se interpuso recibiendo el golpe de lleno; Armand se despertó en el preciso momento en que un nuevo avada salía de la varita de papá y daba de lleno en la bruja, el imperius que dominaba a Roger se rompió en ese momento y en una fracción de segundo Severus se lanzo para detener la caída del niño cuando el autobús se detuvo en seco.

Por unos segundos todo fue silencio, solo se escuchaba el pesado respirar de Roger que se mantenía inclinado, recargado sobre el volante inmóvil.

—¿Papi?— con voz llorosa Armand movía el rostro inmóvil de su padre que recibió un golpe en la espalda al lanzarse a detener la caída del niño — ¡papi!— gimió angustiado, asustado de que su padre no respondiera a la primera llamada.

—¿qué demonios sucedió?— Roger se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de entender la situación, fue cuando escucho al niño y de inmediato se levanto de su asiento, aparentemente el padre del chico solo estaba inconsciente pero el niño estaba a punto de llorar aterrado –tranquilo niño, papá está bien—

— ¿Papi?— balbuceo de nuevo Armand acariciando la mejilla de su padre que poco a poco comenzó a despertar y su primer movimiento fue aferrarse del pequeño que ya lloraba asustado.

—Tranquilo bebé, estoy bien— susurro Snape intentando no sucumbir ante la extraña sensación de nudo en la garganta, esa sensación que años atrás, muchos años atrás le hiciera aferrarse con una fuerza distinta a un cuerpo laxo y vacio.

— ¡Papi hizo "coco"!— lloraba el niño desconsolado

—No... No tengo nada, estoy bien— esa estúpida forma de hablar de la guardería seguía presente en el niño –no estoy herido, ¡mira no tengo sangre!—

— ¿No "sangle"?— pregunto con ojitos llorosos el niño y su padre negó con la cabeza y haciendo acopio de fuerzas se apoyo en Roger para ponerse de pie

–Mira estoy bien—

—papi bien— repitió Armand y volvió a llorar angustiado, su padre lo abrazo con fuerza para consolarlo

— ¿qué pasa bebé?—

— ¡"pante" papi!— gimió el niño -¡Jumy...Jumy! - llamó desesperado, el elfito mareado salió de debajo de unos asientos.

\- Amito no se preocupe, Jumble está bien-

\- ¡Jumy!- el niño se abrazó a su padre gimoteando.

— ¿Te espantaste?— Armand asintió y de nuevo volvió a llorar.

—Disculpe pero… ¿podría explicarme que sucedió?— Roger no entendía nada

—Mortífagos— fue la única palabra que dio como explicación Severus señalando el cuerpo de la bruja con el brazo mutilado y sangrante

— ¡Debo reportarlo!— asustado el muchacho busco su equipo de emergencias mas Snape lo detuvo

—Por favor, repórtalo cuando lleguemos a Trelew ¿quieres?— el niño lloraba aun –no quiero que aurores vengan a asustar mas al niño— el tono en su voz cambio, incluso su mirada… Roger lo percibió de inmediato, ese hombre era alguien importante, alguien a quien buscaban y era valioso para el Señor Tenebroso, alguien que tal vez en un futuro próximo podría detener esa pesadilla que poco a poco invadía su pacifico país.

—Vamos a ir directo a Trelew señor— susurro el muchacho –sujétese bien y con suerte estaremos allá antes del anochecer—

El resto del camino fueron en silencio, Armand acariciaba las mejillas de su padre como queriéndose convencer de que ya estaba bien, con sus ojitos negros fijos en los de su padre entendió que todo cambiaria, no sabía cómo, pero algo pasaba y él junto con papá tendrían que hacer cosas difíciles, sabía que su padre y el maltrecho elfo que curaba sus heridas no lo dejarían solo.

Llegaron a la pintoresca ciudad antes del anochecer, con el motor del autobús bufando como un toro agonizante, los neumáticos humeando y los brazos del conductor temblando como flanes.

—Voy a decir que mi pasajero desapareció— murmuro Roger mientras ayudaba a Severus con la maleta – no se preocupe, no les voy a hablar de usted—

—Me harías un gran favor con ello— agradecido Severus tomo su maleta, Armand daba pasitos a su lado, con ojitos curiosos miraba las solitarias calles sin soltarse de la túnica de papá, el sirviente de nuevo convertido en gato comenzó a seguirlos.

—Suerte— sonrió el muchacho al profesor y subió de nuevo al autobús, desapareciendo con las restantes luces del atardecer.

— ¿No más "bus" papi?— murmuro el niño mientras caminaban hacia la casa—escuela de Mauricio.

—No más bus— respondió Severus dejando escapar un ligero suspiro de alivio.

El jardín lucia abandonado, los cinco meses que tenia Mauricio con sus hijos en compañía de Lord eras obvios, entro con cuidado a la propiedad, ninguna alarma se disparo así que volvió sobre sus pasos y cargo al niño hasta la entrada principal.

Los ladridos de un perro lo alertaron un poco, pero recordó al pequeño caniche propiedad de la niña, abrió fácilmente la puerta y un flaco perrito les ladraba defendiendo su territorio que apestaba a comida putrefacta y desechos del animalito.

— ¡Ten, cállate y déjanos en paz!— ordeno al animal lanzándole un trozo del pastel que llevaba, el animal desesperado se atraganto con la dulce pieza y en un minuto ya era el mejor amigo de Armand.

—Tiene "ame"— observo el niño –vamos "tiena"— sugirió el niño mientras revisaban la casa abandonada.

—Todos tenemos hambre pero vamos a ir a la tienda más tarde— susurró buscando evidencia de trampas o alarmas.

—Vamos "tiena"— insistió el niño — ¡papá vamos "tiena"!— ordeno el chiquillo al puro estilo Snape, haciendo que su padre volteara a verlo divertido.

—ok señor mandamás, vamos a la tienda, pero tu— se dirigió al perrito que le movía el rabo feliz de ya no estar solo –te quedas a cuidar—

\- si el amo profesor me lo permite- musitó apenado Jumble - podría dedicarme a revisar la casa y reforzar la seguridad mientras usted y el amito hacen un reconocimiento de la ciudad- sonrió haciendo un gesto de dolor, un enorme moretón cubría casi toda la mejilla derecha.

Más tarde, casi a media noche el niño roncaba satisfecho y sonriente en un mullido sofá con el perrito sobre sus piernas, ambos limpios, tranquilos y confiados del adulto que en ese momento revisaba detalladamente los papeles que encontró en la casa después de que su acompañante hiciera un par de hechizos de limpieza.

Aunque habían pasado años, Severus no perdió el toque profesional, revisaba los apuntes con ojo analítico, cada palabra, cada letra era analizada, remarcaba las palabras tachonadas, subrayaba lo que le parecía importante.

Tras la instalación alarmas de parte de Jumble, se sintió tranquilo como para dejar al niño y a su nuevo amiguito en la sala bajo la estrecha vigilancia de Jumble mientras revisaba el laboratorio de Mauricio instalado en el sótano, no había cargado con ingredientes más afortunadamente todo estaba ahí, hasta el último de ellos, torció el gesto abrumado por el conocido olor a carne putrefacta.

Espanto a las moscas y abrió la ventana, después de buscar un poco encostro el pequeño horno secreto de Mauricio, no era tan prolijo como él y había restos óseos de diferentes especies y seres, una calavera a medio tostar lo miraba desde el centro del horno con sus alargadas cuencas vacías y le sonreía con dientes afilados y largos caninos… era el cráneo de algún ser natural humanoide del lugar, devolvió su atención al lugar donde revoloteaban las moscas y con un levicorpus guio al cadáver hasta el horno y un fyrefiend fue suficiente para deshacerse de la peste, con asco se dio cuenta que el perrito se había alimentado de ese ser para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo todos los frascos estaban llenos, y una jaula se encontraba cubierta oculta en un rincón del laboratorio, se escuchaba la respiración de algo o alguien, tal vez una rata curiosa pensó Snape y con un poco de descuido levanto la manta que cubría a la jaula, se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a frente con un humanoide de los bosques dormido, o más bien en animación suspendida.

Por la forma del cráneo y los ojos, dedujo que era un ejemplar como el usado en el último experimento, dejado de manera descuidada en el horno. Este no era el momento de ser curioso, no podría averiguar más de lo que Mauricio ya había hecho, la poción existía, funcionaba y tendría que elaborarla, aunque se desconocieran los efectos secundarios de la misma.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry por la tardanza, este fic tambien resultó dañado de cuando perdí mis otros fics (la garza y el sabueso y Cinthia... y un buen tramo de "la oveja negra")

Capitulo 12

— ¡Buenas tardes joven Malfoy!— con una sonrisa coqueta Rocío se dirigió al platinado que impaciente paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de reuniones. –Por el momento el Lord está muy ocupado, si gusta esperarlo puede ordenar algo de beber—

— ¡Es urgente que lo vea!— insistió el chico — ¡le tengo noticias importantes!—

—No lo dudo señor Malfoy - susurró zalamera - sin embargo, como le he dicho el Lord se encuentra extremadamente ocupado, aunque— sonrió cómplice –si usted me dice que es tan importante podría insistirle…— suspiro con un ligero toque dramático –aunque me arriesgaría a ser castigada por distraerlo—

— ¡Prefiero esperar!— bufo Draco

—Que no le importe que me torture— Rocío acentuó su sonrisa coqueta

—No me refiero a eso— torció los labios el chico – simplemente que no voy a decirte lo que tengo que informar al amo—

— ¡Como desee!— la chica tuvo que ocultar su enfado ante la actitud del chico –entonces debe tomar asiento, el Lord va a tardar— y sin quitar su encantadora sonrisa salió de la sala.

— ¿Has visto a Merope?— Tom la intercepto en el segundo piso, distraída pego un saltito de sorpresa.

—La he llevado a la celda de su tío abuelo como me ha indicado Amo— respondió sumisa

— ¿sola?—

—Seguí sus órdenes al pie de la letra Amo— contesto Rocío como un soldado bien entrenado.

—Entonces creo que por fin podre tomarme un descanso— suspiro Tom y la muchacha sonrió

— ¿quiere que le prepare algo Amo?—

—Nada, voy a estar en la biblioteca por si alguien me busca—

—Si Amo— la muchacha hizo una caravana y Tom se alejo hasta desaparecer tras las puertas de la extensa biblioteca, sonriendo Rocío bajo las escaleras y volvió a entrar al enorme salón.

— ¿Y bien?— Draco ya estaba impaciente por ver a su amo

—Sigue ocupado— suspiro la muchacha –no sé si desee esperarlo joven Malfoy o…—

—Creo que sigo esperando— gruño y se dejo caer pesadamente en un sofá. Rocío dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

—Pues espera un siglo idiota— murmuro enojada y aguanto las ganas de echar llave a la puerta para encerrar al pesado joven toda la noche, así le enseñaría a que a ella también debía respetarla y que ella era de más confianza para el amo que el creído y guapo muchacho.

Desde que ella y su padre arribaron a la mansión Malfoy, tenía dos metas por cumplir, la primera estaba casi concluida y era ganarse al cien por ciento la fidelidad de la monstruosa nieta del amo, la segunda... y que se planteo en cuanto lo vio... fue convertirse en una Malfoy.

En Trelew

Lo que al padre de Rocío le llevaba semanas, a Severus le costó solamente una noche y medio día; la poción para hacer que los niños maduraran estaba lista pero antes de usarla en su hijo debía probarla en alguien mas, pensó en el perrito pero no le pareció buena idea por su fisiología, sin embargo un muggle absolutamente no tenia las mismas capacidades de un niño mágico/hibridas como su pequeño vástago pero de algo le serviría.

No quería llamar la atención y prefirió esperar hasta muy avanzada la noche, así que decidió pasar el día completo con el enano que en esos momentos jugaba divertido con el perrito.

Vestidos de muggles paseaban por el parque tranquilos, llevando con una correa al perrito que ya aseado y bien peinado no lucia tan mal, Armand señalaba todo lo que veía feliz, exigió un par de globos y un helado para empezar; por accidente dejo caer el helado y el perrito se abalanzo para devorar el dulce, con ojitos tiernos el niño logro que su padre le diera el que apenas comenzaba a paladear.

Un juego con escaleras y rampas, un pequeño puente colgante y un tubo a manera de túnel atrajo la atención del niño, como resintió Snape no tener una cámara a la mano para guardar esos momentos y con mucha suerte poderlos compartir con Mina, así que no se perdió detalle alguno, necesitarían meses encerrados para revisar los recuerdos en el pensadero.

La noche caía cuando volvieron a casa, el perro apenas y caminaba de lo agotado que estaba y Armand dormía en los brazos de papá tan profundamente que no se percato de cuando fue llevado a la cama y arropado tras un dulce beso paterno. Con dolor Snape fue consciente que esa noche tal vez sería la última del pequeño Armand como bebé si la poción funcionaba.

Salió a eso de la media noche mientras Jumble preparaba todo para las pruebas y a la una treinta de la mañana volvía con un chiquillo muggle de la edad de Armand y una curiosa brujita aparentemente mestiza de diez años que se atravesó en su camino; aunque era padre sus sentimientos empáticos hacia los demás estaban totalmente anulados, importándole poco el dolor que estaba por causar a los padres de esos niños.

Con sumo cuidado dio a los dos unas gotas de la poción realizada, en cuanto termino de darles el liquido transparente con aroma pestilente envolvió el calabozo laboratorio con un hechizo silenciador y despertó a sus cobayas.

El pequeño muggle abrió sus ojitos asustado, comenzó a toser y a llamar a su madre a gritos, no podía moverse pero su carita sonrojada y sudorosa mostraba que buscaba desesperadamente liberarse de eso que no lo dejaba moverse, en ese momento la niña comenzó a toser también aunque no forcejeo, se quedo inmóvil y gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Cinco minutos más tarde el niño ya no respiraba, los ojos fijos en el techo con una expresión de pánico en ellos.

Sin embargo la niña comenzó a sudar copiosamente, gemía de dolor y clavaba las uñitas en la mesa de exploración donde estaba atada. Los cambios en ella eran casi imperceptibles, pero el ojo clínico de Severus le permitía notarlos. Al amanecer la niña de diez años era una jovencita de catorce, pálida, delgada y ojerosa, la anemia hizo estragos pues el cuerpo no estaba preparado para un crecimiento tan acelerado y Snape no dudó en tomar nota de ello.

Tras suministrarle alimento y pociones vitaminadas y mineralizadas volvió a darle una nueva dosis de poción, pero la hora del desayuno con "toda" la familia a la mesa era imperdonable para Armand que tocaba la puerta del laboratorio impaciente.

— ¡papi mi sopa!— exigía primero con voz baja, como su padre no contestaba soltó un grito fuerte que hizo saltar hasta a la niña — ¡Papi "teno hame"!— Severus suspiro y desmayó a la niña, al menos no sentiría la segunda etapa de la poción.

— ¡Papi, papi, papi, papi!— repetía a gritos el niño llamando la atención de su cansado y desvelado padre que subía las escaleras sin dejar de verlo furioso.

— ¡si no comes te juro que…!— Armand sonrió y le ofreció sus brazos, Severus comprendió que el niño llevaba parte del día solo jugando con Jumble cuando estaba acostumbrado a pasar horas enteras juntos, sonrió al levantarlo – conoces tus armas— murmuro abrazándolo — ¿Qué quieres comer?—

—Manzana— respondió el niño –y sopa con pollo— ¿de dónde sacar sopa con pollo?— papi…sopita y pollito— insistió el niño, así que subió al dormitorio a cambiarle de ropa y asearse un poco.

—Ok enano, solo por hoy vamos a comer a la calle— Armand aplaudió feliz, eso significaba ir al parque tal vez

Hasta el anochecer volvieron a casa, el niño dormido y Severus aprovisionado para la cena y desayuno próximos, dio unas sobras al perrito y volvió a su trabajo después de dejar al niño dormido en la habitación de Rocío.

Bajo los cuidados de Jumble la brujita lucía como de veinte años, la ropa le ajustaba tanto que tenia amoratados los brazos y la cintura por lo apretado de las prendas, dormía inquieta y Severus tuvo que rasgar la ropa apretada, la cubrió con una manta y siguió esperando.

Al amanecer la chica ya no creció más, ahora le dio otra porción, concentrada para ya no perder tiempo.

El reloj dio las ocho de la mañana cuando el bebedizo dio los resultados que Severus esperaba y sin despertarla la dejó descansar con un avada kedabra desapareciendo los restos con un fyrefiend.

Este era el día, amanecía nublado y frio, como condenado al patíbulo subió las escaleras y tomó en brazos a Armand que dormía plácidamente, lo abrazó con cuidado y bajó hasta la sala donde siguió admirándolo, absorbiendo los rasgos del pequeño para no olvidarlos; esa noche el bebé ya no lo sería más.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

A pesar de lo planeado, vivir en un país extraño no resulto ser tan fácil como lo creía. Las primeras semanas se paso los días como la turista misteriosa, atractiva e imposible de seducir; los turistas que abarrotaban en ese momento los hoteles, bares, restaurantes y playas mediterráneas no dejaban pasar por alto su atractivo, y las mujeres no podían evitar torcer los labios ante la enigmática pelirroja que no sonreía.

Mina no podía hacer uso excesivo de su magia, la usaba para lo elemental…robar; sus habilidades adquiridas para la batalla como el sigilo y la paciencia ahora le eran útiles para convertirse en una hábil pero a la vez corriente carterista. Solo de esa manera podía comer dos veces al día y dormir en un pequeño y barato hostal en la parte menos atractiva de la ciudad.

Xilxes aún en temporada baja, se encontraba repleta de turistas, desde recién casados, familias con hijos pequeños, jóvenes que se fugaban por unos días del ajetreado ir y venir citadino; aparentemente Mina se encontraba a salvo de ser reconocida, las sombras mortifagas aun no ocultaban el brillante sol.

Por ser temporada de pocos visitantes, en algunos hoteles solicitaban empleados a entrenamiento, para tener su plantilla completa y preparada adecuadamente en el momento que las desbandadas ansiosas de reposo invadieran el lugar. En uno de esos hoteles solicitaban una ayudante de cocina, Mina no se lo pensó mucho y entro solicitando el empleo.

La manera en que Severus la entrenara para preparar las pociones le sirvió a fin de cuentas para obtener un trabajo decente, su minuciosidad al momento de picar y mezclar los ingredientes llamo la atención de su jefe, que decidió dejarla en manos de su chef vespertino para capacitarla como ayudante.

El sueldo era apenas suficiente para pagar sus gastos pero el sentirse útil la animaba, así que todas las tardes, pasando el medio día, se recogía el cabello cubriéndolo con una pañoleta blanca, se calaba los grandes lentes oscuros y vistiendo de la forma menos llamativa posible se mezclaba con la gente que se divertía a su alrededor.

—Vi en el noticiero que tu país está pasando por una crisis— dijo por hacer platica Sara, la chef del turno vespertino mientras preparaba el menú de la comida.

—lo ignoro, llevo años de no pisar Londres, mucho menos el Reino Unido— respondió Mina lacónicamente, sin mirar a su jefa siquiera, atenta en como picaba unas zanahorias.

—¡Es una pena, me parece un lugar muy hermoso!— insistió la chef tratando de hacer hablar a la pelirroja que le entregaba en ese momento la cantidad exacta de zanahorias picadas de la manera exacta para el guiso vespertino.

—Si, lo es— respondió sin sonreír, sin brillo en los ojos, con un velo de tristeza empañando por un segundo su rostro.

— ¿se puede saber por que estas aquí?— Sara insistió tras notar la nostalgia en su entenada.

—huí de mi pasado— respondió la pelirroja jalando con relativa facilidad un enorme costal de cebollas — ¿pico todas?— era obvio que buscaba cambiar el tema, Sara asintió y Mina comenzó a sacar las cebollas, una por una, limpiándolas y lavándolas en silencio.

— ¿No te preocupa como estarán tus amigos y familiares ahora que tu país es un caos?— una sonrisa amistosa floto en el rostro de la chef al momento en que las miradas se cruzaron cuando Mina le entrego una cacerola llena de cebollas picadas.

—No— parpadeo confundida como acallando recuerdos –es mejor así— suspiro y siguió picando las cebollas sin derramar una sola lágrima. Sara comprendió que lo mejor era dejarla en paz.

Casi a las dos de la mañana pudo tirarse cual larga era en su camastro, agotada busco el reposo, pero su mente volaba ya sobre la campiña inglesa y un dolor se clavo en su pecho "alerta de salud" pensó irónicamente, era la guerra, la muerte y destrucción; cerro los ojos buscando en su imaginación un recuerdo al cual aferrarse, pero solo los rostros de su padre, su esposo, el llanto de Armand invadieron sus sentidos y se durmió llorando amargamente.

El resto de la semana fue idéntico al primer día, recibir instrucciones, memorizarlas, llevarlas a cabo, la diferencia es que recibiría su primer pago siendo lo único que la animara un poco. Recibió su sobre y lo guardo en el bolso, las calles solitarias a esa hora de la madrugada le parecían tranquilas y disfrutaba el largo recorrido de la zona de hoteles lujosos hasta el humilde hogar donde se hospedaba.

—Hola guapa— la voz masculina la dejo congelada por un instante, momento que fue aprovechado por un par de hombres jóvenes para amagarla con un cuchillo en las costillas.

—se buenita y danos tu bolso sin gritar ¿vale?— el aliento de cerveza y cigarro la mareo un poco, seguía congelada, sin poderse mover.

Los rápidos pasos golpeando el pavimento a lo lejos la sacaron de su estado de pánico, eran unos muchachos, simples muggles que la asaltaron y ella, la hija del mago asesino no pudo hacer nada por defenderse, trago saliva con dificultad y llegó al hostal, en silencio entró a su habitación y se quedo sentada frente a una ventana esperando el amanecer.

— ¡Deme un par de semanas!— ahora suplicaba… suplicaba a la mujer muggle que con ojillos entrecerrados y gesto arisco la miraba arrogante – ¡le juro que es verdad, anoche me asaltaron!—

— ¡Eso te pasa por andar tan tarde en las calles, Dios sabe en que pasos estés!— la mujerona la miraba con asco, la condenaba sin saber nada de ella — ¡lo siento necesito la habitación y la desocupas pero ya!—

— ¡Pero no tengo a donde ir!— tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, el impulso de su sangre oscura de lanzarle una maldición, escupirle en la cara cuando se retorciera en un prolongado crucio.

— ¿Y crees que eso me importa?— la mujerona entró a la pequeña habitación, limpia y ordenada como si Jumble se encargara aun de cuidarla — ¿tienes algo de valor?— con ojos ambiciosos recorría cada centímetro del lugar, el camastro y la cajonera le pertenecían, ni una televisión o radio a la vista.

—Nada— murmuro la chica con la cabeza baja

— ¡Entonces te me largas con lo que traes puesto!— la mujer señalo la salida furiosa –mira que no mantengo vividoras y callejeras, ¡necesito el dormitorio para quien pueda pagarme!— y uniendo las palabras a la acción tomo a la pelirroja por el hombro y la arrojó al patio — ¡anda lárgate a otro lado con tus cuentos y tus mentiras! ¡Y cuando tengas para pagarme vienes por tu basura!— bufando se limpio las manos sudadas en el delantal y volvió a la cocina a preparar la comida para sus inquilinos.

Era una situación desesperada y humillante, fácilmente podía convertir a la delgada mujer en un poste o reducirla a cenizas, tal vez hacerla estallar como un globo o sepultarla bajo toneladas de tierra y piedra, más no lo hizo, no tenia caso hacerlo y sin mirar atrás salió a la calle en dirección a su trabajo.

— ¡Niña que ese no es el uniforme!— de nuevo gritos y regaños, de nuevo la sensación de estar sola, que nadie te defienda o te proteja, que todos puedan pisotearte, gritarte o reñirte

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me acabo de quedar sin casa, me han quitado mis cosas y lo que menos pienso es en un maldito delantal y una red!— una pequeña explosión dirigida a Sara, la chef se quedo en silencio mirándola fijamente; cuando habló su voz tenía otro timbre, uno más amable.

—Ve a mi casillero, ahí tengo otro delantal y te presto también la redecilla, tomate cinco minutos y bebé un poco de café— sin decirle más Sara comenzó a trabajar y Mina fue a mudarse de ropa.

El día transcurrió lentamente, muchas veces la violeta mirada se concentraba en el filo del cuchillo, en su acerada punta que con facilidad se podría abrir paso hacia sus venas para liberar su sangre, para dejarla correr y por fin dormir tranquila; su jefa tal vez percibió sus oscuros pensamientos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— preguntó sin mirarla, sin buscar algo en su rostro.

—Anoche un par me asalto y me quitaron mi sueldo, debía pagar a mi casera pero… – se interrumpió sonriendo de lado –ella no me creyó, se quedo con mis cosas para que vaya a pagarle el mes que le debo— siguió picando la interminable pila de apios lavados y desinfectados, odiaba el olor del apio, del cloro.

— ¿tienes donde quedarte?— las manos de Sara tomaron el recipiente donde se acumulaban los trocitos de apio.

—No—

— ¿quieres que le pida al jefe que te permita quedarte en la bodega?—

—No—

— ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

—Lo ignoro— la voz cansada de Mina se ahogo, quería llorar pero ya había llorado mucho por Severus y Armand, sus problemas no eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para derramar lagrimas tan valiosas –tal vez deba dejar la ciudad—

— ¡Y con que ojos divina tuerta!— Sara usaba refranes internacionales, era su costumbre cuando no podía expresar las cosas sin tacto –niña que te has quedado con una mano detrás y otra delante—

Mina no comprendió de momento, pero el tono y el expresivo rostro de Sara la hicieron sonreír.

— ¡Necesitas plata para viajar, para vestirte y comer— murmuro la chef –y eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptar ayuda cuando la necesitas!—

—No es orgullo Sara— por fin Mina abrió un poco su caparazón –solo que debo ser precavida—

— ¡Tu y tus juegos de James Bond!— Sara intento aligerar el ambiente –como sea ¡hoy duermes en la bodega y te callas! ¿Entendido?—

Mina se encogió de hombros, no le apetecía pelear o discutir, esa noche dormiría bajo un techo y era suficiente para ella por ahora.

Soñó con Severus en la cabaña de su madre, amándose, comiendo, sonriendo, tocándose, era tan real y confortante para ella sentir ese calor cerca, su aroma y su voz profunda haciéndole vibrar con cada palabra. Despertó con una sensación de vacío y total abandono.


	14. Chapter 14

El resto de la semana vivió literalmente en el hotel donde trabajaba, las mañanas decidió aprovecharlas y cubría media plaza como doncella, limpiaba y arreglaba los dormitorios hasta las dos de la tarde, bajaba corriendo a las cocinas y a media noche volvía a su cama en un rincón de la bodega; Sara le prestó dinero y compro ropa de segunda mano; bien podía aparecer ropa o traer la que se quedo en manos de su casera pero algo le hacía desistir en el uso de la magia, por ahora era tan muggle como su jefa.

Al cabo de tres semanas sin descanso, un domingo Sara la recibió como siempre con una sonrisa a medias y la mirada de una madre regañona.

— ¡¿acaso no piensas tomar tu día de descanso?!—

—Gracias pero no lo necesito— respondió y comenzó a limpiar fruta, esa tarde habría unas negociaciones internacionales y solicitaron barra de buffet de frutas.

—Estas loca— susurro Sara y comenzó a trabajar, los meseros llegaron en ese momento para preparar las mesas y llevarse los alimentos a la barra, al terminar de llevarse los platillos Mina se quedo mirando la mesa vacía, esperando mas ordenes.

—Por ahora es todo, tomate la tarde aunque sea para dormir— Sara se calaba el uniforme de chef para salir a atender a los asistentes.

—Déjame ayudarte, se que las meseras ganan buenas propinas— respondió Mina buscando un delantal limpio.

—Como quieras, es gente de tu gobierno, tal vez puedan convencerte de volver a casa y dejarte de caprichitos— sonriente Sara salió de la cocina dejando a la pelirroja fría y de pie, dudando ahora de mover un músculo.

¿Muggles ingleses ahí? Por un lado la curiosidad y por otro el temor, ¿Qué hacían ahí?, recogió su cabello en una red y lo cubrió con una pañoleta blanca, se puso el delantal y se asomo curiosa hacia la sala de juntas, la barra permanecía aun vacía y la puerta del auditorio estaba cerrada, pacientemente espero hasta que dando un salto se replegó hacia las cocinas, la puerta del auditorio se había abierto y un hombre conocido salió por ella.

Cornelius Fudge seguido por su ahora inseparable secretario Percy Weasley salieron con gesto contrariado de la sala principal, el ministro de magia se acerco a la barra y se sirvió una copa de vino, Percy lo miraba esperando ordenes.

—¡sabia que era inútil venir!— soltó por fin Cornelius a su asustado secretario –Portugal nos ha cerrado las fronteras, ahora España— suspiro –no sé que podremos hacer ahora, Alemania nos ha decretado como "indeseables" y hay muchos de los nuestros en sus prisiones mágicas—

—Algo se podrá hacer Ministro— farfullo Percy

— ¡Nada!— volvió a servirse vino vaciando la copa de inmediato –lo peor es que no podemos acudir a nadie para que nos ayuden, los mismos ministerios que antes eran nuestros amigos, ahora nos han cerrado las puertas— la puerta de la sala se abrió y un grupo de hombres y mujeres bien vestidos salieron charlando seriamente.

— ¡Lo peor de todo es que Malfoy está moviéndose más rápido que nosotros Ministro!— rezongo Percy y Mina giro la mirada hacia donde salían los asistentes, su corazón dio un salto pues la rubia melena de Lucius sobresalía entre las cabezas canosas, calvas, pelirrojas o morenas.

— ¡Es obvio que quien tu sabes lo ha enviado a espiarnos y a mal lograr nuestros encuentros políticos!— Fudge dijo esto casi sin mover los labios pero al parecer Malfoy escuchó el comentario, avanzó lentamente hacia el par sonriendo y apoyando elegantemente su bastón en el suelo alfombrado.

—¡Ministro!— saludo ignorando a Weasley –me apena saber que el ministerio de magia Español y portugués hayan rechazado su solicitud— su sonrisa se acentúo más – Sin embargo, no dudo que tendrá un as bajo la manga—

—Eso no es de su incumbencia— resoplo Fudge

— ¡Claro, me imagino que sin Dumbledore aconsejándolo… no sabe que hacer!— la burla era obvia, los ojos del platinado brillaron por un momento –sabe lo que le conviene ministro, no lo haga más difícil— susurro, a Mina le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y cerró la puerta de las cocinas con el corazón golpeándole el pecho.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Sara la miraba curiosa, no soltó el enorme bowl de plata donde llevaba la sopa

—nada, yo…voy a salir un momento— Mina se devolvió hacia las cocinas, se quito la pañoleta blanca y el delantal, entró a la bodega y sacó un sweater viejo y gastado que amarro a su cadera, salió del hotel buscando un lugar seguro donde ocultarse mientras Malfoy siguiera en la zona.


	15. Chapter 15

Armand estaba agotado, no comprendía porque papá se dedico toda la tarde a jugar con él, era raro porque papi siempre que trabajaba le dejaba un rato con Jumble y sus juguetes, pero ahora era distinto; no quería dormir, no quería cerrar los ojitos y perderse de jugar con su padre, Jumble y el perrito que también ya se encontraba desparramado en un cojín de la sala, con la lengua de fuera y durmiéndose poco a poco.

—papi "Teno seño"— murmuro el niño dando un largo bostezo.

—está bien— susurró Severus levantando al niño y abrazándolo con cariño —¿quieres que te duerma aquí o en tu camita?— el maldito nudo en su garganta no desapareció durante el día, no quería soltar al bebé.

—así papi— murmuro el niño bostezando de nuevo rodeándole el cuello con sus bracitos –"noches papi"— y fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

—buenas noches y perdóname bebé— gimió Severus levantándose con cuidado, acunando al niño, sintiendo su calorcito y un ronquidito leve que indico que ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Bajó con el niño en brazos al laboratorio y lo acostó en la mesilla de exploraciones que previamente el elfito acolcho con un edredón, el niño no se inmuto y quedo tendido en la improvisada cama, ni cuenta se dio cuando papá le quito la ropita y lo cubría con una gruesa manta.

—Desmaius— susurro Snape tratando de contener sus alterados nervios, con un gotero coloco una pocas gotitas de la poción en la boca del niño que la trago sin problema alguno, la larga noche dio inicio.

Armand no sintió dolor, ni siquiera despertó alterado cuando papá hizo un "enervate", abrió los ojos tupidos de largas y rizadas pestañas negras, se sintió extraño pero no tanto como para dejar de dar una hermosa sonrisa a su padre que lo miraba fijamente.

—hola— murmuro y se asusto pues esa voz no era la suya, no entendía que pasaba y esa confusión se reflejo en su rostro pues papá lo abrazo cariñosamente.

—hola pequeño, ¿te sientes mal?— preocupado reviso los ojos y manos del niño —¿te duele algo?—

—no— de nuevo esa voz extraña —¿Qué me paso papá?— asustado encaro fijamente el rostro de Severus que no ocultaba un gesto de tristeza, de ¿culpa?

—lo siento, tuve que hacerlo— suspiro –tuve que hacerte crecer un poco mi pequeño— Armand no comprendió nada de nada, asustado se sentó en la camilla y extrañamente sus pies estaban menos lejos del suelo, bajo de golpe y sus rodillas se doblaron ante el inesperado impacto.

—¿crecer?— no supo de que le hablaba hasta que papá le enseño un espejo que no había notado, el reflejo que vio le pareció totalmente extraño, ahí estaban sus ojos, el cabello rizado y negro extremadamente largo, los mismos labios, la misma cara, pero ese era un niño mayor, no el niño que recordaba del día anterior.

—Tienes que aprender rápido, debo enseñarte mucho— susurro pacientemente Snape tomando por los hombros al chico que seguía envuelto en la gruesa manta –anoche…tenias tres años, hoy tienes once— trago saliva –debo enseñarte muchas cosas— repitió

—¡no te entiendo!— chillo con voz destemplada, no estaba acostumbrado a ella.

—Armand tranquilízate— susurro conciliador –eres un chico de once años, tienes que conocerte y aprender sobre tus poderes lo más pronto posible—

El chico lo miro asustado, su escaso vocabulario le impedía expresar lo que sentía, lo que quería gritar, que estaba aterrado y que no entendía por que su padre había hecho esto.

—¿es para buscar a mamá?— una lucecita le ilumino de repente, Severus asintió.

—Si hijo, es para buscar a mamá, así que vamos a la habitación principal donde tengo algo de ropa que puedes usar y podamos largarnos de aquí lo más pronto posible— el chico asintió y sin soltar la enorme manta intento dar un par de pasos, logró solamente tropezarse.

—¡no puedo!— murmuro viendo con ojos asustados a su padre

—me imagino que son muy largas tus piernas ahora— Snape sonrío de lado y lo cargo con facilidad llevándolo hasta el dormitorio principal y dejándolo solo con un montón de ropa nueva —elige la que te guste y vístete con calma— Armand asintió y comenzó a curiosear entre las prendas.

Al cabo de una hora Severus y Jumble habían terminado de asear el laboratorio, el sirviente despertó a la criatura que estaba enjaulada y la dejó escapar por la puerta trasera, destruyo las notas de Mauricio y tenia listo un refrigerio, el pequeño caniche sacudía la cola suplicando por comida cuando los pesados pasos en la escalera alertaron al hombre, al elfo y al perro.

Severus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona ante la pinta de su hijo, era obvio que no sabía abrocharse las cintas de los zapatos deportivos, el pantalón se lo había puesto bien pero no pudo subir el zipper, la playera estaba al revés y la melena rizada le tapaba buena parte de la cara.

—¿pa'?— la voz afónica del chico provoco una risotada en su padre —¡papá!— enojado Armand se sentó en un escalón, el perrito no entendía quien era ese niño, olía como su pequeño amigo pero… ¡era enorme!—

-amito- susurró angustiado Jumble -¿se siente bien amito?- curioso levanto un mechón rizado que cubría medio rostro de Armand quien le dio un manotazo.

—lo siento hijo— Severus trató de dejar de reír y se acerco al muchacho –primero… las cintas— ato una de ellas –ahora practica con la otra— tras varios intentos el frustrado muchacho se dio por vencido –me temo que voy a comprarte deportivos con velcro— susurró Severus atando la otra cinta.

—papá se me caen— Armand señalo sus pantalones sin abrochar, de nuevo papá tuvo que acercarse para ponerle bien los pantalones y el cinturón, después de diez minutos el chico vestía apropiadamente.

—Mientras preparo la mesa que Jumble te arregle el cabello— Severus le señalo una silla y el chico tomo asiento, con dos segmenta Jumby le dejo el corte idéntico al de su padre

—¡perfecto!— orgulloso le acercó un espejo

—no me gusta— gruño el muchachito revisando su reflejo, estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando vio llegar a su padre con bocadillos y su estomago reclamo –papá tengo hambre—

—pues come lo que quieras— sonriente Snape le acercó un plato –en cuanto termines vamos a comenzar con tu enseñanza ¿entendido?—

—si papi— respondió Armand con la boca llena.

—primera lección, no se habla con la comida en la boca— gruño Severus tomando un trozo de pizza.

El resto de la mañana, Severus, Armand y el pequeño perrito salieron al patio trasero, ignoraba si su hijo tenía los mismos poderes de su madre o los de él, por ahora no podía ir a Ollivander's por una varita, así que sería una clase teórica al parecer.

—¿Entiendes que es magia?— preguntó a Armand que sacudió su cabello negando enérgicamente – ok, magia es algo que todos podemos hacer, pero que pocos manejamos y muchos menos controlamos— el chico levanto la ceja idéntico a su padre con cara de entender nada.

—¿magia?— pregunto en voz baja — ¿tu puedes ver a mamá en mi pelota?— torció de lado la cabeza esperando respuesta, Severus negó ligeramente —¿eso es magia?—

—si… es un tipo de magia que yo no manejo, se llama videncia y es la capacidad de ver en esa esfera de cristal algunas cosas que han pasado, que están pasando o que van a pasar— explico Snape de la manera más sencilla que se le ocurrió –aunque creo que para esa materia sería bueno buscar a tu madrina Sy— Armand sonrío abiertamente.

—¿nina Sy?— Severus asintió —¿es madrina Sy?— de nuevo asintió su padre y Armand rió bajito.

— ignoro si puedas ver a tu madre en algo que ha pasado ya o que está sucediendo— suspiro –debemos dedicar tiempo a esa capacidad tuya, pero…con tu madrina Sy cerca, ¿entendido?— fijo su mirada en los ojos del chiquillo que asintió dócilmente

.¿Donde está mamá?— pregunto de golpe el chico —¿Por qué no está con nosotros?— curioso puso atención, esperando la respuesta.

—Mamá tuvo que huir, su padre quiere dañarnos a los tres, a ti… a mamá y a mi— suspiro y el niño abrió asustado los ojos –por eso te hice crecer, lo que te di se llama poción y la invento un mago que conozco y que originalmente vive aquí—

—vi unos dibujos pa'— respondió el chico –es el señor con la niña ¿verdad? Los dueños de perrito—

—si, los dueños de perrito— suspiro –debo prepararte para ser como un soldado y te puedas defender, tu abuelo el padre de mamá quiere destruirnos— el niño hizo cara de no entender –quiere…— nervioso buscó con la mirada y se encontró con un pequeño gorrión que despistado picoteaba una frutilla del árbol –avada kedabra— susurro señalándole con la varita y Armand pego un salto asustado por el repentino brillo verde y el gorrión dando un golpe seco en el pasto –eso nos quiere hacer tu abuelo— suspiro mientras el niño se arrodillaba frente al animalito inerte.

—¿está dormido?— pregunto nervioso picando con un dedo la pancita del pajarillo, su padre negó —¿Qué tiene?—

—está muerto, tu nunca has estado en contacto con la muerte y por eso no lo entiendes por ahora, lo que mantenía al gorrión cantando y volando se fue… ahora está muerto— ¡era tan difícil explicarle algo tan natural a su hijo!

—la muerte… ¿es quedarte dormido y no despertar?— Severus asintió y el chico se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, busco a su alrededor y el perro correteaba unas hojas que el viento matutino arrastraba, lo señalo con el dedo índice y murmuro la maldición recién vista –avada kedabra— murmuró, al tiempo que Severus le dirigía una mirada de sorpresa.


	16. Chapter 16

—¿Qué quieres papá?— la aniñada voz de Merope resonó en el calabozo, Erick recargado en uno de los muros en silencio, veía como el cuerpo del tío de Mina se balanceaba como un péndulo, la chica estaba fastidiada pues Rocío no la dejó estar un rato charlando con Draco, tenía que bajar a la helada habitación que apestaba a rayos y lo peor, tener que soportar un rato a solas con el inútil de su padre.

—Es tío tuyo, hermano de tu abuela— gruño Erick —¿ves? No te mentí sobre ella— ahora se dirigía al elfo.

La antigua belleza del elfo nómada desapareció por completo durante los casi 4 años que tenía ya como prisionero del Señor Tenebroso, su rostro ajado y lleno de cicatrices, los ojos hundidos y rodeados de un color negro contrastando con la amarillenta esclerótica y el iris violeta, los labios partidos, resecos y sangrantes.

Parecía un espantapájaros mal cosido, sus brazos sostenían un cuerpo esquelético, las manos amoratadas ya sin algunos dedos que perdió por gangrena, los pies y sus piernas sucias de sus propios desechos orgánicos, la única prenda que le cubría era una mal atada túnica raída y apestosa llena de parásitos, su cabeza mostraba manchones donde la larga melena roja había desaparecido, una de sus orejas había sido mutilada y la nariz estaba anormalmente torcida.

—Refleja lo que es— susurro el elfo mirándola de reojo –es un bicho oscuro como tu— un golpe invisible sacudió su desnutrida humanidad.

—Merope es heredera de los pergaminos que menciono Snape, dime donde están— exigió Erick mientras su hija lo miraba sorprendida ¿una herencia? Eso sonaba interesante.

—Si pertenecen a mi madre, me toca guardarlos— intervino la niña, una risilla amarga broto de la garganta del elfo en un tono grave.

—Puede que Mina sea tu madre, pero tú no eres dueña de los pergaminos, ni merecedora de nuestros secretos— respondió apenas con aliento –tu abuelo me traiciono…no estoy obligado a responder sus preguntas— y volvo a cerrar la boca.

—¡Te exijo que me los entregues!— chillo Merope y su voz hizo eco en la celda, más el elfo no dijo nada mas —¡asqueroso monstruo!— volvió a chillar la chica sacando su varita —¡crucio!— descargó su furia en una bien hecha maldición, el elfo comenzó a respirar con dificultad más no dijo nada hasta que la joven dejo de torturarlo.

—Cometí muchos errores y estoy pagándolos— suspiro –traicione a mi hermana, a mis padres y mi tribu— tosió y un poco de saliva escurrió por sus labios ensangrentados –me merezco esto—

—¡No salgas con sentimentalismos baratos!— grito fastidiado Erick, en ese momento entró Tom al calabozo y Merope, como si esperara lucirse con su abuelo señalo con profundo odio a su tío.

—¡Avada Kedabra!— gritó sin piedad, señalando al despojo con quien compartía la sangre, el cuerpo se sacudió un par de veces y quedo colgando laxo, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

En el puerto escondite de Wilhemina...

Sentada en la playa mirando el ocaso como si fuese el último que vería en su vida, Mina repasaba cada una de las experiencias vividas desde que se supo hija del Señor Tenebroso, desde que comenzó a recordar a su madre.

Hablar parsel no entraba en sus conocimientos conscientes, dedico algo tiempo en tratar de hablar con las serpientes, pero aparentemente solo pudo hacerlo cuando niña, al menos desde que supo por medio de los recuerdos de su tío que lo hizo en una ocasión.

¿Y su tío? ¿Qué sería de él? No supo nada más que cuando lo vio por última vez en el Caldero Chorreante y algunas ocasiones donde intentó contactarla mentalmente; un silencio sepulcral era lo único que encontraba cuando lo llamaba.

Al menos Severus y Armand estaban juntos y ella esperaba que un tanto más tranquilos ¿Dónde? Lo ignoraba y era mejor así, de saberlo su padre podía sacar esa información de su cabeza y dañar al par de varones que eran lo único que daban sentido a su vida, a una vida que no tuvo oportunidad de disfrutar por un minuto.

Erick definitivamente se transformó en un monstruo después de ser el chico gentil que conociera años atrás, no le importaba el daño que causaba ni sobre quien tuviera que pisar, incluso su propia hija… la pequeña Merope que según lo poco que sabía, fue madurada de forma artificial, con las pociones de la familia que conociese en Trelew.

Del resto de sus conocidos no tenía ni la más remota idea, Fleur, Anushka, Viktor y sus demás compañeros de estudios, amigos con quienes paso verdaderos momentos de diversión y penas, de travesuras y obligaciones ¿Qué sería de ellos?

Eran muchos seres queridos, seres amados de una u otra forma que sufrían por su existencia, por haber nacido… tan sencillo que hubiera sido morir cuando se descubrió en la enfermería de Hogwarts, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué su madre decidió darle la oportunidad de vivir?

La noche ya estaba encima de ella, no había luna y unas nubes cubrían las estrellas, un viento helado la hizo frotarse los brazos y lentamente tomo el camino de vuelta al hotel donde vivía temporalmente, alerta y vigilante para evitar un desagradable encuentro con Malfoy o alguno de los seguidores de su padre. El lugar había dejado de ser seguro para ella.

La inquietud por un futuro incierto le robaba el sueño por solo Merlín sabia cuantas noches seguidas; pasaba horas tendida en su cama, mirando fijamente la lámpara inmóvil que se encontraba sobre ella, apagada y llena de un polvo fino y gris, el mismo polvo que poco a poco se asentaba sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo, su piel, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, su vida misma.

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba durante esas pesadas horas de vigilia, ¿Qué estaría pasando en su país, en el lugar que debería llamar hogar?, entonces se levantaba y miraba el reloj, apenas habían pasado un par de horas después de su regreso de la playa, de haberse duchado y acostado, la noche nuevamente seria un largo martirio para su mente fastidiada.

Parpadeo cansada obligándose a mantener los ojos abiertos, pero una suave sensación de relajación invadió sus sentidos, por fin su organismo la obligaba a dormir y sin embargo en su inconsciencia luchó por mantenerse despierta.

—Narwë— la voz susurrada en su oído la hizo girar la cabeza buscando quien le llamaba con el nombre prohibido, un fondo blanco y brillante la deslumbro y solo pudo visualizar la silueta de un hombre delgado que caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

—¡Severus!— suspiro aliviada el nombre del que robo para siempre la paz de su alma, del que le dio el regalo más hermoso que mujer podía recibir de su amado, suspiro a punto de llorar y lanzándose a los brazos del que se acercaba, del que era el padre de su hijo.

—¡no!— la silueta se detuvo y con una señal le marco una distancia, no podía tocarlo –no soy él mi querida sobrina— la voz de su tío por fin se hacía escuchar después de años de silencio absoluto.

Decepcionada se detuvo y no dijo nada, solo lo miro buscando en el rostro alguna señal del porque su silencio, su abandono.

—He sido favorecido con un don mi pequeña Narwë— continuo el elfo que refulgía en luz violeta – pero tengo antes que entregarte un mensaje y encomendarte una misión—

—¡habla!— ¡si maldición habla ahora! Por años esperando el mensaje y ahora el elfo se tomaba su tiempo para dar un toque dramático a tan extraño sueño.

—Mamá te ama, le duelen tus dudas y tropiezos, pero sabe que pronto retomaras tu misión y serás de nuevo quien eres—

—¿¡quien soy!?— grito furiosa – ¡soy una bastarda, un monstruo de dos sangres, una herejía, una maldición, algo que nunca debió nacer!—

—Eres la última de nuestro clan, la última que lleva la sangre de mi familia— replico pacientemente su tío sin moverse.

—¡También llevo la sangre de un asesino!— no dijo mas, guardo silencio porque otra palabra desataría la catarata de lagrimas guardadas en su alma.

—Puedes cambiar ese destino, puedes dar un buen fin a ese inicio erróneo— el elfo dio un par de pasos –evita mas desastres, corrige mis errores— suplico –debes acabar con todo esto, vuelve a casa, vuelve con los tuyos—

—no tengo a nadie— alegó con voz hueca, detrás de él alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de Ginny, de una anciana con un parecido extraordinario a Hermione Granger.

—¿Qué hay de Snape, del hijo de ambos, de tus amigos?— su tío ahora estaba más cerca –Mina, que nuestras muertes no hayan sido en vano— a espaldas del elfo una multitud de conocidos y desconocidos la miraban fijamente, con la súplica en el rostro pálido.

— ¡No se qué hacer ni por donde comenzar!— gimió con dolor, la anciana dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a ella.

—Tu hija— respondió lacónicamente –esa es tu misión pequeña, destruir a Merope, a Erick, a tu padre y a sus seguidores—

La luz incrementó su brillo, y como un ángel una mujer envuelta en vaporosas vestiduras que ondeaban suavemente se acercó a ella sonriendo.

—debes rescatar a nuestro clan; el don que recibí mi querida Narwë fue comunicarme contigo por última vez para que salves a los de nuestra sangre—

—No es tan fácil— susurro —mamá—

—Es más difícil estar viviendo con miedo y ocultándote— la hermosa dama extendió su mano para limpiar las mejillas del llanto que corría por ellas.

—¡No se qué hacer!— reclamo caminando lentamente hacia atrás, alejándose de ellos como si se trataran de monstruos en una pesadilla.

—Vuelve a casa— fue todo lo que dijo su tío antes de desaparecer al mismo tiempo que Arthanis y la multitud que no dejó de verla con melancolía y algo de esperanza..

Mina abrió los ojos y de inmediato busco el reloj para ver la hora… solo dormito cinco minutos pero se encontraba repuesta, fresca y descansada, esa misma madrugada abandono su escondite y emprendió el camino de vuelta a "casa".


	17. Chapter 17

capitulo 17

El pequeño perro miro confundido al jovencito que lo señalaba fingiendo un gesto de maldad, lo señalaba con mano temblorosa pero solo se quedo ahí, mirándolo esperando que pasara algo, así que el perro retomo su atención al montoncito de hojas que insistían en ponerle de mal genio.

—¿quisiste matarlo?— entre sorprendido, curioso y si, un poco preocupado Severus obligo con suavidad a su hijo mirarlo de frente.

—no— respondió Armand viendo su dedo como si estuviese descompuesto –solo que quise hacerlo para ver qué pasaba—

—definitivamente eres mi hijo— respondió Snape sonriendo de lado –debemos conseguir tu varita, debo enseñarte a usarla y creo que es entonces el momento de dejar este lugar.

—como quieras pa´— respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Serias tan amable de dejar de decirme así?— gruño molesto Snape mientras volvían a la casa, Armand le dedico una mirada confusa

—¿Por qué?— burlón sonrío de lado, como su madre –eres mi papá y de cariño te digo así—

—Es una falta de respeto— insistió Severus, si… estaba criado a la antigua y que el niño le dijera "´pa" en vez de "papá " o "padre" le exasperaba

—la palabra no te hace quien eres o el respeto que los demás te tengan –razonó el niño –puedo decirte "padre" y a la vez pensar que eres un bicho molesto— sonrío abiertamente ante el gesto de furia de su padre – pero te digo ´pa porque te quiero mucho, porque te tengo respeto— concluyo su elocuente comentario con una renovada sonrisa.

Severus no pudo argumentar nada, era obvio que la madurez que Rocío presentaba era igual en su joven heredero, velozmente el chico asimilaba, razonaba, entendía y se daba el gusto de criticar asuntos que para otros chicos no eran tan importantes o al menos dignos de meditar.

Todavía vivieron en la casa de Mauricio un par de días, buscaron una casa temporal que recibiera al perro y el par de tardes que tuvieron en calma, se dedico a enseñarle teoría de la magia, teoría de transformaciones, lo inició en el conocimiento de pociones y practicaban movimientos complicados de la mano y muñeca para cuando Armand tuviese su propia varita.

El chico tomaba las cosas con una calma sorprendente, tal vez el shock de crecer de golpe y verse ahora como un preadolescente con pensamientos totalmente distintos a los del día previo a su crecimiento cuando solo contaba con tres años le hicieron madurar; el jovencito era tan Snape que parecía no llevar una sola gota Riddle en su sangre, ni siquiera una chispita de sangre elfica pues sus dedos no conducían la magia como lograban hacerlo sus antepasados.

Tomaron de nuevo el autobús mágico, ahora Severus se oculto con un disfraz sencillo, unas gafas, hizo crecer mágicamente un mostacho y una barba y cambio el color de su cabello por el castaño/canoso de Alan; el muchacho no tuvo problema alguno, Roger recordaría al pequeño bebé llorón y asustadizo, no a un jovencito callado y bien educado acompañado de un adulto igualmente callado y aparentemente taciturno y Jumble tras recibir las ordenes de su amo desapareció en un puf.

—Vamos al puerto más cercano— indico el niño y Roger miro extrañado al adulto silencioso –mi tío no puede hablar, pero se a donde vamos— continuo Armand y Severus reafirmo su comentario asintiendo suavemente.

—Dos galeones— cobro sin decir más el conductor y ambos tomaron asiento en los lugares más alejados del moreno –vamos a ir directo para evitar a los mortífagos— aviso un tanto nervioso.

—Bien— respondió Armand de manera natural y luego se arrimo a su padre cuchicheando —¿mortífagos? Los seguidores del abuelo ¿no es así?— Severus solo asintió pero sonrío para sus adentros, el niño cada vez usaba un vocabulario más amplio, pronto podría aprender conjuros, maldiciones y demás armas que le ayudarían a defenderse.

Casi doce horas después se encontraban ya a bordo de un barco con dirección a Europa, ya no hacían escala o ruta directa hacia el Reino Unido por prohibición gubernamental, así que tendrían que hacer un par de transbordos en cuanto su barco tocara tierra.

Tres días a bordo de un barco semi vacio, con una tripulación temerosa y los pocos viajeros tratando de ver más allá de lo que sus ojos les permitían, buscando entre las nubes, entre la niebla o el día despejado señal de mortífagos, de asesinos.

Sin embargo el viaje se realizo con total calma, Severus cargaba con poción de la que Mina le proveyera en su viaje en el pequeño yate, y los días con sus noches dedico tiempo completo a la instrucción de su hijo.

El desarrollo físico del joven Snape se detuvo en los once años, sin embargo razonaba y pensaba como un muchacho mayor, su carácter risueño y juguetón se transformo en un silencio meditabundo, en miradas profundas y analíticas, en movimientos casi imperceptibles y solo los estrictamente necesarios para la ocasión.

Desayunaron, comieron y cenaron en el camarote, Severus aún disfrazado del mudo tío de cabello y barbas castaños, Armand lucia su cabello al hombro, negro y rizado que llamaba la atención de las pocas jovencitas con la que llegara a encontrarse en sus cortas caminatas por el barco.

—¿Dónde vas a comprarme mi varita ´pa?— resignado a que el chico no dejaría de llamarle así, Snape se encogió de hombros sin dejar de beber su taza de café —¿´pa?—

—No lo sé— respondió por fin –depende del sitio al que lleguemos—

—¿También vamos a buscar a mamá?— la voz de Armand fue un susurro temeroso, ansioso quizá pero con el miedo de una negativa.

—Ella sabrá encontrarnos— fue toda la respuesta de Severus —por ahora solo dedícate a repasar tus ejercicios, a perfeccionar conjuros, hechizos y maldiciones— miro fijamente a su muchacho – Merope ha tenido tiempo de practicar, de perfeccionarse y tu abuelo la ha llenado de odio, es una mortifaga de nacimiento y puede darnos algunos problemas.—

—¿Debo enfrentar a mi hermana?— los valores morales inculcados en tan poco tiempo por su padre relucieron como el oro en el corazón del chico, no podía visualizar pelear con la niña.

—¡medía hermana!— le corrigió con un murmullo furioso y mirada chispeando enojo – ¡por ella tu madre tuvo que escapar, por ella tuvo que abandonarnos!— gruño exasperado.

—ella no ´pa –le interrumpió Armand –fue mi abuelo— ahora eran sus ojos negros que refulgían furiosos –por él mi mamá nos tuvo que dejar, por él no pude crecer con ella— un nudo le cerró la garganta – ¡te prometo que voy a matar al abuelo!— su joven corazón latía a mil y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas.

Severus no dijo más, era muy respetable el deseo de su hijo, la muerte a fin de cuentas era la única solución a todos los problemas actuales, solo muriendo Tom pondrían fin a su pesadilla que cumplía poco más de veinte años, veintitantos años de llevar la oscura marca en su brazo, de matar inocentes, de obedecer como perro fiel a un psicópata como Lord Voldemort.

El barco finalmente arribó a Rotterdam, un muelle solitario casi abandonado les recibió, con el equipaje básico en una mochila comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Severus pensando la ruta a seguir, Armand pensando en lo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

La muerte del elfo contrarió un poco a Tom, que deseaba sacarle toda la información que le hacía falta sobre el clan desaparecido, era vital para sus planes encontrar a la bisabuela de Merope, las hembras de su familia podrían otorgarle poderes a la niña, solo necesitaba su sangre, su núcleo mágico.

En este momento solo le quedaba el gastado y agotado núcleo que le entregara la abuela de Mina, de las que nunca supo su nombre mágico, el precio por dejar a Arthanis y a lo que quedaba del clan tranquilos.

Nagini seguía siendo la depositaria del tan maltratado núcleo, una elfa desconocida había muerto pero Mina había rescatado la magia que era capaz de multiplicar sus propios poderes, ya lo había hecho en una ocasión mas nunca le dijo el secreto de tal magia ancestral, era importante desentrañar el misterio, la magia de esa elfa terminaría pronto, la magia obsequiada por su hija estaba agotándose rápidamente.

Como siempre, Tom meditaba hechos del pasado y del presente, tenía a la mano su pensadero y solo en excepcionales ocasiones lo usaba, sobre todo cuando podía confiar en la fidelidad de Nagi, ahora que la semidiosa le había traicionado por Mina no confiaba en ella, no se daría tan fácilmente el gusto de ausentarse del presente para navegar en sus recuerdos del pasado, se dio cuenta que ahora no podía confiar en nadie, ni en su extravagante y consentida nieta que en momentos sorprendía mirándolo con odio, con una sonrisa truculenta torciendo los pálidos labios de la niña, y por más que sondeaba la mente infantil no pudo nunca ir más allá de las fronteras de un muro mental como solo el mejor occlumancista podía levantar con años de experiencia.

Por ahora estaba tan acorralado como el peor de sus enemigos o quizá peor, al menos Severus seguía oculto y ni sus mejores rastreadores le habían localizado, Mina igualmente se encontraba escondida, el pequeño Potter ya no era tan pequeño y ahora comandaba a la orden del Fénix, que a pesar de las bajas sufridas día a día engrosaba sus filas con magos novatos, brujas poderosas y muggles con espíritu de guerrero; Malfoy padre era otro en quien no podía confiar, ambicioso y rastrero era capaz de darle la espalda y aliarse con el bando contrario solo para asegurar su lugar privilegiado en la sociedad, los Lestrange no eran más que títeres como algunos de sus seguidores más débiles, Fenrir en cualquier momento podría poner a las bestias y a los gigantes en su contra, Lammar podría organizar a los vampiros y dementores, por primera vez en su vida Tom Riddle se sintió completamente solo y desamparado.

—Si no te hubiera destruido— susurró apretando los dientes y mirando por la ventana al frondoso árbol donde por unos días colgaran los restos putrefactos de Albus, su viejo enemigo estaba muerto, había sido destruido de la manera más simple y sencilla, lo peor de todo es que su hija fue la asesina y Severus su cómplice, si ese par se decidía a organizar algo en su contra ¿Que le garantizaba librar la batalla y ganarla?

—¿Abuelito?— la vocecilla de Merope le provoco un respingo de sorpresa, la niña asomaba la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta y lo observaba curiosa —¿estas bien abuelito?— con voz planuda y gesto analítico entró a la habitación.

—Estoy bien hija— respondió acariciándole la mejilla —¿Qué ocurre?—

—Erick dice que estás enojado conmigo— Tom se sentó en el enorme sofá acojinado y la niña se sentó en el fino tapete.

—¿Cuándo le llamaras padre?— la niña torció los ojos con fastidio ante la pregunta del abuelo –quieras o no lo es…—

—que se gane el respeto, por ahora solo te quiero y te respeto a ti abuelito— la voz chillona quiso sonar tierna y convincente, aunque a Tom le dio la certeza que si la chiquilla aumentaba sus conocimientos mágicos, pronto buscaría quitarle el cetro mortífago —¿entonces si estas enojado?—

—Tu tío abuelo se llevó secretos al morir— suspiro con hartazgo – ahora necesitamos forzosamente a tu madre para obtener lo que quiero—

—¡abuelo, mi madre es una rata traidora!— refunfuño Merope sacudiendo la melena castaña — ¿realmente crees que va a ayudarte?— lo miro fijamente, traspasándolo por un segundo, Tom se volvió a sentir vulnerable.

—¡es obvio que no!— grito a su vez el señor tenebroso poniéndose de pie —¡pero la necesitamos y existe una manera de obligarla a hacer lo que quiero!— guardo silencio, estaba hablando de mas, diciendo sus planes en voz alta como si Merope fuera de plena confianza.

—hay que atrapar a su viejo tutor— susurro la niña acercándose a su abuelo y tomándolo de la mano, entrelazando lentamente sus delgados dedos huesudos.

–si lo atrapamos todo va a ser más fácil abuelito— Tom miro a la niña, un brillo de locura se reflejo en los ojos color miel, un brillo idéntico al de Bellatrix.

— ¿Conociste bien a mamá?— Más tarde Merope pasaba distraídamente la pluma por el pergamino dibujando trazos irregulares mientras Nagini fingía leer un libro buscando la posición más cómoda en el fino sofá, grilletes mágicos en los tobillos y el cuello le impedían cambiar de forma, un castigo impuesto por Tom que cuando le apetecía la mantenía convertida en mujer aunque la mayoría del tiempo la mantenía como mitad mujer mitad serpiente, todo dependía de su estado de ánimo.

—No— respondió en un murmullo la hermosa y maltratada mujer.

— ¿Es cierto que me dejo abandonada por irse con su guardián?— la vocecita intentaba sonar dulce y melancólica, Nagi no se trago el cuento.

—No— suspiro –no sé porque tu madre se fue— y con un fuerte suspiro dio por terminada la conversación.

—Abuelito me ha prometido traerla— la niña levanto un poco la mirada para ver la reacción de la Nagi. –Dice que puedo matarla— sonrío de lado pero su interlocutora no dio señas de alguna emoción.

—Hmmjmm— fue toda la respuesta de la señora; en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Erick.

—Merope, es hora de tu clase de duelo— ordeno no muy convencido, la niña le ignoro – ¡te estoy dando una orden!— insistió con un acento de contrariedad y quizá un poco de autoridad fingida.

— ¡Hssshhh eres un fastidio!— gruño la niña dándole un empujón a su padre y azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué hice mal?— murmuró para sí mismo entreabriendo la puerta pero Nagini le respondió antes de que abandonara la habitación.

—Todo— volvió a suspirar y se escucho como cerraba el libro –Debes parar todo esto— continuo con voz dulce –nos están llevando a la destrucción, Tom ya no confía en nadie y en poco tiempo hasta tu vas a caer frente al poder de su magia—

—Sabes que hago esto por mis padres— respondió cerrando la puerta suavemente para evitar oídos indiscretos— ellos siguen en peligro—

—Siempre lo estarán mientras Tom no se detenga, mientras que tu no hagas nada— la cálida voz de Nagini a sus espaldas le provoco escalofrío –debes perdonar a Mina, dejarla ir y concentrarte en liberarte de él y liberar a tu hija—

—Dime estúpido pero por esa pequeña soy capaz de todo— la confesión del muchacho sorprendió a Nagi que no pudo replicar nada en ese momento –si…se que te sorprende por como es conmigo, pero a fin de cuentas es mi hija, mía y de Wilhemina— seguía dándole la espalda a la mujer para que no viera la expresión de duda y confusión que en ese momento flotaba en su rostro –nadie sabe cuánto quiero a esa mujer, y no por ser hija del lord; tuve el tiempo para conocerla, para quererla al grado de dejarla libre… pero ella me traiciono, creí que juntos podríamos luchar en contra de…— y se calló de golpe, no debía decir más al menos ahí.

—Tú traicionaste a más personas, a ella misma cuando aceptaste primero salvar al niño y después amenazarla con matarlo, no es tan fácil recuperar tu corazón y entregarlo a otra persona como a ella le sucedió, le exigiste demasiado en poco tiempo— las cadenas en las muñecas de Nagini tintinearon cuando poso su mano tibia sobre el hombro de Erick – Has crecido en medio del miedo y la confusión, amenazado siempre y siempre lejos de tus padres— por un segundo se interrumpió tragando el nudo que lentamente cerraba su garganta que nada tenía que ver con el helado grillete – quiero ganarme tu confianza porque necesitamos unirnos –y con delicadeza le obligo a mirarla de frente –hijo, esa mujer que tanto buscas proteger no es tu madre, ella te crió…si, pero realmente la bruja que te gestó, la que te parió te abandono en cuanto pudo—

—Como Wilhemina a Merope— gruño el muchacho sin entender.

—no… tu verdadera madre perdió la cordura desde que Tom la obligo a concebirte con tu padre, sufrió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que los planes de Lord se estaban cumpliendo, intento salvarte y llevarte con ella pero la descubrieron, la que se hace llamar tu madre te sacó de casa de esa mujer, te llevó con ella y Tom se encargo de que vivieran tranquilos y protegidos hasta que fuiste a la Academia; tu verdadera madre se volvió loca buscándote, viajó haciendo alianzas con magos oscuros para poder recuperarte y así fue como se enteró del resto de los planes que se habían diseñado desde años antes de tu nacimiento—

—Procrear soldados— murmuro con voz grave y la mirada fija en los hermosos ojos rasgados.

—si… entonces comenzó a buscar las demás piezas del rompecabezas porque era literalmente imposible acercarse a ti, ni siquiera yo pude verte sino hasta cuando conocí a Mina— acaricio cálidamente la mejilla del alto muchacho – Tom fue entretejiendo una telaraña para que ustedes se conocieran y de mutuo acuerdo llegaran a formar una familia, eso le aseguraría una cantidad mayor de nietos felices, fieles y dispuestos a matar por su abuelo— sonrío amargamente –pero ella tuvo la oportunidad de crecer con su verdadera madre… eso fue lo que cambió de tajo los planes de Tom, y con ello fue vulnerable ante todos y tu madre la encontró cuando la chica tenia más dudas y temores—

— ¿Mi madre fue la bruja que localizó a Mina ?— Nagi asintió – Es la que ella mató en ese callejón— afirmo en un susurro — ¿y tu sabias todo esto?— la miro con dolor, un dolor que nacía en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Si… lo siento— Nagi bajo la mirada y dejo caer sus brazos como si estuviera muy cansada –Todo planeado por Tom, finalmente hagas o no lo que él quiera tus padres van a morir por mano de él o… de Merope—

— ¿Sugieres entonces que los traicione? ¿Qué permita que los asesinen?— gimió confundido – Por ahora están vivos, por ahora Lord solo quiere la cabeza de su hija y del mestizo— de nuevo el odio renacía en él – entonces eso es suficiente para mí, que mi padre sobreviva y que ella, la mujer que me cuido y que finalmente me dio el cariño que una madre da a su hijo vivan lo más posible—

—Erick medítalo, no cometas más errores, tal vez lo que tus padres quieran es que les liberes de esta pesadilla— insistió débilmente la mujer pero poco a poco la escasa confianza que se generó entre ambos se diluía como su esperanza en un futuro tranquilo o al menos una muerte serena en su tierra natal.

—Por ahora mis padres son primero— repitió como para convencerse a sí mismo y salió de la habitación dejando a Nagini de pie, en medio de la sala, encadenada en cuerpo a Tom y en alma a un futuro lleno de incertidumbre.


	18. Chapter 18

Perdonen la tardanza... si es que todavía hay alguien por aqui

capitulo18

Al experimentado traficante que contactó Severus en Rotterdam le pareció una locura el negocio que le proponía ese extraño hombre de cabellos castaños ¿entrar a Londres? Desde que el Lord se apodero no solo del gobierno mágico sino también de los reales hilos dorados que gobernaban a los muggles no había más que salidas ilegales de ese país.

Los magos pagaban con galeones, los muggles con maletas llenas de billetes de varias denominaciones, la finalidad de todos ellos era escapar de la isla que ahora era sinónimo de destrucción y muerte para los países en el continente.

Peor aún, el loco quería no solo que lo llevara a él, también incluía que un hermoso jovencito de cabellos rizados y negros pasara, según era su hijo pero no le creía, era un chiquillo bastante atractivo que cualquier niña caprichosa con un padre millonario y complaciente le compraría como juguete o guarura en un par de años más.

—Serian cuatro galeones por cada uno— por fin se decidió por una suma, originalmente para sacarlos del país cobraba un galeón por persona, considerando que las clases altas no deseaban dejar ese paraíso de sangres pura; un mago mestizo, una squib o el más pobre de los magos que buscaba escapar no llegaban a veces ni a completar un knut para su fuga.

—Lo que sea— respondió Severus oculto en su disfraz — ¿Cuándo partimos?—

—Estoy formando un grupo para sacarlo, pueden ir conmigo en el viaje de ida, pero si después desean salir del país, serán ocho galeones por cada uno— seguro de que el hombre no soportaría la actual situación en Londres buscaría salir de ahí a toda prisa.

— ¿Cuándo?— molesto Armand intervino con un tono autoritario que puso orgulloso a su padre.

—En tres días, paso por ustedes a su hotel— sonrío –pero necesito el pago por adelantado—

—dos galeones por ahora, el resto en cuanto estemos allá— respondió Snape sacando las monedas y tocándolas con la varita –si nos dejas plantados, el dinero te lo va a recordar de manera no solo dolorosa— una sonrisa maléfica bailo en sus delgados labios cuando le arrojo las monedas al traficante.

Se internaron en las atestadas calles llenas de exiliados y nativos del pequeño pueblo, la sensación de estar en peligro inminente provocaba en todos un estado de aprensión que no hablaban, el ruido de los pasos era lo único que podía escuchares, ni risas o charlas, todo era silencio.

—Vamos por tu varita— Severus tomo del brazo a su hijo y lo hizo doblar por una esquina tan repentinamente que el niño trastabillo.

—¿pero donde pa´?— contesto Armand mirando extrañado el vacío y oscuro callejón mientras su padre vigilaba que no hubiera alguien siguiéndolos.

—vamos a aparecernos, aguanta la respiración y sostente bien de mi brazo— ordeno y apenas respiro profundamente su acompañante se desapareció del lugar reapareciendo en una desconocida calle solitaria.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?— gimió el niño apretándose el estomago y cayendo de rodillas sin poder contener el vomito.

—Nos aparecimos— dijo con naturalidad Severus, con un rápido movimiento de su varita sobre si mismo recupero su antigua imagen de cabellos negros y largos, la barba desapareció y los ojos negros se movieron rápido analizando el lugar, buscando alguna señal de peligro.

Armand se levanto trastabillando y mareado, su padre le extendió la mano y se aferró como si esperaran un terremoto o una marejada, Severus no se movía de su lugar mirando nervioso hacia todas partes.

—¿y?— un tanto contrariado el muchacho miraba hacia todos lados, se encontraban en un parque solitario, los juegos infantiles destrozados y oxidados, las plantas en total abandono, la noche comenzaba a caer y a lo lejos se escucharon los chillidos de un par de gatos disputándose su territorio, las casas que rodeaban el parque se encontraban descuidadas, muchas completamente a oscuras, en algunas se veía el parpadear de la luz azul de algún televisor pero un silencio pesado le abrumaba los sentidos.

—espera— susurro Severus entre dientes — ¡ven!— repentinamente dio un tirón al brazo del niño y avanzo con grandes zancadas hacia una casa oscura, lúgubre y por cómo se veían los cristales, abandonada desde mucho tiempo atrás.

A metros de la casa flotaba un aire pestilente, olor a excrementos, basura y animales muertos; bolsas plásticas rotas llenas de basura impedían el paso, el zumbido de las moscas era molesto y un par de perros que se daban un festín rompiendo una bolsa llena de gusanos les gruñeron al pasar.

— ¿papá?— Armand aun de la estatura y agilidad de un niño de once años estaba un poco asustado, confiaba ciegamente en su padre pero le ponía nervioso el hecho de que no le explicara nada o que al menos no le dijera una palabra; no dudaba que el rígido hombre tenía un plan y sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse pero necesitaba sentir cerca de él la confianza de la voz segura y firme de Severus.

—sht— le calló sin dejar de caminar, esquivaron las bolsas de basura, unos setos espinosos secos que impedían el paso hacia el patio trasero de la horrible casa, el chillido de los gatos se escuchó más fuerte y el niño no podía ver nada, solo la espalda de su padre caminando rápido, llevándolo casi a rastras, así que se dejó llevar sin hacer ruido.

El patio trasero idéntico al frente de la casa, lleno de basura, moscas y ratas, salvo con la diferencia de que la puerta que seguramente llevaba a la cocina se encontraba despejada, así como el camino hacia ella.

—No hables, ¿entendido?— siseo en voz muy baja Severus – veas lo que veas no hables, no te separes de mi y haz lo que te diga— trago saliva y el niño solo asintió levemente.

Snape sacó la varita del bolsillo de su chamarra, con pasos ágiles y silenciosos subió la escalerilla de tres escalones que le acercó a la puerta, Armand lo siguió y por indicaciones de su padre se apostó en el otro lado de la puerta, ocultándose de quien fuera a abrir. El mago dio con el puño tres toques cortos y tres rápidos sin soltar su varita, una lucecita azul pálido se encendió en el interior.

De nuevo golpeo la puerta con la clave y unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta, el ruido de pestillos y cerrojos hizo un eco extraño en el ambiente y con un chirrido la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Pasa rápido!— la voz aguda y sofocada de un hombre salio de la oscura casa, Armand no vio quien era y estaba de más ver a alguien porque no conocía a nadie del mundo donde ahora su padre lo llevaba.

La casa apestaba a putrefacción y desechos añejos, la oscuridad era casi total exceptuando la varita que brillaba con luz azul tenue iluminando un poco del lugar. El niño no se soltó de su padre en cuanto entraron, aparentemente el hombre no lo había visto y hablaba solo con Severus.

—El señor tenebroso te esta buscando, tu cabeza tiene precio— murmuraba veloz –si se entera que te he recibido sin soltarte una maldición estaré muerto antes que tu—

—Lo se Pettegrew— gruñó Severus cuando se detuvo, con la mano izquierda mantuvo al niño a su espalda — ¿Quién está contigo?—

—Nadie— respondió y el niño pudo ver como la luz cambiaba de posición, tal vez el hombre estaba mirando de frente a su padre — ¿Qué quieres?— pregunto con un acento preocupado.

—Tu varita— ordeno Snape –sabes que no tienes oportunidad de ganarme en un duelo— la mano izquierda mantuvo a Armand a sus espaldas bien cubierto.

— ¿mi…mi varita?— resoplo indignado el hombre — ¡te he abierto las puertas de mi escondite, te he recibido aunque eres un traidor!—

—Pettegrew, tu varita— insistió Snape dando ya una orden – además este no es tu escondite, antes de mudarnos a Inglaterra viví aquí con los bisabuelos— sonrío de lado –puedo tratarte como un ladrón y nadie va a detectarme, finalmente tengo sangre muggle—

— ¡No!— estuvo a punto de balbucear algo pero Armand solo escucho la voz profunda de su padre diciendo "avada kedabra", la luz verde ilumino por un segundo la habitación y un golpe seco resonó por toda la casa.

— ¡Rápido!— siseo su padre soltándolo y dando un paso al frente, se agacho para levantar algo y salio del lugar corriendo llevando al niño de la mano, de nuevo llevándolo casi a rastras.

— ¿Lo mataste?— la vocecita agitada detuvo por un momento la carrera de Severus

—Si— resoplo girando para mirar de frente al jovencito –ahora… ordéname que te entregue mi varita—

— ¡¿Qué?!— Armand estaba confundido, asustado y ahora preocupado, ¿debía retar a su padre? — ¡no!—

— ¡Por Merlín niño obedéceme!— fastidiado Snape tomo por los hombros a su hijo teniendo que inclinarse para verlo a los ojos –dame un maldito golpe en la cara—

— ¡Que no!— se resistió el niño haciendo enojar a su padre — ¡pa´ por favor!— gimió y recibió el primer bofetón de su vida quedándose frío, mirando sorprendido a su padre.

— ¡Maldición debes hacerte fuerte!— lo sacudió para sacarlo de su sorpresa –dame un maldito golpe— siseo y el puño de Armand golpeo directamente en su pómulo derribándolo, increíblemente la fuerza física del niño era mayor a la que aparentaba su delgado cuerpo.

—¡papá lo siento!— musito el niño arrodillándose a su lado y Severus comenzó a reír bajito desde el suelo, se levanto lentamente tocando con cuidado el lugar donde recibió el golpe y una pequeña herida sangraba —¡papá!— Armand asustado trato de tocarlo pero su padre ahora reía con fuerza, ¿le afectaría el golpe?

—Tranquilo— respondió entre risas –no me esperaba esto— y sin más le entregó la varita de Petter –es tuya— y siguió riendo hasta que se puso de pie, murmuro algo que el niño no entendió y tocando la mejilla con la punta de la varita la pequeña herida cerró de inmediato.

— ¡Wow!— susurro Armand — ¿voy a aprender a hacer todo eso?— sus ojazos negros miraban admirados a su padre.

—Muchas cosas— respondió Severus – no te imaginas cuanto debes aprender— y de nuevo tomó al niño de la mano y se desaparecieron en un segundo.

De nuevo en su hotel, Armand se sentó frente al televisor que mostraba imágenes del creciente desastre, no se le veía asustado como lo estaban tantos niños muggles y mágicos de su edad, el chiquillo analizaba las escenas, sus ojos se quedaban fijos en las imágenes.

— ¡Papá que es eso!— llamo a su padre que revisaba un mapa extendido en una de las camas, Severus se acercó cuando una horda de delgados inferis atacaban un pueblo muggle cercano a Hogwarts.

—Los llamamos inferi, magos muertos que tu abuelo ha vuelto a la vida para su servicio— gruño volviendo a su mapa.

— ¿zombies? ¡Wow! ¿Mi abuelo puede hacer zombies?— por un segundo fue el niño que realmente era, que se sorprendía con detalles que a otros les parecerían aberrantes, pero que para una mente infantil y fantasiosa eran geniales.

—Y si no tenemos cuidado, yo voy a ser una cosa de esas— resoplo furioso Severus sin voltear, pero el tono usado le provoco escalofríos a su pequeño.

— ¿mi abuelo lo haría? – El niño dejo de ver la pantalla para concentrarse en su padre que asintió sin mirarlo –lo siento papá— musitó.

—Se que te puede sorprender el poder que tiene tu abuelo— susurró Severus dejando el mapa – por un momento tu madre intentó confiar en él y todo nos salio al revés— un suspiro intento escapar más lo acalló con un ataque de tos.

— ¿Y si llego con el abuelo, presentándome para que no te mate?— el niño inocente balbuceo la frase –tal vez no… nos haga daño—

—Lo va a hacer— respondió Severus acercándose al niño y acariciándole los rizos –escuchaste a Petter, mí cabeza tiene un precio, si se entera que eres hijo mío y de su hija… los dos estaremos colgando de grilletes en menos de un segundo—

—¿tan malo es?— la voz pasó de grave a chillona y temblaba, no era fácil para el pensar que una persona fuera tan mala, no solo con su padre sino con él mismo, un niño que finalmente no tenia culpa de nada.

—El que estemos separados de mamá es la muestra— respondió Snape inclinando la cabeza, no quería que el niño viera ese segundo de debilidad que le provocaba pensar en ella y en su destino.

— ¿Y mi media hermana?— pregunto curioso — ¿Por qué a ella si la quiere?—

—Entiende… tu abuelo, el Señor Tenebroso, el Lord de la oscuridad, Lord Voldemort no quiere a nadie— el mencionar el nombre le provoco escalofríos, pero era algo de lo poco que le aceptaba a Harry, mencionar el nombre le daba un poco de seguridad, no mencionarlo era temerle aun mas. – Tu media hermana es un experimento, algo planeado años atrás, es un monstruo preconcebido en la mente de un desquiciado—

— ¿Y yo?— los negros ojitos lo miraban fijamente, con temor y mucho miedo reflejado en ellos.

— ¿Tu?— sonrío acariciando la suave y sonrosada mejilla de su primogénito – eres una variante en sus cálculos, la equis en su formula— Armand ahora cambio su expresión a un gesto de no haber entendido nada de nada.

— ¡a veces hablas muy raro papá!— sonrío –espero que pronto encontremos a mamá— suspiro acurrucándose en un abrazo, Severus lo abrazo con fuerza, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, pero como se había propuesto desde que recibió al niño en sus brazos años atrás, debía absorber cada momento calido y familiar que existiera entre ellos, todos esos recuerdos eran para ella, para entregárselos y ser ahora si una familia completa.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Mina deambulaba por un embarcadero lleno de inmigrantes, de refugiados muggles y mágicos que buscaban alejarse lo más posible de la peste que invadía el Reino Unido, peste que sin lugar a dudas invadiría lentamente al continente, cruzaría océanos y finalmente el mundo entero temblaría ante la mención del nombre de su destructor, del Lord Tenebroso.

Las medidas de seguridad para evitar el paso de mortífagos por medios convencionales habían llegado demasiado tarde, poco a poco en las ciudades donde se aglomeraban los que escapaban, comenzaban a dar noticias de terribles homicidios, de personas que desaparecían, de cadáveres deformes o mutilados que aparecían todas las mañanas.

Era necesario terminar con todo esto, dar todo lo posible de ella para acabar con esa pesadilla, sabía que no mataría a su padre, pero al menos buscaba la forma de matar a su mano derecha, a Erick y con él también llevarse a la pequeña y monstruosa nieta, a su hija no deseada.

De entre todos los barcos, botes pesqueros y yates encontró una pequeña lancha de goma, sin nada más que un par de remos, nadie podría detectarla aunque el uso de tal artefacto además de ser muy cansado, la ponía en desventaja contra el cambiante clima y podría hundirla en cualquier momento.

Pero era todo lo que encontraba a la mano, robar un yate o una lancha pesquera desataría las alarmas muggles y podría sobre aviso a los mortífagos que vigilaban la región costera, ella quería pasar desapercibida, llegar a una playa y comenzar a caminar hasta Londres donde podría buscar la manera de llegar a la mansión de su padre sin hacerse notar.

Sin pensarlo más abordo la frágil embarcación y comenzó a remar con fuerza alejándose de la playa, nadie se dio cuenta de que la delgada y pálida figura robaba un bote y tomaba el camino que muchos evitaban.

Cruzar el canal de día y con buen clima le llevaría al menos unas 6 horas, pero eran conocidas las imprevistas galernas o los bancos de niebla que podían desviarla de su ruta, aún así se arriesgo ya que valía la pena; tenía que acabar con la pesadilla desatada años atrás.

Por ese miedo a ser localizada, declino en usar su magia para movilizar la ligera balsa que se agitaba con cada ola, el viento soplaba helado y con fuerza levantando marejadas hasta de dos metros de alto, a lo lejos veía las luces de los barcos y yates que sacaban a la gente de Inglaterra, en lo alto y a la distancia repentinos relámpagos multicolores le señalaban los lugares donde los mortífagos o dementores atacaban.

El viaje marítimo dio inicio cerca de las once de la noche, con un buen ritmo debería estar avistando la costa al amanecer, pero después de tres horas remando sus brazos comenzaron a acalambrarse, sus manos entumecidas por el frío y la ropa empapada por el agua helada que invadía la balsa tras cada fuerte ola que la golpeaba; sin embargo buscaba no bajar el ritmo, jadeando se esforzaba en cada movimiento, sentía como sus brazos se ponían rígidos, el dolor la hacía gemir mordiéndose los labios y daba una nueva brazada, debía llegar antes del amanecer.

Agotada y con la respiración entrecortada se dejo caer de espaldas, sentía el fuerte oleaje bajo ella, como cada movimiento del agua deformaba la frágil embarcación y perdió el sentido por el agotamiento.

El viento helado la despertó, además del ruido de las olas rompiendo en los acantilados, el sol luchaba por asomarse entre las gruesas nubes, era casi medio día.

Buscó con la mirada un lugar para atracar y se encontró con altos y escarpados precipicios, rocas afiladas salían del mar y las olas rugían al chocar con ellas convirtiéndose en millones de blancas y espumosas gotas ¿¡donde estaba!?

Nerviosa buscó los remos, ¡habían desaparecido! ¿Cómo guiaría su endeble navío hasta la playa? Ni siquiera la posibilidad de usar su magia, su padre la tendría monitoreada de alguna manera, tal vez los dementores la detectarían ¡pero debía salir de ahí! La pequeña balsa se acercaba peligrosamente a los riscos, la negra roca se veía cada vez más cerca y no tardaría en perder la balsa.

¡¿Qué hacer!? Pensó asustada, por un momento sintió el frío temor a la muerte, no por ella si no porque ya no vería a Severus, porque no vería a su hijo, ese pensamiento le dio fuerzas, el llanto del niño guardado en su memoria le dio lo que necesitaba y sin meditarlo siquiera se lanzó al mar revuelto.

Se dejo llevar por la marea, pataleaba y braceaba con energía para desviarse cuando amenazaba con ser estrellada en las rocas, más de tres horas duró su lucha contra el embravecido mar, tres horas peleando por su vida de la manera más humana, más muggle que podía imaginarse.

Trepo con dificultad por un muro de rocas afiladas, con mucho trabajo subió hasta la planicie que dominaba la impresionante vista de la que salió con vida a pesar de los golpes y heridas.

Agotada se dejo caer boca abajo, por un momento no le importó si había alguien, si algún mortífago la había visto, si algún muggle curioso rondaba por ahí, solo ansiaba respirar y descansar unos minutos.

Por fin el calor del sol se dejo sentir unos minutos, revitalizándola y permitiéndole mover su entumecido cuerpo, con dificultad se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alejándose del mar, hacia el centro de la isla, hacia la mansión de su padre.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Riddle

—¿Debo tomar mi clase de hoy abuelo?— con voz plañuda Merope intentaba librarse de su clase de duelo, cortesía de Bellatrix Lestrange quien descargaba sobre la niña el rencor guardado desde que Wilhemina y Severus alteraran su estatus con el Lord.

—Debes— respondió Tom reclinándose en su cómodo asiento –Tía Bella va a ayudarte a ser una buena duelista—

—Es una cretina abuelo, me lastima a propósito, lo veo en sus ojos— contesto Merope haciendo un forzado puchero —¿no puedes conseguirme un mejor profesor?—

—Puedo pero no es mi deseo, Bella finalmente es de mis servidoras más fieles y hace las cosas tal y como ordeno, si quieres complacerme debes hacer lo que sea— a veces Tom buscaba ese lado paternal que nunca había desarrollado, pero que desde la llegada de su nieta procuraba encontrar, siendo hasta la fecha con resultados negativos ya que Merope siempre se las ingeniaba para terminar retorciéndose en un crucio ante su rebeldía.

Merope gruño molesta, estaba demasiado mimada como para acceder fácilmente a algunas órdenes que ella sabia importantes, su madre al abandonarla sabia que la niña debería ser destruida, así que debería aprender a defenderse.

Bellatrix entró en ese momento a la sala de prácticas, Tom ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada y la niña jugaba distraída con su varita; sin aviso previo lanzo un conjuro de ataque haciendo volar unos metros a Merope.

—¡siempre debes estar alerta!— grito enojada, así comenzaba la clase del día de hoy.

Mientras la pequeña recibía una paliza por parte de Madame Lestrange, Erick revisaba mapas y planos donde se marcaban puntos de ataque, zonas controladas y los sitios utilizados por muggles y gente mágica para escapar del país.

Ya habían controlado meses atrás la mayor parte de la Inglaterra mágica, Diagon ahora permanecía casi desierto y los pocos empresarios que mantenían sus negocios abiertos pagaban una cuota de seguridad a los esbirros de Tom, con eso pagaban los gastos extras como espías en el continente y asesinos cazadores que buscaban pistas de traidores, entre ellos a Mina y Severus, por los que se ofrecía, además de una estratosférica suma de galeones, el perdón y bendiciones por parte del Lord y un fructífero poblado campesino para gobernar.

La Inglaterra muggle también ya era controlada por Lord Voldemort, la familia real permanecía dentro de uno de los tantos palacios, con la amenaza constante de ser asesinados o lo peor, convertidos en licántropos, Fenrir se relamía imaginando el sabor de la sangre azul de sus presos.

Los pergaminos con informes de espías en otros países daban informes importantes sobre los avances punitivos, ministros controlados por el imperio aterrorizados con crucios y avadas dejaban sus puestos libres para ser ocupados por enviados del Lord, mortífagos refinados y con clase pero obedientes a la menor orden de Tom; entre ellos la familia Malfoy que había sido designada a una pequeña ciudad de España.

—¿Dónde diablos estarás?— gruñó molesto pensando en su esposa; revisaba el mapa y los reportes de los espías, nada de Mina o Snape ni siquiera del pequeño bastardo.

—Tal vez busca en el mapa incorrecto— la dulce voz de Rocío lo sobresaltó un poco, casi no tenía contacto con ella.

—¿Mande por ti? Por supuesto que no y mucho menos pedí tu opinión— respondió sin mirarla siquiera.

—Pero sé que le incomoda señor— la voz se escuchó más cerca, los pasos de la chica fueron acallados por la alfombra y de reojo Erick la vio a su lado, inclinada hacia los mapas pero con la mirada fija en él —Desde que conocí a la señorita Wilhemina supe que había algo entre ella y su profesor— sonrío y tomo una pluma para jugar con ella sin quitarle la vista de encima a Erick –Me imagino donde podrán estar—

—Lo que imagines no me interesa, retírate— ordenó guardando los mapas, sin embargo Rocío no se movió —¿¡acaso no entiendes ordenes!?— fastidiado golpeo con el puño la mesa de madera que crujió ante el impacto.

—Entiendo sus ordenes, pero… sus necesidades me son más importantes señor— contestó Rocío sin inmutarse – permítame ser su espía señor— susurró –sé que puedo encontrarla—

—¿Tú?— burlón la encaro con fuego en la mirada – ¿un monstruo de caldero razonando como un ser normal?— rió con voz profunda y le dio la espalda.

—¡No soy tan diferente a Merope, a Wilhemina o a usted señor, finalmente somos un experimento de mi Lord!— respondió altanera y en un segundo el golpe inconfundible de un repulso la envío hasta el muro contrario.

—es increíble que quieras compararte a nosotros, ¡tu y tu hermano son engendros de caldero!— siseo furioso sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita – es la última vez que admito una impertinencia tuya, la próxima serás comida de therstal— guardo la varita y la chica se levantó trabajosamente –ahora lárgate y cumple con tus funciones de niñera—

Pero Rocío había conseguido su meta, la pequeña Merope estaba de pie en la puerta y vio la mayor parte de la discusión.

—¡Déjala tranquila!— chillo furiosa la niña lanzándose sobre su padre dando puñetazos —¡te odio te odio!— gritaba histérica —¡la lastimas porque es mi amiga!— Erick simplemente le atrapo ambas manos y la levantó en vilo sentándola a la fuerza en un sofá.

—¡ya cállate!— grito fuera de sí —¡eres idéntica a tu madre, mimada y estúpida niña!— un bofetón aterrizo en la cara de Merope que guardó silencio de inmediato — ¡y tu!— miró con furia a Rocío —¡Te largas de esta casa en este momento!— no dejaría que esa extraña dividiera más al remedo de familia que tenía.

En ese momento un joven mortífago entró corriendo a la habitación con un puñado de pergaminos en la mano.

—¡Mi señor! Noticias de nuestros enviados a América— jadeo agotado por la carrera –han localizado la ultima ubicación del profesor Snape— entregó los pergaminos que Erick le arrebato ansioso ¡por fin noticias de ese asqueroso mestizo!

—¡llama a cinco mortífagos!— ordenó echando espuma por la boca –este maldito no pasa la noche vivo— siseo revisando los pergaminos, tenía una pista nebulosa pero era más de lo que tenía cinco minutos antes —¡Merope vas conmigo!— ordeno a la niña que no se movió —¿¡no escuchaste?!— le grito haciéndola levantarse de golpe.

—no quiero ir— murmuro Merope

—no es opción— siseo su padre tomándola del brazo y pasando a un lado de Rocío que los miraba muda de furia.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

El traficante envío un mensajero a avisar a Severus que esa noche partían hacia Inglaterra, los dejaría en un pequeño puerto pesquero haciéndolos pasar por un par de sus ayudantes, no debería llevar equipaje y les dio ropa propia de un limosnero o un grumete mal pagado.

Con asco el pobre Armand se caló la ropa que apestaba a pescado podrido, sudor y whiskey, Severus acostumbrado a usar los más variados disfraces por muy asquerosos que fueran solo se vistió con prisa, salieron de su habitación sin decir palabra, media hora antes de la señalada por el traficante.

Armand guardó con sumo cuidado la varita que perteneciera a Peter, no le agradaba la sensación de esa madera vieja y pegajosa en su mano, pero era la única arma que habían podido conseguir para él, su padre solo aguantaba la impotencia de no poder proporcionar a su vástago una varita apropiada, limpia y sobre todo con nada de sangre, la de Peter rezumaba cobardía, muerte, violencia y mucha, mucha sangre.

—No te separes de mi en el barco hasta que lo haya revisado ¿entendido?— nervioso Snape caminaba presuroso hacia el embarcadero, la noche caía y los migrantes buscaban ya donde reposar o como seguir su camino para internarse lo más posible en el continente.

—Entendido pa´— contesto Armand con un tono asustado —¿ya tienes algo planeado para cuando lleguemos?— aferraba su suave manita a la mano de su padre.

—Vamos primero a mi casa en Londres— susurró –ignoro si tu madre vaya a buscarnos ahí—

—¿No tendrá vigilado el abuelo?— el jovencito estaba consciente de la situación, sabía que podrían tenderles una trampa pensó orgulloso Snape, el niño era perspicaz e inteligente.

—Es posible, pero necesitamos arriesgarnos— llegaron al destartalado barco y subieron saludando al traficante que vestía un sucio harapo que en vidas anteriores había sido un elegante uniforme de capitán de crucero.

—Jimmy baja con tu hermano a las bodegas y aten las cajas firmemente para que no nos desbalance en caso de marejada— ordenó cuando un par de curiosos magos bien vestidos se detuvieron un segundo frente a la rampa por donde subían Snape y su hijo.

—¡Si señor!— gritó el niño corriendo hacia la puerta doble que llevaba a las bodegas.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, la presencia de los dementores en el área provocaron una pequeña tormenta con relámpagos, lluvia y un fuerte viento que elevaba las olas a dos o tres metros de su tamaño normal; Severus aún conservaba de la poción que Mina le regalara años atrás y el niño parecía inmune a los mareos.

Mientras el niño descansaba acurrucado en una hamaca que se balanceaba en el área de bodegas, Snape salió un momento tras asegurarse que el niño no sería molestado, se caló un pesado impermeable y se recargó en la barandilla donde las olas le salpicaban y la lluvia empapaba la cubierta.

—¿Dónde estás?— murmuró con pesar, la extrañaba mucho, le preocupaba el donde y el cómo se encontraría la pelirroja; Armand había dejado de jugar con su esfera de cristal pues no pudo ser capaz de enseñarle a usarla, para eso Sybill le habría sido de gran ayuda, ya no sabía nada por parte de las visualizaciones del pequeño.

—¡Mina!— gimió sin aguantar más esa punzada en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta que luchaba por hacerle gritar su nombre, sin embargo era un tema que ya se había hablado años antes de que el Lord decidiera desatar la locura en todo el mundo, en una de las pocas tardes felices que pasaron uno al lado del otro sin ser ella la semi elfa hija del Lord asesino y él el mago mortífagos seguidor de su padre sino simplemente un hombre y una mujer que se amaban mucho más allá de lo que la cordura podría determinar.

Flash Back

Tolhuin, hotel tres noches después del ritual de purificación de Mina.

A pesar de que hace un frío tremendo en el exterior, estos muggles se las arreglan perfectamente para mantener un clima perfecto en las habitaciones, no hay necesidad de mantas o de cubrirse y entrelazados duermen tranquilos Wilhemina y Severus tras otra agotadora sesión de caricias.

—¿Cansada?— la voz profunda de Snape la hace abrir lentamente los ojos, sonríe con dulzura mientras Mina le acaricia el pecho.

—un poco tal vez— susurro besando la blanca piel de su pareja –la verdad tengo un poco de apetito— Mina sonrió dando un suave mordisco en el pezón cercano a sus labios haciendo gemir a Severus —¿quieres salir a comer algo?—.

—no— susurró Snape mientras le daba un beso tierno en los labios –tengo todo lo que necesito— la atrajo hacia su cuerpo dando inicio a más caricias.

—¿Alguna vez tu y Evans…?— Mina soltó la pregunta de golpe, sin pensar siquiera que esas palabras podrían molestar a su amado, pero era algo que le aguijoneaba el corazón desde que él le declarara su olvido de la sangre sucia.

—nunca— susurró en respuesta y sin dejar de mordisquearle el hombro –creo que de haber pasado algo… no hubiera soportado su muerte— levanto el rostro para mirarla fijamente.

—si algo llegara a pasarte, moriría de pena— contesto Mina acurrucándose en la cálida piel blanca –me mato si sé que mi padre o alguien más te dañara—

—¿y si fuera solo un engaño mi muerte?— cuestiono acariciando la sonrojada mejilla femenina –yo al menos esperaría confirmar que realmente te he perdido— la atrajo hacia él para besarle la mejilla –mientras no sepa nada, te buscaría por todo el mundo de ser necesario—

—para mi seria un tormento vivir lejos de ti— gimoteo Mina escondiéndose en el cuello de Snape –pero saber que me buscas me daría fuerzas— sonrió con ternura al sentir las suaves y cálidas manos de Severus recorriendo su anatomía con delicadeza.

— Nunca detendría mi búsqueda, solo hasta que estemos juntos de nuevo— la beso de nuevo.

— Pues aunque yo muera, voy a seguir buscándote— susurró la pelirroja antes de abandonarse en los brazos de su hombre.

Fin Flash Back

— No te detengas nunca princesa— confío sus tristes palabras a la tormenta que arreciaba y volvió a la bodega donde Armand dormía en la hamaca, vencido por el cansancio y la presión de estarse escondiendo siempre.

En tierra firme...

Por un día Wilhemina dirigió sus pasos hacia el valle donde se encontraba la mansión Riddle, escondiéndose de los mortífagos, dementores, cazadores de recompensas, las sobras del ministerio y los seguidores de Harry Potter que también habían puesto precio no solo a su cabeza sino también a la de Snape según pudo constatar al encontrar en una granja abandonada los restos de un campamento, carteles con los rostros de diferentes mortífagos se encontraban pegados en el derruido muro, entre ellos sobresalían su rostro y el de Severus, cotizados a quinientos galeones vivos o muertos.

—¡y creí que yo tenía que matarte a ti enano!— susurró recordando al chico que el día de la reunión de colegios para el Torneo se presentó admirando que fuera amiga de Viktor Krum.

Mina decidió en el abandonado lugar, comió algunas bayas que recogió por el camino y el grifo de la granja le proveyó del vital líquido aunque no podía apostar por la pureza del mismo. Durmió un par de horas y antes de las diez de la noche retomaba su andar.

Volver a la casa paterna o tal vez a la antigua casa de Severus, dudaba un poco ya que sabía que en ambos sitios le tendrían preparada una trampa, entonces un poco antes del amanecer desvió sus pasos a rumbos un poco mas amigables.

Retomar su agilidad élfica le costó trabajo, vivir como muggle le atrofio sus habilidades físicas y aunque caminaba lo más rápido posible todavía no llegaba a esas velocidades que alcanzaba en el pasado; comenzó a trotar y cada paso le cansaba aún más así que se obligo a correr, tal vez tenía otra vez esa "agilidad de rinoceronte" como en alguna ocasión se burlara Severus, pero tan solo el recuerdo del mago la hizo correr con más energía, con más fuerza y al cabo de un rato corría ligera y veloz.

Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de la noche en que su abuelo la llevara a rastras hasta Hogwarts, corrieron desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer, recorrieron casi medio país así que no tendría dificultad en llegar a su destino en la mitad del tiempo, eso la inspiro a dar todo para cumplir su meta.

Caía la tarde de su segundo día en la isla cuando llegó a su primer destino, cayó de rodillas agitada, con los pulmones a punto de reventar y las piernas totalmente debilitadas raspándose un poco en el pedregoso camino frente al terreno donde se alzaba la vieja cabaña de su madre, donde veinte años atrás había nacido y donde había pasado una maravillosa tarde con Severus.

Con dificultad se puso de pie y avanzo por el verde prado, todo lucia tranquilo y sus alarmas naturales le decían que estaba totalmente sola, afortunadamente para ella Snape había previsto una situación difícil y había ocultado la cabaña de la vista de propios y extraños, solo ella y él sabrían como llegar y la encontrarían de inmediato.

Su corazón latía a mil, esperando que Severus tomara la misma decisión que ella y lo encontrara en el interior de la cabaña, tal vez preparándole el almuerzo a Armand que estaría jugando tirado en el piso con algunos juguetes que su padre le llevaría; olisqueo antes de abrir la puerta, aguzo sus oídos y con ojos tristes abrió la puerta, no había nadie.

Todo seguía igual, el recibidor y la sala vacios, llenos de telarañas y polvo, subió las escaleras pesadamente y abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal, la enorme cama un poco empolvada, las flores secas, las charolas de plata perfectamente acomodadas y vacías de alimento, la estufa para calentar el lugar apagada y helada, las cortinas llenas de polvo y telarañas, era evidente que nadie había vuelto al lugar sino tal vez al día siguiente para arreglar un poco, el confiable Jumble tal vez.

Sonrío con tristeza y se sentó en la cama levantando un poco de polvo, pensó que si hubiera alguna manera de contactarse con Severus le avisaría donde estaba, pero había perdido el espejo, no tenia su varita y…

— Accio Leeloo –susurro al viento señalando con su dedo índice hacia el cielo tormentoso, rogando que la pequeña lechuza siguiera viva.

Decidida a pasar al menos unos días en la cabaña se puso manos a la obra, reforzó los conjuros protectores y comenzó a sacar arañas y bichos que habían hecho de su cabaña un escondite. Anochecía cuando fue a colocar algunas redes improvisadas en el río, se puso a buscar leña y encendió la estufa provocando un ambiente cálido y acogedor.

No quería dormir, no quería volver a esa enorme cama fría y solitaria, tenía miedo de que al despertar sus esperanzas de ver a Severus o al bebé se disolvieran o evaporaran inmediatamente; cambio las flores secas de los jarrones y salió a cazar encontrándose solamente con algunas gallinas que se fugaran de una granja cercana y un par de conejos quedaron inmovilizados ante su dum mortuus.

—Al menos por ahora sirve de algo— susurró con una sonrisa mientras guardaba a los animales para matarlos y cocinarlos en cuanto Severus volviera. Era tan fuerte su confianza en ello que cualquier ruido fuera de la cabaña le hacía sentir mas y mas cerca al pelinegro, no dudaba que pronto lo vería traspasar la puerta.

Leeloo llegó al amanecer, mas grande y salvaje pero sin olvidarse de su antigua ama se paró en el quicio de la ventana abierta ululando con suavidad.

—¿Leeloo?— Mina no lo creía, ya tenía tres días en la isla y su suerte cambiaba, tomo con cuidado a la lechuza que ahora pesaba lo triple que la última vez que la viera, le dio un puñado de semillas y pensó en cual sería la mejor manera de contactar a Snape.

Un pergamino ni pensarlo, podría alguien atrapar a la lechuza y seria el final de todo, pero un recuerdo la hizo buscar un objeto en específico.

—llévalo con Severus Snape ¿entendido? búscalo y no te detengas hasta que lo encuentres— Leeloo la miro fijamente y grajeo como diciéndole que entendía, sin esperar más salió disparada por la ventana.

Leeloo levantó el vuelo de inmediato, su vida libre y salvaje le dio fortaleza y un excelente GPS natural la guiaba mágicamente hacia su otro amo, levantó el vuelo hacia las nubes, ligera y con la intención de cumplir su cometido lo más pronto posible.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

La barca que llevaba a Snape y su heredero atracó al amanecer en un muelle no muy lejano de Londres, el niño descendió del transporte cargando unos costales que escurrían agua salada cargados de pesados peces y Severus bajó empujando con otro ayudante una caja enorme con el letrero de "enlatados" mal pintada en un costado.

Dejaron la carga en una bodega y el traficante les dio un paquete con ropas limpias, sin hablar les señaló un cuartucho escondido entre las cajas donde encontraron un lavabo medianamente limpio y se asearon lo mejor que pudieron, Armand por fin se deshacía de las sucias prendas vistiéndose ahora con un conjunto de mezclilla negra y una playera del mismo color.

—¡hasta que vistes como un Snape!— se burló su padre acomodando el ensortijado cabello del niño que miraba no muy convencido sus prendas.

—detesto el negro pa´— gruño el niño revisando las prendas de su padre —pero tú te ves mejor con el azul— murmuró el chiquillo con una risita apenas audible, a Severus le tocó portar unos jeans azules desgastados y una camiseta gris.

—lo que sea pero ya vámonos— rezongo su padre y tomándolo de la mano salieron por otra puerta de la bodega, él aun conservando su disfraz de cabello y barbas castañas.

Caminaron por el pueblecito un rato, encontraron un discreto lugar para comer y el niño devoró ansioso mientras su padre echaba un ojo a su alrededor, atento a cualquier señal de mortífagos, gente del ministerio o quien quisiera cobrar la recompensa que probablemente ya pesaba sobre su cabeza.

La clara sensación de frío en el ambiente le dejo saber que estaban rodeados por dementores y así lo hizo saber a su hijo.

—ten lista tu varita — susurró y con el tenedor le hizo una discreta floritura que el niño trató de memorizar de inmediato —haces esto y dices "expecto patronus"— sonrío de lado —va a protegerte de los dementores, pero debes llenar tu mente de pensamientos alegres—

—¿Cómo Peter Pan papá?— murmuro inocente, el libro le encantaba desde que recordaba que realmente no era mucho tiempo atrás —¿un expecto patronus me va a hacer volar?—

—no— respondió conmovido su padre —va a hacer una imagen escudo que es capaz de protegerte de los dementores, ellos se alimentan de tus momentos difíciles y tristes— tragó saliva pues para él desde su punto de vista como padre, el niño no fue consciente como para guardar muchos recuerdos alegres.

—me gustaba jugar con el collar de tu compañera de trabajo— confesó el niño —tenia muchos colores y brillaba— sonrío —¿ese es un recuerdo feliz?—

—si— contestó Snape con un nudo en la garganta —de cualquier manera yo voy a ser tu escudo y mi patronus será más fuerte para detenerlos en caso de que nos ataquen—

Armand no preguntó ya nada, siguió comiendo ahora con calma y sus ojos atentos a cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor.

Terminaron sus postres, pagaron y preguntaron por un lugar donde hospedarse, el mesero les recomendó una casa instalada en el centro del pueblecito, en unos minutos llegaron ahí y de inmediato les aceptaron, "el negocio anda mal" susurró el dueño cuando les abría la puerta del dormitorio, dos camas individuales, baño y una televisión "solo se ven dos canales" informó cuando Armand saltó a la cama y tomando el mando de la TV la encendió dispuesto a relajarse un rato.

—Debes dormir, apaga eso— murmuró su padre después de despedir a su anfitrión y cerrar la puerta con llave, le preocupaba la salud del niño, lo veía agotado y más delgado.

—estoy bien pa´— rezongo el niño —duérmete tu un rato—

—descuida, no necesito descansar — respondió dando un largo bostezo cuando un fuerte golpe en la ventana lo hizo desenfundar su varita, Armand hizo lo mismo saltando de la cama y escudándose detrás de ella con manita temblorosa sujetando también la varita sin la más remota idea de qué hacer con ella.

—escóndete bien— susurró su padre y un segundo golpe los hizo saltar de nuevo, con pasos lentos y bien estudiados se acercó poco a poco a la ventana, apenas abría las hojas de opaco vidrio cuando una enorme lechuza parda entró a la habitación ululando furiosa y parándose sobre la televisión resbalándose y arañando la superficie de formica.

—¡¿que es eso papá?!— gritó aterrado Armand escondiéndose entre las dos camas.

—no puede ser— susurró su padre ignorando por un momento al niño —¿Leeloo?— extendió su mano y la lechuza saltó a su brazo dándole picotazos suaves como saludo —¡maldita sea sobreviviste!— su particular manera de expresar alivio dio al niño la seguridad de salir de su escondite —¡es Leeloo, la lechuza de tu madre!— no podía creerlo, una sensación calida nacía de nuevo en su interior, sentía ganas de reír o de gritar quizá hasta de bailar y su estoica personalidad lo reflejo acariciando con ternura al animalito.

—¿es la mascota de mi mamá?— con un nudo en la garganta el niño se acerco tímido, Leeloo lo miró fijamente y dio un graznido haciéndolo saltar —pero…es enorme papá—

—si… ¿Qué debiste sufrir como para desarrollarte así?— preguntó al animal que le dirigió una mirada fija con sus enormes ojos —dale un poco de agua— ordenó al niño que sacó un vaso de plástico de un cajón y le sirvió agua que la lechuza bebió agradecida sumergiendo el pico.

—¿puedo darle una galleta papá?— aun asustado y temblando no se animaba a tocarla

—no es un loro pero dudo que se niegue a un dulce, siempre ha sido tan mimada— sonrío sin dejar de acariciarla, pensar que tal vez … sin decir nada más comenzó a revisar al animal y descubrió algo atado en la pata del mismo, lo desenredaba cuando el niño llegó con unas galletas que había llevado del restaurante.

—¿Qué es eso?— curioso miraba las manos de su padre que acunaban algo que no alcanzaba a ver.

—dale de comer— musitó con voz ahogada —dale de comer y déjala sobre mi almohada— susurró, Armand obediente hizo lo que ordenó su padre y Leeloo se dejo llevar en brazos por el pequeño desconocido que le dejaba picotear y jalarle un poco los rizos negros y largos.

Severus mantenía entre sus manos un trocito de tela, insignificante para otros pero él sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, la suave y delicada tela que años atrás formaba parte de la vestimenta de un afelpado oso que Mina acunara en sus brazos.

—¿Papá?— la voz del niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos —¿Qué tienes?—preocupado intento tomar la mano de su padre pero se detuvo cuando éste giro el rostro para mirarlo de frente.

—Tu madre nos espera— musitó con voz ahogada —prepárate porque mañana salimos a buscarla— sus ojos brillaban como nunca, las manos le temblaban ligeramente y deseaba salir corriendo en ese momento pero la salud y el bienestar del pequeño heredero era lo más importante, al menos debía dormir toda esa noche para recuperar fuerzas.

—¿mamá?— susurró incrédulo el niño —¡mamá!— grito feliz —¡lechuza voy a ver a mi mamá!— grito alegre saltando en la cama y como si la mensajera entendiera la situación comenzó a volar por la habitación compartiendo la alegría del niño, de su pequeño amo.

Residencia Riddle...

—Mi señor creo que Merope aun es muy pequeña e inmadura para asistir con su padre a la cacería del traidor— la voz de Rocío sonaba trémula y quizá con un dejo maternal —ignoramos de que sea capaz Snape sabiendo lo que sabe de la niña—

—¿Y dices que Erick quiere llevarla con él?— Tom la miraba fijamente, la belleza de sus rasgos se diluia velozmente, el conjuro hecho por su hija perdía fuerza.

—Si mi señor— susurró la niñera —creo que si usted me permitiera acompañarlo con algunos de sus sirvientes de confianza, protegeríamos a la niña en caso de que el profesor quiera dañarla—

—Llama a Bellatrix y envía por Draco, Crabble y Goyle, esos niños necesitan una misión real y Bella podrá asesorarlos— gruño Tom —y llama a mi yerno—

—Como ordene mi amo— respondió Rocío ocultando una sonrisa de oscura satisfacción.

Erick ya estaba casi listo para el agitado viaje que le esperaba, había planeado hacer un viaje en la red flu hasta los límites de la isla y de ahí aparecerse en la ciudad mas cercana del continente, ahí de nuevo utilizar la red flu e ir saltando de país en país hasta llegar a Trelew, lugar donde según los reportes había sido visto por ultima vez Severus Snape.

—Disculpe pero el Lord ordena que se presente ante el— sin dejar de sonreír con burla Rocío llama a Erick desde la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿acaso no te dije que te fueras?— susurró furioso — ¿y que es eso de que mi Lord quiere verme?—

—Solo le traje el mensaje…señor— respondió con burla —por cierto debo preparar a Merope para el viaje—

—no te atrevas siquiera a verla— gruño enojado —espera aquí— y veloz salio en dirección a la sala donde Tom le esperaba.

Rocío ignoro su orden y con calma avanzó por el pasillo, llegó hasta la habitación de Bellatrix y tocó la puerta, la bruja le abrió algo molesta por la interrupción, los alaridos de dolor de un muggle llegaron a oídos de la jovencita.

—¿Qué quieres?— la mujer no estaba de ánimos para ser interrumpida y veía furiosa a la muchacha, en las manos llevaba una afilada cuchilla bañada en rojo líquido.

—Mi señor ordena que usted y el joven Draco con los jóvenes Crabble y Goyle nos acompañen al señor Carbajal, a Merope y a mi a una misión — recito sin dejar de sonreír, al escuchar que era orden de Tom la bruja de inmediato cambio su actitud.

—Si es orden de mi Lord— susurró cerrando la puerta mientras salía de su dormitorio —voy a enviar un mensaje a mi sobrino para que nos esperen— ¿y puedes decirme… hacia donde nos dirigiremos?— susurro burlona y con desprecio.

—lo ignoro mi señora— respondió —pero mi amo ha ordenado su presencia para asistir a Draco, Crabble y Goyle —repitió sonriendo por lo bajo.

—¡Merope no está lista para un duelo, mucho menos para una misión!— gritó enfurecida la mujer.

—Sin embargo, son órdenes de mi señor— contestó Rocío

—Y si es así…— suspiro Bella —¡en fin! Envía un mensaje a los Malfoy, vamos a ir por Draco y sus amigos, creo que están en el ministerio Frances—

—no se equivoca mi señora— siseo la chica en tono condescendiente — si gusta puedo comunicarme por medio de la chimenea mientras usted se prepara—

—Dile a Lucius que Draco y sus amigos van conmigo, que los vamos a recoger en un par de horas— suspiro tomando fuerzas —voy a ver a mi Lord — y entró al salón donde ya se desataba una discusión monumental.

—¡Podemos ir tranquilamente mi hija y yo señor!— gritó Erick olvidándose por un segundo a quien se dirigía —no necesitamos a ese engendro o a guardianes como Bellatrix—

— ser quien eres no te hace indispensable— siseo Tom —te tolero porque mis planes así lo requieren, por ahora...— una sonrisa maléfica bailo por sus delgados labios — sin embargo, sabes que un signo de desobediencia de tu parte puede afectar directamente a tus padres— la voz sibilante de su amo le provoco escalofríos.

—Mi señor yo…— Erick tartamudeo, temblaba tan solo de pensar en que sería capaz de hacerle a sus padres y se replegó nervioso — solo deseo estar a solas con mi hija —intento conmoverlo aunque algo en su interior le decía que sembraba en campo estéril — yo… mi señor entiéndame— suplico.

—Entiende tu— gruño Voldemort — me tiene sin cuidado lo que quieras, desees o necesites… van a ir acompañados por Bella, Draco, Crabble, Goyle y Rocío— sonrío de lado esperando la reacción de su yerno.

—Como ordene mi Lord— respondió el muchacho en un gemido y sin darle la espalda y con la cabeza gacha, salio del enorme salón.

—¿No entiendes aún tu lugar en nuestra orden?— con asco Bellatrix se hizo a un lado para evitar que el muchacho tocara siquiera su vestido —eres una herramienta, no sirves para otra cosa— siseo sonriente y entró majestuosa al salón ignorando ya a Erick —¡¿Mi señor?!—

—¡Bella!— sonriendo abiertamente su amo la recibe con un abrazo calido e intimo — eres mi mejor sirviente, mi más fiel seguidora— gruñó sugerentemente al oído de la bruja —se que solo puedo contar contigo—

—Mi señor— susurró Bella —sabe que por usted soy capaz de todo— sonreía satisfecha, por fin había logrado humillar al invasor hibrido, la cabeza de la semi elfa tenia precio y Snape pronto colgaría por las muñecas de los grilletes instalados en su dormitorio, había practicado mucho con muggles, había perfeccionado sus maldiciones, sus parafilias se habían intensificado y deseaba con todo su ser tener sumiso ante ella al otrora mano derecha de su amo.

—Atrápalos, tráelos vivos y enteros— la voz de Voldemort en su oído le causaba extrañas contracciones en su vientre, sabía que si cumplía sus ordenes, pronto sería algo más que la favorita del amo.

—Si mi amo— susurró ella alejándose un poco de él — como ordene— y sin darle la espalda salio del salón, Rocío le esperaba a unos pasos de la puerta con una extraña mueca de satisfacción en el rostro, Erick y Merope bajaban las enormes escalinatas en ese momento.

—Draco ha sido informado mi señora— musitó Rocío — Merope y su padre están listos, en cuanto usted ordene partimos hacia el ministerio de Francia—

—¿Dónde localizaron pistas de Snape?— exigió saber la pelinegra.

—En Trelew— informó de mala gana Erick —lo vieron en la casa de Mauricio y sus hijos— le entregó los pergaminos que horas antes recibiera.

—Lo han visto con un jovencito— susurró Bella.

—Suponen que está reclutando jóvenes magos, organizando un ejército que le defienda en caso de que lo localizáramos— contestó Erick mientras le ajustaba un abrigo a Merope que se dejaba vestir sin problemas.

—¿llevas tu varita niña?— despectiva Bellatrix se dirigió a Merope.

—si— rezongo la niña

—Está bien— Bellatrix camino hacia la chimenea —Rocío, quiero que estés alerta, vas a ser mis ojos y mis oídos ya que no eres muy conocida en el ministerio Frances, quiero que investigues lo más que puedas durante el tiempo que estamos con mi hermana y mi cuñado, quizá un día o dos y partiremos de ahí en avión a América, ¿entendido?— la chica asintió un poco nerviosa —el que vieran a Severus en tu casa me parece extraño ¿Qué le motivaría utilizar tu hogar como escondite?— la muchachita solo se encogió de hombros mientras le entregaba un bowl con cenizas, tres minutos después el grupo había desaparecido.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Todo parecía estar listo en la cabaña, Mina trabajaba sin parar casi sin tomar un descanso.

Ni una mota de polvo en todas las habitaciones, cortinas, mantas y cobertores limpios para el bebé. Pensar en volver a acunar a su pequeñito en brazos le provocaba un sentimiento de alegría desbordante.

La lechuza había partido ya un día atrás, ¿llegaría ya con Severus? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Pensaría que tal vez es una trampa o buscaría la manera de llegar a ella lo más pronto posible? ¿Recordaría ese pequeño trocito de tela y lo que significaba? veinte preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente y otras veinte nacían cada segundo.

Por fin no encontró nada más que hacer, la cabaña perfecta, la habitación que les obsequiara Jumble lista para recibir a su hijo... Armand tenía ya casi tres años según recordó y sonrío, debía festejarle al pequeño esos cumpleaños de ausencia.

Arrastrando tras de sí una lona llegó al río y comenzó a amasar barro cargando en su improvisado remolque enormes trozos que con dificultad llevó hasta la cabaña donde repararía el horno... había que preparar un panque o un rico pan para hacer un pastel para el niño.

El resto de la tarde y hasta muy entrada la noche amaso y fue dando forma con rocas y barro al dañado horno de piedra, algo des balanceado y torcido que según ella sería suficiente para cocinar un rico pan. Recolectó más madera y encendió un fuego para que el horno se fuera secando, era nula su experiencia y conocimientos sobre la materia, pero algo le decía que su proyecto funcionaria.

Sin importarle la hora tomó una manta y procurando no ensuciarla de barro se dirigió a la helada corriente del río, sin pensárselo más se lanzó hacia la parte más profunda para asearse, tiritando salió ya limpia cubriéndose con la manta y caminaba hacia la cabaña cuando una oscura sombra tiro de ella aprisionándola entre el mullido follaje y el cuerpo oculto por la oscuridad.

—¡maldición!— grito furiosa tratando de liberarse pero sus manos estaban aprisionadas por otras manos impidiéndole señalar con sus dedos, el intruso sabia de sus poderes elficos.

—¡más vale que estés quieta si no quieres que te deje inconsciente!— murmuro el intruso dejándola sin palabras y sin aliento.

—Así me gusta… no vengo a buscar pelea pero si me das un solo motivo créeme que no dudaré en matarte— Harry se alejó lentamente con la varita apuntándola directamente, había crecido bastante durante el tiempo que dejo de verlo, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con un toque asesino y había amargura en ellos, su rostro juvenil ya exponía algunas arrugas por una vida difícil llena de peligros.

—¿Cómo…como diste conmigo?— susurró Mina tratando de controlarse, sintiendo la amenaza de la varita del chico apuntando a su pecho.

—te vieron llegar— siseo sonriendo de lado –y no eres muy popular que digamos, algunos te reconocieron— señalo con la mirada sobre su hombro –además tu firma en el fuego puede detectarse a kilómetros de distancia— sonrío malévolamente – eres uno de dos monstruos que saben trabajar con un hechizo de fuego mágico y elfico—

—¿Qué esperas?— inquirió molesta, detestaba sentirse amenazada – ¡dispara ya entonces, acaba con esto!— estaba furiosa, además de todo bajo la guardia y cometió un error estúpido, tal vez Harry venía acompañado y tal vez buscarían su refugio, no se contentarían con pensar que levantó un horno de barro en medio del bosque solo por hobbie.

—no…aun no— respondió el chico paladeando este momento de venganza –Sirius me dijo que no debía matarte, me dio sus motivos pero me gustaría escucharlos de ti— sonrió con una ligera señal de locura en su rostro.

—ignoro que te diría Sirius— se encogió de hombros –pero si me matas perderás tu oportunidad de poder matar a Tom— respondió altanera –soy la única que tiene la capacidad de debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que puedas cumplir con la profecía—

—eres demasiado vanidosa, dudo que tengas ese poder— Harry se encogió de hombros –Sirius me dijo lo mismo pero sigo sin creerlo—

—existe una profecía que complementa aquella que provoco la muerte de tus padres— Mina se apoyó en un tronco más relajada –nadie más que alguien de su sangre podrá debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que el elegido pueda matarlo, si lo enfrentas en este momento no durarías ni dos minutos— sonrió –papá tomo sus previsiones y buscó tenerme de su lado cuando se enteró de esa profecía—

—pero como buena perra traidora… también le diste la espalda— escupió Harry –traicionas a tu padre, entregaste a Albus y a pesar de decir que éramos tus amigos nos vendiste— furioso volvió a apuntarla –pero no traicionas al maldito asesino de Snape—

—¡Por Severus doy la vida!— afirmo rotundamente –pero él no es ningún asesino Harry— sonrió con tristeza –si, admito que capturó y entregó a Albus a mi padre, y admito haber enseñado a Tom el conjuro con el que Dumbledore por fin murió— el muchacho estuvo a punto de interrumpirla pero con un gesto de ella guardo silencio –sin embargo, Albus ya estaba condenado a muerte, si no lo capturaba Severus, lo habría capturado otro y créeme, habría sido peor para él—

—¡pudiste ayudarlo!— grito furioso el chico escupiendo espumarajos —¡pudiste salvarlo ya que pensabas traicionar a tu padre!—

—¡Entiende que no era el momento!— chillo furiosa a su vez —¡No era el momento ni el lugar!— no le diría que ese mismo día había nacido su primogénito y que debía jugar la misma partida que Erick –no era el momento Harry— susurró.

—¿Cuándo entonces? ¿¡Cuando al mundo se lo llevara el demonio como ahora!?— grito dejándose caer sentado sobre la hierba – ¡cuando Ginny…!— comenzó a sollozar

—No sabes realmente cuanto lamento lo que le sucedió –susurró ella sentándose a su lado –pero debes ser fuerte Harry, todos en alguna medida hemos perdido algo, pero si aun seguimos aquí es porque nuestra misión no ha concluido— reprimió la intención de tomar la mano del chico

—¿y de que sirve cumplirla cuando no hay nadie por quien luchar?— gimió el ojiverde derramando lágrimas de dolor.

—Por ella aunque no esté a tu lado, por Luna, por Hermione, por los Weasley, por todos aquellos que han dejado su vida o su salud en aras de lograr vencer a Tom— trago saliva y le busco la mirada –Harry, esto aun ni siquiera comienza, por ahora él tiene todas las cartas a su favor y debemos entrar en el juego, ahora nosotros debemos jugar y llevar la partida a nuestro lado—

—¿y qué ganas con ello?— los ojos tristes de Harry la traspasaron.

—Tengo a alguien por quien luchar y por quien vivir… y si es necesario moriré sin dudarlo— suspiro

—¿Snape?— pregunto mirándola fijamente

—si... algo así – trago saliva, había hablado de más pero el chico aparentemente no comprendía – también por todos ustedes, por Fleur, por Granger, por ti Harry— sonrió –solo ten paciencia, se fuerte y por favor…confía en mí— tomo su mano –por favor—

—¡Harry!— la conocida voz femenina hizo saltar a Mina, giro rápidamente la mirada y se encontró de frente con Fleur y su pequeña hermana que la seguía asustada —¿Mina?…¡estas viva!—

—no lo sé, ¿Harry?— se levantó lentamente con la ayuda del muchacho que limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

—por ahora— respondió tragando saliva –tienes poco tiempo para demostrarme que puedo confiar en ti—

—¿Harry?— Fleur lo miró intensamente, él asintió y la francesa no pudo aguantar más lanzándose sobre su amiga para darle un abrazo –Wilhemina eres…eres— intento recriminar más lloraba de alegría.

—También te extrañe Fleur— susurro con los labios pegados a la rubia melena de su amiga —¿has visto a los demás?— se separaron y la extranjera se limpio las lagrimas

—Viktor cuida de Hermione— susurró –yo estoy con Bill y sus hermanos— sonrió –Harry es un vagabundo sin oficio ni beneficio… creo que hasta ahora— sonrió

—cuida tus pasos Mina, y cúbrelos pues en este momento me fue muy sencillo localizarte— les interrumpió incomodo señalando hacia el horno.

—Bien, solo quiero un poco de tiempo y créeme Harry que tendrás a mi padre a tu alcance— suspiro

—eso espero— contesto el muchacho –es mejor que volvamos a nuestro escondite— ordeno a las chicas que tomaron a Harry del brazo –¡El tiempo empieza a correr elfa, y no pierdo las esperanzas de degollarte!— grito el chico y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Después de la partida de Harry y sus amigas instalo varios hechizos y conjuros de protección hasta que se sintió un poco más tranquila, el único ruido a su alrededor era el crepitar del fuego que cocía lentamente al horno de barro, así que decidió tomarse un descanso... dormir un poco para que con nuevas energías, renovara su espera... que ya le parecía eterna.

Se acostó y tan solo poner la cabeza en la almohada quedo dormida... sintió que solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando un golpeteo rítmico en la puerta principal la despertó sobresaltada, efectivamente solo habían pasado por mucho unos minutos pues la rosada luz del amanecer comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte.

De nuevo el golpeteo la hizo saltar de la cama ¿seria acaso qué ...? corriendo hacia la puerta se acomodaba el despeinado cabello con los dedos, respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta quedándose en una pieza.

—¿Podemos pasar?— la profunda voz del hombre le provoco la misma reacción de una maldición aturdidora nivel duelo profesional, frente a ella un ojeroso, delgado y mas pálido Severus Snape la miraba de esa forma que la derretía.


	23. Chapter 23

A petición de VicGG ahí va este capitulo... dedicado con mucho cariño!

Y Gracias a Lore por estar publicando este mismo fic en wattpad (asi se escribe?) y por las imagenes tan bellas que le han obsequiado para ilustrar la historia. me atrevo a poner de portada la más reciente que le hicieron para la primera parte... me ha encantado.

Disfruten de la historia

Capitulo 23

Años de ausencia, de soledad y tristeza se vieron borrados de un plumazo en ese instante, frente a ella Severus la miraba dulcemente, sin atreverse a pasar, pero con las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y no soltarla jamás.

—por... por supuesto, pasa— nerviosa como quinceañera le cedió el paso.

El tiempo parecía suspendido y aparentemente el oxigeno había escapado de la habitación; por fin después de casi cuatro largos años; a pesar del aturdimiento inicial, buscó con la mirada eso que hacía años ansiaba volver a tener en sus brazos, pero Severus no llevaba nada cargando, tal vez estaría oculto en su abrigo.

—hola— la vocecita la hizo saltar, frente a ella un pequeño de once años, cabello negro rizado y ojos vivarachos con sonrisa plena la miraba alegre — ¡ya quería verte en persona mamá!— continuo el pequeño Armand y Mina no supo ni que decir.

—Tuve que...— murmuro Severus sin encontrar las palabras —fue por su protección—

—¿que...que le hiciste?— murmuro un tanto asustada, con mano temblorosa le acaricio los rizos al pequeño

—Mi hermana quiere verme muerto mamá, no te enojes con papá, por favor— murmuro el niño apenado.

—¡no... No mi vida no estoy enojada!— susurro con voz ahogada Wilhemina atrayendo al niño hacia su pecho, ansiosa de darle tantos besos y abrazos que en el pasado se vio obligada a negarle — solo que estoy sorprendida— murmuro ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tres años sin el niño, tres años de solo recordar el llanto de un recién nacido y encontrarse de golpe con un jovencito, con pensamientos propios pero sobre todo consiente del momento que vivían, de la hoz que se balanceaba sobre ellos.

Armand se abrazó fuerte a su madre, recordaba su rostro de cuando jugaba con su pelota de cristal como la llamaba de pequeñito, la recordaba triste y con la mirada apagada, ahora, aunque la escuchaba llorar con fuerza sabía que no era la tristeza que hacia derramar lagrimas maternas.

—¡También te extrañe mami!— susurró el niño llorando también de emoción — papi me cuido mucho y muy bien ¡pero ya quería verte!—

Severus tragó saliva, su naturaleza fría se comenzaba a derretir de nuevo al ver a esos dos seres que le hacían valorar la vida, juntos y abrazados como debió ser desde un principio, carraspeo tratando de evitar saltar a darles un abrazo y unirse al momento tan emotivo que les rodeaba.

—Creo que salgo sobrando— murmuro con falso tono molesto, Mina entonces le dirigió la mirada más brillante y alegre que recordara desde… tal vez esos días felices en que aun no aparecía Tom con su loca idea de un oscuro mundo perfecto.

Mina no dijo nada, con suavidad se apartó de Armand, le acaricio con ternura la mejilla sonrosada limpiando el surco dejado por las lágrimas, hizo un guiño que el niño recibió con una sonrisa y sin más se giro saltando a los anhelados brazos de Severus.

Se miraron fijamente, sin parpadear y con la respiración suspendida, el golpeteo de sus corazones retomando ese latir a la par era lo único que escuchaban, con suavidad él se inclino para rozar con ternura los rosados labios que extrañaba ya desde hacía años, ella le recibió el beso entrecerrando los ojos.

Sentirse de nuevo en brazos del otro borro en un segundo todas las penalidades y sufrimientos, el calor que ambos compartían quitó de tajo tantas noches heladas que cada uno por su lado vivió y sufrió soportándolas únicamente con el recuerdo de quien se encontraba lejos. El beso sabia a aguamiel y frambuesas, a café y dulce de melocotón, un gusto deliciosamente cálido y familiar comenzó a invadirlos hasta que el gritito emocionado de Armand los devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Está genial la casa de la abuela!— gritó saltando en los mullidos sillones –mamá ¿Dónde voy a dormir? ¿Dónde duerme tu lechuza? ¿Dónde está? ¿Tienes fotografías de la abuela? ¡Mamá hazme caso!—

—¡Te vas a romper un maldito hueso!— grito alterado Severus sin soltar a su mujer.

—¡Déjalo no le pasa nada!— respondió Mina dándole un suave golpe en el brazo avanzando hacia el chico –ven mi niño— susurro extendiéndole los brazos y Armand salto haciéndola tambalearse

—¡Vas a lastimar a tu madre!— volvió a gritar Severus saltando para evitar que ambos cayeran.

—Tranquilo Sev— susurró ella besando la frente del chico – Primero quiero que te des un baño mi niño, ¿ok?— y con calma lo dejo bajar de sus brazos.

—¡mamá!— hizo puchero–parece que papá y tu tienen las mismas ideas—

—es evidente que apestas— gruñó Severus señalándole una puerta – ahí está lo que necesites para que te des un baño ¿todo sigue igual?— preguntó a su mujer que asintió sonriente

—si, y después sigues tu porque también apestas ¿Donde demonios se metieron?— susurró sonriente

—Es una historia muy larga— farfulló incomodo subiendo al dormitorio, recordaba que Jumble les había llevado algo de equipaje años atrás

—¿traes ropa limpia mi niño?— Mina no podía dejar de mirar a su retoño, era tan parecido a Severus pero a su vez era tan distinto.

—heeee— titubeo Armand –teníamos que viajar ligeros mami—

—ok, dame tu ropa y mientras puedes bañarte con calma –sacó unas toallas de un estante aledaño a la infantil cama – cuando termines te cubres bien y te acuestas hasta que te de la ropa limpia— sonriente le arrojo las toallas y el crío entró al baño, al minuto siguiente un bracito salía por la puerta con la ropa sujeta en el puño.

Mina tomó las prendas y salió de la cabaña casi de inmediato era seguida por Snape y en silencio caminaron hasta el rio.

—Es precioso— susurro ella arrodillándose cerca de una roca y comenzando a remojar y tallar las prendas.

—Se parece a ti— contestó Severus respirando profundamente llenándose de esa paz que tanta falta le hacia –no sabes cuanto me preguntó de ti—

—¿en serio?— contestó concentrada en su trabajo peleando con las manchas en la ropa –menciono que ya me había visto—

—Cuando era bebé le compre una esfera de cristal en un pueblo mágico cercano a la ciudad donde nos ocultábamos, le llamó mucho la atención y jugaba con ella, algunas veces me decía que veía a "mamá", desgraciadamente Sybill y Alan tuvieron que huir a Sudamérica para ocultarse y solo pudieron despedirse del niño, me hubiera gustado que ella le enseñara a ver en la esfera—

—¿Sy y Alan seguían juntos?— lo miro sonriendo mientras exprimía la ropa –eso me alegra—

—Estaban por hacer crecer a la familia, supongo que ya debió nacer— contestó él ayudándole a cargar la cesta donde había colocado la ropa mojada–espero que pronto podamos verlos— le dio la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña

—ojala— susurró ella –no sé como vayan a darse las cosas pero con ustedes a mi lado me siento más tranquila, segura y sobre todo, más fuerte— apretó con suavidad la mano de su pareja — ¿Armand sabe defenderse?—

—un poco, si… aunque no he podido comprarle una varita que sea para él— debía decirle la verdad

—¿Ya tiene varita?— recordó que el niño antes de entrar al baño dejara una en la mesilla de café — pero si no has podido comprarla…— lo miro interrogante, deteniéndose en la puerta de la cabaña esperando respuesta.

—fue de Petter, tuve que matarlo— gruñó

—una varita muy sucia— susurró ella –¿él lo sabe?—

—¿Qué su varita perteneció a un asesino?— se encogió de hombros –era muy evidente—

—¿vio cuando tu…?— Mina entrecerró los ojos, por un segundo el espíritu protector de madre le provoco enfado al saber que su niño ya había estado expuesto a un homicidio, Severus lo percibió de inmediato evitando la violeta mirada –Sev lo siento yo…—

—te entiendo, no quieres que sea como yo…finalmente soy un mortifago ¿no?— se encogió de hombros, nunca espero que ella se mostrara asqueada por lo que era, un asesino frío.

—no… solo que espero no haya sido tan sangriento— suspiro haciéndolo soltar la cesta de ropa y asiéndole ambas manos.

—un avada— respondió –no vio nada, lo mantuve a mis espaldas, ni siquiera Petter lo vio—

—eso era lo más preocupante, pero… eres tú y confío plenamente en ti— sonrió parándose de puntitas y dándole un tierno beso en los labios –creo que ya debió terminar de ducharse— abrió la puerta y Severus levantó nuevamente la cesta, Mina tomo la ropa y fue acomodándola cerca de la estufa encendida para acelerar el secado y esa imagen tan sencilla y hogareña provocó en él un sentimiento extraño, algo que nunca había sentido.

—voy a ver si ya termino— aviso quitando la vista de su mujer y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, Armand cantaba algo ininteligible a gritos en el baño y con sumo cuidado Severus se asomo hacia la estancia llamando a Mina con un gesto, ella se aproximo y ambos caminaron con cuidado hasta la puerta del baño donde los gritos de Armand se escuchaban más claramente.

—¡yaaaa estoyyy con mi mamaaaaaaa!— improvisaba y su voz sonaba alegre —¡mi mami es muy bonitaaaa y mi papá la quiere muchooo! ¡Pero no la quiere más que yoooo!— Mina miro a Severus regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

—igual a ti cuando tenias esa edad— susurró tomándola por la cintura y acercándola más a él.

—no…el canta muy bonito— suspiro Mina abrazándolo y apoyando su mejilla en el pecho, de nuevo escuchaba su corazón latir, su respiración tibia en su rostro y esa mirada que solo a ella le otorgaba –te extrañe tanto— musitó apretándose a su cuerpo soltando un gemido —¡no voy a volver a alejarme de ti, lo siento tanto!—

—No tienes que preocuparte más— susurró Snape acariciándole el cabello, la voz del niño de repente sonó distante como un eco –estamos juntos y eso es lo único importante ahora—

—Después del nacimiento de Armand me resistí a que … Erick volviera a tocarme—en ese momento se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le mencionara, pero el añejo recuerdo del amigo del colegio era ahora ocupado por un sociópata, por un asesino sin entrañas que de no haber tomado las precauciones debidas, habría sido capaz de matar a su pequeño.

—Lo sé— la tranquilizó acariciándole el cabello – aunque Nagini me avisó sobre el nacimiento de Armand… fueron pasando cosas un tanto extrañas— admitió levantándole el rostro con una tierna caricia.

—Cuando tu hijo esté dormido te pongo al día— suspiro ella dando de nuevo un beso en los labios que extrañó por años.

—no pienso dormir— susurró el niño asomándose por un resquicio de la puerta entreabierta —¡yo también quiero saber!—

—Si sigues de entrometido ya sabes que te castigo— rezongó Severus, el niño comenzó a reír

—¿se puede saber cuándo fue el último castigo efectivo señor gruñón?— burlona Mina revisaba las prendas del chico, ya estaban secas y se las entregó a la ahora limpia manita que salía por la puerta del baño.

—En ocasiones suelo ser muy estricto— respondió Snape con su vieja pose de profesor de pociones.

—¿en serio?— Armand salía del baño con los rizos chorreando, las mejillas encendidas en su blanca piel y los ojos chispeantes de alegría, la fría mirada de su padre que a otros hubiera provocado un desmayo de pánico solo le hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

—Creo que has perdido tu toque profesor— aguantando la risa Mina lo abrazó por la cintura

—Y de ello tienes mucha culpa— resoplo fingiendo estar enojado apretando el abrazo –Armand, es hora de tu siesta— carraspeo tratando de recuperar la autoridad perdida.

—No— susurró y continuo cuando su padre lo miró furioso – Pa, quiero hablar con mamá, quiero que me platique muchas cosas—

—Jovencito será mejor que obedezca a su padre – respondió ella tomándolo de la mano y acercándolo a la enorme cama –Papá ¿podrías acercarme el vaso de leche tibia y las galletas que dejé en la mesa?— un tanto sorprendido por la manera en que Mina se dirigiera a él fue obediente por el encargo, cuando volvió a la habitación el niño ya estaba sentado en la cama con una mesita en las piernas.

—¡vaya, la merienda en la cama!— murmuro sarcástico mientras entregaba la leche y las galletas a su mujer —¿habrá al menos un poco de té para mí?— Mina y su pequeño rieron ante la actitud de Severus.

—Creo que estas celoso pa— comentó Armand mordiendo una galleta

— terminas de cenar y te duermes ¿entendido? Tenemos que hablar mucho tu padre y yo— ordenó Mina dulcemente, el niño asintió dócil y termino su almuerzo bajo la mirada de sus padres.

—Gracias mami— sonriente entrego la charola y se acostó cubriéndose él solo, su madre se acerco y le acomodó la almohada y las mantas, le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso maternal en la frente.

—Duerme mi bebé— susurro sonriente, para poder hacer ese solo gesto había esperado años, pero por fin podía arropar a su hijo.

—Creo que necesitas tiempo a solas— le dijo Snape al oído, ella asintió, le llevó la mecedora a un lado de la camita y salió, Mina necesitaba llenarse de nuevo de su hijo, y aprovechó el momento para darse un baño y mudarse de ropa.

—¿Todo en orden?— le preguntó minutos más tarde, ya limpio y más relajado, ella había abandonado la mecedora, estaba sentada a un lado del niño, acariciando los largos cabellos rizados.

—Creo que creció un poco durante tu ausencia— respondió sonriendo levantándose y tomando a Snape de la mano.


	24. Chapter 24

Aviso, en este capitulo hay muchos saltos, trato de que se vea lo que viven los personajes en ese mismo momento... si creen que está muy complicado por favor avisenme. Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 24

Severus y Mina salieron de la habitación después de correr las cortinas, cerraron con cuidado la puerta dirigiéndose al dormitorio principal.

Por unos minutos no hablaron, ella miraba al suelo estrujando sus manos, Severus miraba fijamente a su mujer, el silencio era incomodo.

—¿Qué más debes decirme?— susurró él rompiendo por fin el pesado ambiente.

—Yo… sabes que tuve otra hija— respondió ella con un hilo de voz, Snape no respondió esperando más – para estar con él tenía que pensar en ti— gimió justificándose –esa noche te sentí, te vi, pude olerte— sonrió un poco apenada –por eso todo tuvo que precipitarse, no soportaba más estar con ellos en la mansión y él se dio cuenta de que quería correr contigo, rescatar al niño—

En unos minutos relató a su compañero la situación desde que escapó de la casa paterna, su encuentro con los Weasley, cuando se entregó al ministerio y el plan desesperado para rescatar al niño.

—Yo misma quería sacarlo del hospicio, para mí habían pasado meses y sin embargo que no encontrara Erick al niño me tenia intrigada, fue cuando pensé en el giratiempo… fue cuando supe que debía entregarme y entrar al ministerio, tal vez robarlo o apelar a unos desconocidos buenos sentimientos de Fudge— suspiro de nuevo –tuve que mentir y decir que ese niño era tuyo y de otra bruja, si se enteraban de que era mío, tal vez lo hubieran…— Severus le cubrió los labios con un dedo acallándola con ternura.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones— respondió en voz grave y baja –tu plan funcionó a la perfección entonces, Armand tendría entonces unas tres semanas de nacido cuando lo recibí— el recuerdo del pequeñito dormido en sus brazos volvió con intensidad.

—¿Te lo entregó Sybill la misma noche?— él afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza

—Había acudido a Firenze después de que me enteré de que el niño naciera, hizo una investigación… ya sabes— sonrió señalando el cielo –lo único que me dijo fue que acudiera a casa de Sybill y Alan lo más pronto posible, cuando llegué Alan salía y entré a escondidas, Sy estaba en la sala con el niño en brazos— sonrió ante el recuerdo –me dio la carta— le entregó un pergamino doblado, amarillento y con señales de haber sido leído y releído cientos de veces— él no lo ha visto siquiera, hemos tenido unas semanas muy ajetreadas—

Mina tomó el papel abriéndolo con cuidado – Lo escribí en el ministerio— recordó en voz baja – me pusieron unos guantes para evitar que hiciera magia, pasé algunos días encerrada en un calabozo antes de que Kingsley me liberara, él me creía y sabía que pronto mi padre atacaría el ministerio— miró fijamente a Severus – ignoro si siga vivo, han pasado ya ¿Qué? ¿Año y medio después del ataque?—

—es posible, considerando que volvieron diez meses— mentalmente Snape comenzó a contabilizar fechas –en ese entonces Armand y yo nos encontrábamos viviendo como muggles, daba clases en un colegio en un pequeño condado de Norteamérica — la miró fijamente acariciando su mejilla –no sabes cuantas veces desee que estuvieras con nosotros, te hubiera encantado el lugar—

—¿vivir como muggles?— susurró ella devolviendo la caricia, pasó con ternura la mano sobre la delgada mejilla de Snape, delineo con cuidado el marcado pómulo –debió ser interesante… ¿alguien en especial?— lo miro directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

—Matilde— contestó él de inmediato y ella se puso seria provocándole una risita burlona –¡era la cuidadora de Armand! ella era su encargada en la guardería, recuerda que tenía que trabajar – la acercó con ternura depositando un beso en los labios de Mina –es especial porque el niño la quería mucho—

—mmm...— musitó ella enojada, pensar que otra mujer tuvo el cariño de su pequeño la molestaba.

—Pero ahora estás aquí y puedes recuperar todo ese tiempo— ahora la beso con más fuerza y ella respondió también con intensidad.

Las caricias primero fueron suaves, reconociendo el camino conocido, dando la bienvenida a la piel añorada y tantas veces soñada, cada milímetro de piel era tocado con ternura, solo podía escucharse la respiración agitada de ambos y el chasquear de sus labios reencontrándose.

—El…el niño— musitó ella tratando de resistirse, un extraño sentimiento la hacía detenerse, no quería que el niño se encontrara de golpe con la visión de sus padres en una situación delicada.

—duerme como piedra— respondió Severus con voz ronca –pero si…— trago saliva entendiendo a lo que ella se refería –¡no te muevas!— ordenó poniéndose de pie, en un segundo la habitación quedó sellada con hechizos silenciadores y la puerta más que asegurada, ni Dumbledore junto con Tom podrían abrir esa muralla.

—¡ven!— con renovada alegría Mina lo jaló del brazo y lo miró picara –he estado muchas lunas sin ti profesor… creo que debes ponerte al corriente en tus lecciones— sin más se lanzó juguetona sobre él.

—no solo vamos a ponernos al día en las lecciones— sentencio sin dejar de mirarla acariciando las caderas y los muslos que lo mantenían prisionero – vas a presentar un examen para saber si tus conocimientos han ido en detrimento— sus labios se torcieron en una mueca lasciva, con suavidad la atrajo para darle un beso largo, apasionado y profundo.

Sus labios se acariciaban con parsimonia, saboreándose, recuperando esos suspiros perdidos, esos gemidos acallados por la distancia, el dolor de estar tan separados.

Ahora no se amaron como en años pasados, las mordidas y araños dieron paso a caricias y besos tranquilos, se amaron de forma madura, conteniendo esa energía volcánica que bullía dentro de ellos, necesitaban reencontrarse, reconocerse y volver a ser uno para convertirse de nuevo en volcanes ardientes.

Ajeno al reencuentro de sus padres, Armand dormía plácidamente en la enorme cama limpia, el aroma de un hogar cálido y tranquilo volvía a serenarlo como en los tiempos en que su padre daba clases en un pequeño pueblo, pero ahora se unía un aroma nuevo y agradable.

La sensación de protección era mayor que en el pasado, los recuerdos de su estancia en la guardería poco a poco se iban borrando, pero aún en esa temprana edad sabía que no tenía algo que sus compañeros de sala sí, siempre a la salida de la escuela mujeres sonrientes y alegres los recibían de brazos de sus cuidadoras, ahora sabía lo que era un abrazo materno, nunca dejó de sentir el cariño de su padre, siempre lo abrazaba, lo protegía y dejaba de lado muchas cosas con tal de que él estuviese bien, pero mamá a pesar de conocerla apenas un momento, era algo más fuerte, sabía que ella era también capaz de darle ese amor que recibía por parte de su padre, tener ese amor y cuidados por partida doble completaba su tranquilidad. Por fin tenía una familia completa… suspiró entre sueños sonriendo con dulzura.

Al mismo tiempo...

Al otro lado del mar, en la costa francesa Merope miraba fijamente la tormenta que se desataba en ese momento frente a ella, los elementos reflejaban lo que su joven corazón sentía… su madre la había odiado desde un principio, su padre la había dejado en manos de un abuelo desalmado que fingía quererla, Rocío aparentaba amarla pero algo le decía que era solo un escalón para la ambiciosa chica… ¿para qué estaba viva entonces si nadie la quería? ¿Su destino era entonces ser un arma de destrucción, una herramienta de su abuelo?

—¿Merope?— Erick se aproximaba a ella preocupado —¿estas bien hija?— era obvio que le inquietaban los cambios en su hija, puso su mano en el delgado hombro y la chiquilla se apartó mirándolo con odio.

—¿sabias que te odio con toda el alma?— rugió sin quitarle la mirada de encima –¡te odio tanto como odio a la perra de mi madre!— gruño y comenzó a andar hacia la residencia Malfoy en el momento en que el viento llevaba a la tormenta hacia ellos.

—¿Qué hicimos Mina?— susurró sin entender si lo que sentía en él era odio, dolor, desesperanza… algo le dolía en donde se supone debía tener un corazón.

De vuelta en la cabaña de los Snape...

Pasaba del medio día cuando Armand se despertó fresco y muy descansado, se estiro como gatito mimoso en su enorme cama y se encontró de frente con una vieja conocida, la que antes le parecía enorme jirafa, Pipa lo veía con sus ojos brillantes desde un ropero frente a él.

—¡Pipa!— gritó feliz levantándose de golpe, ahí estaban sus cosas, su esfera lila de cristal, algunos de sus afelpados, recuerdos recientes de un lejano crio de casi dos años de edad bien acomodados en repisas.

—Vístete cariño, es hora de comer— Mina entró al dormitorio del chico, sonrió con ternura mientras reprimía unas lagrimas emocionadas al ver a su pequeño abrazar sus viejos muñecos— tu padre me hablo de Pipa y tus demás juguetes, quise traértelos para que ya no los extrañaras—

—¡Gracias mamá!— radiante se lanzo a dar un abrazo a la pelirroja —creí que había perdido mis cosas para siempre—

"Mis cosas" y "para siempre" esas cuatro palabras le provocaron un escalofrío... hasta ahora habían tenido suerte pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿cuantos niños habían perdido sus cosas para siempre? ¿cuantos habían perdido la vida gracias a su padre y a Erick? ¿a cuantos ya habría matado Merope?

—Ahora que estamos juntos tu padre y yo...tendrás tus cosas y te vamos a cuidar mucho bebé— le acaricio los cabellos negros rizados —ahora vístete, convoque algunas cosas que tal vez te sirvan—

—¿convocaste?— la miro extrañado.

—utilicé un conjuro para traerte ropa apropiada—

—¿robaste?— entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirar a su madre.

—digamos que estoy dándole uso a cosas que otros han abandonado; cariño, Londres es un desastre, las tiendas departamentales han cerrado y todo lo que te traje estaba por destruirse ya fuera en un derrumbe o incendio— se justificó apenada.

—Armand, no es correcto que califiques el proceder de tus padres— Severus intervino, tenía un minuto en la puerta y había escuchado los cuestionamientos del chico —son tiempos difíciles y nuestras cabezas tienen precio... tendremos que matar para sobrevivir, así que el que tu madre te proveyera de ropa de esa manera es lo menos que tu harás en un futuro—

—lo siento mamá— susurró apenado abrazándola —es que... no estoy acostumbrado—

—tranquilo cariño— le devolvió la caricia —solo es por poco tiempo, voy a prepararte, te voy a enseñar a usar tu magia para que puedas defenderte, además...— tragó con dificultad —no tendrás que matar a nadie, solo... —

—mamá, tranquila— sonriente la miró a los ojos —será lo que tenga que ser— y la soltó para revisar el armario —¿puedo?— les hizo un gesto gracioso y sus padres salieron del dormitorio.

—Lo has educado muy bien— orgullosa bajaba las escaleras seguida de Snape —en cuanto terminemos de comer voy a comenzar a ayudarlo para que saque su magia elfica—

—por ahora no he visto nada raro, solo su habilidad para ver en la esfera de cristal y meterse en problemas—

—el que lo hicieras crecer cambia muchas cosas— le indicó que se sentara a la cabeza de la mesa del comedor, comenzó a servirle la comida —tengo en la mente algunos conjuros y hechizos que puedo utilizar para hacer aflorar en él sus poderes élficos... no es tan difícil—

—¿élficos? ¿soy un elfo mamá?— Armand bajaba las escaleras con calma, se había vestido con unos jeans azules y una playera blanca con la imagen de un súper héroe, los cabellos le caían como un marco rodeando la blanca tez, sus mejillas y labios estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, producto de una excelente siesta.

—eres hmmm...— lo pensó un poco —tienes un treinta o cuarenta por ciento de sangre de elfo en tus venas amor... pero como siempre quise que nacieras y te esperé con mucho cariño, heredaste mucho de tus abuelos—

—¿que hay de mi parte?— reclamó Snape

—tiene la magia normal de tu sangre— le respondió sonriente —tu madre era sangre limpia así que...—

—¿sangre limpia? — les cuestiono —creo que tienen mucho que explicarme ¿no creen?—

—lo que menos esperaba era dar clases durante la comida— resoplo Severus resignado y comenzó a explicarle a Armand sobre magos, magia, elfos e híbridos.

La noche comenzó a caer en tonos violetas y azules en el horizonte nebuloso, algunas nubes reflejaban fuertes y brillantes relámpagos el hueco sonido lejano del retumbar de los truenos llegaba apagado al tranquilo valle donde la cabaña de Arthanis acogía ahora a Mina, Severus y el hijo de ambos, Armand.

El chico trataba de seguir algunos ejercicios de elasticidad que le explicaba su madre, resoplaba cansado y sudoroso mientras ella trepaba ágilmente a una alta rama de un viejo olmo donde hacia equilibrio sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hijo.

—¡Nunca voy a poder mamá!— reclamó con fastidio dejándose caer en el pasto, su madre descendió ágil de la rama y se sentó a su lado.

—Tu padre nunca se dio por vencido, a mi también me costó mucho trabajo llegar a tener la agilidad natural de nuestra casta—

—mejor enséñame magia mamá— suplico acurrucándose en ella —¡anda!— suplicó risueño.

—bien— suspiró derrotada, se puso de pie y de un tirón ayudo al niño a levantarse —vas a hacer algo muy sencillo, respira profundamente y ...— le dio instrucciones como si fuera a armar una bomba , el muchacho apenas y le comprendía, Snape los miraba fijamente recargado en el horno de barro.

Cenaron ya entrada la noche, Armand agotado casi no articulaba palabra.

—debes darme tu secreto— dijo Snape a Mina —no le paras el pico ni por un minuto y ahora...— sonrió con burla.

—estoy muy cansado pá— rezongó el niño —¿me puedo retirar?— pregunto tras terminar su vaso de jugo —tengo mucho sueño—

—date un baño rápido y vete a la cama— ordenó su padre.

—¡Papá!— reclamo el niño

—tu padre te dio indicaciones— inflexible Mina apoyó a su pareja —date un baño y en un rato voy a arroparte—

—es un buen chico— suspiró orgulloso Severus cuando el niño desapareció tras la puerta de su dormitorio.

—tiene un excelente padre— contestó ella recogiendo la mesa, de inmediato Snape le ayudo con un rápido fregoteo a asear la mesa y automáticamente el chorro de agua y el estropajo comenzaron a lavar los trastos sucios.

—y no te quedas atrás — la abrazó —tiene una maravillosa madre— la beso tiernamente.

—solo llevo un día siendo madre— sonrió nerviosa —es tan difícil... temo cometer tantos errores, convertirlo sin querer en algo como Merope—

—a la niña la ha criado tu padre... además por lo que entendí durante la comida... negaste a la chiquilla lo que diste a manos llenas a Armand— Mina lo miró interrogante, sin comprender a lo que se refería —mientras yo me dedique a matar por odio, por dolor... tuviste que vivir con ese pensamiento diariamente, cada vez que iba con tu padre a entregarle victimas o al mismo Dumbledore— la abrazó con más fuerza —esa tarde que murió...horas antes había nacido nuestro Armand y aun así fuiste capaz de pelear por él y por mí, por buscarle un futuro seguro y lejos de tu padre... hubiera sido tan sencillo entregárselo—

—nunca dudé en evitar que lo viera siquiera— suspiró —creo que aun guarda las cenizas del pequeño muggle que ocupó su lugar—

—¿lo ves? tu amor de madre te llevo a esos extremos, a soportar al sátiro, a tu padre... llevar en tus entrañas a alguien completamente ajeno a nosotros— le beso delicadamente la mejilla —llenaste a Armand de amor, de calor maternal—

—solo lo tuve en mis brazos menos de un minuto— comenzó a sollozar— fue como si me arrancaran un pedazo enorme del alma, de mi corazón, no sé como pedirle perdón por haberlo separado de mi—

—el niño entiende por que lo hiciste— le limpio las lagrimas —y por eso te ama mucho más— sonrió —no sabes cuantas veces te menciono, incluso antes de hacerlo crecer—

—¿de verdad?— hipó entre suspiros

Snape la tomó de la mano llevándola al enorme lecho, se acostaron abrazados y comenzó a contarle desde el momento en que Sybill le entregara al pequeñito. Al mismo tiempo en que la acunaba en sus brazos retomando sus noches de sueños pacíficos, del otro lado del mar, en el continente, Erick se abrazaba a sí mismo, se sabía solo, a la deriva y en el centro de una tormenta que nada tenía que ver con las centellas que iluminaban el cielo, sino de aquella que tarde o temprano le pasaría factura por todas sus acciones.


	25. Chapter 25

capitulo 25

Era ya media mañana cuando Snape despertó, estaba solo en la gigantesca y mullida cama, el sol se colaba por entre las cortinas que cubrían la enorme ventana, no perdió tiempo; tras ducharse y vestirse bajó al comedor, Mina trabajaba moldeando un enorme trozo de barro y Armand la miraba atento y en silencio con un par de pergaminos con garabatos élficos trazados en ellos.

—¿por qué no me despertaron?—

—roncabas muy fuerte pá... ni cuando trabajabas en la escuela roncabas así— Le contestó sonriendo el niño mientras le acercaba una taza de humeante café.

—Armand ¿que es eso de hablarle así a tu padre?— Wilhemina miró mal al chico desde su lugar, apenas levantando el rostro, muy concentrada en su trabajo.

—lo siento mamá... pero es que papá roncaba mucho ¡a veces lo escuchaba desde mi cuna!—

—¿recuerdas aún esos días?— curioso se sentó al lado del muchacho que continuó observando el trabajo de Mina sobre el barro.

—Cuando mamá me trajo a pipa y los demás juguetes recordé muchas cosas— sonrió —¡y me va a enseñar como recordar más!—

—¿que haces?— la cuestiono, estaba muy silenciosa pero con una linda sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—necesitamos un pensadero... ya que vamos a estar un tiempo ocultos aquí entrenando al niño... quisiera pasar algunas tardes analizando mis recuerdos, y también quiero que compartas los tuyos—

—me va a enseñar a hacer un hechizo de fuego y voy a cocer el "pensador"—

—pensadero...— le corrigió dulcemente — y si, voy a enseñarle hechizos básicos con las manos—

—¿ya logró algo?—

—cariño...apenas tenemos dos días juntos contando esta mañana... —

—pero me dio una ¿poción?— preguntó a Mina que asintió —me dio una poción para despertar mi sangre de elfo— sonrió tocándose las orejas— ¡ya me crecieron un poquito mamá!—

—Básicamente fue una receta que recuperé de mis viejos apuntes, además que rescaté nuestros pergaminos— le señaló unas hojas rotas y el atado de pergaminos llenos de polvo —Erick destruyó la casa de tu madre—

Severus sintió como le ardía el pecho por la furia que comenzaba a renacer... el maldito bastardo hibrido había destruido no solo la casa que quería heredar a Armand, era la casa de su madre y era su propiedad más querida...

—Sev, solo era una casa... los recuerdos de tu mamá siempre van a vivir en ti— suspiró terminando de moldear el pensadero, con un trozo de madera comenzó a dibujar sobre el barro fresco los símbolos que estaban en los pergaminos dibujados a lápiz —además si a esas vamos... también soy una bastarda hibrida— sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo.

—es diferente— gruñó sin dejar de verla, abrazando a Armand que se dejó mimar acurrucándose en los brazos de su padre.

— fuimos concebidos pensando en el mismo fin... tranquilízate... piensas a gritos— sonrió levantando el pesado cuenco para buscar algún error en el moldeado —ahora jovencito necesito que revises la madera del horno, vamos a encenderlo mientras el sol seca nuestro trabajo—

Durante algunas semanas vivieron en paz, los hechizos de ocultamiento así como protectores instalados por Arthanis, Jumble, Mina y Severus convirtieron a la cabaña y al bosque que los rodeaba en un fuerte inexpugnable, los pocos muggles que se atrevían a viajar a pie rodeaban el lugar atemorizados por la asoladora sensación que provocaba el valle y el pequeño bosque sin mencionar el riachuelo, los dementores al parecer ciegos o sordos pasaban de largo, a muchos metros de altura y los mortífagos, licántropos y vampiros, así como magos normales eran incapaces de sentir cualquier indicio de magia.

Armand practicaba desde muy temprano, salía a cazar con su madre y pronto dominó el Duum Mortuus, las maldiciones imperdonables finalmente fueron como un juego para él y con su padre perfeccionaron el sectusempra, todos ellos manejados impecablemente ya fuera con varita o con sus blancas manos.

Pociones sin embargo, era tan difícil como acertar un bombarda a un colibrí a diez metros de distancia con un ojo cerrado...¡era imposible trabajar con su padre! al final de su clase terminaba furioso con él, refugiado en la sala o en la habitación de su madre que le hablaba con paciencia, limando esas nuevas asperezas que nunca habían tenido padre e hijo. Llegaron a la conclusión que Armand no era tan bueno para pociones, pero que la habilidad dualística definitivamente la había heredado de Severus, además de su gusto por la lectura y de haber estado en Hogwarts obviamente la casa de Slytherin se habría llevado los trofeos anuales gracias al chiquillo.

—¿Crees que sea necesario hacerlo crecer más?— esa tarde Armand se había lastimado en su práctica de escalada de arboles, una rama se había enganchado en su chamarra haciéndolo caer casi cuatro metros, Mina le había arreglado el brazo fácilmente pero el niño quedó un poco asustado ante el dolor.

—no quisiera— confesó terminando de envasar una poción curativa —pero no se cuanto hayan hecho crecer a Merope—

—Si la enfrenta así de pequeño... me temo lo peor— Sev revolvía un líquido espeso y de color plateado en el calderito que hervía frente a él —sin embargo...—

—sin embargo nos hemos perdido los mejores años de su infancia— suspiró Wilhemina — creo que él deberá decidirlo—

—¡Pero si es un niño! esa decisión es muy importante—

—Cariño...es su vida... son sus habilidades... él debe decidir— miró de reojo hacia el dormitorio donde hacía la siesta Armand

—Creo que lo más apropiado entonces es hacer que vuelva Jumble— suspiró

—¿Jumble sigue vivo? nunca me has dicho lo que fue de él— con un toque de reproche lo miraba fijamente.

—Tuve que ocultarlo... moverme con un niño pequeño y un elfo domestico en un mundo muggle escondiéndonos de los cazadores que envió tu padre era muy difícil— respondió cansinamente —si siguió mis indicaciones Leeloo lo encontrará en pocos días—

—¿pues donde esta?— preocupada le mantuvo la vista fija, él solo sonrió.

Pinki junto con otros elfos domésticos apenas y podían mantener su modus vivendi desde que iniciara la guerra.

Hogwarts había caído semanas después de que cayera el ministerio, pocos profesores habían sobrevivido después del violento ataque, Voldemort había ordenado a sus jóvenes pupilos no dejar piedra sobre piedra, y exigió que los alrededores del castillo fueran delimitados con los cadáveres empalados de profesores y alumnos que presentaran resistencia.

Alumnos amigos de Harry se habían organizado en un pequeño ejército tras la desaparición de Albus, sabían que el ministerio no les daría apoyo alguno y muchos profesores habían huido junto con Sybill cuando corrió la voz de que se reconstruía la orden mortifaga.

El ataque fue imparable, jóvenes mortífagos liderados por Draco entraron fácilmente al castillo, revisando cada torre dieron con los pocos alumnos que permanecieron en el lugar, asesinando a los sangre sucia, controlando con imperius a los más pequeños sangre limpia.

Jumble apareció en Hogwarts cuando los elfos mal sobrevivían entre las ruinas, no podían irse por la fidelidad jurada a Albus, por obedecer las órdenes de Minerva de proteger a los niños más ahora no sabían nada de la profesora de transformaciones.

—¿cuantos quedamos Pinki?—

—solo doscientos treinta, pero la mitad esta herido— susurró ajustando el cabestrillo que le sostenía el brazo —el resto trata de mantener en pie algunos espacios, tenemos a muchos niños aquí—

—¿los profesores?—

— el amo profesor Hagrid no despierta, respira y cuesta mucho hacerlo comer, pero no despierta, los elfos de la casa de Ravenclaw lo cuidan, el pobrecito Fang está perdido en el bosque... o escondido, no sabemos— comenzó a sollozar — ¿por que te fuiste Jumble? ¿por que abandonaste a tus hermanos, a tu familia?—

—El amo profesor Snape me necesitaba, también la amita... pero ya estoy aquí, vamos a hacer algo para sobrevivir—

—¿que? nadie va a escucharte— gimoteo intentando dar un trago de la vacía botella de whiskey —nadie me escucha—

—¡Escucha tu primero Pinki!— enojado le arrebató la botella arrojándola lejos — El amo profesor Dumbledore está muerto, la ama profesora McGonagall ha desaparecido, no tienen amos, el más cercano es el amo profesor Snape—

—¿Y Hagrid?—

—El no cuenta, está herido, y debemos salvar a los que tienen todavía una oportunidad—

—Tú no eres mi primo— lo miró recelosa —Jumby no tenía ese espíritu—

—Lo tengo gracias a que mis amos me han enseñado que también podemos ser como ellos— Pinki sonrió burlona —Tenemos más poderes que ellos... Jumble no es esclavo, es amigo de la familia Snape—

—Te felicito entonces Jumble—besa—traseros — se burló un elfo que les había escuchado atentamente, era tan viejo que las arrugas en su rostro se confundían con los parpados y los labios, las orejas colgaban como alas de murciélago muerto sobre sus hombros —sobrevivimos porque los amos profesores nos dieron la orden—

—Entonces te doy el permiso de morir— respondió Jumble —si no ayudas, lo mejor es que te alejes—

—¡Jumble!—

—Los amos me han enseñado, los amos me dan permiso de ser yo, de tener días libres y gastar mi salario en lo que yo quiera— respondió a Pinki desesperado —ahora tenemos que ayudar al amo Hagrid, a los pequeños alumnos ¡levantar Hogwarts!—

—¿que tenemos que hacer... Jum?— una tímida elfa que no le hablaba desde cien años atrás que se conocieran se atrevió a preguntarle.

—¿cual es el sitio más seguro del castillo?—

—¡Los calabozos!— un joven elfito se adelanto animoso —el aula de pociones, el dormitorio del profesor Snape, y algunos dormitorios de alumnos—

—¡Bien! los que estén sanos lleven las estufas, hay que calentar los calabozos, los que solo tengan un hueso roto aparezcan colchones, mantas, lleven medicinas, comida a la oficina del profesor Snape— ordenó veloz.

—¡El profesor se molestará Jumble!— Pinki estaba aterrada por los cambios en su primo —te va a castigar—

—Díganle entonces que yo soy responsable— chillo a dos centímetros de la nariz de su prima —pero ahora es importante cuidar y rescatar a más sobrevivientes—

—Sé que hay algunos escondiéndose en el bosque prohibido, en algunas casas de Hogsmeade— otro elfo ya anciano se le acercó —¿quieres que vaya por ellos?—

—El amo profesor Dumbledore siempre abrió las puertas del colegio a quien necesitara ayuda... sigamos con su costumbre— intervino otra elfa también de más de doscientos años —¿podemos traer víveres del pueblo?—

—¡Todo lo que sirva Krishtin— sonrió Jumble a su compañera.

En menos de una hora la vida había vuelto al colegio, los niños sobrevivientes ayudaban a los elfos a acarrear objetos, a limpiar lugares; los más avanzados en sus estudios comenzaron a organizar los materiales de enfermería.

Un contingente de seis elfos domésticos se internaron en el bosque, dieron con una cueva rodeada de algunas docenas de hijos de Aragog que les impidieron el paso, la pelea duró unos minutos, los seis elfos derrotaron fácilmente a las acromántulas y rescataron de la caverna al profesor Flitwich, Pomona y cinco niños se habían ocultado, como pudieron sobrevivieron en el bosque hasta que los hambrientos arácnidos los acorralaron en ese rincón oculto del bosque prohibido.

El grupo encabezado por Krishtin, la abuela elfa revisó Hogsmeade, dieron sepultura a los incontables cadáveres esparcidos por el pueblo, encontraron un grupo de magos y brujas ocultos en la casa de los gritos, entre ellos a Rosmerta que cuidaba de un par de brujas ancianas, un mago mal herido y tres adolescentes que a pesar de su juventud los habían defendido del ataque de los dementores y hombres lobo. Nadie más había sobrevivido.

Para cuando la familia Snape se reencontraba, Hogwarts era nuevamente un punto de encuentro, un refugio para quien lo necesitara, un escondite de las hordas asesinas de Voldemort.


	26. Chapter 26

capitulo 26

El aprendizaje de Armand era incesante, durante la mañana, mientras Mina se encargaba de asear la cabaña y preparar los alimentos, acompañaba a Severus en sus recolecciones de ingredientes, practicaba sus conjuros al mismo tiempo que cazaba algo para la comida o se entrenaba para lograr las habilidades físicas características de su casta.

Por la tarde, después de comer, revisaba los libros de su padre, leía los pergaminos de su abuela, seguía practicando los movimientos de muñeca para utilizar su varita y su madre había agregado un plus a su entrenamiento pues le enseñaba combate muggle cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡No se vale mamá!— reclamó cuando cayó por enésima vez cuando la elfa le aplicó una llave de lucha grecorromana.

—¡Nunca te van a advertir como te van a atacar!— divertida se puso de pie, se dio cuenta que Severus la veía serio desde la puerta —¡Vamos Sev! nunca sabes de qué manera te van a atacar—

—¿pelea muggle?— gruñó molesto —¿un Snape?—

—Cariño— melosa se le acercó —tal parece que te disgusta que exista el contacto físico— sonriente intentó acariciarle la mejilla pero su pareja la detuvo veloz por la muñeca, dio un giro aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—Sabes muy bien que no... pero no quiero que el niño termine liándose a golpes con Merope— ronroneo al oído de su mujer.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos, sigo aquí!— reclamó risueño el chico sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

—Entonces es hora de que te vayas a asear para la cena— gruñó su padre mirándolo de reojo sin soltar a Mina —tu madre y yo tenemos asuntos privados que tratar—

—Ustedes los adultos son tan...tan... iugh— resopló el niño entrando a la casa al mismo tiempo que Severus tomaba posesión de los labios de Mina.

—Cariño, el niño detesta vernos así— susurró Mina dándole ligeros mordiscos en los labios.

—Debe acostumbrarse— gruñó acariciándole la baja espalda y adhiriéndose más a ella —¿no entiendes que te extrañé? ¿que necesito poseerte cada minuto del día o de la noche?— su voz era un vibrante ronroneo grave que la estremecía.

—Yo también te necesito pero...— jadeo por la caricia cada vez más atrevida que recibía por parte de Severus — ¿te parecería aguantar un poco? quizá cuando el niño esté ya en su cama, dormido—

—Bien— bufó soltándola —pero esta noche no te salvas— la sentenció acomodándole el cabello con la mirada fija en los ojos violetas.

—¿y qué noche te he rechazado?... creo que hasta un par de veces he tenido que despertarte— soltó una risita cuando la abrazó de nuevo con mucha fuerza —¡me lastimas!—

—No cuenta cuando tu hijo me noquea con sus entrenamientos— de nuevo la besó con fuerza —así que esta noche...señora Snape... verá los resultados de sus retos—

—¡Papá!—en ese momento el grito aterrado de Armand los alerta, entran corriendo a la cabaña.

—¡Armand! ¿que sucede?— asustada Mina sube corriendo a la habitación del chico, que estaba replegado en un rincón, con la aterrada mirada fija en el ropero.

—Merope ¡ahí está Merope!— señaló asustado, la mano sucia con garras amarillentas abría lentamente la puerta, Severus entró y abrió de golpe el mueble para descubrir a una niña desgarbada, sucia y sin rostro que abandonó el oscuro espacio caminando amenazadora hacia el niño.

—¡Mátala papá mátala!— Armand se acurrucaba en Mina tratando de ocultarse como un gatito espantado, ella solo lo abrazó tratando de controlarlo.

—Cálmate mi niño, no es ella, Merope no está aquí— le susurró al oído, Sev también trataba de calmarse.

—Es un boggart, un espectro— se interpuso entre el boggart y su hijo, en ese momento la chica se transformó en Voldemort —toman la forma de tu mayor temor—

—Armand...mira— suspiró Mina tratando de aguantar el miedo que le provocaba ver a su padre en el dormitorio de su hijo, la figura veía fijamente a Snape, avanzaba lentamente, con la furia brillando en sus ojos viperinos.

—¿que...quién es?—

—ese es una sombra de tu abuelo— Severus hizo otro movimiento de varita, Voldemort se convirtió en Tom Riddle cubierto de excrementos de therstal —una de las tantas humillaciones que recibió tu padre recién ingresó a Hogwarts, me lo contó Albus— informó Severus encerrando al boggart en un cajón y sellándolo.

—¿mi abuelo? ¿que le paso en la cara?—

—perdió su humanidad mi niño, se convirtió en un ser desfigurado por el mismo odio que lo carcomía por dentro— susurró Mina —es de quien nos ocultamos—

—¿que era eso? ¿por que cambio?—

—ya te explicaremos en la cena...¿por que no nos avisaste que escuchabas cosas en tu dormitorio?— le reprocho Snape revisando los rincones buscando otra sombra.

—Comenzó anoche papá— suspiró aliviado el niño —solo eran rasguños y gruñidos, creí que era algo normal porque las ardillas hacen ruido en mi ventana... hace un momento entré secándome la cara distraido y la puerta se estaba sacudiendo, se abrió de golpe y vi que era una niña, intenté hacerle algo pero lo que me han enseñado no sirve.

—Hoy duermes conmigo, no quiero arriesgarte a otro susto— lo consoló Mina abrazándolo —papá revisará y dormirá aquí, por si hay algún otro boggart oculto—

—¿¡que!?— reclamó el pelinegro —¡pero...pero!—

—¿de verdad puedo dormir contigo mami?— gimoteo Armand mirando de reojo a su padre con una sonrisita burlona oculta entre los rizos de su madre.

—¡Wilhemina por favor, todo está bien!— miró feamente al niño —¡Armand bien sabes que ya no hay nada aquí!—

—Por favor Sev, nunca he dormido con mi niño... una sola noche...— se justificó sonriendo.

—una noche que él se encargará en convertir en semanas o meses— replicó furioso — ¡olvídalo Armand, duermes aquí!—

—¡pero papá!— gimoteo el niño aferrándose a su madre —solo esta noche, por favor—

—Armand...—

—Vamos cariño, solo esta noche— una sonrisa dulce curvó los labio de Mina —prometo compensarte—

—una noche solamente...¿entendido enano?—

—¡Gracias pá!— el niño saltó abrazando a su padre —llevo mis cosas a tu cama mami— y llevando en brazos su pijama los dejó solos.

—Lo estás malcriando— rezongó Severus cerrando el ropero —bien sabes que ya no hay nada—

—Ya no se Sev... es muy raro que un boggart haya logrado entrar a su habitación— revisó la ventana —tiene muchas protecciones... supondría que somos invisibles hasta para los espectros...debió pasar de largo—

—habla...que sospechas— la instigó a continuar tras un minuto de silencio, él también revisaba la habitación.

—Siento que hay algo... papá debió fortalecer a cierto tipo de espectros... este boggart por ejemplo...¿podría comunicarse con los mortífagos?—

—No hay manera... no son inteligentes, actúan según la persona que los vea... es improbable que estuviese programado para avisarle a tu padre que nos ha encontrado—

—Hay algo... algo los está haciendo más fuertes... o nuestra magia se está debilitando— suspiró frotando sus brazos —tengo miedo Sev—

—tranquila— la cubrió con un abrazo protector —todo está bien, esta noche duerme con el niño, creo que necesitas más tu de él para sentirte tranquila—

—gracias amor— susurró acurrucándose, suspiró para llenarse de su aroma, se sintió nuevamente tranquila —¿vamos a cenar?—

Durante la cena hablaron con Armand sobre los diferentes tipos de fantasmas, espectros y entidades con las que se podría topar, tocaron muy llanamente el tema de los vampiros y banshees, no mencionaron a los licántropos pues ya el niño tenía tal cara de espanto que prefirieron evitarle más malos recuerdos antes de dormir.

Sin embargo el boggart los alertó, esa noche Severus estuvo atento a los ruidos dentro del dormitorio de su hijo, en su vigilia mató a algunas ardillas curiosas que roían las tejas del ventanal del niño, derribó a un cuervo que buscaba donde pasar la noche.

—te traje un poco de té, hace frio— pasaban de las tres de la mañana cuando Mina entró al dormitorio con una taza humeante en las manos —¿todo bien?—

—seis ardillas y un cuervo menos— respondió sin muestras de cansancio —¿Armand?—

—roncando a pierna suelta...igual que tu— dejo escapar una risita entregándole el te —¿quieres dormir un rato?—

—tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a desvelarme, además he tenido tiempo de descansar...no debo perder mi costumbre de estar en guardia siempre— bebió un poco del cálido liquido —¿que habrá pasado?—

—no lo sé, la intromisión de boggart no me tiene nada tranquila— se sentó a su lado, la ventana estaba abierta y la noche estaba muy oscura, no había luna y estaba muy despejado, un viento helado soplaba haciendo sonidos en el bosque.

—¿quieres que venga Jumble? él puede revisar las protecciones—

—me gustaría verlo— sonrió recordando al pequeño elfito —¿donde está?—

—Leeloo va a encontrarlo en cuanto le dé la orden— terminó su te —anda, ve a dormir con ese niño caprichoso y mimado que te espera—

—¿celoso profesor?— ronroneo juguetona sin soltarle el brazo.

—sabes...—la abrazó tumbándola en la cama —lo que provocas...— le quitó un mechón de cabello que le cubría el rostro —llamándome así— la besó con ternura; tres horas después la pelirroja volvía al lado de su hijo que no se percató de su ausencia temporal.

Jumble terminaba de inventariar las pociones curativas cuando un niño llegó con Leeloo en el brazo.

—Llegó esto para ti Jumble— muy serio le entregó el sobre, Leeloo lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos.

—¡Los amos me necesitan!— chilló feliz —¡profesora Sprout, profesora Sprout!— corrió hasta donde la bruja preparaba una poción —¡El amo profesor Snape envió esto!— le entregó el escueto mensaje, la anciana lo leyó con cierta sospecha pero esbozó una sonrisa cuando terminó la lectura.

—Vete entonces Jumble, aquí ya has cumplido con tu misión— le acaricio con ternura la calva cabeza —y salúdame a Minina por favor—

—Gracias profesora— susurró entregándole el inventario escrito pulcramente —esto es lo que falta— y sin soltar a la lechuza se desapareció en un plop.

Wilhemina realizaba sus labores de jardinería en el huerto donde había sembrado ingredientes para las pociones más usadas por Severus, él junto con su vástago hacían prácticas de tiro de conjuros con algunos maniquíes que aparecieron cuando Jumble carraspeó a su lado.

—¿mandó por mi amo profesor Snape?— emocionado el elfito se contenía de lanzarse a darle un abrazo.

—Tardaste enano— le reprochó con una sonrisa mientras le daba una palmadita afectuosa en la cabeza —¿recuerdas a Armand?— el niño lo veía curioso medio oculto en la espalda de su padre.

—¡Joven amo!— chilló el elfito —Soy Jumble...¿Me recuerda? — hizo una caravana que provocó en el niño una risita al mismo tiempo que asentía—¿Amo profesor...?— nervioso miraba hacia todos lados.

—¿Buscas a Mina?— el elfito afirmó con una sonrisa —está en el jardín... puedes ir a verla— sin esperar más indicaciones Jum salió corriendo hacia la dirección señalada. La vio a unos diez metros de distancia, la escuchaba tararear muy concentrada en quitar la mala hierba que intentaba ahogar a las jóvenes mandrágoras que acababa de trasplantar.

—¿Amita?— musitó de manera apenas audible, acercándose lentamente a la pelirroja que detuvo su trabajo sin levantar la mirada —¿Amita Mina?— sollozó el elfito, su ama se giró lentamente, los ojos se le iluminaron y una sonrisa brillo en su rostro.

—¡Jumby!— gritó emocionada poniéndose de pie y recibiendo en sus brazos al viejo amigo añorado —¡Maldición Jum te extrañé tanto!— se abrazaron con fuerza —¿estas bien? ¿nadie te ha molestado?—

—no amita— se limpio las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por las grisáceas mejillas —Jumble ha obedecido a la ama... he cuidado del profesor Snape, del joven amito...—

—Gracias amigo— suspiró Mina —Has hecho un excelente trabajo— suspiró —pero te ves cansado, ven ¡Tenemos mucho que platicar!—

Charlaron un par de horas, principalmente poniéndoles al día sobre las noticias de lo que ocurría en el mundo fuera del bosque que los protegía, a la hora de la comida preparó uno de los guisos favoritos de la amita.

—¡Extrañaba tu comida Jum!— feliz Mina terminaba con su segunda ración.

—¡Cocina muy rico, también te extrañaba Jumble!— se unió Armand a la declaración de su madre.

—Al menos ya es una variante— opinó Severus provocando que su mujer lo viera de reojo —Admítelo... lo tuyo nunca ha sido la cocina—

—¡papá!— sorprendido el niño saltó —¡No es cierto mami, también me gusta tu comida!—

—Tranquilo enano— sonriente se limpio los labios —tu padre tiene razón... la cocina me aburre, no es lo mío... así tendré más tiempo para entrenarte—

—¿más?— Armand se desinflo —Mamá estoy muy cansado—

—No se preocupe amito— intervino el elfito desde su silla —voy a prepararle comida especial para que soporte las jornadas con los amos— sonrió pensando que el niño aceptaría su ofrecimiento.

—¡Jumble eres mi amigo o mi enemigo!— soltó el chico —está bien, ustedes ganan— suspiró —¿que hago entonces mamá?—

—Si ya terminaste de comer por favor termina los ejercicios que te dejó tu padre—

—Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa— gimió el niño —detesto hacer pocioneeeees—

—Armand...— Mina lo miró muy seria

—Está bien— se levantó haciendo puchero dirigiéndose al sótano donde Severus tenía su biblioteca y laboratorio.

—Si los amos gustan descansar yo me encargo de los trastos y asear la casa— y sin esperar respuesta desapareció la vajilla y dejó la mesa impecable.

—Vas a tener más tiempo libre— Severus la llevó hasta la entrada de la cabaña.

—Si, el suficiente para preparar nuestra vuelta al mundo— suspiró frotándose los brazos, le gustaba ver el atardecer junto a Severus, el sol sobre las lejanas montañas brillaba diferente ¿ o acaso le parecía diferente porque ya no estaba sola?

—¿Cuanto tiempo?—

—Todavía no lo sé cariño— se acurrucó abrazándolo por la cintura —no me gustaría pero... quiero que cuando el niño crezca exista un mundo que pueda conocer—


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Una mañana, casi a tres meses de la vuelta de Jumble, Severus despertó con la extraña sensación de un presentimiento oscuro, bajó de inmediato a la sala donde Armand curioseaba un libro mientras mordisqueaba una manzana y Mina reforzaba algunas protecciones.

—¿todo bien?— le pregunto a su mujer en un susurro.

—no... el ejercito de papá está cerca, puedo sentirlo... el bosque apesta a sangre y vampiros— murmuró procurando que el niño no la escuchara —anoche me pareció escuchar a Anushka junto con otras banshees—

—pensé que había sido una pesadilla— la tomó de la mano —¿crees que sea momento de...?— con aprensión miró a su hijo que leía un libro mostrándole a Jumble las ilustraciones, el elfito zurcía una camisa del niño y platicaba con él sobre lo que le mostraba.

—de ser mi decisión pasábamos aquí la eternidad, pero no dudo que Erick esté haciendo lo imposible por encontrarte con el niño... eso le aseguraría encontrarme o tal vez obligarme a volver con él—

—¿tu hija...?—

—Merope ha crecido gracias a los artilugios de Mauricio y Rocío... estamos aislados y no sabemos qué ha sucedido desde la vuelta de Jum—

—Es momento entonces de salir— suspiró preocupado acercándose a su hijo y despeinándole la melena negra.

—¿que sucede papá?— levanto la mirada y los vivaces ojitos lo miraban fijamente.

—guarda en tu mochila de viaje lo necesario... — una extraña sensación le cerró la garganta — vamos...—

—vamos a buscar a mi media hermana, lo sé papá— sonrió —tranquilo, es algo que no podemos dejar de hacer—

—te protegeremos enano— resoplo Snape— además— miró nervioso a su mujer que le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad —te tengo un regalo— dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, bajo en pocos segundos con un frasco pequeño, de aproximadamente quince centímetros de altura y diez de diámetro cubierto con una pintura oscura, Jumble no ocultó que le incomodaba estar cerca de eso que guardaba.

—otra vez tu frasquito pá— refunfuño el niño ahora dirigiéndose a su madre —desde que recuerdo carga esa cosa y nunca me ha dejado tocarla—

—¿que es eso?— temía saber lo que era, y temía que estaba destinado para el muchacho.

—es... el núcleo mágico de Albus— respondió Severus destapándolo y dejando que escapara una brillante luz plateada —se lo extraje poco antes de entregárselo a tu padre, por eso estaba tan débil y con la certeza de que moriría— Jumble dejó de arreglar la camisa del pequeño amo para ponerse de pie a un lado del niño en un reflejo protector.

—finalmente te arriesgaste a practicar el conjuro— suspiró Mina —cariño no sé si Armand soporte—miró al chico preocupada.

—¿que es eso?— curioso no se movió de su lugar, de hecho se replegó más hacia Jumble que solo atinó a rodearle los hombros con su bracito para tranquilizarlo.

—es lo que nos da la capacidad mágica— explico Severus —este núcleo perteneció a un mago muy poderoso... enemigo de tu abuelo y...lo he guardado para que te haga más fuerte—

—¿eso estaba dentro de una persona?— el niño no pudo evitar un gesto de asco —¿y quieres ponerme eso?— dedicó una mirada a Jumble que claramente significaba "sálvame de esta".

—si te ayuda a sobrevivir...— respondió Severus dejando el frasco en la mesa.

—¿mamá?— amilanado, Armand acudió a la protección de Mina.

—Tu padre sabe lo que hace, nunca te ha fallado—

—si...pero...me da asco—

—un minuto de asco por salvar tu vida ¿tienes que pensarlo acaso hijo?— la pelirroja le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla —tu padre pudo ingerirlo y obtener el poder suficiente para mantenerte vivo, pero prefiere que tu lo lleves, además no sabe tan mal—

—¡¿ya has comido eso?!— sorprendido dio un paso hacia atrás.

—y estúpidamente se lo regale a mi padre...tómalo Armand, es por tu bien— tomó el frasco en sus manos y vacio el contenido en la temblorosa manita, una esfera plateada del tamaño de un malvavisco mediano flotaba como pluma, ingrávido, lleno de paz—trágalo, vas a sentir un poco de ahogo, pero estamos aquí para ayudarte amor—

—Amito, confié en sus padres— susurró Jumble dándole un empujoncito para que se atreviera a tomar la esfera en sus manos.

—no vamos a permitir que nada te suceda— intervino Severus, un brillo de preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos, Armand asintió y llevo la pequeña esfera a su boca, apenas y cabía pero la metió totalmente, con los ojos muy abiertos comenzó a tragarla con dificultad, palideció y el brillo marcó su camino por el esófago del muchacho que cayó desvanecido en los brazos de su padre.

Despertó al anochecer, cuatro mochilas en la entrada de la casa, tres capas negras y sus padres vestidos de negro, listos para salir de viaje y él ridículamente mareado tumbado en el sofá con un paño húmedo en la frente, vigilado de cerca por Jumble.

—¿que paso?— se revisó palpando su pecho y estomago —¿no cambio nada?—

—se está fusionando con tu propio núcleo— respondió Severus —aunque tú no lo mataste, la esencia de Albus está invadiéndote poco a poco—

—eso me preocupa— Mina se estrujaba las manos nerviosa —¿si la esencia de Albus lo posee?—

—lo veremos con el tiempo— suspiró Snape —por ahora lánzame un crucio— ordenó a su hijo —hazlo sin varita—

—pero pá— respondió el niño —¿crees que soy capaz de hacerlo?— metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

—es una maldita orden— gruñó molesto —¡lánzame un...!— no completó la orden, un rayo naranja salía de los dedos de su hijo, apenas escucho "crucio" y la sensación de mil tormentos lanzados por Voldemort le hizo perder el sentido.

—¿papá?— la vocecilla desafinada de Armand lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad, ocupaba ahora el sofá donde antes estuviese su pequeño, y el paño húmedo refrescaba ahora su frente, la fea cara de Jumble preocupada estaba a centímetros de su rostro.

—¿estas bien?— preocupada Mina le acomodaba los cabellos.

—Estoy bien— se levanto con esfuerzo —¿fue un crucio?—

—si— apenado el chico agachó la mirada —lo siento pá—

—¡increíble!— respondió levantándose, un ligero mareo lo tambaleo —multiplicamos tu capacidad mágica en un cuatrocientos por ciento— se apoyó en el hombro de su mujer —debes tener cuidado cuando practiquen—

—lo sé— sonrió satisfecha —pero si comienzas con discursos morales o ideas de proteger a sangre sucias y muggles vas a conocer enojada a tu madre—

Armand solo la miró aun más confundido provocando una risa tintineante en ella, desconocía quién era ese tal Albus pero se sentía fuerte, incluso si, había ciertos pensamientos que horas antes no rondaban por su mente, pero los acallaba fácilmente con una idea más fuerte... destruir a su abuelo, a su media hermana y al padre de ella si quería vivir una vida feliz y tranquila con sus padres.

Abandonaron la cabaña casi a media noche, los cuatro llevando en sus mochilas víveres, pociones de todos tipos, mapas y todo lo necesario para un largo viaje de campaña; ignoraban cuando encontrarían a su primer enemigo pero era más que seguro que no podría detenerlos, fuese quien fuese.


	28. Chapter 28

Advertencia (mero requisito) violencia ligera

Cápitulo 28

Esa misma noche, Anushka y otras mujeres de diversas edades recorrían un poblado cercano al valle donde se afincaba la cabaña de los Snape, disfrutaban aterrando a los muggles hasta la muerte, torturándolos con sus gritos y ella junto con algunos vampiros aliados a Dietrich y Marcus, bebiendo la sangre cuando los desventurados prisioneros perdían la razón, muchas de las banshees que la acompañaban practicaban también el canibalismo, así que estaban más que satisfechas con permanecer en la agonizante aldea.

Rodearon el lugar con automóviles quemados, equipo de construcción y de granja que fueron encontrando, según las ordenes de Dietrich era atrincherarse, evitar que Fenrir y su manada las atacara o tomara desprevenidas, Marcus por su parte llegaría al lugar al menos en un día o mejor dicho, una noche más.

La heredera Lammar se regodeaba luciendo sus largos y blancos colmillos, gritando a todo lo que sus pulmones daban y disfrutaba tremendamente la mirada desorbitada de los muggles de todas las edades, encerrados en la vieja iglesia tratando de protegerse de tales demonios.

—¡Lady Lammar!— una joven banshee se acercó a ella veloz, venia del camino del bosque —¡dicen que unos humanos se acercan!— señaló el camino—¡ fui a investigar, no vi nada, ni siquiera licántropos... pero hay algo!— se cimbró en un escalofrío —¡creo que debe buscar refugio mi Lady!—

—¿buscar refugio? ¿yo? ¿una Lammar?— azoto el blanco rostro con una fuerte bofetada dejando un largo rasguño sangrante —¡imbécil! le diré a Marcus que me crees tan débil que debo esconderme—

—¡No al joven Marcus no!— gimió —yo solo me preocupo por usted mi Lady— y se arrojo a los pies de la chica besando con devoción la piel descalza.

—¿crees que mi hermano se fijará alguna noche en ti?— gruño divertida dándole un puntapié —debes saber que no hay mas hembra para Marcus que yo... no hay más mujer que yo... ¡no hay mas diosa que yo!—

—si mi Lady— gimió la chica con la mirada en el suelo —sabemos que para el amo Marcus no hay nadie más que usted... por eso quiero que usted esté bien— y sin darle la espalda salió de su vista entrando a un oscuro callejón —¡y por eso espero que lo que sea que se acerca termine contigo grandísima perra!—

Anushka desestimo la advertencia de su sierva, echó a andar precisamente hacia el camino que le señalara, no alcanzo a distinguir nada, solo un desafortunado perro que atravesó frente a ella, al que pulverizó con un bombarda, comenzó a reír histérica, una risa llena de locura que comenzó a destruir los pocos cristales que habían sobrevivido a sus gritos y lamentos, los muggles cercanos a ella se ocultaron aterrados en las ruinas de sus domicilios, con los oídos sangrantes, sordos a los ruidos normales, pero con los gritos de la banshee taladrando sus mentes.

Un "shhhhhh" salido de entre las sombras la acalló de inmediato, enarboló su varita y lanzó un nuevo bombarda destruyendo el agrietado muro, de nuevo el "shhhhh" ahora detrás de ella la hizo girar veloz lanzando otro bombarda, un balcón cayó tan cerca que un poco de escombro la golpeo sin hacerla perder el sentido.

—¡¿quién eres?!— gritó molesta, ni un solo ruido más que el bum bum de su asustado corazón —¡demonios contéstame!— ordenó y escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose a su derecha, poco a poco la silueta de Wilhemina fue definiéndose entre las sombras y el polvo de los derrumbes —¿Mina? ¡por fin te atreves!— exclamó levantando veloz la manga de su brazo izquierdo dejando ver la marca tenebrosa tatuada, más antes de poder hacer otro movimiento un crujido y el dolor de huesos rotos y desprendidos le provocaron un nuevo grito desgarrador.

—Hola "amiga"— una sonrisa torcía los labios de Wilhemina que sin dejar de apuntar a Anushka avanzaba lentamente, su pasos resonaban en el camino solitario.

Anushka no contestó, presionando el sangrante muñón comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, con la mirada fija en su antigua compañera de colegio, aunque mantenía en su mano derecha la varita no atinaba sino a retroceder como bestia acorralada, sabía que si la enfrentaba en un duelo no saldría muy bien librada.

—¿por qué tan seria? creí que te daría gusto verme— musitó la pelirroja, habían pasado solo cuatro años después de su graduación, fueron cuatro años viviendo como presa por su padre, luego como muggle, y eso había dejado huella, Mina lucía delgada y unas discretas arrugas marcaban la comisura de sus ojos, la banshee sin embargo lucía hermosa y joven, rozagante y llena de vida.

—¡maldita traidora!— gruñó la morena —¿vienes sola? ¿te abandono el sucio mestizo?—

No escuchó el conjuro, podía haber jurado que Mina no le había lanzado la maldición pero ¿de dónde vino entonces? otra silueta, más alta y delgada se dejó ver, pero llevaba las manos en los bolsillos; alto, delgado... ¿acaso Snape sería tan idiota? el ruido de pasos a su espalda la hicieron mirar fugazmente, un jovencito la señalaba con una vieja varita, sus ojos negros destilaban odio.

—¡mi padre no es un sucio mestizo y mi madre no es una traidora!— resoplo con voz destemplada —¡crucio!— la maldición imperdonable la golpeó directamente en el pecho, escucho como crujían uno a uno sus tendones y músculos.

Wilhemina y Severus se detuvieron a un par de pasos donde Anushka se retorcía, Armand no dejaba de apuntarla con la varita y la mujer sentía como si millones de células de su cuerpo estallaran o se incendiaran intermitentemente.

El chico detuvo la maldición a una señal de su padre.

—así... así que... estás formando tu propio ejército— jadeando por el dolor la vampiro se replegó hasta un muro —¿reclutando niños?—

—¿eres sorda?— contesto el muchachito —son mis padres... ¡y tú te atreviste a dañar a mamá!—

¿Mamá? ¿Wilhemina era madre de ese chiquillo? pero... si ella tenía 20 años el niño aparentaba diez... ¡un momento!

—traicionaste al amo ¡hiciste lo mismo que él en Merope!— resopló, estaba pálida y se desangraba lentamente por la herida — ¡ Este bastardo es hijo tuyo y el traidor mestizo! —

No le contestaron, solo le hicieron una señal de aprobación a Armand que sonrió de lado.

—¿que vas a hacer? ¿matarme?— una risa histérica salió de la garganta de la mujer.

—pusta queta— farfulló el jovencito y una extraña sensación de vacío invadió la garganta de Lammar, Armand manejaba muy bien los conjuros élficos, este era del silencio.

—Soy una buena madre Anushka, y está claro que no quiero que mi hijo se ensucie las manos con una sangre tan vulgar y corriente como la tuya... pero sí, se está preparando para algo más grande— se paró frente a la muchacha que con su mano sana apretaba la garganta como si buscara sacar el más poderoso de sus aullidos.

—¿papá?— el niño miró a su padre sin dejar de apuntar a su prisionera —¿ella es un vampiro?— Snape asintió

—Vampiro y banshee... además de una pésima bruja— contestó Severus mirando con asco a la mujer.

—¿me dejan matarla? ¡por favor!— suplicó en un puchero —quiero ver como les afecta el sol —

—¿cariño?— Mina consultó a su pareja que solo asintió, el hijo de ambos sonrió como si le dieran el mejor regalo de cumpleaños y tras petrificarla la llevó levitando hasta la azotea del edificio más alto de la población, resultó ser el campanario de la iglesia.

No hubo banshee que se acercara a ayudar a su líder, celosas entre ellas mismas la odiaban, deseaban verla morir; así que no hicieron nada, y muchos de los vampiros prefirieron también hacerse a un lado, aunque ella los lideraba en ese contingente, sus ínfulas y aires de grandeza solo consiguieron que su pequeño ejército deseara tanto su muerte como esa pareja que ahora la tenía bajo su poder.

Los refugiados aguantaron un grito de sorpresa al ver entrar a los dos adultos custodiando al niño que señalando a la mujer, la hacía flotar por el pasillo central, nadie los detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta que llevaba a techo.

Casi amanecía y tras un par de horas de descanso la familia se sentaba cómodamente para disfrutar del espectáculo, Anushka abría los ojos desmesuradamente, era el único movimiento que tenía permitido.

Lentamente el amanecer pintó de violeta el horizonte, poco a poco tonos rosados y naranjas hasta que un brillo despuntó detrás de la arboleda. la luz comenzaba a cubrirlos y Anushka temblaba; desde que abandonó el colegio, desde que estaba al servicio de Lord Voldemort había dejado de utilizar la poción protectora que evitaba las tremendas quemaduras que la luz solar le provocaban, ahora estaba indefensa, con la piel desnuda y la herida aún sangrante... debilitada y sin protección.

En las calles aledañas se escuchaban los golpes de puertas y ventanas cerrados con velocidad, los vampiros al mando de la muchacha se ocultaban de la quemante e invasiva luz matinal.

—¿que planea mi padre? ¿donde están Erick y Merope?— Mina y Severus se plantaron frente a ella, protegiéndola momentáneamente del torturante y creciente brillo del amanecer.

—no te lo diré nunca— siseo, Severus se hizo a un lado y un rayo de sol le dio directamente en el muñón, comenzó a salir humo y el hueso expuesto de inmediato se carbonizo. Anushka dio un rugido de dolor.

—habla y tendrás una muerte menos dolorosa— insistió Snape, la morena escupió a sus pies —como quieras— susurró retirándose de nuevo, ahora el golpe solar lo recibió en el pecho, la carne siseo y Armand la miraba interesado.

—no... no son nada diferentes tus hijos— gimió casi sin aliento, con el torso comenzando a carbonizarse —él está tan hambriento de sangre y muerte como Merope—

Furiosa Wilhemina le propinó un fuerte puntapié dislocándole la mandíbula.

—¡Nunca, nunca compares a Armand con ese monstruo!— y se retiró para que el sol bañara con su calor y luz a la joven — ¡Habla! ¿que planea Erick?—

— ¿Te refieres a tu esposo? — burlona Anushka no cedía — Tu esposo e hija te están cazando, están cazando a tu bastardo y al mestizo traidor — balbuceó, el dolor en la mandíbula era insoportable.

— ¿donde están? — intervino Severus ignorando los adjetivos que usara para insultarlos — ¿A que lugar los envió el Lord?—

— ¿sabias que antes de su boda tu adorada traidora se revolcó con Erick? ¿que estaba preñada en el momento en que la entregabas en la ceremonia? ¡¿acaso no te das cuenta de que te utilizó?! —

— ¡Claro que estaba embarazada! ¡Tenía un mes de embarazo de Armand! Era a mi niño a quien llevaba en mi vientre — rugió furiosa Wilhemina — El cadáver que mi padre resguarda es de una muggle— sonrió con burla — uno de tantos muggles que odia... él lo venera como si fuese su nieto — sin soportar más dejó de cubrir a la vampiro de los cálidos rayos del sol mañanero haciéndose a un lado, Anushka se retorció en una convulsión de dolor intentando llevar una bocanada de aire para poder gritar, solo dejó que el aire caliente la llenara, por unos segundos se ahogaba como si se encontrara bajo el agua y minutos más tarde exhaló lentamente el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Una inesperada ráfaga de viento helado se arremolinó en el campanario llevándose los restos cenicientos de la vampiro.

—mamá...¿estás bien?— preocupado el chico le dio la mano a Wilhemina mientras bajaban por las oscuras escaleras siguiendo a Snape que encabezaba el descenso, era posible que algunos vampiros se ocultaran entre las sombras.

—Estoy bien cariño— sonriente le dio un apretoncito a la manita helada —ahora ponte atento, no sabemos cuántos vampiros o banshees sitiaron este pueblo—

Llegaron sin problemas a la calle que lucía abandonada, solo uno o dos perros se disputaban la basura acumulada, más no vieron muggles, magos o brujas; parecía un pueblo fantasma, quizá los muggles escondidos en la iglesia habían escapado cuando Anushka rugía de dolor.

Con muchas precauciones entraron a una casa que aparentemente era de muggles, muy sencilla y pequeña pero era la menos deteriorada, estaba abandonada y al parecer para los vampiros no era nada atractiva.

Tras colocar algunos hechizos protectores Mina y Severus por fin pudieron tomar una pequeña siesta, habían caminado toda la noche; Armand leía muy entretenido un libro que encontró en la salita de estar.

Despertaron casi a media tarde, todo era silencio y no había energía eléctrica por lo que decidieron no abrir siquiera el frigorífico evitando así que escapara el olor de la comida en putrefacción, encontraron algunos enlatados que guardaron y comieron lo que llevaban de la cabaña.

—¿así es la guerra mamá?— Armand atacaba una caja de galletas acompañándolas con un té.

—Tu madre nunca estuvo en una de esta magnitud— le respondió Severus —y en la que yo estuve... pertenecí al bando enemigo, así que no la pasábamos tan mal—

—¿eras de los malos papá?— sorprendido el chico dejo de comer —¡vaya!—

—Tu padre aunque estaba al principio del lado de los malos, rectificó su camino y se volvió bueno por amor— intervino Mina —tu padre aunque no lo reconozca, siempre ha sido bueno—

—¿amor? ¡mamá eso es para chicas!— contesto desdeñoso el niño —¿y mataste a muchos pá?—

—los suficientes para creer que tu madre es un regalo que no merezco— la tomo de la mano —y si, dejé el lado de los "malos" por una chica—

—pero dices que mamá no vivió esa guerra, ¿eras muy niña cuando conociste a papá?—

—un bebé recién nacido— contestó y el jovencito de nuevo hizo un gesto de sorpresa —la chica que hizo cambiar a tu padre está muerta, la asesinó tu abuelo, mi padre—

—¿entonces papá es muy viejo para ti mamá?— preguntó sin pensar haciendo reír a sus padres.

—solo me lleva quince años, no es mucho— respondió Mina abrazando a su pareja —cuando la guerra se desarrollaba, yo vivía con tu abuela Arthanis—

—entonces la abuela te escondió —

— y aún así tu padre estuvo pendiente de mi nacimiento — susurró Mina acurrucándose en su pareja.

—...sí que son raros los adultos— caviló el niño en voz baja

—pasaron cosas que aun no entenderías cariño— con ternura le acomodó el cabello a Severus —creo que debemos planear nuestro siguiente movimiento—

—ya casi anochece— el hombre terminó su café y se levantó para asomarse por la ventana —no tardan en salir los que acompañaban a Anushka, lo que no entiendo es el que dejara de usar la poción protectora—

—supongo que Tom debió prohibirles su uso para controlarlos más—

—papá, creo que si vamos a seguir caminando, debemos quemar el pueblo antes de irnos— opinó Armand mordisqueando una galleta — si les dejamos donde esconderse pueden rodearnos—

—buena idea enano— respondió Snape Sr. —entonces pasaremos aquí la noche, en cuanto amanezca hacemos los preparativos para tu primer hoguera—

—Sev por favor...— musitó Mina— tu y yo estamos acostumbrados pero... no quiero que el niño también se acostumbre a asesinar—

—Mamá, soy el hijo de ustedes dos...¿por que quieres quitarme eso? el abuelo te hizo para matar y mi papá fue un excelente asesino, no vamos a matar por gusto, vamos a destruir monstruos— rezongo el chico.

—Princesa, el niño debe aprender y quitarse ese miedo a matar o su media hermana lo va a hacer polvo— sonrió al muchachito, esa admiración que sentía por sus actos pasados le quitaba un poco de esa culpa que cargaba en los hombros.

—pero... no quiero que sea como ella—

—mamá, tranquila... te prometo no matar a la gente buena o inocente... solo a quienes amenacen tu vida, la de papá o la mía ¿vale?— sonrió dulcemente — en cuanto amanezca buscamos a los...¿muggles?— consultó con la mirada a su padre que asintió sonriendo — los dejamos en lugar seguro y acabamos con los vampiros —

—Armand eso no...—

—Princesa... es necesario, no me agrada pero es necesario—

—está bien, mañana acabamos con este contingente de chupasangres— suspiró derrotada —si aparecen dementores yo me encargo de ellos—

—me parece bien— Severus apagó las velas que los iluminaban, ruidos de pasos corriendo se escuchaban ya en la calle —por ahora lo mejor es dormir—

Se acurrucaron en la sala, tras tapiar las ventanas con algunos muebles llevaron a la misma los colchones que encontraron, al principio Severus y Mina se acomodaron juntos, abrazados y compartiendo tiernos besos, menos de cinco minutos después Armand se coló entre ellos que sonrientes lo protegieron con sus cuerpos, cubriéndolo con sus brazos, en diez minutos el niño dormía a pierna suelta y Mina dormitaba ligeramente; Severus no dejaba de mirarlos y en ese instante comprendió lo que James debió de pensar y sentir cuando vio al Lord irrumpir en su casa, protegida con idénticos conjuros que él y su mujer habían colocado para proteger al joven Snape; su corazón latió aceleradamente imaginando los sentimientos que debieron embargar a Potter cuando recibía el impacto del Avada Kedabra, una última mirada al segundo piso, a la puerta cerrada, único limitante entre las asesinas intenciones del Señor Tenebroso y su familia, Lilian defendiendo al pequeño Harry.

Como acido llegó a él el recuerdo amargo de su amiga en el piso, muerta por proteger a su pequeño, James en la planta baja, con la mirada fija en la nada, con el cuerpo vacio de ese espíritu combatiente y el llanto desgarrador del pequeño, del bebé desamparado que no comprendía porque mamá no se levantaba para consolarlo, porque papá no volvía de la sala y sobre todo, sin entender el llanto violento de ese extraño que se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre.

Por reflejo atrajo con cuidado el cuerpecito de su hijo, ese leve movimiento fue suficiente para que Mina abriera los ojos.

—¿estas bien?— susurró acariciándole el brazo —¿que sucede?—

—por primera vez en mi vida, tengo miedo— confeso con voz ahogada —no quiero que resulte herido... pensar en que puedo morir y dejarlos solos...— guardó silencio, el chiquillo sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne y huesos de sus huesos borró más de veinte años de odios y rencores.

—no vas a morir, nadie va a resultar herido— le consoló Mina en voz baja —y de ser así, serán Tom, Erick y Merope—

—princesa, prométeme que si me sucediera algo tu...—

—no va a sucederte nada— sonrió como solo le sonreía a él —este niño es nuestra fuerza ,nuestro motor y nuestro motivo para salir adelante ¿que tienen Tom o Erick? ¿Merope? no se tienen ni a sí mismos, solo odio... y ese odio va a ser la perdición de ellos—

Guardaron silencio, estaba claro que debían seguir adelante y terminar con Tom y su séquito, no por el mundo mágico como decía Albus, no por el mundo unido de magos y muggles... ni siquiera por fama y fortuna... solo por ese pequeño que roncaba ligeramente, dormido entre ellos dos tranquilo y sin temores.


	29. Chapter 29

capitulo 29

Marcus llegó al pequeño poblado acompañado de otros diez o quince vampiros, jóvenes muggles convertidos por decisión propia que ahora se sentían tan poderosos que despreciaban a los que en su pasado fueron amigos, familiares.

La banshee que la noche anterior previniera a Anushka salió a su encuentro, seguida por asustadas mujeres que no emitían sonido alguno.

— Madeleine — sonriendo de lado el joven Lammar le ofreció un abrazo, ella se refugió en su pecho llorando desconsolada, o al menos eso aparentaba — ¿qué sucede pequeña? ¿por qué no está aquí mi hermana para recibirme?— confundido le levantó el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

—¡Fue asesinada mi señor!— gimoteo —anoche presentí la llegada de extraños, escuchamos que atacaban a Lady Lammar pero un conjuro evitó que nos acercáramos— se estremeció rogando que el vampiro no detectara la mentira —fuimos testigos impotentes de cómo fue torturada y asesinada mi señor— y renovó su llanto tratando de no sacar la fuerza de sus lamentos.

—¿muerta?— siseo con una naciente furia en su interior —¿muerta Anushka?— las banshees asintieron gimoteando y limpiando lagrimas falsas.

—si mi señor— otra pálida mujer, de mayor edad se acercó entregándole el brazo izquierdo, pálido, con la marca aún visible en la piel blanca, los dedos largos y las uñas parecidas a garras crispados en un último movimiento de dolor —la mutilaron para que no pudiera llamar o pedir auxilio—

— ¡No pudimos ver qué o quienes eran, se ocultaban bajo un hechizo cegador! — mintió un vampiro muy joven, recién convertido que días atrás había sido rechazado por Anushka.

Marcus tomó la extremidad, la envolvió en sus brazos como si fuese un bebé y de sus ojos brotaron un par de lagrimas sanguinolentas, dejó escapar primero un suspiro, seguido de un fuerte rugido que hizo eco hasta la parte más recóndita de la pequeña ciudad.

Severus abrazó con fuerza al niño que despertó asustado, Mina ya se encontraba de pie a un lado de la ventana, tratando de vislumbrar entre las sombras lo que sucedía.

—¿papá?— gimoteó Armand temblando.

—tranquilo...es Marcus, el hermano de la banshee que matamos esta mañana— susurró sin soltarlo —¿Princesa?—

—No logro ver nada— Mina olisqueó el aire que entraba por una grieta —son...vampiros...solo vampiros— miró hacia donde se encontraban su pareja e hijo —no detecto hombres lobo o más banshees—

—¿hombres lobo?— gimió el niño estremeciéndose —pa' nunca mencionaste hombres lobo—

—tranquilo enano, mamá es buena para exterminarlos— le susurró al oído y ella sonrió apenada —en una noche acabó ella sola con cuatro y era solo entrenamiento, y en otra ocasión exterminó a cientos de presos muggles y atrapó al hombre lobo que es sirviente de tu abuelo—

—un licántropo apestoso y muy fuerte— comentó ella arrodillándose al lado de Armand acariciándole el cabello —tranquilo bebé, todo va a estar bien—

—creo que mi plan es malo— suspiró el niño acurrucándose en los brazos de su madre —debimos irnos como dijeron—

—tu plan es bueno Armand— afirmó su padre levantándose y caminando entre las sombras para revisar las protecciones —solo...como siempre sucede, llega a haber imprevistos—

—como ese vampiro y sus soldados— murmuró el niño —¿que hacemos ahora?—

—tú jovencito, vas a descansar— ordenó su madre acostándolo y arropándolo —si no duermes al menos recuéstate y cierra los ojos— se levanto murmurando "Lissi olóri" y el niño comenzó a roncar. Tomó del brazo a Severus —debes dormir un poco amor, yo vigilo—

—preferiría hacer la primera guardia— la abrazó besándola en la frente —duérmete con el niño— Mina asintió y se acostó, Armand de inmediato se acurrucó en sus brazos, ambos con las varitas al alcance en caso de necesitarlas.

Una hora más tarde un grupo de vampiros cruzó la calle frente al escondite de los Snape, Severus reconoció la silueta altiva de Marcus encabezándolos, se movían rápidamente, revisaban las ventanas, olisqueaban el aire, un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando uno de los jóvenes vampiros se acercó a la casa que era su refugio, olisqueo y se asomó por una de las ventanas, pero el hechizo usado por él solo dejó ver al muchacho una casa abandonada, con cadáveres putrefactos diseminados en su interior.

—¡Aquí ya no hay nadie!— gritó informando al grupo que siguió derecho, Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Tal vez abandonaron la ciudad durante el día!— gruñó furioso Marcus perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Casi amanecía cuando despertó a Mina con una tierna caricia en la mejilla.

—¿que pasa?— nerviosa abrió los ojos de golpe, más encontrarse de frente con el rostro de Snape, mirándola fijamente, con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en los delgados labios la tranquilizó de inmediato.

—Marcus está aquí, hace unas horas pasaron frente la casa, al parecer se quedan en la ciudad—

—duerme, vigilo un rato en lo que amanece— susurró levantándose con cuidado de no despertar al niño, Sev asintió y tomó su lugar.

Ya salía el sol cuando la chica pudo respirar serena, Armand y su padre dormían tranquilos; ella revisaba por la ventana cuando ruidos de pasos la hicieron aguzar sus sentidos, se trataba de un contingente de aproximadamente veinte personas, al parecer magos en su mayoría, inhaló profundamente para darse fuerza y se desapareció para aparecerse frente al grupo... Hermione Granger los encabezaba.

El grupo se alertó de inmediato, de no ser porque se apareció escudada por un conjuro élfico un par de hechizos la hubieran golpeado de lleno.

—¡Hermione soy Wilhemina!— avisó en voz alta —¿Harry se encuentra bien?—

—¡Hibrida estúpida debiste anunciarte!— gritó el chico saliendo de entre el grupo sonriendo —¡tranquilos, es de nosotros!— desconfiados los magos bajaron las varitas —¿cumpliendo tu palabra engendro?— sonriente se le acercó, ella bajó los escudos y dio un paso hacia el chico.

—Acabamos con la líder de las banshees, hoy planeamos destruir el pueblo, está infestado de vampiros, Lammar hijo y su contingente— informó.

—¿Snape?—

—Ambos duermen, ha sido una noche difícil—

—¿Ambos?— curioso levanto la ceja

—Padre e hijo— susurró sonriendo ante el gesto de sorpresa del muchacho —¿quieren descansar? tenemos comida y un sitio donde pueden dormir un par de horas—

El grupo la siguió en silencio, agotados y hambrientos se dejaron guiar; entraron por una de las ventanas que sostenía el conjuro espejismo... seis cadáveres putrefactos, incluso el aire se percibía contaminado, más cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que el lugar estaba limpio, Severus ya se había puesto de pie y ayudaba a Armand a preparar su salida.

—Potter— siseo con clara furia contenida Severus

—Profesor Snape— respondió el chico mirándolo retadoramente con el mismo tono

—Señores, por favor— intervino Granger —no es hora de...—

—Y como siempre, la insufrible sabelotodo— resoplo Severus

—Profesor por favor...— susurró Mina conciliadora —solo una pequeña tregua...ahora estamos en el mismo bando—

Snape barrió con mirada despectiva al grupo y dio media vuelta para ocupar el sofá junto con Armand que no entendía nada.

—Creo que somos inoportunos minina— un delgado chico de tez pálida y barba crecida se le acercó, al momento lo reconoció sorprendida.

—¡Viktor!— gritó sin querer arrojándose a los brazos de su amigo —¡Viktor creí que habías muerto!— sollozaba —supe que atacaron tu colegio—

—no... nuestros compañeros nos atacaron...— respondió en voz muy baja

—¿Djan?— preguntó temiendo la respuesta

—Mortífago... como sus abuelos — suspiró —creo que se encuentra al norte de Austria... ordenes de tu padre—

Wilhemina ya no dijo nada, con clara vergüenza cedió el paso a los visitantes y tras abrir algunas latas les ofreció un poco de comida.

—no debes sentirte apenada, que sea tu padre no te hace responsable de sus actos— Granger se sentó a su lado, su antes revuelta melena ahora era un corte varonil mal hecho, las mejillas delgadas y los ojos hundidos decían cuantas penurias había soportado.

—Te prometo terminar pronto con esto— susurró sin levantar el rostro

—Y lo harás...pero ahora descansa— sonriendo su amiga la abrazó

—¿y Fleur...Gabrielle?—

—Se fueron con Charlie, necesitaban apoyo en la costa norte— suspiró —gigantes—

—me imagino— Mina limpio furiosa unas lagrimas que se le escaparon —¿los Weasley?—

—Ron...— Mione trago con dificultad y respiró con fuerza — Ronald murió casi al empezar esta pesadilla...cuando atacaron el ministerio—

—Lo siento tanto— la pelirroja se apoyó en el hombro de la sangre sucia

—Fue lo mejor— suspiro— no era ya nada de lo que fue, estaba totalmente discapacitado...su mente... lo perdimos— intentó dar un bocado a su comida — estuve en el ataque a la madriguera... Carbajal los dirigía, Draco fue el que atacó a Ron—

— Mione lo siento tanto — suspiró acongojada

—¿mami?— Armand se había acercado a ellas sin que se dieran cuenta, se sentó a un lado de su madre tomándola de la mano —¿estas bien?—

—Si cariño— una sonrisa triste flotó en su rostro —Granger... te presento a mi hijo...Armand, ella es Hermione, una amiga del colegio—

—¡hola!— la saludó sonriente —¿también haces magia como mis papás?— la castaña asintió —¡Vaya!— sorprendido estuvo a punto de hacer conversación cuando su padre lo llamó —discúlpame...me llama papá— y de un salto llegó al lado de Snape.

—así que tu y el profesor...— una mirada pícara brillo en el rostro de Granger

—si— suspiró Mina —Son lo más valioso que tengo en esta vida—

—debiste sufrir mucho cuando tu padre te encerró—

—no sabes cuanto... cargar con ello y tantas muertes...—

—¿estuviste cuando Albus...?—

—si...—

—¿sufrió?—

—mucho... Tom no dejaba que lo mataran... lo torturaron toda la tarde—

—Dioses— gimió Granger cubriendo los labios para no sollozar.

—Esta guerra debe terminar ya— suspiró Mina —hoy comenzamos nuestra participación, sin embargo temo tanto por ellos— miró a su pareja y al niño que revisaban un mapa —pero Severus lo ha hecho tan fuerte—

—fuerte y lindo— opinó Hermione —pero..¿por que tienes un hijo tan grande?—

—un conjuro, usamos un arma que al principio diseño un mortífago para mi padre... ahora también es un arma en su contra—

—¿la profecía?— preguntó y Mina asintió —¿pero cómo...?—

—aún no lo sabemos, por ahora pensamos en ir acabando con los ejércitos de mi padre... poco a poco irlo cercando mientras los magos se animan a unirse a nosotros—

—se habla de una niña—

—si, Merope...mi hija—

—Lo sé... y sé en que condiciones llegó a este mundo— la tomó de la mano —lo siento tanto Mina—

—Eso ya es parte del pasado— suspiró mirándola de reojo —has de pensar que soy una mala madre—

—no...la habitación se llena de luz cada vez que tus ojos se posan en Armand— Hermione sonrió ahogando un bostezo.

—Debes dormir Mione— le ofreció una manta que la castaña aceptó de inmediato acurrucándose en el sillón —Partimos en tres horas, los que puedan o tengan un rincón duerman... los demás curen sus heridas, coman...relájense—


	30. Chapter 30

La expedición punitiva de Erick hacia Trelew se estaba convirtiendo en todo un fracaso, ni siquiera torturar a los muggles y magos vecinos del pueblo les daba pista alguna, Rocío sufrió una crisis nerviosa al encontrar destruido el pequeño colegio y domicilio de su infancia, ni siquiera los restos de su pequeño caniche para darles una sepultura.

Para la nieta de Tom, el viaje pudo ser aburrido, pero la compañía de Draco era suficiente como para considerar que ese sitio valía la pena. A su vez el platinado movía sus piezas de ajedrez con destreza, conquistaba a la pequeña Riddle, se ganaba la confianza del yerno del Lord y vigilaba de cerca a Rocío, que le parecía peligrosa para mantenerla al lado de Merope.

Trelew era muy tranquilo para la chiquilla, demasiado para su gusto, para su espíritu destructor, la pequeña población estaba casi en ruinas tras una semana de estancia del contingente mortífago.

—¿donde está la bruja pelirroja?— gruñó Bellatrix al oído de una mujer regordeta, una bruja que vivía en estas tierras desde que sus abuelos las colonizaran casi ciento cincuenta años antes.

—no conozco a ninguna— respondió con voz ahogada, estaba atada a un poste con los brazos estirados dolorosamente hacia arriba y enterrada hasta las rodillas en sedimento arenoso.

—Entonces dime— siseo empalagosa la mortifaga —¿has visto a un mago de cabellos negros, largos y sucios?—

—hace meses mi lady— la obesa mujer respondió rogando a los dioses que su respuesta satisficiera a la psicópata —venía con un bebé, coincidió su visita con la muerte de mi sobrina Luisa y un pequeño muggle— respiró con fuerza —desapareció una tarde, no vimos hacia donde se dirigió pues la casa del profesor Mauricio se estaba incendiando—

—¿de que murió tu sobrina?— el instinto de Bellatrix sonó las alarmas, aguzó los ojos negros fijos en la mujer que desvió la mirada asustada por el fuego de la locura que los iluminaba.

—no lo sabemos, creemos que es Luisa pues encontramos su ropa medio quemada, pero el cadáver carbonizado era de una mujer ya entrada en la juventud— respondió agitada, tal vez era lo que la mortifaga quería saber.

A una señal de Bellatrix la arena comenzó a ondular, algo se movía debajo de ella.

—dime mas— ordenó a la mujer que trataba de sacar sus pies de la arena, sentía como la rozaba algo frio y blando.

—yo... ¡no se mas!— gritó desesperada —el mago desapareció, dejó a "perrito" con una vecina muggle—

—¿perrito?— Rocío intervino indignada —¿llamó "perrito" a "Goliat"?—

—un chico que venía con él, sacaron varias veces a pasear al caniche— gimió aterrada, algo húmedo husmeaba sus dedos —el niño y el bebé le decían "perrito"—

—¿un niño y un bebé?— musitó Bellatrix.

—eran idénticos a él, parecían sus hijos— gimió —¡lo llamaban pá! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhh!— grito de dolor, una serie de filosos dientes mordían con fuerza su pie derecho, el calor de la sangre empapando la arena invadió su otro pie.

—¿Snape es padre?— Madame Lestrange sonrió sombríamente —¡Severus tiene un bastardo!— gritó triunfante —¿lo viste?—

—si señora, lo vi— gimoteo, gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, las mordidas inclementes le arrancaban trozos de carne y hueso, otro monstruo rondaba su otro pie —tendría diez u once años, de cabello oscuro, era un niño muy bonito, el otro era idéntico, pero casi tenía dos años de edad— su cuerpo se zarandeó cuando una mandíbula cubierta de dientes afilados se aferró al pie y tironeó con fuerza, la mujer sudaba y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sus labios mordisqueados para tratar de aguantar el dolor goteaban baba sanguinolenta, sus muñecas comenzaban a sangrar por la fuerza con que era sacudida.

—No tengo noticias de que tuviese un hijo, mucho menos después de la sangre sucia, ¿pero dos?— refunfuño la mortifaga dando media vuelta —¿quien será la madre de los bastardos?—

Entro a la tienda de campaña murmurando sus interrogantes, los alaridos de la bruja llegaban hasta el interior, medianamente apagados por la distancia, Merope salió para disfrutar del macabro espectáculo dejando solo a su padre con la pelinegra.

—¿Wilhemina te hablo de alguna mujer que saliera con su tutor?— cuestiono a Erick que tenía la mirada fija en el piso, respiraba tranquilo, no movía ni un musculo.

—Lo más que escuché de ella fueron maldiciones para mí y alabanzas para su guardián— resoplo el castaño —¿por qué lo preguntas?—

—¡olvídalo! eres un perfecto inútil— resoplo y con magia encendió la pequeña chimenea arrojando un puñado de cenizas, el fuego verde se alzo de golpe —¿Mi Señor?— murmuró un par de veces más llamándolo, hasta que el temible rostro nuevamente deforme de Voldemort se delineo entre las brasas.

—¿tienes noticias?—

—mi señor, hasta ahora solo he averiguado que Snape estuvo aquí...aunque hay algo fuera de lugar—

—¿a qué te refieres?—

—¿tuvo usted noticias de que Severus haya sido padre?—

—¿Severus padre?— repitió en un tono suspicaz

—una mujer confesó haberlo visto en este pueblucho, acompañado de un niño de diez u once años de edad y otro de aproximadamente dos años—

—¿sigues en Trelew?—

—si amo, al parecer se encontró con los experimentos de Mauricio pues dicen que desaparecieron dos niños, y encontraron los restos de una jovencita... al parecer una de las victimas desaparecidas—

—¿al parecer? ¿que significa?—

—la niña extraviada nunca la encontraron aunque en el incendio que destruyó la residencia de Mauricio encontraron la ropa de la niña, y el cadáver de una joven—

—averigua más— siseo Voldemort desapareciendo.

¿Acaso sus sospechas finalmente resultaron ciertas? salió de la mansión dirigiéndose al viejo cementerio solitario, caminó por unos minutos hasta llegar a la cripta de mármol negro coronada con un "Riddle" en letras de oro, la enorme puerta se abrió antes de que la tocara y sin detenerse entró al oscuro recinto, una a una las velas negras se fueron encendiendo iluminando con una flama verde.

Al fondo de la cripta, en un altar de mármol blanco, rodeado de flores e infinidad de velas encendidas, una urna guardaba los restos de su primer nieto nonato.

Tomó con sumo cuidado la urna con forma de copa, destapándola y vertiendo las cenizas en el altar, clavó una de sus garras en la palma de su mano y la sangre goteo en el montoncito seco frente a él, murmuró un par de palabras y no sucedió nada, respiró con fuerza y repitió las palabras, las cenizas se encendieron en fugaz chispa quedando solo humo pestilente.

Solo un reflejo rojizo en sus ojos delató la furia creciente en su interior, volvió a la mansión en silencio, el silencio que precede a la peor de las tormentas.

—¡Traigan a Nagini!— ordenó con voz de trueno, en un minuto la llevaron a su presencia, encadenada y desaliñada —¿quien está en la urna de la cripta familiar?—

Nagini no respondió, sonrió de lado y sus ojos brillaron reflejando el rostro iracundo del Lord.

—¿Que sucedió con mi primer nieto?— la voz de Tom hizo cimbrar la casa.

—vive, crece y está a salvo mi Lord— respondió en un murmullo burlón.

—¡quiero volver con el abuelo!— Merope chilló molesta, eran ya seis meses recorriendo las lejanas tierras del continente, sin comodidades, sin lujos y sobre todo, sin un espacio para ella pues tenía que compartir la tienda de acampar con su padre.

—No comiences— la riñó Erick— tu abuelo dio órdenes de revisar toda la zona, además, conozco un poblado donde tu madre cazó a cinco sangre sucias, quiero visitarlo, tal vez encuentre una pista—

—¿pistas o un estúpido recuerdo?— resopló con desdén la castaña —¡Eres un hibrido imbécil, ridículo y patético!— gritó furiosa, Erick la acalló con un fuerte golpe en pleno rostro tirándola cual larga era, la tomó violentamente de un brazo obligándola a ponerse de pie.

—¡nunca vuelvas a hablarme así! ¡¿entendido?!— la sacudió mientras la chiquilla lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—quiero a mi abuelo— gimoteo

—no voy a caer en tus ridículos juegos infantiles— gruñó obligándola a verlo de frente —nunca será tarde para educarte— y con el dorso de la mano le propinó otra fuerte bofetada —¿entendiste?— no se detuvo sino hasta que Rocío tiró con fuerza de su brazo.

—¡La va a matar!— gritó aterrada, Merope estaba ya inconsciente, un grueso hilo de baba y sangre resbalaba por la comisura de los delgados labios, la nariz sangraba abundantemente, torcida en un ángulo extraño.

Erick estaba ciego de enojo y furia reprimidos, con un movimiento de su mano lanzó a la joven varios metros lejos de él, Bellatrix entró en ese momento y lanzó un conjuro que lo inmovilizó de inmediato.

—Basura hibrida— siseo mientras Draco entraba tras ella —Atiende a la mocosa— le ordenó su tía y el platinado de inmediato comenzó a curarla —¿sabes lo que tu suegro va a hacerle a tus padres cuando se entere de esto, hibrido de mierda?— inmovilizado como estaba no pudo contestar más sus ojos castaños centelleaban furiosos —me queda claro que no te interesa— sonrió burlona —¡está bien!— dio media vuelta saliendo de la casa de campamento, arrojó unos polvos a los rescoldos de la hoguera —¡Mi Lord!— llamó arrodillándose, las brasas se movieron lentamente formando el rostro de Voldemort.

Varios minutos después liberó al muchacho que cayó sin energías sobre sus rodillas, pálido como la muerte y temblando como un pequeño asustado por la tormenta.

—Nuestro amo es benévolo— le informo burlona Bellatrix— no matará a tus padres sino hasta nuestra vuelta...que será pronto— apareció una cadena con grilletes en los tobillos de Erick —tienes prohibido alejarte, y me ha dicho que debo torturarte todas las tardes, al menos dos o tres horas, dependiendo de mi humor— sonrió —y créeme, esa noticia me pone a tono con esa encomienda—

—Mi señora— Rocío salió de la tienda, trastabillaba un poco y un moretón comenzaba a marcar parte de su mejilla que había golpeado al caer —Merope ya está bien, por ahora descansa, el joven Malfoy se encargará de custodiarla para que no sea maltratada de nuevo— vio de reojo al padre de la joven Riddle.

—Por ahora niña, quiero que vayas a Tolhuin— le ordenó la pelinegra —infíltrate entre los muggles, gánate a los magos... si ella estuvo aquí, alguien debe reconocerla—

—Si mi señora— y tras una rápida caravana desapareció en un puf.

Ahora estaba definitivamente solo ¿por que la vida era tan injusta con él?, creció con temor pero acompañado de sus padres, el viejo sátiro jugaba con él, lo cuidaba con más esmero que los ejemplares hembra o machos de su casta, pendiente del chiquillo enseñándole algunos de sus trucos milenarios; le contaba sobre ninfas seducidas, de su gran capacidad para preñar hembras y la habilidad mágica de controlar su entorno ¿de que le servía ahora? no le había enseñado la magia como lo había hecho Arthanis con Wilhemina... de nuevo la pelirroja en su mente, no había día que no pensara en ella con rabia, con dolor en su corazón destrozado.

Quiso jugar al malo, quiso ser cruel y descargar en ella los ahora veinticuatro años de amarguras y sinsabores vividos gracias a los planes del Lord; por un tiempo soñó con formar una pareja con ella y lo traicionó, jugó con él y sus sentimientos mintiéndole descaradamente.

¿realmente le había mentido? Ambos eran seres naturales, seres unidos en su misma esencia y él sabía que la chica no podía entregar su corazón más que una sola vez en la vida, y Mina había decidido entregarse al mestizo, decisión tomada incluso mucho antes de ingresar a Beauxbatons donde Tom planeo reunirlos.

Erick deseo tener un pensadero para revivir cada uno de sus recuerdos, sin embargo no necesitaba de tanto, Mina siempre lo puso en su lugar, a tres pasos de distancia emocional, solo eran amigos, quizá lo llegó a tratar fraternalmente, lo veía más como un hermano que como hombre.

La bruja que lo cuido amorosamente durante sus años de infancia fue quien le convenció que la pequeña pelirroja estaba destinada a pasar la vida a su lado; claro... la mujer estaba entregada totalmente a la causa de Voldemort, debía convencer al muchacho de que Mina era la única hembra en el universo para él.

Por ello cuando la vio por primera vez pensó que era amor a primera vista; delgadita, pálida y con el cabello rojo enmarcando su bonito rostro lo deslumbro en el mismo segundo que la vio por primera ocasión; pero la chica estaba distante, se notaba que sufría por dentro, su sonrisa apagada, sus ojos tristes y opacos, solo el recuerdo del hombre a cargo de ella la hacía brillar.

Sentado en el suelo de la tienda de campaña, con grilletes en tobillos y manos Erick por primera vez en toda su vida hizo un acto de conciencia, revisó su pasado y se dio cuenta que se mentía a si mismo desde que era niño.

¿como arreglar esa difícil situación? Al menos la ayudó de manera inconsciente, salvó a ese pequeño, sonrió con tristeza, salvó al hijo que su mujer tuvo con su maldito amante.


	31. Chapter 31

El grupo de guerrilleros terminó de alistarse cuando Harry se despedía de los Snape, o más bien de Mina, no se acercó a Severus y no le interesaba tener contacto con el mocoso que le dirigía una mirada curiosa.

—Tengan mucho cuidado, Armand va a enfrentar a Merope y yo debilitaré a mi padre tal y como reza la profecía... debes mantenerte vivo— recomendó Mina al momento en que le entregaba una mochila con víveres.

—¿Crees que tu hijo pueda con Merope? se de muy buena fuente que es una homicida nata, más loca y mortal que la misma Bellatrix—

—Severus no lo dejará solo, tu ocúpate de sobrevivir para matar a Tom—

—¡Listo señor!— un joven muggle vestido de soldado se cuadró frente a Harry —¿cuales son sus ordenes?—

—Busquen combustible, vamos a ayudar a... los Snape... — susurró sonriendo de lado— hay que quemar el pueblo, decapiten a los vampiros y a las banshees que encuentren, antes que den la voz de alarma—

—¡Señor si señor!— rígido se dirigió a Mina — ¡Señora gracias por sus atenciones!—

—Fue un gusto—sonriendo le acomodó el cuello de la camisa y una medalla al merito que colgaba mal de su chamarra —¿medalla al valor?— con un toque de su dedo la ajustó perfectamente a la tela además de pulirla.

—Salvó a varios niños de un autobús escolar en Halifax, estaban rodeados de dementores, todavía no nos explicamos que fue lo que hizo— Harry dio una palmada en el hombro al soldado — Para ser muggle nos sorprende que haya soportado el ambiente que provocan esos monstruos —.

—Solo cumplí con mi deber Señor— sonriendo discretamente hizo una inclinación y se alejo, cuando creyó que Mina no lo veía revisó su medalla satisfecho.

—Es un buen grupo— abrazó a Hermione y luego a Viktor —cuídense mucho—

—Nos vemos en Brighton— Harry le dio la mano —Tenemos informes que tu hija y su padre no se encuentran en el país, que Tom está sólo con unos cuantos en su mansión—

—Recuerda, primero tenemos que cercarlo... no aceleres los planes... no corras riesgos innecesarios—

El grupo se dividió y Harry sonrió socarronamente.

—Sé que el futuro del mundo está en mis manos bastarda— y se alejó siguiendo a Viktor.

Mina echó a andar para dar alcance a Severus que se había adelantado, revisaban casa por casa, en algunas encontraron a las Banshees durmiendo, entonces ella salía de la casa con Armand para que Snape las decapitara sin ruido y encendían la casa con un fyrefiend, a las cuatro de la tarde solo faltaba la alcaldía

— No hay rastro de los vampiros— un poco preocupado Armand consultó su reloj — ¿Todavía estarán por aquí papá? En unas horas comenzará a anochecer—

—Necesitamos donde ocultarnos esta noche, pero no quiero hacerlo sin antes acabar con los seguidores de Marcus—razonó Mina

— Dejen que revise la alcaldía, aguarden aquí— y convirtiéndose en una nube negra, Snape desapareció dejando una estela gris que marcaba su paso, en menos de medio minuto revisó el edificio — Sin rastro — gruñó mirando a su mujer — ¿Detectas algo?—

— El humo impide que encuentre algo, no huelo nada — estornudó — Falta revisar el cementerio, quizá haya criptas abiertas—

Armand no dijo nada, si mamá decía que tenían que revisar el cementerio no quedaba de otra, su padre ya se les había adelantado un poco.

— ¡Papá no encendiste el edificio!— le llamó preocupado, Mina lo detuvo.

— Ya has practicado tu conjuro fyrefiend, bien puedes encargarte de la alcaldía— sonriente se hizo a un lado — Concéntrate, tienes mucho poder, solo canalízalo—

Armand musitó el conjuro y solo disparó un par de bolas de fuego haciendo reír a su madre.

— Concéntrate — con tono maternal le posicionó las manos retirándole la varita — Cariño, si no destruyes ese edificio, los vampiros podrán reagruparse y ocultarse ahí, podrán atacarnos—

—¡Fyrefiend!— Gritó con energía el niño, la imagen de sus padres siendo atacados y vencidos por un grupo de elegantes sanguijuelas sin rostro lo aterraron, un fuerte rayo de fuego amarillo salió de sus manos impactando en la alcaldía, que encendió como si se tratara de papel, en un segundo era como si el infierno se desatara en el lugar.

—¿Lo ves? solo debes concentrarte — Orgullosa su madre le acomodó el cabello — Ahora ¿una carrera para alcanzar a tu padre?— y echaron a correr detrás de Severus, Mina se sentía feliz ¿como sobrevivió esos años sin el chiquillo que corría delante de ella? Armand reía, estaba con su madre, sus padres nuevamente reunidos ¡nada los detendría ahora!

Conforme avanzaban se percibía más la presencia de los dementores, durante el día recorrían lo más posible, debían llegar a Londres, era importante encontrar a los pocos sobrevivientes, Harry y Hermione les hablaron sobre células de guerrilleros que se encontraban sitiados, la familia real había sido exterminada y unos cuantos defendían la ciudad de los ínferi, licántropos y vampiros; los mortífagos ya habían tomado su botín y la capital del país no tenía nada para ellos.

O eso les había dicho Voldemort.

Para Severus era importante conocer la situación en Londres, también llegar a Cokeworth, estudiar el estado de su hogar de la infancia, después y si la suerte seguía acompañándolos, la meta era Hogwarts.

Tras darle algunas indicaciones a Armand, Severus lo tomó de la mano al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a Mina del brazo, apareciendo en una solitaria carretera campestre, a las afueras de un bar muggle, el The Thames Head.

—Creí que nos apareceríamos en las afueras de Londres— murmuró Mina revisando el solitario camino, eran casi las doce del día pero la avenida estaba abandonada, así como el bar, con las ventanas tapiadas, en el estacionamiento algunos automóviles abandonados.

—Entra al local, busca víveres, mientras tanto Armand y yo revisaremos los vehículos muggles, no vamos a hacer uso de magia, lo mejor es utilizar un medio común para movernos, así evitaremos ser descubiertos—

—¿Seguro?— un poco extrañada por la decisión del pelinegro se detuvo a observarlo, se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para revisar la puerta del bar.

—¿Papá que pasa?— Armand no dejaba de vigilar su entorno, algo no le gustaba.

—Nada, avanzaremos lentamente... primero a Cirencester que está a unos minutos de aquí... hay que buscar sobrevivientes— no dejaba de revisar el motor de una camioneta.

—¿Y si encontramos otra cosa?— el niño ocupaba el lugar del copiloto, Severus intentaba por segunda vez encender el motor que con un rechinido comenzó a andar.

—¡Vámonos!— Mina salió corriendo del bar, llevaba varias bolsas de lona y al parecer algo la perseguía, arrojó lo robado dentro de la camioneta y cerró de golpe la puerta —¡¿No me escucharon?! ¡Hay que largarnos de aquí!— gritó exasperada, Severus giró para verla extrañado pero el grito de Armand lo alertó.

—¡Arranca papá arranca!— el grito del niño lo hizo reaccionar girando de nuevo la llave, la camioneta golpeo algo y paso sobre "eso" que emitió un chillido agudo.

—¿que pasa Wilhemina?— preocupado revisó el espejo retrovisor

—¡cierra la ventanilla! ¡acelera!— gritó su mujer y en ese instante una cosa peluda intentó morderle la mano, de inmediato subió el cristal.

—¡¿que es eso?!— preguntó sorprendido, revisó de nuevo el retrovisor, una maraña de patas y pelo todavía intentaba darles alcance.

—¿Estas bien mami?— preocupado el niño abandono su lugar y con dificultad alcanzó a su madre.

—Tranquilo, solo fue la maldita sorpresa— gruñó —¿que hace esto aquí?—

—No lo sé— resoplo Snape —tenemos que matarlo—

—¿que es? ¡díganme!— chillo Armand molesto de que lo ignoraran.

—¡Hijo no es hora para clase de creaturas mágicas!— Severus pisó el acelerador dejando atrás a tres monstruos que se habían unido al primero que seguía corriendo detrás de ellos.

—¡Esa cosa estuvo a punto de arrancarte el brazo papá!—

—se trata de un quintaped— respondió Mina rebuscando en la maleta que prepararon en la cabaña —son unos magos que fueron hechizados pero... — bufó —creí que estaban confinados a su isla—

—Tal vez los mortífagos los trajeron mamá— dedujo el chico —¿que hacemos? ese es muy persistente—

—Necesitamos un buen conjuro para matarlo... no dudo que exterminaron a los habitantes de esta zona— Severus buscaba señales de vida por el camino, también vigilaba que el monstruo no les diera alcance.

—¿fyrefiend?— musito el chico.

—Eso nos arriesga a encender todo el bosque, un fyrefiend no es siempre la solución a nuestros problemas— contestó Mina, por fin encontró los pergaminos guardados hasta el fondo de su valija, sacó un bolígrafo moderno y garrapateo algo sobre uno de ellos — espero que la tinta muggle funcione—

"Finalmente fueron humanos" fue la respuesta

—¿y eso que?— exasperada los envolvió —¿Profesor?— consultó con su pareja, él conducía veloz pero el quintaped al parecer tenía más habilidad en recorrer largas distancias... o usaba un conjuro de velocidad.

—¡Voy a detener el auto, Armand, junto con tu madre utilizaras un conjuro de electricidad—

—¡electricidad!— saltó Mina entendiendo el plan —bien...— en un minuto mostró a su hijo como hacer el movimiento de muñeca, el primer conjuro de Armand sin varita.

—¡Sujétense!— alertó Snape a su familia deteniendo el automóvil con un giro, el chirrido de las llanta hizo eco en el camino y abrieron las puertas de golpe, el quintaped se detuvo de golpe, agitado y sorprendido por el cambio de situación.

—¡sun vap!— gritó el chico y una serie de líneas brillantes salieron de sus manos, una metralla eléctrica que impactó de lleno al monstruo hiriéndole en tres de sus cinco pies.

Por su parte Severus y Mina se apostaron a los lados del camino, él con su varita, ella con las manos libres mirando ambos fijamente al ser que intentaba ponerse de pie; los pies deformes sangraban, el pelambre olía a chamusquina y el niño no dejaba de bombardearlo con la eléctrica metralla.

—¡incendere!— los adultos descargaron su conjuro sobre el ser que comenzó a arder como una pira de leña seca, al tener los pies dañados por el hechizo de Armand no pudo correr y con ello evitaron que incendiara el bosque o la villa.

Los chillidos del ser alertaron a sus congéneres que en tropel se acercaron a los combatientes, en ese momento un grupo de seis o siete jóvenes salieron de una casa semiderruida, portaban varitas y lanzaban crucios, bombardas y confundus hacia los monstruos.

—¿que hacemos profesor?— un chico de casi 20 años se acercó a Severus.

—¿Maximilian?— le susurró confundido, el muchacho asintió —bien ¡destrócenles los pies y las piernas, Armand enséñales mientras paralizas a otro— su hijo asintió —ustedes— llamó la atención de otros dos adolescentes —utilicen el braquiam emendo—

—¡pero profesor, no llegamos a esa clase!— asustado un muchacho moreno no supo que hacer.

—¡Precisamente... háganlo!— les ordenó.

El encuentro fue difícil, necesitaban dos o tres magos para paralizar a un solo monstruo, en ese momento dos se encargaban de herirlo, así los primeros detenían a otro... finalmente y gracias a la buena coordinación de Snape, seis quintaped yacían destrozados en el centro de la pequeña avenida.

—¿están bien?— se acercó preocupado a su mujer, aunque estaba bañada en sangre, no estaba herida.

—¿necesitamos surtir nuestra despensa?— sonriente la pelirroja comenzó a guardar un poco del liquido rojo en unos envases, Severus solo le revolvió el cabello devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Papá?— curioso Armand llevaba arrastrando una pierna de uno de los monstruos —¿ahora si puedes decirme que son?—

—Es una larga historia— miró a los jóvenes combatientes —¿cuantos quedan de ustedes?—

—Somos ocho magos, uno está herido, diez muggles, cuatro niños, un bebé, dos parejas y el alcalde— reportó —necesitamos salir de aquí, los quintaped no son los únicos que nos están diezmando profesor— Maximilian hablaba rápido, con ojos inquietos revisaba el bosque —¿puede llevarnos a un sitio seguro?—

—Por ahora el país no es lugar seguro—gruñó entre dientes —traigan a los muggles...¿mortífagos, dementores?—

—Dementores por la noche, hace unos días nos atacaron unos vampiros, al parecer venían de la villa cercana— el chico moreno se acercó entregándole una libreta muggle —este es un diario que llevaba una compañera... murió anoche, una cosa de esas se la comió—

—bien— Snape le entregó a su hijo la libreta —estúdiala y en una hora me das un reporte—

—Si papá— obediente el chico volvió a la camioneta ya leyendo los apuntes, Mina terminó de guardar provisiones para pociones y se había aseado un poco —ve por los sobrevivientes, que traigan más víveres, ropa cálida...entre más nos acerquemos a Londres las cosas serán más difíciles—

Mina siguió a uno de los muchachos, Severus guió a Maximilian hacia una calle, al parecer entrada de una zona residencial.

—Elije a tus mejores combatientes, ellos se llevarán a los muggles a un puerto y pagarán para que los saquen del país— susurró sin dejar de observar su entorno.

—¿profesor?— extrañado el muchacho lo miró confundido —¿usted... salvando muggles?—

—no tengo que darte una maldita explicación— le entregó unos galeones— busquen cosas de valor, de oro...lo que sea... y salgan de esta zona de guerra—

—profesor... no tengo palabras— por las mejillas del chico resbalaban lágrimas de agradecimiento.

—no tienes que decir nada, solo envíalos con tus mejores magos, a los restantes los preparas, se van con nosotros a Londres— suspiró— tenemos que acabar con algunos licántropos—

—no es solo eso profesor— un escalofrío estremeció al chico provocándole un temblor en la voz —hay dragones... basiliscos...quimeras... quien no debe ser nombrado ha liberado monstruos que creíamos extintos—

—te creo— preocupado Severus dedico una mirada a su hijo que estaba en la camioneta —¿sabes conducir un automóvil muggle?— el muchacho asintió—bien, busca uno que funcione y te llevas a los sobrevivientes, sigue la ruta hasta...— desplegó un mapa haciendo que flotara frente a ellos y comenzó a marcarle una ruta que esperaba fuera segura.

El grupo desapareció por la carretera, de hecho, el auto fue protegido con diversos conjuros tras unas clases intensivas que dieran Mina y Severus a los jóvenes guardianes; cubierto por un conjuro de invisibilidad solo escucharon como se alejaba el ruido del motor.

—¿y bien?— uno de los muchachos que se quedara con ellos esperaba instrucciones.

—nombres— farfullo el pelinegro sin dejar de revisar su mapa.

—Mi nombre es Roger, ellas son Dánae y Melissa— presentó el muchacho a sus amigas —

—supongo que ya se han graduado— inquirió la elfa sin dejar de observarlos, estaba claro que les hacía un legeremen.

—Así es señora— contestó Dánae altanera —supongo que usted es... la hija del señor tenebroso—

—Efectivamente— sonriendo de lado Mina la encaró —¿algún problema?—

—Tu padre mató a toda mi familia— gruñó la muchacha

—Si, y ahora nos debes la vida al profesor Snape y a mi...¿algo más?— la miraba fijamente, pero la joven no se amilanaba

—Yo no te debo nada, si tu padre no hubiese vuelto...—

—Si mi padre no hubiese vuelto mi madre viviría y yo habría disfrutado de una vida normal al lado de Severus, así que niña...—sonrió fríamente— de nada sirve llorar por los males que nos aquejan— le arrebató fácilmente su varita —hmmm, una simple de madera de cedro y ... — la revisó a conciencia — ¿eres americana?—

—De Wisconsin— contestó la muchacha —¿eso le molesta?—

—Ninguno... tengo agradables recuerdos de Ohio— le devolvió su varita —¿profesor?— se acercó a su pareja que mientras las mujeres hablaban daba instrucciones a Dánae.

—Idénticos hechizos protectores a nuestro transporte, Armand va atrás contigo, Roger me acompaña como copiloto—

—¡papá!— reclamó airado el jovencito.

—Lo siento pero es por tu seguridad— se disculpó con el niño —ustedes cuatro atrás, atentas vigilando que nadie nos siga, alerta a cualquier señal ¿entendido?—

—Si profesor— Melissa trepó seguida de Dánae y Armand, Roger se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad mientras Mina y Severus protegían al automóvil.

—¿Estas bien?— preocupado detuvo a su mujer del brazo cuando terminaron y estaba a punto de ocupar su asiento al lado del niño.

—Solo estoy asustada y preocupada— murmuró para que no la escucharan —¿crees que es lo mejor? ¿ir a Londres?—

—Quisiera volver a la cabaña, y eso lo sabes— tomándola de los hombros pegó su frente a la de ella para mirarla fijamente —pero es necesario terminar con todo esto y ... tu eres quien debe debilitar al Lord—

—Entonces déjame ir sola, vuelve a casa con Armand— gimió abrazándose a él frente la mirada sorprendida de los recién reclutados, aunque no los escuchaban, les parecía increíble que Snape tuviese en sus brazos a una elfa, sobre todo por ser la hija de su antiguo amo.

—¿estas loca?— le sonrió abrazándola con fuerza —nunca vamos a separarnos de nuevo— la besó con ternura y una dulce sonrisa curvó los delgados labios, Mina sonrió un poco más tranquila.

Subieron a la camioneta y mientras la pelirroja revisaba sus víveres, Snape dio marcha al motor.


	32. Chapter 32

Atravesaron lentamente por el camino hacia la calle de Bristol, comenzaba a oscurecer más no podían quedarse cerca de la zona, además de los quintaped los muchachos mencionaron quimeras y demás seres que por muy hábil que fuera no podría defenderlos de un ataque ni con la ayuda de Mina.

Pasaron bajo un puente peatonal, una veintena de cadáveres colgaban de ganchos de acero, lucían como viejos títeres balanceándose al viento, Wilhemina solo abrazó a su hijo para evitar que lograra ver algo, pero Armand alcanzó a moverse para que por el rabillo del ojo se grabara en su mente la primera de muchas escenas dantescas de la guerra.

Llegaron al camino Bristol, con preocupación notó la alta valla de enredaderas resecas que bordeaban el camino, de noche era un riesgo atravesar por ahí, pero si pisaba a fondo el acelerador, llegarían a Londres media hora después del anochecer.

—Mina— la llamó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo —cambia de lugar con Roger— ordenó y el chico lo miró extrañado —muchacho necesito que organicen un plan de defensa, en caso de que algo nos ataque saliendo por sorpresa del bosque, mi esposa y yo seremos el primer frente, en caso de caer deben proteger a Armand, solo él o Wilhemina podrán debilitar al Lord lo suficiente para que Potter cumpla la profecía—

—¿Profesor?— asustado Roger no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba —si ustedes no...—

—Si nosotros no sobrevivimos vas a tener que escapar en la camioneta mientras tus amigas defienden al niño... desvíen la ruta y diríjanse a Brighton, allá se encontrarán con Potter— Severus lo miró fríamente, estaba claro que le hacia un profundo legeremen— y esto no te lo habría encomendado pero veo que eres un chico fuerte— con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que le cediera el lugar a la pelirroja.

—¿Crees que pase algo?— preocupada su mujer no quitaba la vista de la carretera mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad —somos literalmente invisibles—

—sí, pero debo mantener a ese trío de inútiles bien despiertos— gruñó de manera casi audible

—Eres malo para mentirme— respondió en un tono muy bajo ella —gracias—

—Somos invisibles, pero algún bicho puede olfatearnos, por eso te traje al frente—

—¿Será porque huelo lindo?— susurró con una risilla coqueta

—De hecho... apestas a sangre— ronroneo Snape de tal manera que le provocó un ligero sonrojo a su esposa —y quiero que prepares una poción que elimine el olor a humanos ... necesito que apestemos más a sangre de quintaped—

—¿quintaped?— Mina hizo un gesto de asco —ok, notaste que tome una reserva—

—Potencia su peste con lo que traemos en la mochila, cuando esté listo me avisas para detenernos un instante y rociar al automóvil—

—¿Crees que todavía haya muggles o alguien vivo?— le señaló los departamentos que bordeaban el lado derecho del camino, algunas luces comenzaban a encenderse a pesar de que el sol aún no se ocultaba —no veo a nadie—

—se están resguardando, pero sería un riesgo detenernos— bajó un poco la velocidad —novatos ¿se creen capaces de poder obtener otro transporte? ¿quizá salvar a otras personas?—

—Necesitamos a gente como nosotros profesor— susurró Melissa un poco cohibida —los muggles pueden detener nuestro avance—

—aunque necesitamos carnada para evitar que nos ataquen— razonó Dánae

—¡¿No te importan los muggles?!— saltó furioso Armand —¡Son seres vivos que sienten como nosotros!—

—No te alteres niño, más vale nuestras vidas que las de ellos— se defendió la muchacha

—¡Por eso mi abuelo mató a tu familia!— siseo furioso el chiquillo —eres de las que cambian de bando dependiendo que suerte vean—

—¡Armand!— Snape acalló a su hijo —Dánae baja del auto—

—¿Profesor?— arrepentida de su pasado comentario comenzó a gimotear —lo siento yo… no sabía lo que decía… perdón pero…—

—¡Que bajes!¡es una orden!—

—¡Maldición Dánae que te largues!— Fastidiada Melissa la tomó del cabello mientras que con un movimiento de varita abría la portezuela, lanzó a la muchacha casi sin esfuerzo, sin darle tiempo a Severus de detener el auto.

Sin pensar nada, Armand estiró sus brazos tratando de detenerla al mismo tiempo que su padre frenaba violentamente, Dánae flotaba a un lado de la portezuela como si el chiquillo la detuviera de una pierna.

—¡Ustedes dos bajen!— furioso Snape salió del automóvil, Melissa descendió bufando enojada, Roger no sabía ni que decir y Dánae se levantaba del piso muy aturdida.

—Regla numero uno— siseo Mina tomando a Dánae por el cuello de su blusa —nadie… nadie se mete con mi hijo— los ojos violeta chispeaban de furia —la última persona que lo intentó se calcinó en la torre de una iglesia—

—yo… lo siento— lloriqueo la muchacha —solo… estoy asustada y…— una fuerte bofetada la hizo callar.

—Estamos en guerra niña entiéndelo, tu miedo y cobardía puede costarnos la vida, así que decide… si vas con nosotros será con nuestras reglas, si quieres imponerte puedes largarte e intentar sobrevivir— Wilhemina la soltó violentamente haciendo trastabillar a la chiquilla.

—yo…yo… — balbuceo mirando asustada a su entorno, a unos metros se alzaba el edificio del restaurant Dobbies y dio un par de pasos sin darles la espalda —yo quise ayudar, yo…— dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia el lugar.

—¿Dobbies?— murmuró Snape —¿no es ese el nombre del sirviente de Lucius?—

—si…— lo miró de reojo —ese tipo de casualidades dan miedo— suspiró —ustedes suban al auto, al próximo que se ponga histérico le tranquilizo con un buen crucio— Melissa asintió obediente y Roger volvió a trepar ajustando el cinturón de seguridad, Armand no se había movido de su sitio.

—Vaya que eres bueno— soltó la joven bruja al niño —Estuve a punto de matarla…de no ser por ti—

—tranquila— el niño se sonrojó un poco— solo que no me gusta que entre nosotros nos matemos facilitándole el trabajo a mi abuelo—

Apenas giraba la llave Severus cuando un fuerte escándalo los hizo mirar hacia el restaurante, un hipogrifo más grande que el que Hagrid tuviese en el colegio llevaba en el pico un trozo chorreante de sangre, en el enorme ventanal roto, los restos de Dánae se desangraban.

—Vámonos, esto está más peligroso— siseo Mina retomando su trabajo con la poción de sangre de quintaped.

Severus continuo conduciendo, el camino recto que era la avenida Cirencester comenzó a adormilarlo, la monotonía de los campos recién cosechados por un lado y por el otro los verdes arbustos le marearon un poco.

—Necesito detenerme un momento— avisó a su mujer que seguía trabajando mezclando ingredientes muy incómoda —¿ya terminaste?—

—Tuve un excelente profesor de pociones— le contestó sonriendo —pero nunca me enseño a trabajar en un automóvil en movimiento— suspiró —descansa que en tres minutos ya tengo listo el perfume— sonrió volviendo a su trabajo.

—¡Mira papá! una zona de campers— señaló Armand hacia el otro lado del camino —¿podemos ir? puede haber monstruos escondidos—

—y precisamente por eso no vamos, no podemos detenernos cada cien metros a salvar gente o matar criaturas— le sonrió con cansancio— hay que conservar nuestra energía por si encontramos cosas más difíciles en Londres, además si te fijas— le señaló un letrero— es zona militar muggle… que ellos se arreglen como puedan—

El niño no le contestó, salió de la camioneta y se le acurrucó en un abrazo.

—No le digas a mamá pero… tengo mucho miedo— confesó a media voz, su padre apretó al niño en sus brazos.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien— sintió como temblaba el chiquillo —tu madre y yo no permitiremos que nada te suceda—

—eso es lo que más me asusta papá— gimoteo Armand.

—¿Está bien?— preocupada Mina se acercó, llevaba un gran frasco rebosante de liquido oscuro pestilente.

—Solo terrores nocturnos— sonrió de lado Severus —¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó al niño que asintió apenado y volvió a la camioneta —¿Qué tal huele?— la revisó a prudente distancia haciendo un gesto de asco —¡perfecto!— aprobó aguantando una arcada, entre los dos esparcieron la poción sobre la camioneta y volvieron al camino.

—¿Ahora?— un poco confundida por llegar a una encrucijada Mina no se decidía por uno de los dos caminos.

—¿Izquierda o derecha?— murmuró Snape.

—Izquierda— respondió ella y de inmediato entraron a la 417, esperando que fuera el camino menos peligroso, todavía estaban a dos horas de llegar a su destino.

—¿Por Burford Rd?— preocupada Melissa observaba desde su ventanilla —pasaremos por varias zonas habitadas… podríamos encontrarnos más cosas—

—Tranquila, somos invisibles y nuestro hedor aleja a cualquier bicho— respondió Mina sin dejar de mirar al frente — con suerte llegaremos en un par de horas, antes del anochecer—

Siguieron unos minutos en silencio, cruzaron una zona residencial que lucía devastada, ni siquiera plantearon la opción de detenerse, Snape pisó el acelerador a fondo para evitar una emboscada por si alguno de sus trucos había fallado.

—Papá creo que nos perdimos— susurró Armand cuando después de algunos kilómetros no salían de la zona habitada…deberíamos revisar un mapa—

—No estamos perdidos— gruñó su padre mirando al frente.

—Severus— intervino Mina —este camino no me parece que lleve a Londres…— Apenas terminó de hablar cuando un perro salió corriendo de una de las casas y el conductor no pudo evitarlo propinándole un fuerte golpe al animal.

—¡Demonios!— manipuló la caja de velocidades, el impacto la había dañado y no podían moverse de ese lugar.

—¿Papá que hacemos?—

—Tranquilos…— Wilhemina tragó saliva —reparo— susurró más nada pasó —reparo— insistió.

—necesitas tener conocimientos de mecánica— Snape sacó su varita —reparo— intentó arrancar, nada pasó —ok…confirmado, necesitamos conocimientos avanzados de mecánica muggle—

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?— Roger no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados —si salimos nos descubren—

—No seas imbécil, ¿a quién le parecerá normal que un perro esté totalmente aplastado sobre el asfalto sin nada encima?— miró a Armand apenada —lo siento niño, pero así es esto—

—está bien— siseo —¿Mamá?—

—podría intentar desaparecer al animal pero tendría que salir del auto— miró preocupada hacia las casas —no tarda en anochecer y no se ve movimiento alguno…¿profesor?— seguía sin decidirse, no quería arriesgar al niño.

—cúbreme— resopló abriendo de golpe el automóvil, sorprendida por la decisión de su pareja Mina solo atinó a salir también y trepó el capó para cubrir una mejor panorámica, estaban totalmente expuestos; se dio cuenta que Severus revisaba la parte baja el carro.

—¿y bien?— susurró nerviosa

—un par de mangueras rotas, es todo— resopló incomodo desde el piso, casi de inmediato salió —tendremos suerte si este cachivache avanza unos diez kilómetros más—

—solo necesitamos salir de aquí— murmuro ella entrando de nuevo al carro.

—si… solo eso— gruñó echando a andar de nuevo el motor.

Afortunadamente la reparación hecha por el pelinegro soportó lo suficiente, en dos horas arribaban a Londres tras pasar varios minutos de tensión pasando por el bosque de Potkiln… bastante tenebroso de por sí, ahora haciendo eco de los aullidos de hombres lobo hizo que Snape pisara el acelerador a fondo para no arriesgarse a un ataque.

Entraron por Wembley una de las tantas zonas residenciales ahora abandonadas, automóviles calcinados, casas derruidas, llegando al Big Ben se dieron cuenta que en el Támesis flotaban restos humanos, prendas de vestir, techos, como si un huracán hubiese atacado directamente a la ciudad.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora profesor?— un gesto de desesperanza se reflejaba en los rostros de Melissa y Roger, Albert y Mina solo esperaban indicaciones.

—Primero, vamos al ministerio… o lo que queda de él— suspiró echando a andar de nuevo el motor que comenzaba a hacer un ruido extraño, a un par de cuadras antes de llegar al otrora centro neurálgico del mundo mágico el cacharro se detuvo y no tuvieron otro remedio más que continuar a pie.

El silencio era abrumador, solo el ruido de sus pasos entre los escombros y la basura, sus respiraciones pesadas, el bum bum de sus corazones asustados.

Para Mina y Severus ver destrozado el edificio fue como recibir encima un balde de agua fría, esperaban encontrar algo, quizá señales de sobrevivientes más no había nada; restos de sangre reseca, trozos de uniformes aquí y allá agitados por el viento helado y las sombras nocturnas devorando las pocas luces del atardecer.

—¿papá?— asustado Armand se acurrucó en su padre que solo atinó a abrazarlo, Mina dio un fuerte respiro antes de dar un paso —¿mami?—

—Esperen aquí… si no vuelvo en tres minutos lárguense ¿entendido?— claramente trataba de aguantar el llanto… la joven Jueza, todo el Wizengamot… —Severus, vayan a tu casa o a Hogwarts si no vuelvo—

—No vamos a dejarte sola— con férrea decisión avanzó hacia ella, Armand no soltó a su padre y también se adelantó.

—No quiero perderte de nuevo mamá— gimió el niño —si vas, vamos los tres—

Ella no contestó, intentó sonreír y solo logró asentir ligeramente, dio media vuelta y de dos saltos llegó a una oquedad donde el derrumbe había sido despejado.

Roger y Melissa los siguieron sin decir nada.

El lugar apestaba a muerte añeja, no había siquiera ratas, eso significaba que ya no encontrarían hombres lobo rondando o vampiros recién creados; el polvo se acumulaba entre las piedras derruidas, los trozos de pergamino amontonados en los rincones.

—Hay que bajar — sugirió —necesitaremos cuerdas y…— Armand la interrumpió.

—¡Aquí… alguien ya bajo!— le mostró las cuerdas y arneses que algún grupo dejara abandonados, quizá en una loca escapada.

—Bien— suspiró — Severus, yo llevo al niño, Melissa y Roger hagan guardia, utilicen un conjuro bocina para hacer el mayor ruido posible, el eco puede ayudarnos a escapar—

—Entendido— contesto la muchacha tomando posición de vigía

Comenzaron a descender, llegaron a una escalera que les pareció medianamente segura y continuaron bajando, más y más.

Llegaron al área de calabozos, Mina sabía perfectamente que buscaba y Severus confiando en ella no le hizo pregunta alguna. Daban la vuelta en un cruce de pasillos cuando el niño dio un grito de terror.

—¡Mamá un hombre lobo!— asustado veía al piso fijamente.

—Solo son sus huesos— le tranquilizó su padre —pobre infeliz— se inclinó para revisarlo.

—Al menos no logró transformarse del todo— murmuró Mina y siguió caminando, su celda estaba a unos pasos.

Sonrió con alivio cuando notó que el piso estaba intacto, revisó con calma y encontró lo que buscaba, una losa floja que quitó en un minuto, ahí había un pequeño envoltorio alargado que guardó de inmediato.

—¿Qué es?— susurró curioso el niño, ella solo le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y retomaron el camino de vuelta, sin saber que los restos abandonados en ese pasillo eran los de Ginny Weasley.

Salieron con la noche ya sobre ellos, no había luna y a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de algunas banshees, aullidos y ladridos de lo que los Snape esperaran fueran únicamente jaurías de perros callejeros.

Atravesaron la ciudad hasta King's Cross, la solitaria y abandonada estación también mostraba huellas de ataques, las vías rotas, convertidas en hierro retorcido, nada podrían encontrar ahí.

—Tal vez Diagon— sugirió Roger y sin más echaron a andar.

El camino lo hicieron en silencio, atentos a cualquier ruido, buscando con la mirada alguna luz que diera señales de vida, una puerta que pudieran abrir para ocultarse.

La calle donde se encontraba el Caldero Chorreante, como toda la ciudad, se encontraba en penumbras y solitaria, la puerta del local medio derruida.

—¿Tenemos que entrar?— el niño estaba aterrado, pero también muy cansado, Severus asintió y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo entró primero al hostal, no había nadie. Entraron en silencio y revisaron, efectivamente estaba abandonado y no tan destruido como otras partes de la ciudad.

—Es lógico que el lugar se encuentre así, fue el primer sitio atacado y devastado, el pobre de Tom no podría haber aguantado mucho— Mina revisaba las despensas, todo vacío.

—Ustedes, busquen donde dormir, yo me encargo de mi familia— Severus cortó a los jóvenes que confundidos no supieron que responder.

—Pero papá— se atrevió a hablar Armand pero la fría mirada de su padre lo hizo callar.

Revisaron una a una las habitaciones, bodega y despensa así como el patio que era la entrada a Diagon, el muro mágico había sido destruido, no había forma de entrar a la calles ocultas.

Tomaron la habitación que años atrás Tom reservara para Severus y sus fugaces encuentros con prostitutas, era el único limpio y ordenado considerando el estado de los otros donde incluso había esqueletos de al parecer los inquilinos que en el momento del ataque se hospedaban en el hostal.

Armand cayó dormido de inmediato tras una frugal cena y un rápido baño tibio, Mina no se separaba de la ventana y Severus protegía la recamara con algunos hechizos.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó en voz baja a su mujer abrazándola por la espalda —Te siento preocupada—

—Lo estoy— susurró —¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?— inclinó su cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de su pareja —¿hasta cuándo?—

—sabes bien que será cuando tu padre sea destruido—

—¿Potter y yo seremos capaces de destruirlo? mira lo que ha logrado en un par de años— suspiró —profesor, tengo tanto miedo por Armand—

—Tranquila… todo va a salir bien— intentó animarla, incluso le sonreía ligeramente —ahora es mejor que vayas a la cama y trates de dormir—

—no— murmuró acurrucándose en el abrazo— no me sueltes por favor— se giró para quedar frente a él —te amo profesor, te amo con el alma—

—lo sé princesa— respondió inclinándose para darle un apasionado beso en los labios.


	33. Chapter 33

Por ordenes de Severus, Roger y Melissa entraron a Diagon por medio de una chimenea, algunos locales abiertos, completamente vacios de clientes, los desesperados propietarios miraban con angustia a los jóvenes, rogando que ese día pudiesen hacer un poco de ganancia.

Tras la inspección volvieron con las manos vacías y el terror en el rostro, Knockturn, todo lo contrario a Diagon, rebosaba de actividad.

—profesor…están vendiendo a muggles vivos para ingredientes frescos— reporto el joven a Severus en un murmullo apenas audible para no asustar a Armand —frascos con sangre, vísceras…es horrible— gimoteó aguantando el llanto.

—Hay que abandonar Londres profesor— suplicó Melissa también sin querer derramar lágrimas de terror — todo tiene un precio… ustedes… casi trescientos mil galeones, una propiedad en el campo y 20 esclavos muggles por la cabeza de cada uno de ustedes—

—Tienen que alejarse— insistió de buena fe el joven mago — por el niño profesor—

—Bien— sopesando la situación tras escuchar el reporte de los chicos dio un suspiro y sacó un costalito medio lleno de su bolsillo —trescientos galeones y algunos miles en moneda muggle…— se las entregó y ellos hicieron un gesto de no entender —vayan al puerto más cercano… busquen un barco y aléjense lo más posible de Europa, América o tal vez Oceanía sean todavía seguros por un tiempo—

—pero… ¿y ustedes?— incrédula la chica no aceptó el dinero, le miró consternada —¿va a arriesgar a su hijo?—

—si quien ya saben ofrece tal recompensa… Armand y la Señora Wilhemina, así como usted son peligrosos para él ¿no es así profesor?— Roger procesaba veloz las cosas que escuchaba y había visto — lo siento señor, no vamos a abandonarlos, los acompañamos con Potter— dio un leve empujón al costalito con su dedo —perdimos a nuestras familias y amigos bajo maldiciones imperdonables— tragó con dificultad un trozo de galleta que llevaba minutos masticando —personas que amábamos nos traicionaron… se convirtieron en mortífagos—

—¿entonces?— Melissa no quería comprometerse a seguir a los Snape pero tampoco quería irse, miró dubitativa al profesor.

—Agradezco que quieran unírsenos— respondió con calma recargándose en el sofá — es importante que obedezcan mis instrucciones al pie de la letra— susurró haciendo que los chicos se le acercaran más. Mina y Armand revisaban las existencias en sus mochilas sin escucharlos.

Los jóvenes hechiceros se despidieron una hora más tarde, los Snape con Jumble incluido tomaron el camino hacia la Calle de la hilandera; nada complicado considerando que el elfo haciendo un servicio a sus amos y amigos les ayudó a aparecerse en la calle donde las casas derruidas y abandonadas permanecían como mudos testigos de la ira de Erick.

—Maldito hibrido infeliz— gruñó Severus furioso, de su casa, de sus pertenencias solo quedaban restos, papeles mojados y destrozados, el cascote de una vieja casa sin techo, muros derruidos.

—Afortunadamente no había nadie en casa— susurró Jumble preocupado —¿desea el amo profesor que Jumble repare su hogar?—

—No por ahora Jumb— la voz del profesor era profunda, llena de ira contenida —vamos directo a Hogwarts, supongo que nos esperan—

—Así es amo profesor— respondió el elfito, Mina y Armand no se atrevía a decir nada, a ella le dolió ver destruida la casa que viera crecer a su amante, la casa donde se entregaron tantas veces a la pasión desenfrenada que los unía, la casa donde fue concebido su hijo.

—¿Vamos al colegio?— susurró sin entender —creí que nos encontraríamos con Harry.

—Debemos reunir a la mayor cantidad de magos y brujas, no va a ser fácil acercarnos a tu padre, sobre todo si Merope está ya entrenada en su totalidad como asesina— susurró Severus indicándole con una seña a Jumble que se llevara al niño unos metros alejados de la pareja para poder hablar —el niño aún no está listo para enfrentarla—

—Él no va a enfrentarla, lo haré yo— contestó firmemente —no voy a permitir que el niño se arriesgue a salir herido—

—Princesa, te entiendo, pero la profecía, o al menos lo poco que conocemos de ella, habla de que nuestro hijo debe enfrentarla a ella y a tu padre—

—Severus es que…— la interrumpió cubriéndole los labios con un dedo.

—Dejemos que las cosas vayan presentándose, tampoco quiero arriesgarlo, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararlo— sonrió con tristeza —¿crees que me es fácil ponerlo en peligro cuando significa todo en mi vida?—

Mina ya no contestó, asintió con tristeza, echó una última mirada a los escombros que dejaban atrás y tras tomar de la mano a Armand y del brazo a Severus, desaparecieron convertidos en una nube oscura.

Hogwarts en su exterior aparentaba encontrarse abandonado, sin embargo la sala de los menesteres había sido ampliada hasta conectar con las mazmorras y casa común de Slytherin, las defensas protectoras ya se habían debilitado y los Snape aparecieron sin problema alguno en las escalinatas principales, solo el sonido del viento entre las copas de los árboles los recibió.

Jumble entró al castillo con seguridad, sabía lo que había dejado, lo percibió en cuanto se aparecieron; seguido por sus amos los guio hasta el dormitorio de Severus.

—Voy por los profesores y alumnos— avisó a su ama —sus cosas siguen en su vestidor amo profesor—

Armand no había pronunciado palabra alguna en varias horas, ver destrucción y muerte a su paso le había impactado al grado de quedarse sin nada que decir, se le veía descompuesto, agotado y muy asustado.

—Creo que deberías descansar mi vida— le susurró Mina preocupada guiándolo a la cama de Severus, sacudió el polvo acumulado y acomodó al niño que solo intento regalarle una sonrisa a su madre, no lo logro.

—Tranquilo, sé que estás asustado— su padre se sentó al lado de Wilhemina tomando la mano del chiquillo —pero no estás solo, vamos a seguir juntos y vamos a sobrevivir— le sonrió como solo le sonreía a su mujer y a su hijo —pronto solo serán malos recuerdos—

—Papá ¿es malo que quiera ya matar a mi media hermana?— preguntó en un hilo de voz el niño, Snape negó sin dejar de sonreír — ¿soy malo por querer hacerlo?—

—Has visto la destrucción, todo lo que ha causado, es normal— le acarició la mejilla —por ahora intenta dormir, este lugar es el más seguro en todo el mundo por ahora—

Minutos más tarde Severus y Mina tomaban un poco de té en la oficina del profesor.

—Tiene miedo— susurró ella preocupada.

—Lo sé, yo también y no dudo que tu…—

—Cariño, estoy aterrada— quiso sonreírle al pelinegro —pero es importante terminar con esto— La puerta se abrió en ese instante.

—¡Mina!— el susurró de Pomona levantó a Wilhemina de su silla como impulsada por un resorte, abrazó a la anciana que lloraba aferrada al cuerpo de la elfa —¡Hija mía no sabes cuánto ha pasado!—

—Tranquila Pomona, todo está bien ahora— susurró tranquilizando a la bruja —estamos aquí y vamos a pelear juntos—

—¿Severus?— susurró la mujer buscando con la mirada al profesor, en cuanto lo vio soltó a la pelirroja y se arrojó a los brazos masculinos que la recibieron en un fuerte mimo.

—Tranquila, se que la han pasado mal… eso va a terminar pronto— le susurró mirando de reojo a su mujer que procuraba contener las lagrimas —¿Quién está a cargo?—

—Minerva lo intenta, pero está a un paso de derrumbarse— gimoteó —los… los espera en los dormitorios de Slytherin, segundo grado, ahí… ahí habilitamos la sala de guerra—

—bien— Snape sonrió limpiando las mejillas de la anciana — y…¿quieres conocerlo?— preguntó haciéndole un guiño, ella no comprendió de momento hasta que lo adivinó en la sonrisa de orgullo que curvaba los delgados labios del profesor.

—¿el niño?— preguntó tímida, Mina asintió abriendo la puerta del dormitorio, Pomona entró caminando despacio, para no hacerle ruido al pequeño.

—Es hermoso— susurró admirándolo a un lado de la cama —pero ¿no tiene dos o tres años?—

—Tuve que hacerlo crecer… como Voldemort a Merope— siseo Severus —solo así va a sobrevivir—

—Que pena— suspiró la mujer —se ve que era un bebé divino—

—Lo es— contestó Mina acomodándole un rizo al chiquillo

—Aquí estará seguro— carraspeo Sprout —lo mejor es hablar con Minerva y comenzar a planear la contraofensiva—

Tras dejar a Jumble con la única encomienda de cuidar a Armand de todo y contra todo, se presentaron ante Minerva.

El estrés, el cansancio, las privaciones además de intentar ser la voz de mando en un mundo decadente había dejado huella, su mirada antes firme e impenetrable ahora era la de una anciana agotada, que se aferraba de un solo motivo para seguir luchando, pero que se balanceaba en el precipicio de la desesperación.

—¿El niño?— preguntó con voz trémula sin mirar a los ojos a la pareja.

—Descansando— respondió Mina en un murmullo —imagino que sabes la profecía—

—La nagi lo hizo público antes que tu padre la descubriera — suspiró —pobre Tonks—

—Minerva, lo importante es preocuparnos por los que sobrevivimos, los muertos…— siseo Severus fríamente — ¿Qué tienes planeado?—

—Harry me envió un mensaje, me dice que quedaron de verse en la mansión de tu padre— un mapa se desplegó frente a ellos y los nombres comenzaron a aparecer —ustedes sabrán disculparme, pero no puedo mostrarles los lugares donde se oculta nuestra gente—

—sabemos donde esta Potter y es lo que importa— gruñó Severus —¿Todo Hogsmeade está perdido?—

—Todo— contestó Sprout— no quedó tabla sobre tabla, incluso hace una semana destruyeron la casa de los gritos y de no ser por los centauros restantes y las acromántulas ya habríamos perdido el bosque prohibido—

—Los elfos domésticos también han formado un frente de defensa, controlan al calamar, las sirenas y los grindilows defienden el lago y algunos ríos cercanos— continúo Minerva —

—¿Saben algo de Francia?— preocupada por fin Wilhemina se animó a preguntar por su colegio.

—Olympe abandono Beauxbatons, tu… esposo— carraspeó incomoda Sprout —Erick fue a buscarte, afortunadamente ya habían evacuado y solo Máxime y algunos profesores defendieron el palacio, lograron huir cuando los mortífagos lo invadieron—

—Fleur y su familia escaparon también— Minerva le entregó un pergamino —se unieron a Harry por un tiempo, el señor DelaCour formó un contingente que trata de recuperar Drumstrang, su esposa y las chicas pelean en Gran Bretaña—

—Pobre Gabrielle, es tan pequeña— susurró acongojada la pelirroja —¿Qué saben de mi padre?—

—Se encuentra en su mansión, ha enviado a varios grupos a buscarlos— McGonagall les dedicó una mirada profunda —Erick y tu hija, así como Bellatrix y Draco se encuentran en América, no sabemos cuando regresan—

—Debemos aprovechar que Tom no tiene a todos sus mortífagos— sugirió Sprout — Concretar un ataque masivo a la mansión—

—Somos muy pocos según lo que he visto ¿Cuántos alumnos tienes listos para pelear?—

—Ya somos unos trescientos en todo el castillo— respondió McGonagall —pero preparados para combate… yo…— dudó —¡Severus no quiero arriesgarlos, son solo niños!—

—Minerva si no hacemos algo, no ya serán solo niños… serán alimento para vampiros, víctimas para Fenrir, Tom los va a convertir en inferis, en víctimas de los instintos de sus seguidores…— Snape calló, se dio cuenta de lo que esos alumnos sufrirían, porque él mismo fue creador y causante de muchas torturas en niños en décadas pasadas.

—¿Qué propones entonces?— Pomona se dio cuenta de la turbación en Severus e intervino de inmediato.

—Si quieres les preparo en maldiciones imperdonables… como trasladarse… ejercicios básicos, y en dos días o tres les haces pruebas para formar los grupos de ataque— sugirió Mina, él le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

—Dejen con mi mujer a los que tengan habilidades con las varitas, en combate… a mi déjenme a los que tengan una pizca de destreza en pociones, necesitaremos medicinas, venenos…— se levantó mirando fijamente a Minerva —solo quiero que estés enterada… esos niños necesitan aprender a sobrevivir, y deben aprender a hacerlo como si fuesen mortífagos…—

—¡Severus!— escandalizada la profesora se puso de pie —¡No vas a convertirlos en lo que más detestamos!—

—¡Entonces van a morir Minerva!— Pomona intervino — Minie entiende— intentó tranquilizarse — van a enfrentar a asesinos, la buena voluntad no sirve de nada ahora—

—¿acaso han convertido en asesino a su hijo? ¿has tenido el corazón para destruir el alma pura de un niño?— les recriminó, Mina no pudo aguantar las lágrimas.

—Si Minerva, lo hemos convertido en un asesino ¡pero es nuestro hijo y debe sobrevivir!— gritó furiosa —¡No quiero que mi hijo mate, nunca habría deseado ese futuro para mi niño!— se cubrió el rostro con las manos —y espero que algún día me perdone por ello—

El grupo guardó silencio por un momento, Severus miraba duramente a Minerva que se derrumbó en el asiento tratando de controlar su exabrupto, Pomona abrazaba a la pelirroja acariciándole la espalda, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Nunca fui madre, y sin embargo, pensar en hacer algo así con un hijo…— la voz se le ahogó a Sprout —imagino cuanto debe dolerles muchachos—

—Debe matar para sobrevivir— susurró Severus — es un costo muy alto, aún más que el que Harry tuvo que hacer—

—¡Pero Harry perdió a sus padres!— recriminó en un grito la directora —Lilian y James prefirieron morir que dejar que fuera… se convirtiera— gimoteo cubriéndose el rostro —lo siento… perdónenme lo siento tanto—

—Mi familia y yo no tenemos obligación alguna en detener a Voldemort— gruñó Snape —tenemos donde ocultarnos, donde mi hijo y mi mujer pueden vivir tranquilamente mientras tu mundo de muggles se despedaza, mientras Tom termina con ustedes, y cuando todo acabe, podrá derribar montañas que nunca nos va a encontrar—

—sin embargo, no es una vida que yo quiera profesora— la vocecita de Armand los hizo saltar a todos, el niño estaba de pie, a un lado de la puerta, de la mano de un contrariado Jumble que no sabía si llevárselo o soltar un conjuro a Minerva.

—Mi niño, deberías haberte quedado en cama— Mina de inmediato se separó de Pomona y abrazó a su hijo —hicimos mal en traerte, lo mejor es que volvamos a casa de la abuela—

—Mami ¿este fue tu colegio?—

—Por pocos años mi amor—

—¿Papá?— miró fijamente a su padre que asintió

—De alguna manera fue como un hogar para mí—

—¿No vas a defenderlo entonces?— con dulzura acarició la mejilla de su madre —papá me contó que te trataron muy mal aquí, pero… ¿no era normal que te temieran? somos distintos a ellos mami—

—Armand…— balbuceó Sprout cubriéndose los labios

—Mami me ha hablado mucho de usted profesora— le sonrió con dulzura— y también de usted profesora McGonagall— susurró sin dejar de sonreír pero con la mirada fría —Mami, si queremos hacer la diferencia… es el mejor momento—

—Tu decide entonces mi vida— contestó Wilhemina dando un suspiro —¿quieres arriesgarte?—

—Vale la pena mami— susurró el niño abrazándola.


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

Esa tarde reunieron a todos los sobrevivientes, magos, brujas, muggles, squibs, seres mágicos, todos aquellos que quisieran unirse a su campaña se encontraron en los escombros de que había sido el gran comedor.

La magia del techo se mantenía vigente, aún flotaba vagamente el hechizo ilusionador, lo que les proporcionaba cierta protección, si algún dementor, mago o vampiro volaba sobre ellos no podría verlos o detectarlos.

—¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?— preguntó Severus a Minerva mientras se iniciaba la reunión.

—Aberforth, el hermano de Albus, recibió órdenes directas de que me ocultara— dio un trago a su vaso con agua —me ocultó en el cuadro de Ariana— al parecer le incomodaba hablar del tema —Lucius atacó Hogsmeade con un grupo de mortífagos y lo mataron, quedé atrapada hasta que tu elfo obligó literalmente a los sobrevivientes a revisar centímetro a centímetro el pueblo o lo que quedaba— suspiró molesta.

—¿Los demás?— hizo un gesto de desagrado —Lo siento Minerva pero para poder actuar debo saber cómo fueron dándose las cosas—

—Aurora… nos traicionó— carraspeó aguantando el llanto — ignoro desde cuando se alió a quientusabes…— Severus la interrumpió.

—Voldemort, llámalo por su nombre— McGonagall se quedó sin aliento — Minerva, para enfrentarlo debemos primero aceptar las cosas… Tom Riddle o Voldemort… o loco bastardo infeliz, como desees llamarlo—

—Aurora estuvo vigilando el desarrollo de Wilhemina desde un principio— se encogió de hombros —creo que finalmente mi proceder fue lo que le instigó a hacerlo—

—Siempre comportándote como si tuvieras la razón— farfulló Mina desde su lugar, no dejaba de observar a Armand que con Jumble, practicaba algunos hechizos sencillos mientras daba inicio la reunión.

—Mina, lo siento… yo… de haber sabido lo que sucedió en Ohio…yo…yo…— balbuceó derrotada

—Ya no es tiempo de reproches Minerva… por favor dale a Sev toda la información que necesita— gruñó molesta la pelirroja ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que recordarle Ohio?

—Aurora desapareció, es todo— musitó la anciana y agotada profesora.

En ese momento Sprout tocó un plato de metal que improvisaba un gong.

—¿Estamos ya todos?— miró a su alrededor sonriendo —bien, se les ha convocado para comenzar nuestra defensiva contra…contra…— las fuerzas le fallaron — Profesor Snape por favor…— le cedió la palabra.

—Bien… es evidente que la meta es sobrevivir— comenzó sin rodeos —El Señor Tenebroso al parecer tiene mucho a su favor..—

—¡Nos está haciendo polvo!— gritó una alumna que se encontraba hasta el fondo del salón —¿Cómo vamos a derrotarlo?— claramente la niña era de segundo grado, no conoció a Snape y solo escuchó rumores sobre un terrible murciélago gigante que habitaba los calabozos de Slytherin y daba clases de pociones.

—Potter está alistando un grupo de ofensiva, nosotros nos reuniremos con él en cuanto nos de la señal… mientras tanto debemos prepararlos para dar batalla— continuó aguantando las ganas de reñir a la chica como lo hacía con los alumnos cada vez que lo interrumpían.

—¡Disculpe profesor pero… la mayoría aquí no tienen ni quince años, sus conocimientos en magia son mínimos… por no decir básicos ¿Cómo los va a convertir en soldados en pocos días?— un hombre del pueblo vecino alzó su voz.

—Wilhemina y Armand se encargarán de entrenar a los más jóvenes, McGonagall, Sprout se encargarán de enseñar magia básica y yo…— carraspeó, Rosmerta alzó la voz.

—Quiero ser parte de su equipo profesor… tengo vagos conocimientos de duelo y … artes oscuras— le sonrió —puedo ayudar a su esposa con los niños para que aprendan a defenderse—

—¡Gracias Rosmerta!— aliviada Mina intervino —Disculpa profesor— le susurró colgándose del brazo de Severus —Señores… tenemos que luchar y vamos a hacerlo usando las mismas armas que nuestro enemigo. ¡mi padre cree que no se atreverán a utilizar maldiciones imperdonables o al menos una defensa agresiva!— miró de soslayo a Minerva — Armand conoce, maneja perfectamente las tres maldiciones imperdonables… además de otras de invención familiar y sin embargo no ha dejado de ser un chico ejemplar— el niño se sonrió orgulloso —Deben desear sobrevivir para que lo que aprendan funcione, para que nuestra defensiva tenga efecto y para eso… deben confiar plenamente en el profesor Snape—

Un silencio pesado invadió las ruinas, Rosmerta se puso de pie y avanzo hacia la pareja, poco a poco fueron sumándose, primero adultos, después jóvenes y al final niños asustados que al parecer no tenían a su lado algún familiar que les guiara.

—¿Qué hacemos?— Rosmerta se acercó a la pelirroja, llevaba de la mano a una niña de aproximadamente siete años.

—¿Cuántos niños sobreviven?— Mina intentó sonreírle a la chiquitina que la veía con temor.

—Marlene y otros seis— susurró —el más pequeñito tiene cinco años— la sonrisa tembló —son mis sobrinos, apenas lograron llegar antes de que Lucius destruyera las vías del tren, mis primos murieron—

—Ok ¿Marlene?— Wilhemina aguantó las lágrimas, la chiquilla asintió —¿quieres ser una buena bruja?— la niña sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente —tienes que obedecer en todo a tu tía— ahora se dirigió a Rosmerta —llévalos a mi dormitorio— chasqueó los dedos y Jumble apareció de inmediato —Jumby, lleva a la señora Rosmerta a mi dormitorio, protege perfectamente la habitación y haz un resguardo para los niños — de nuevo se dirigió a la bruja — organiza con los pequeños ropa abrigadora, víveres… crea una despensa de emergencia ahí mismo y procúrales un lugar caliente y cómodo donde puedan dormir—

—Gracias Mina— le sonrió —¿solo eso?— la pelirroja negó dirigiéndose a Marlene

—Nena, quiero que cuando tu tía deba salir, seas la guardiana de los niños, ella saldrá cuando estén dormidos, lo único que debes hacer es llamar a un elfo si se despiertan o comienzan a llorar ¿entendido?—

—¿voy a ser niñera?— decepcionada la niña murmuró en un tono bajito.

—no, serás una guardiana— reafirmó sonriendo, la tomó de la barbilla —vas a acompañar a mi hijo y a otros niños a cuidar a los animales, vamos a poner un resguardo para las lechuzas y cuando esté terminado debes alimentarlas y cuidarlas ¿entendido?—

—Si miss, gracias— y más contenta le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—los únicos adultos que conoció fue su familia y la profesora de vuelo…— la justificó Rosmerta —cree que también eres instructora—

—no importa— le acomodó un rizo a la niña —vayan entonces a arreglar el dormitorio, Jumble debe estarlas esperando—

Buscó con la mirada a Severus que se coordinaba con brujas y magos de entre quince y cincuenta años, Pomona y Minerva junto con Poppy organizaban a los squibs y muggles que no atinaban a hacer algo más productivo.

—¿Todo bien?— la chica se acercó rodeando con su brazo el hombro de Sprout.

—¿Qué pueden hacer mi niña?— susurró acongojada, eran casi treinta personas que aparentemente no les eran útiles.

—¿sigue en pie la sala de los menesteres?— pregunto y la anciana asintió levemente —ábranla para ellos, pidan armas, estacas, balas, sables, espejos de plata para defenderse de los vampiros y licántropos— suspiró —espejos reveladores, capas de la invisibilidad, todo lo que pueda aportarnos la sala puede ser utilizado por ellos—

—perfecto mi niña— sonriendo le dio una palmadita en la mano, dio un paso adelante y levantó el tono de su voz —¡todos, síganme, tenemos trabajo que hacer!— confundida McGonagall la miró extrañada y la siguió mientras la profesora la ponía al corriente del plan.

—¿Mamá?— la voz de Armand sacó a Mina de sus cavilaciones, estaba muy preocupada, era lógico que su padre considerara la posibilidad de que Hogwarts fuera de nuevo el punto de reunión para quienes intentaran rebelarse.

—¿Qué ocurre?— le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—Necesitamos un sitio para guardar a los animales, ese señor dice que puede hablar con algunos habitantes del bosque para que sigan ayudándonos—

—"Ese señor"— le acaricio la mejilla al niño —se llama Hagrid, es un semigigante y adora todo tipo de bichos peligrosos, debes tener mucho cuidado si vas a salir con ellos— echó a andar hacia el gigantón —¿Qué van a buscar en el bosque Hagrid?—

—Una de las hijas de Aragog me ha avisado que su familia quiere ayudarnos, pero debo ir a hablar con ellos— titubeo un poco —le decía a los chicos que deberíamos ir todos—

—¿eso crees?— Mina procuró mantener la sonrisa en sus labios —bien, permiteme un segundo para acompañarlos—

—¡No… de verdad…!— la pelirroja no le hizo caso, se acercó a su pareja.

—Cariño, necesito que vigilemos a Hagrid… creo que está por traicionarnos— susurró de manera apenas audible, Severus no esperó ni un segundo, se levantó con calma y se dirigió hacia donde Hagrid ya reunía a su grupo.

—Rubeus…— siseo —¿Qué planeas?—

—¿yo? nada profesor Snape— musitó estúpidamente el semigigante sin verlo de frente —vamos a reunir a los unicornios sobrevivientes y necesito la ayuda de los chicos— un movimiento de sus brazos, quizá fue solo la forma en que movió la cabeza fue lo que alertó a la pareja.

—¡Desmaius!— Severus y Mina descargaron al mismo tiempo su hechizo contra el guardabosques, este aguantó unos segundos el fuerte impacto para finalmente caer sin sentido.

—¡¿Qué sucede?!— asustada Minerva se acercó corriendo —¡Hagrid! ¡Hagrid!— preocupada comenzó a revisarlo mirando de lado a los Snape —¿Por qué lo atacaron?—

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a Sinistra?— preguntó en un gruñido el pelinegro sin importarle la pregunta de su antigua compañera de trabajo.

—Hace meses… cuando atacaron el castillo— Sprout se acercó a ellos con la varita en la mano, sin dejar de ver a Hagrid —¡Les dije que había desaparecido!—

—¿Alguien ha tenido la precaución de revisar la despensa de mi oficina?—

—¡La bodega quedó destruida! ¿¡acaso no la has visto?!— saltó Minerva cubriendo a Hagrid para evitar que le descargaran otro hechizo.

—¿quien la vio partir?— Mina hizo una señal para que los asombrados testigos se hicieran a un lado alejándose de Hagrid.

—no… al menos yo no la vi— contesto la enfermera —¿Pomona, Minerva?—

—Yo encontré a Hagrid tirado a un lado de su cabaña— avisó Rosmerta entrando al lugar.

—¿Dónde está Fang?— Wilhemina no le quitaba la vista de encima al hombretón

—¿Fang?— Pomona comenzó a atar cabos, sacudió sus manos y apuntó hacia Rubeus —lo vi rondando por los viveros… el pobre está aterrado y no se me acercó cuando quise alimentarlo—

—Princesa… atenlo y no dejen de vigilarlo— ordenó a su mujer —¡Los muggles, squibs y niños, salgan de aquí, vayan a mi dormitorio!— apenas escucharon las indicaciones todos se dejaron guiar por Rosmerta —Minerva, Armand acompáñenme—

—¿Qué pasa?— la mujer se negaba a querer entender, siguió a Snape preocupada.

Caminaron unos minutos por los viveros, llamando al perro que salió de un hueco debajo del piso de uno de los enormes salones donde las plantas yacían secas, colgando sin vida.

—¿Fang?— Armand llamó con voz amigable —¡ven amigo…ven!— atrajo al animal con mucha paciencia, Minerva seguía sin querer entender

—esta bestezuela no se aleja de su amo por mucho que lo maltrate… Hagrid está muerto Minerva— soltó Snape sin más acariciando la cabeza del perro —por eso no se acerca…—

—¿acaso estás loco?— susurró la bruja dando un paso atrás.

—Creo que este amigo necesita un poco de alimento— susurró el niño ofreciéndole una galleta que sacó de su bolsillo, el animal la devoró de un lengüetazo.

—Hay que llevarlo al castillo— Severus echó a andar, Minerva dudaba aún en que hacer y el niño daba otra galleta al perro para animarlo a seguirlos.

Cuando entraron a lo que fuera el gran comedor ya habían atado al semigigante, indignada Minerva quiso ayudarlo pero Pomona la detuvo con un gesto. Fang se encontraba al lado de Armand gimoteando por otra galleta.

—Hijo… acércate a Hagrid— susurró Mina —saca tu varita y debes estar preparado para defenderte—

El niño asintió sacando su varita, dio un paso seguido por el perro, cuando éste se percató de que estaba frente a Rubeus comenzó a gruñirle y tomo una posición defensiva.

—Enervate— susurró Pomona y el prisionero se movió lentamente, de nuevo fue un gesto, tal vez la forma en que parpadeo que provocó entre Sev y Mina una mirada de que estaban de acuerdo que había algo raro.

—¿Por qué Aurora?— preguntó Snape con voz fría —¿Por qué traicionarnos?—

—¿De qué habla profesor?— trató de zafar sus ataduras más no lo logró.

—Deja de fingir— gruñó Mina —¡Fang ataca!— ordenó al perro que comenzó a ladrarle furioso a quien parecía ser su amo.

—¡Alto…alto Fang soy yo…tu amigo!— con voz temblorosa intentó detener al perro que se acercaba ladrando, echando espuma por la boca.

—¡Paren esto por favor!— Gimió Minerva —No vean enemigos por todos lados—

—Aurora ya te descubrimos ¡habla!— Mina ignoró a la profesora de transformaciones —¡habla o dejo que Fang te arranque el cuello!—

—¡Fang entiende…soy papá!— el perro no dejó de ladrarle, ya estaba tan agresivo que Severus tuvo que detenerlo agarrándolo del lomo.

—¡Habla o lo libero!— advirtió Snape, a una señal de Mina Armand salió cerrando la puerta a los curiosos más pequeños.

—¡Severus por favor…!— Minerva intentaba ayudar al semigigante pero Sprout ya la detenía del brazo.

—¡Habla!— rugió el pelinegro, ante el necio silencio de Hagrid soltó a Fang que se lanzó a morderle los brazos.

—¡No! ¡aaaah!— gritaba el prisionero, las fuertes mandíbulas del perro atravesaban su carne rasgándola —¡Suéltame maldito animal!— rugió tratando de liberarse, en uno de sus movimientos el animal aprovechó para morderle más arriba, llegando al hombro —¡Suéltame! ¡quítamelo Snape Quítamelo!—

—¡Quieto!— ordenó y el animal de inmediato dejó de atacar, con tranquilidad avanzó hacia el profesor y se echó a sus pies, con el hocico escurriendo de sangre.

—¡habla!— siseo Sprout ahora señalándole con su varita, Minerva no daba crédito a lo que veía —¿Por qué nos traicionaste Aurora?—

La barba del semigigante se movió, claramente sonreía con burla.

—¿Por qué?— hizo una señal — Mina es muy importante, aunque haya traicionado a mi Lord — McGonagall se tapó los labios con gesto de sorpresa — ¡No finjas Minie!— la voz tronó con una carcajada — tú y Albus bien sabían el valor de la bastarda… y ahora su crio…—

—¡Cállate!— Furiosa Wilhemina lanzó un conjuro estocada con su varita provocándole una lesión en el rostro, la sangre escurría por la barba, haciendo un suave reguero con la que salía de las heridas provocadas por el perro.

— Por más que le decía al Lord que te dejara con Snape nunca quiso— sonrió y comenzó a transformarse en la bruja — Conversé muchas veces con Firenze y ambos conocíamos el potencial de el hijo de ambos— miró al niño que no queriendo perderse el interrogatorio cerraba lentamente lo que quedaba de la puerta —puedes ser más que mi Lord chiquillo… eres más poderoso de lo que imag…—

—¡Que te calles!— la voz de Snape tronó con furia en la sala, lanzó un conjuro silencioso, un rayo rojo carmesí salió de su varita golpeando el brazo de la mujer desprendiéndolo, Sinistra gritó de dolor.

—La sangre de los Prince es valiosa Snape ¡no lo niegues!— rugió la mujer — ¿acaso ignoras las raíces de tu familia? ¿no adivinas porque mi Lord pretendió a tu madre? ¿Por qué Albus la convenció de casarse con el cerdo de Tobías? ¿Por qué el señor tenebroso te aceptó a pesar de ser un mestizo?—

—Voy a vomitar— gimió Pomona — ¿Por qué nos traicionaste Sinistra?— la miró con ojos tristes

—Porque me cansé de ser tu sombra, la sombra de Sybill, la de Minerva… la sombra de Albus— musitó con voz amarga

—Firenze es entonces un traidor también— gruñó Mina —Profesor…—suspiró dando media vuelta.

—¡Wilhemina espera!—gritó Sinistra —no soy un monstruo…— sonrió con tristeza —Firenze no los ha traicionado… quise convencerlo pero no pude llevarlo ante tu padre —

—No te creo— resopló la chica —¿Quién me acompaña a buscarlo?—

—Tal vez necesitas una mente fría a tu lado— suspiró Pomona —hay que hablar con él antes de… tomar medidas más drásticas— y salieron de prisa en dirección al bosque prohibido, a la aldea de los Centauros

Comentarios:

Disculpen el enorme retraso, desde junio del 2016 he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar como quisiera, ojalá les guste este capitulo y me gustaría leer sus opiniones.


	35. Chapter 35

Trabajando a marchas forzadas porque ya me atrasé mucho, estamos dando forma al próximo encuentro campal entre ambos bandos... y la verdad quiero que sea épico.

Por ahora, vamos a buscar un poco de tranquilidad y en un futuro capi viene un bonito mature altamente descriptivo... mi pareja adorada se necesita y bueno... como ya tengo ooootro fic en mente (nada que ver con Severus, o Bones, o Holmes) la musa anda cachondona otra vez muajaja.

Capitulo 35

Llegaron a la cabaña en medio del bosque prohibido, lo que antes fuese una creciente aldea de centauros, era un grupo de casuchas semiderruidas, algunos se asomaron cuando escucharon los pasos de las brujas y las siguieron con la vista sin dirigirles la palabra.

—¡Firenze!— Pomona dio un par de golpes en la puerta, en un minuto les abría el centauro, más delgado y con señas de haber participado en varias peleas.

—Profesora— susurró con media sonrisa —Elfa— saludó a la pelirroja —pasen… no es seguro para ustedes— abrió la puerta dejándoles el paso.

—Seré directa— soltó Mina apenas cerró la puerta —Capturamos a Sinistra… confesó que nos traicionó con mi padre—

—¿la tienen cautiva?— preguntó sin demostrar sorpresa

—¿Sabías que nos traicionó?— Sprout no quería pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad, que el centauro lo supiera, que no les avisara.

—¿Crees que sigo a tu padre elfa?—

—Dímelo tú—

—Murió mi esposa, mi hijo fue asesinado… aún así ayudé a que Snape y el hijo de ambos se reunieran—

—Podría ser un truco—

—¿Acaso has visto a tu padre, a sus seguidores por estos rumbos? ¿ha sido atacado el colegio?— ya los hermosos ojos del centauro derramaban diamantes.

—Firenze…— gimió Mina con gesto triste —¡perdóname!— sin poder aguantar más abrazó al centauro que no la rechazó, gruesas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de ambos —¡lo siento tanto… lo siento tanto!—

—Era algo inevitable elfa— la voz de Firenze sonaba ahogada —¡He hecho todo lo posible para terminar… para irme con ellos… pero no puedo, debo estar aquí… luchar a tu lado!—

—Vamos a matar a papá… vamos a hacerlo juntos… tiene una deuda de sangre enorme—

—Por eso los reuní con su hijo, Armand desarrolla un papel importante— Firenze carraspeó y tomo a la elfa de los hombros —él, Harry… la resistencia, cada quien tiene un protagónico en esta historia—

—¿Sobreviviremos?— preguntó en un hilo de voz, el se encogió de hombros.

Firenze y las mujeres intercambiaron información, datos que venían de los astros e información reciente que aún no atravesaba el frondoso bosque prohibido; algunas horas más tarde se despedían, casi caía la noche y mientras se alejaban de la aldea escucharon el llamado del cuerno de mando, el centauro estaba por comenzar su parte.

Llegaron al castillo ya con las estrellas brillando en lo alto, atravesaron las ruinas externas y llegaron hasta la oficina de Snape, que las esperaba intranquilo, en cuanto atravesaron la puerta de dos largas zancadas alcanzó a su mujer y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Temí lo peor, que Firenze y su clan…— la miró al rostro buscando señales de pelea, dirigió su atención a Pomona —¿Qué sucedió?—

—Los centauros nos apoyan hijo— sonrió con tristeza la anciana —¿Aurora?—

—Yo… — suspiró —acompáñenme— salió de su oficina seguido por las mujeres que no comprendían lo que pasaban, cruzaron por los restos de la gran escalinata y con algo de dificultad subieron por entre trozos enormes de muros derribados hasta llegar a lo que era la oficina de Albus. Minerva había adaptado el lugar como refugio para los Griffindors sobrevivientes.

Algo más que una decena de alumnos trabajaban arduamente al lado de los elfos domésticos, la ruina de lo que antes fuera la fastuosa oficina del director impactó a Wilhemina que por un instante se resistió a entrar, solo cuando vio a su hijo trabajando mano a mano con los alumnos en la reconstrucción cedió al leve tirón de mano que le daba su pareja.

—¿A tu madre si le dirás que hiciste con Sinistra?— el frio tono de voz de Snape detuvo el trabajo de todos, incluso Minerva dejó de convertir muebles de la oficina en camillas para ver que sucedía.

—Papá por favor— gimió el niño asustado —no me hagas esto—

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Sinistra?— preguntó confundida Mina con los ojos fijos en su hijo que evitó la mirada —¿Armand?—

—Fant… visible mamá— balbuceó el niño — y convoqué un… aqshy— balbuceó apenado —¡Mami lo siento de verdad! ¡no creí que fuera algo tan…!—

Guardó silencio cuando notó que su madre lo veía fijamente, con la boca y ojos abiertos en un gesto de aterrada sorpresa.

—¿mami?— tragó saliva asustado.

—yo… — Mina suspiró tratando de borrar de su rostro el gesto que preocupó de inmediato a Severus y que hacía intercambiar entre los presentes miradas de no comprender lo que sucedía —necesito hablar con Armand… —tomó al niño de la mano, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando detuvo al padre del pequeño que de inmediato lo había tomado de la otra mano —amor… necesito hablar con el niño… no aquí… no en Hogwarts… es peligroso…— intentó sonreírle más no lo logró —quédate a cuidarlos ¿por favor?—

—¿Qué sucede princesa?— susurró acariciándole la mejilla a su mujer —¿Qué es un aqshy?—

—Te lo explico esta noche, pero… es importante que saque al niño de aquí… la vida de todos corre peligro estando encerrado— le sonrió —tranquilo… no va a pasarme nada— y después de darle un suave beso en los labios salió llevando al niño por delante, desaparecieron apenas salieron de las ruinas.

Severus no se quedó tranquilo, los siguió hasta que vio que desaparecían sin dejar rastro mágico de su destino, bufó furioso mientras regresaba a las ruinas, Jumble lo esperaba con la angustia reflejada en sus enormes ojos.

—¿El joven amo?—

—No lo sé enano… no se qué demonios pasa— gruñó dándole una palmadita para que entrara al escondite.

Wilhemina se desapareció con Armand para aparecer en las lindes de la cabaña que fuera su refugio por meses, el niño no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?— preocupado la siguió, ella no le respondió sino hasta cuando estaban dentro de la cabaña.

—Cariño— le sonrió dulcemente —¿Cómo aprendiste ese conjuro?—

—el de…— quiso preguntar pero ella solo asintió —yo… —suspiró tratando de relajarse —mamá… desde que estuvimos aquí… he soñado con la abuela— confesó derrotado.

—¿y por qué no me habías dicho?— no borró la sonrisa de sus labios mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua —cariño... ¿tu abuela te ordenó que guardaras el secreto?— Armand asintió.

—Si mami, lo siento—

—Tranquilo mi niño— le indicó que tomara asiento en una de las sillas mientras despejaba la parte central de la sala dejando un espacio donde trazó con un pedazo de carbón de la chimenea una serie de símbolos —veas lo que veas, no te muevas de ahí ni sueltes tu vaso con agua ¿entendido?—

—si— contestó en un susurro apenas audible, presentía que lo que estaba a punto de suceder no le gustaría nada.

Con movimientos casi etéreos, Mina encendió el circulo trazado en el suelo con un conjuro de fuego, la cabaña quedó en penumbras al momento en que las velas se apagaron de golpe y solo la luz violeta del círculo mágico iluminaba el lugar.

—Te conjuro por la llama, por el viento, por el agua y por la tierra— susurró con voz grave —Conjuro tu esencia que flota en el éter— comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente como un derviche, primero con lentitud, con los brazos extendidos a los lados y pequeños pasos.

—Te conjuro en espiral, por la luna negra, la luna creciente, la luna llena, la luna menguante— musitó varias veces mientras aceleraba el paso.

—Conjuro tu esencia, conjuro tu alma, conjuro tu recuerdo, conjuro tu presencia— un viento helado se dejo sentir estremeciendo a Armand que apretó su vaso con agua sin quitar la vista de su madre.

—Te conjuro por nuestros antepasados, te conjuro por la sangre que me obsequiaste, por la vida que me diste ¡Arthanis clamo tu nombre! ¡Arthanis hazte presente! ¡Arthanis tu progenie te necesita!—

Un crepitar atronador hizo que Armand saltara asustado ¡la cabaña caería sobre ellos! ¿¡que estaba haciendo su madre!? un retumbar como de cien motores bajo tierra cimbraron el suelo de la casa.

—¡Mamá!— gritó pero su madre no lo escuchó, giraba veloz y una luz se concentraba en ella, el fuego violeta se arremolinaba formando un pequeño torbellino de fuego sobre ella.

—¡Arthanis te invoco! ¡Arthanis cumple tu deber de madre y preséntate!— rugió deteniéndose de golpe cuando el torbellino se dispersó con el viento, el niño supuso que el conjuro no había funcionado y estuvo a punto de acercarse a su madre cuando una voz que creyó imposible escuchar fuera de sus sueños lo hizo estremecerse.

—Aquí estoy hija— el susurro dulce parecía salir de entre unas llamas que danzaban suavemente frente a Mina, dentro del circulo.

—¿Por qué Armand debe aprender a manejar conjuros oscuros?— trataba de controlar su respiración —¿Por qué magia roja madre?—

—Nuestra magia es la única que puede acabar con la oscuridad de los hechiceros— contestó la flama —Armand es portador del saber del fuego por ahora—

—¿Armand es Aqshy?— susurró con temor la pelirroja.

—Puede serlo si no lo detienes— siseo —puede Aqshy, Chamon, Ghur, Hysh, Azyr, Ulgu, Ghyran, y hasta Shyish, el Viento de la Muerte, tiene la fuerza para ser …—

—¿Con que razón? Madre es tu nieto… no puedes convertirlo en…—

La flama que danzaba suavemente, de golpe creció en una enorme llamarada que casi alcanzó el techo, se dibujó claramente la figura de una mujer que brillaba y era tan detallada la imagen que el rostro mostraba un gesto de furia.

—¡Armand será lo que tú has temido ser! ¡Armand será la espada de la venganza! ¡Armand vengará a tu clan y a tu madre! ¡Tiene la fuerza para ser un poderoso nigromante!—

—¡No voy a permitírtelo Arthanis! — rugió la muchacha mirándola fijamente —¡Estás muerta y eso nada va a cambiarlo! ¡Tus padres me convirtieron en lo que soy y no permitiré que mi hijo, que el hijo de Severus se convierta en un monstruo peor que mi padre!—

—Entonces… yo misma tendré que acabar contigo— siseo la flama envolviéndola.

—¡Mamá!— gritó angustiado el niño al ver como su madre se retorcía tratando de zafarse del mortal abrazo —¡Mamá! ¡abuela déjala, deja a mi mamá!— gritó aterrado acercándose, con temor no atinaba a adelantarse y cruzar el circulo, pero ver como ardía su madre lo hizo decidirse — Aegis Hysh— gritó dirigiendo la luz que salía de las palmas de sus manos hacia su madre.

La luz era incluso más clara y brillante que el fuego que envolvía a Mina, esta la envolvió haciendo a un lado a Arthanis que sorprendida por el conjuro del niño de inmediato se tornó nuevamente en la flama que se movía pacíficamente.

—Mi niño— susurró amorosa — no uses tu magia en mi contra, quiero que seas algo más que un simple elfo… tienes a tu favor la sangre de tus abuelos, de tus padres… mi niño…—

—¡No soy tu niño! Como mi abuelo, solo buscas manejarme —tomó de nuevo entre sus manos el vaso con agua que le entregara su madre y susurró veloz el mismo conjuro con el que ahora mantenía quieta pero protegida a Mina, el agua fue absorbiendo el brillo de la luz que emanaban las manos de Armand y de golpe la arrojó sobre la flama, que se extinguió de golpe, dejando una silueta tenuemente iluminada, era el espíritu de su abuela.

—¡Armand! — susurró con dolor en la voz.

Severus los esperaba en lo que había sido la escalera principal del colegio; ya pasaba de media noche y un nudo de angustia le provocaba un doloroso malestar, lo peor era no saber donde estaban.

Distinguió bajo la luz de la luna menguante la silueta de Armand, llevaba a su madre que lucía débil, que trastabillaba y de inmediato les dio alcance, a tiempo para evitar que la pelirroja cayera al suelo inconsciente.

—¿Qué paso?— preguntó angustiado al niño que también lucía agotado, era evidente que sus temores se habían materializado.

—Mamá está herida— susurró el niño que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, en ese instante apareció Jumble que lo sostuvo para que no cayera.

Snape levantó en vilo a su mujer colocándola en uno de sus hombros y con el brazo libre cargó a su hijo, los llevaba sin esfuerzo, temía que les hubiera sucedido lo peor.

Cuando por fin despertó su hijo, Severus estaba a su lado, refrescándole los labios con un poco de agua que aplicaba con un algodón.

—¿papá?— susurró débilmente, el pelinegro parpadeo suavemente.

—Descansa enano— le sonrió —no sé que hiciste pero estás agotado—

—¿mamá?—

—algunas quemaduras superficiales, también está muy débil— contestó tratando de fingir tranquilidad —no ha despertado—

—tengo que verla— intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le obedeció— ¿papá?—

—ya me explicarás, mamá se encuentra estable, y tú te recuperarás con una buena noche de descanso- le acomodó las mantas -gracias por cuidar de ella- le dio un beso en la frente dejando al salir a una enfermera sorprendida con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.


	36. Chapter 36

Aviso, capitulo mature

capitulo 36

Durante la noche veló sin descanso la convalecencia de Mina, quién dormía tranquila a pesar de haber pasado una tarde bastante difícil.

Severus leía uno de sus viejos libros, hojeaba distraído una y otra página, no le preocupaba la seguridad de Armand, el fiel Jumble se encontraba a un lado, y el enano había demostrado ser capaz de matar por ellos, sobre todo por el "pequeño amo" al que literalmente adoraba como hijo propio.

A eso de la una de la madrugada Mina gimió débilmente e intentó levantarse.

— Tranquila— le susurró dulcemente tomándola del hombro —estás agotada y herida—

—¿Armand?— como buena madre quería saber cómo se encontraba su pequeño, aún sobre su mismo estado físico.

—Agotado también— le informó con voz calma Snape —duerme minina— acarició con mucho cuidado el rojo cabello.

—Creo que fue un error darle al niño el núcleo mágico de Albus— susurró mirándolo fijamente desde su almohada —potenciamos sus habilidades—

—Eso lo discutimos mañana princesa— susurró el profesor —si te sientes mejor, voy a dormir un rato— Se levantó de la silla más su mujer lo detuvo de la mano —¿Qué ocurre?—

—Aquí, conmigo… no te vayas— musitó Mina haciéndole espacio en la enorme cama —no quiero dormir sola—

Severus se despojó de la túnica para recostarse aún vestido lo que la hizo soltar un quejidito molesto.

—Señora, en este momento está usted convaleciente, no es recomendable que realice ningún tipo de esfuerzo— le murmuró al oído con un ronroneo que la estremeció, lo que hizo sonreír al pelinegro.

—Sev— lo abrazó acurrucándose en el pecho de su compañero —te necesito— el tono era casi de suplica.

—Minina— le ronroneo en la comisura de los labios antes de darle un delicado y tierno beso —no quiero lastimarte—

—Profesor… estuve a punto de morir, de dejarte para siempre… por favor— gimoteó sumisa abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿entonces tendremos una velada apasionada?— le gruñó seductor cerca del oído — de ser así, quiero hacer algo un poco diferente—

—dime— gimió la pelirroja cuando le mordió el lóbulo

—Tienes heridas que pueden abrirse al realizar un esfuerzo— siseo saboreando la piel del blanco y estilizado cuello femenino —no vas a mover un solo músculo, me voy a encargar de todo—

En un instante ya se había despojado de sus prendas y se cubría con las cálidas mantas, Mina no dejaba de verlo fijamente.

Severus se recostó al lado de su mujer, mirándola con intensidad, con fuego apasionado brillando en los ojos negros.

—Sigues tan hermosa como la primera vez— susurró besándola mientras que con dedos ágiles le desabotonaba la blusa.

—Cariño han pasado años, y miles de cosas que…— guardó silencio cuando su pareja presionó posesivamente uno de sus pechos con los labios, succionando ansiosamente, la pelirroja dejó escapar un gemido.

—Tu piel sigue fuerte, suave y firme— susurró Snape sin soltar el rígido botón rosado que presionaba con ambos dedos — dulce, tierna, a la vez salvaje y apasionada— siseo mordisqueándola —como esa tarde, en la cama de tu habitación—

—¿Cuándo aún estábamos encadenados?— musitó ella tratando de no moverse, de no abrazarlo para cruzar la blanca espalda con sus uñas.

—si— gimió él rompiendo la blusa —estabas bañada en sangre de acromántulas y unicornios, tan dulce y tierna con tu uniforme, recién liberada de Erzebeth, salvaje y apasionada como recién salida del bosque— gruñó recorriendo el vientre plano con su lengua —el mismo sabor, el mismo aroma— aspiró con fuerza —¡Maldición princesa me vuelves loco!— gimió cuando le arrancó la falda y la ropa interior dejándola totalmente desnuda frente a él.

—Profesor— gimió Mina, trató de moverse pero no se había percatado de que la había atado mágicamente a los postes de la enorme cama.

Snape ya no habló, engolosinado recorría con lengua y dientes la piel suave de su mujer, la hacía retorcerse y gemir pidiendo más, con lujuria dedicó extensos minutos a saborear la empapada entrepierna.

La pelirroja explotó en un instante, años de no sentirse de nuevo amada con tal poder, con tal fuerza la desarmaron de inmediato; agitada intentaba recuperar el aliento, él reía en voz baja, acostado sobre su vientre, mirándola por debajo de los inflamados pechos.

—Creo que me extrañabas elfa— siseo regodeándose, subió despacio por sobre el cuerpo agitado y sudoroso —antes soportabas más mi querido demonio—

—Estas… haciendo… trampa— alcanzó a responder agitada —suéltame y…— no pudo decir más, la calló con un beso apasionado, la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura presionando contra el vientre femenino el falo ansioso por poseerla.

—No te voy a soltar— respondió él mordiéndole el labio con suavidad —cuando eras niña me preguntaba si serías el ángel que me redimiría o el demonio que me llevaría a la perdición— sonrió de lado —creo… señora Snape que es un endemoniado ángel — se arrodillo entre las piernas de su mujer — un ángel demoniaco tal vez— acarició con ternura el pubis y la levantó sujetándola de las caderas —que saca al apasionado esposo o al amante insaciable que tengo escondido— la penetró con fuerza haciéndola gritar al momento en que él soltaba un gemido más parecido a un gruñido animal y comenzó a bombear con extremada violencia sacudiendo la cama con fuerza.

De nuevo flotaron en la deliciosa inconsciencia cálida cuando los envolvió el éxtasis, cuando Severus de nuevo la llenó por completo de su esencia, cuando ella ansiosa buscaba una penetración más intensa, más profunda; sus cuerpos se extrañaban, pero ahora al reencontrarse se convertían en lava ardiente que fundía de nuevo en un solo ser, en una sola alma a quienes las circunstancias habían separado.

Wilhemina sintió sus brazos y piernas menos tensos cuando su pareja se recostó a su lado quitando las ataduras mágicas, abrazándola, de inmediato se acurrucó en él, en ese cálido y tierno abrazo que tantas veces necesitara ya un año atrás.

—Te necesito tanto… no vayas a morir— susurró él besándole la frente —no quiero perderte—

—Haré lo posible por sobrevivir si tú me prometes lo mismo— susurró besándole la mejilla.

Severus se levantó para alcanzar algo que había quedado dentro de su túnica que colgaba descuidadamente de una silla, sacó su varita y entrelazó su brazo con el de la pelirroja.

—Yo… Severus Snape, prometo protegerte, cuidarte y así mismo cuidar y proteger a nuestro hijo— susurró ante la mirada atónita de la chica — juro estar siempre a tu lado, no separarme nunca más de ustedes— Mina ya derramaba lágrimas de alegría — Te juro Mina… matar a Erick, destruir sus ataduras para que seas libre—

—Sev…— susurró con voz ahogada — Te juro siempre estar a tu lado, protegerte y cuidarte así como cuidar y proteger a nuestro hijo, juro estar siempre a tu lado, ayudarte a matar a Erick para destruir lo que nos ata y ser libre… para unirme eternamente a ti—

El dorado lazo se ajustó a ambos brazos, dibujando una tenue marca única señal en la piel de ambos.

Volvieron a abrazarse, acurrucados en la fría habitación, sin lujos ni banquetes… por fin en completa intimidad unieron sus almas, sus vidas en un juramento que ni Tom Riddle con todas sus maldiciones podría romper, porque era un juramento inquebrantable hecho con el corazón.

Comentarios.

Ok si, tampoco me lo esperaba, este fin de capitulo me ha sorprendido tanto como a ustedes, y la verdad me ha encantado!

Capítulos atrás les había platicado que perdí muchos archivos en un lio de la pc, se borraron todos mis avances y estoy escribiendo esto desde cero.

BookJacket gracias por tu review, la verdad me gusta mucho leer que la historia a pesar de ser tan extensa les agrada y que notan el empeño que pongo por mejorar esos detalles que le dan forma y sobre todo, ayudan a la comprensión del capitulo... no es fácil pero ahi vamos, a pasos y tropezones, gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios.

Estoy tardando mucho en actualizar porque desde el año pasado, además que perdí mis archivos estoy en un trabajo enorme para uno de los centros de investigación más importantes de México y estamos literalmente trabajando a marchas forzadas pero ya pude escaparme para dejarles este capi, que espero de corazón les guste.


	37. Chapter 37

aviso mature

Entrenaron incansablemente, desde los alumnos de Hogwarts hasta los squibs y muggles refugiados en el colegio, si no tenías habilidades mágicas practicabas tiro con arco o con arma de fuego, ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, todos debían practicar medicina de guerra y en pocos días se comenzaron a notar los avances.

Armand ya había hecho amigos de la que actualmente era su edad, chicos de primer y segundo grado que lo seguían por su madurez, su agradable presencia y sus habilidades con magia oscura.

—Sigo pensando que es mala idea entrenarlos como mortífagos— susurró Minerva a Sprout mientras reforzaban algunos muros.

—Van a enfrentar a mortífagos Minnie ¿Qué esperas?— suspiró —sabes muy bien como terminó Ron Weasley—

—No era muy hábil que digamos— siseo y disparó un conjuro protector hacia la pared frente ella — Hermione, Fleur y el resto del grupo de Harry no emplean magia de ese tipo—

—Minnie— suspiró cansada la profesora de herbolaría —Están acompañadas por un grupo de Drumstrang ¿Qué crees que les han enseñado? — sonrió burlona —incluso Firenze está organizando grupos de centauros usando sus habilidades más ocultas y que según el ministerio eran reprobables—

—Lo importante es sobrevivir por ahora —opinó Nick Casi Decapitado que curioseaba cerca de ellas —la cantidad de fantasmas en la zona se ha incrementado y es realmente incomodo—

—¿Ves? hasta Sir Nicholas está de acuerdo— concluyó Pomona sonriendo divertida.

Wilhemina tenía a su cargo los chicos de quince en adelante, quien pudiera mantener el paso de la pelirroja en una carrera, la habilidad de trepar árboles y al mismo tiempo lanzar conjuros era bienvenido.

Severus se concentró con los chicos más diestros en pociones, y siendo honestos, contaba con un grupo bastante reducido, básicamente jóvenes con la buena intención de ayudar además de esforzarse por no hacer volar lo que quedaba del colegio; su botiquín había crecido y los venenos tanto volátiles, en polvo o ungüento y líquidos eran suficientes para desintegrar a bastantes gigantes.

El joven Snape patrullaba las ruinas acompañado de su inseparable elfo, le gustaba corretear por la orilla del lago solo, con Jumble siguiéndolo a prudente distancia, ya había hecho migas con las sirenas, incluso continuando con la costumbre de su madre, empezó a ganarse la confianza del calamar que se recuperaba de las heridas causadas por el último ataque de gigantes y hombres lobo, un par de semanas antes de la llegada de la familia Snape.

—¿Cuándo atacaremos mamá?— curioso Armand picoteaba su comida mirando fijamente a su madre que le servía un vaso de jugo a Severus, el esfuerzo del grupo se reflejaba también en la cantidad y calidad de alimentos preparados por los elfos sobrevivientes.

—Cuando tu padre considere que estamos listos— susurró tratando de que nadie les escuchara pues el ahora pequeño comedor estaba repleto.

—Este ejército es un verdadero desastre— bufó en voz baja Snape padre — si Minerva sigue inculcándoles el temor por el uso de magia oscura, no llegaremos muy lejos—

—¿Ya hablaste con ella?— la pelirroja le entregó su copa, rozaron suavemente sus dedos y se dirigieron una mirada apasionada, Severus lo disimuló pero Mina se ruborizó de inmediato.

—No— susurró divertido —menos ahora— le hizo un guiño —te pones en evidencia muy fácilmente—

—¿te sientes mal mamá?—

—Al contrario hijo, tu madre se siente perfecta, llena de vida y energía que es capaz de…— la chica lo acalló con una mirada seria

—¡Severus!— intentó sonreír —los dos… terminen de comer, quiero dragar una parte del lago, el calamar ha llevado cosas a la orilla que no me terminan de gustar—

—¡¿Viste el enorme cráneo mamá?!— chilló sorprendido el niño

—No solo eso— dirigió una mirada preocupada a su pareja —Creo que están lanzando inferis desde alguna de las orillas contrarias — suspiró —Armand por un tiempo te quiero lejos del lago ¿entendido?—

—Si mamá ¿papá podría entrar a la sala de menesteres? necesito practicar mis conjuros de agua—

—¿Más enseñanzas de tu abuela?— para Severus era preocupante que ahora Arthanis le enseñara magia antigua y oscura al niño, sobre todo por lo que Mina le platicará tardes después del encuentro que tuvo en la cabaña y lo que Sinistra les dijera antes de que el mismo niño la ejecutara.

—Si… todas las noches— suspiró —Jumble me ha ofrecido poción para no soñar, pero… la verdad…—

—Quieres aprender magia oscura— concluyó Mina

—Magia en general mamá— respiró profundo — encontramos un cuadro entre los escombros de la oficina del director, entre todos, era el único que todavía contaba con habitante, los otros estaban vacios—

—¿De quién se trata?— Wilhemina pensó en el fastidioso anciano.

—Heliotrope Wilkins, fue directora hace muchos años y…— sonrió —ella confía en mí, dice que soy de los pocos niños elfos que conoció…me preguntó por ustedes, por mis padres y bueno…— agachó la mirada —se que no debo hablar con extraños sobre ustedes, pero … es una señora genial—

—Heliotrope de hecho no fue adepta a la magia oscura— susurró Severus —¿de qué has hablado con ella?—

—la profesora sabía de la existencia de mi abuelo, al parecer el último director le habló de él, me dice que le consultaba muchas cosas sobre … Tom Riddle…— miró de reojo a su madre que le hizo un guiño para que continuara —sabe quién es y lo que busca, sabe de dónde viene y lo más raro, sabe de dónde vengo—

—¿Qué te ha dicho que hagas?— interesado su padre dejó la comida de lado

—practicar, dice que hay una varita muy especial, que el último director poseía y que al menos ella no sabe que sucedió con ella— picó un poco su comida —dice que debo buscarla, que me pertenece—

—¿especial la varita de Albus?— preguntó Mina a su pareja —Tú fuiste quien lo entregó, y nunca escuche a mi padre decir que tenía la varita de Dumbledore—

—Termina de comer princesa, hay mucho que hablar y analizar, y tu enano… ve con la profesora Wilkins a la sala de menesteres, que te acompañe Jumble—

—Si pá— contestó con el bocado a medio tragar —¿crees que pueda intentar reparar los otros cuadros?—

—¿Por qué te interesa hacerlo?—

—Dice Heliotrope que uno de los directores más antiguos es familiar tuyo— contestó el niño sin darle importancia.

—bien, solo… ten cuidado— susurró limpiando sus labios y levantándose —¿Mina?— le ofreció su mano y salieron del pequeño espacio que el grupo de sobrevivientes usaba como comedor con las manos entrelazadas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el pequeño roquerío donde años atrás Wilhemina encontrara su pequeño escondite.

—¿Quieres pasar?— juguetona le hizo el ademán de cederle el paso al tiempo que las rocas se separaban por el conjuro hecho en silencio.

Todo seguía en su lugar, la bolsa de dormir, la mochila y la pequeña lámpara de aceite; cerró la entrada y se sentó al lado de Severus que encendía la lamparita.

—¿hace cuanto tiempo?— suspiró Mina.

—Pareciera que fue hace poco— susurró en el oído de su mujer dándole suaves mordiscos —todavía tengo ese vestido en mi dormitorio…—

—Cariño, parecemos adolescentes— siseo divertida tras un prolongado beso en los labios.

—Es la cercanía del peligro, de la muerte— suspiró liberándola de su abrazo —Temo tanto perderte—

—Yo también Sev, pero temo más por Armand— se le acurruco en un abrazo —¿Qué vamos a hacer?—

—Estaba pensando en… reunirnos ya con Potter y su grupo— carraspeó claramente molesto —este arremedo de ejército no avanzará más allá si no se ven en peligro, si no ven que sus vidas dependen del uso de magia prohibida—

—Vamos a perder a muchos— Mina se arrebujó más en el abrazo —lo importante es que Armand salga ileso—

—Mañana hablaré con Pomona, organizaremos nuestro plan de marcha y… veré la forma de contactar a Potter—

—Tendré que hablar con Armand, sobre lo que mi madre le ha enseñado— suspiró ella —¿confías en el cuadro de la profesora Wilkins?—

—Albus consultaba muchos temas con ella— la abrazó con fuerza —de él quiero hablarte princesa—

—¿De Albus? ¿Qué ocurre?—

Flash back

Severus se desapareció llevando a Albus bajo el hechizo Duum mortuus, el anciano no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o al parecer no quiso hacerlo.

Aparecieron en las ruinas de la vieja abadía donde tiempo atrás Snape realizara sus experimentos con la bacteria infame que acabó con miles de vidas alrededor del mundo; de entre las ruinas sacó una jaula enorme, parecida a la que en el salón de audiencias del Wizengamot encerraban a los enjuiciados y metió sin tiento al anciano, al que despojó de su varita.

—¿Por qué?— siseo furioso a centímetros del rostro del anciano, quien en ese instante quedó libre del milenario conjuro —¿Por qué nos hiciste tanto daño?—

—Severus yo… te entiendo, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte clemencia o perdón—

—Interviniste en mi vida siempre, siempre me cargaste de culpas innecesarias, alejaste de mí cualquier atisbo de una vida normal y … feliz— gruñó amargamente —lo que le hiciste a Mina—

—Lo que sientes por ella, es aún más fuerte que lo que Lily te provocaba—

—Lilian fue algo de adolescentes… Wilhemina era mi vida ¡Era mi maldita vida!— rugió furioso —ahora ella está con su padre, haciendo lo que tú querías evitar y… y… — gimió apoyando la frente en las rejas.

—Severus, lo siento tanto— susurró —un viejo puede equivocarse—

—¿Equivocarse? ¡Destruiste mi vida, la de Mina, la de Potter, la de Lilian y James, la de Remus!— gritó furioso apuntándolo con su varita, una ráfaga de golpes invisibles aturdió al anciano —tengo ordenes de degollarte, de arrancarte la cabeza y entregársela al amo— siseo escupiendo las palabras.

—Puedes contravenirlas, eres libre de tomar tus decisiones…— el fuego del odio brilló en los ojos de Severus que lo apuntó con su varita, siseando con furia cada una de las palabras.

—¡Ego invocare potestates dryadalum ego invocare magica patres mei esse brevis vincula, denique venas ego aliquam magia tua, et ego postulant ex ius victor vestri core magicae!—

Albus recibió el impacto del conjuro que vio como una bola dorada de luz que le golpeo el pecho, abrió los brazos y echó hacia atrás la cabeza abriendo los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente.

Por su mente pasaron imágenes de su infancia, sus padres y hermanos haciéndole derramar silenciosas lágrimas de tristeza y añoranza; sus tiempos escolares, su promoción a profesor, tantas vidas que pasaron por sus manos, pero de ellas, las más importantes por fin se dio cuenta que resultaron las más heridas.

Ariana fue la primer víctima de sus excentricidades, su hermana que tanto lo necesitaba murió y él fue el culpable, el recuerdo lo hizo gemir y un dolor agudo se clavó en su espalda atravesándolo hasta el pecho, una luz plateada salía de su boca como un listón.

Con un hábil movimiento de muñeca, Severus dirigió el listón hasta hacerlo entrar en un frasco que se tapó automáticamente, Albus cayó de rodillas, apenas sosteniéndose de las rejas de su prisión.

—Cumple pues con tus ordenes— suspiró el viejo —solo concédeme un último favor— Snape no contestó, su mirada furiosa lo traspasaba —escóndela— Albus le entregó su varita —guárdala y solo que salga a la luz cuando sea necesario—

Snape le arrebató la varita, así que esa era la famosa vara de sauco, la legendaria reliquia del cuento, sonrió de lado y la guardó en su bolsillo para, en silencio, paralizar de nuevo al anciano.

fin flash back

—¿Cómo lograste ese conjuro?— susurró Mina acurrucada en un abrazo cálido —se supondría que solo los elfos…—

—Si ustedes los elfos pueden ¿Por qué nosotros los hechiceros no? preciosa no has entendido que la magia es magia, venga de donde venga, solo debemos tener las habilidades desarrolladas de manera correcta—

—Aunque también dijo Sinistra que tu familia materna tiene sangre especial—

—Puede ser— se encogió de hombros indiferente —el punto es, que la varita sigue oculta, no pensaba sacarla pero si el niño tiene las habilidades de Albus, tal vez esté listo para controlarla—

—¿Dónde está?— preguntó curiosa, él solo le hizo un guiño —¿Severus?—

—En lugar seguro señora elfa— le sonrió dándole un tierno beso —por ahora, debe dedicarle un poco de tiempo de calidad a su amante ¿no lo cree?— con cuidado la fue recostando sobre las mantas extendidas en el suelo.

Se besaron con calma, Severus le fue desabotonando despacio la blusa, abriéndola para dejar al descubierto la blanca y suave piel del torso de su mujer.

—Ignoro que conjuro me has lanzado, pero con solo rozar tu piel me vuelves loco— susurró besando con ternura el cuello, descendiendo hasta el sostén que ya había desabrochado para liberar los pechos de la pelirroja —saborearla, sentirla en mi boca borra cualquier migaja de razón— gimió atrapando un pezón para chuparlo con ímpetu, ella solo enredaba los delgados dedos en la negra melena que se mecía en su pecho.

Mina movía las caderas con suavidad, el lenguaje primitivo del deseo, de la necesidad de integrarse en uno solo.

En pocos minutos se encontraban ya desnudos, acariciándose, recorriendo cada milímetro de sus pieles con la lengua y labios, líneas húmedas trazadas al azar sobre sus vientres, el erecto miembro de Severus capturado en la boca de su mujer mientras él hundía su lengua en la mojada entrepierna que le reclamaba más.

Se derretían uno en manos de otro, se entregaban plenamente porque tal vez esta sería la última vez en muchos días que pudiesen estar así, desnudos y transparentes dejándose llevar por el fuego que los fundía en uno solo.

Wilhemina ahogó un grito de placer atrayendo con violencia las caderas de Severus hacia su cara, el grueso miembro entró hasta su garganta provocando en él un fuerte orgasmo, como solo los había logrado tener con ella.

Se apretaron a los cuerpos, sin importarles la falta de respiración, las ramitas que se clavaban en sus carnes, bebían sus fluidos desesperados, sedientos de ellos mismos.

Por fin Severus se tumbó de lado, agitado buscaba llevar la mayor cantidad de aire a sus pulmones, sonrió de lado cuando escuchó a su mujer, también sin aliento, pero aún así buscándolo con su mano, no quería dejar de sentirlo a su lado.

—Respira— se burló él acomodándose al lado de ella, acariciándole el cuello para atraerla y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

—no— contestó ella a media voz atrapándole el labio inferior con los dientes —destrózame profesor— susurró.

Abandonaron su escondite casi al amanecer, tomados de la mano recorrieron el camino de vuelta a los restos del colegio, a lo lejos se veían los relámpagos causados por los hechizos mortífagos y los dementores; el futuro era nebuloso pero sentirse, saberse el uno al lado del otro con la energía suficiente para defender a su pequeño heredero era suficiente para seguir adelante.

*invoco los poderes élficos invoco la magia de mis ancestros corto los lazos corto las venas anulo tu magia y exijo por derecho vencedor tu núcleo mágico


	38. Chapter 38

Severus decidió que el día para comenzar su avanzada sería poco después del inicio del verano, algunos seres manipulados por el Lord detestaban las temperaturas elevadas, así que podrían tener una marcha medianamente tranquila con el calor de la temporada.

Comenzaron a armar una caravana, los adolescentes y adultos, muggles y squibs tuvieron la misión de obtener la mayor cantidad de autobuses, camiones de carga y adaptarlos defensivamente, Mina en su tiempo muggle fue aficionada a las películas pos apocalípticas por lo que le encargaron el diseño de las armaduras de los transportes, a ello le sumaron protección mágica, así que comenzaron a cazar bestias de las que necesitaban fluidos, pieles y órganos para crear pociones de camuflaje, alejamientos y demás.

Armand se dedicó a tomar lecciones con la profesora Wilkins; después de que Severus fuera testigo de cómo el niño eliminara a Sinistra no se preocupaba tanto porque algo lo dañara dentro de Hogwarts.

—¿Algún día me dirás que le hizo?— preguntó Mina a su pareja durante un descanso de entrenamiento, los practicantes se encontraban inconscientes sobre el pasto reseco, no soportaban tres minutos de ataque con magia oscura.

—Ya lo viste con tu madre, es impulsivo, no razona mientras ataca … es idéntico a ti— le hizo un guiño que ella recibió muy seria — nunca me explicaste lo que era un aqshy—

—Magia de fuego, magia roja muy poderosa, pocos elfos la controlan, muchos de ellos demonios príncipes… y dragones— susurró para que la palabra no tuviera tanto impacto en Snape.

—¿Crees que por eso pudiste comunicarte con los dragones del torneo? ¿Por qué tu madre tenía esa habilidad y se las heredó?—

—Lo ignoro— suspiró agotada — Espero que sea así, en caso de encontrarnos con dragones— dirigió su mirada hacia los improvisados talleres donde con sopletes y mazos daban forma a una pequeña caravana de hierros retorcidos, placas metálicas y rejas oxidadas.

—¡Mamá! — Armand llegó corriendo seguido por el acalorado Jumble —¡Prometiste llevarme a dragar el lago!— le recordó mientras veía divertido a los estudiantes que comenzaban a despertar —vaya que son rudos papá— susurró sonriente —¿nos acompañas pá?—

—¿Al lago? ¿con todo este calor y zumbar de insectos? ¡olvídalo!— rezongó levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano a la pelirroja para que también se pusiera de pie.

—Vamos Sev, nada como un romántico paseo en bote a medio día— se burló su mujer

—Claro, nada más romántico que sacar restos humanos, de bestias y gigantes en estado de putrefacción—

—¡No comiencen con eso!— los paró el chico —No echen a perder mi paseo en bote con sus empalagos— reclamó muy serio

—¿Eso lo molesta jovencito?— burlón Snape lo retó abrazando a Mina por la cintura, el niño hizo un gesto de disgusto —o ¿esto?— y dio un beso en los labios a la mujer que reía divertida.

—¡Papá!— gritó Armand tomando de la mano a su madre —¡Te quedas en el castillo! ¡Yo me voy con mi mamá!— bufó aferrado a ella.

—Es importante que nos acompañe tu padre— le acarició la rebelde melena negra rizada y comenzó a andar hacia un bote de madera que reposaba en la orilla del lago sobre unas piedras — no sabemos que podemos encontrar—

—Bueno, solo por eso… pero sin arrumacos por favor— susurró derrotado, sus padres intercambiaron sonrisas divertidas.

El bote avanzó lentamente por la superficie llana del lago, el uso de la magia evitaba chapaleos que podían alertar a los monstruos ahí ocultos.

—Vi al calamar anoche— informó Mina —tenía mutilado uno de sus tentáculos— lanzó un trozo grande de pan al agua —habrá que revisarlo —el agua frente a ellos se arremolinó —¿Podrías hacer algo Sev?—

Un enorme tentáculo salió del agua, buscando el trozo de pan, que al encontrarlo lo tomó y sumergió de golpe, en unos segundos la cabeza del calamar salió a flote.

—¡Hola!— lo saludó feliz Armand —Papá te va a revisar, enséñale tu herida—

—Hijo, ese bicho no entiende lo que…— Severus guardó silencio pues el obediente animal sacó del agua su tentáculo herido y lo puso frente a él —¡vaya!— siseo sorprendido y comenzó a revisar la lesión —es extraño… la carne fue arrancada a mordidas— le mostró la herida a Mina —no son grindilows… no identifico el tipo de dientes—

—Shrake— murmuró ella —papá tenía un estanque oculto bajo los sótanos de su mansión, una pareja de biólogos muggles estaban ahí… no debían salir nunca— se encogió de hombros —no podíamos hablar con ellos, ni siquiera acercarnos, una tarde Draco tuvo que bajar con otro de los estudiantes, debían sacar el cadáver de la mujer, las mordidas eran similares—

—El clima no les favorece— opinó mientras curaba la lesión del calamar que se dejaba hacer tranquilamente.

— Posiblemente para eso estaban los biólogos, cuando nació Armand ya no pude bajar a los sótanos y no averigüé nada más—

—Adaptar animales no endémicos…¡no contaba con eso!— suspiró dándole una palmada al calamar en el tentáculo ya curado, el animal se alejó un poco y comenzó a jugar cerca de ellos, como agradecimiento a sus cuidados.

—Pensándolo bien… casi no he visto sirenas— Wilhemina se puso de pie equilibrándose para no caer al agua, hizo una bocina con sus manos a los lados de su boca y dio un grito agudo, bajó los brazos esperando respuesta.

Nada.

Repitió el grito más de diez veces, solo entonces salió a flote una sirena, herida, mutilada de rostro y brazos, vivía de milagro.

—¡Dahut!— gritó Mina que estuvo a punto de saltar al agua de no ser porque Severus la detuvo —¡Dahut que ocurrió!—

La sirena emitió algunos sonidos discordantes, agudos chillidos que ni Snape padre o hijo comprendieron más la pelirroja asentía preocupada.

—¡déjame llevarte a tierra… prepararé un estanque para los sobrevivientes!— la sirena negó y desapareció bajo el agua.

—¿Mamá?— el chico no entendió nada

—No solo son los peces, hay inferis como lo sospechaba, los grindilows fueron arrasados, el calamar no puede permanecer quieto mucho tiempo porque es atacado, peces e inferis llegaron al lago por el otro lado del bosque— les señaló la lejana orilla contraria en ese instante volvió la sirena, acompañada por otros seis integrantes de su clan.

—¿acepta irse?— preguntó Severus preocupado… inferis cerca podrían poner en peligro sus planes.

—Si— susurró Mina —ustedes vuelvan al castillo— antes de que lograran evitarlo saltó al agua —yo estaré bien, hay heridos que deben ser rescatados, reconstruyan el campo de quiddich, conviértanlo en una enorme piscina— y tras crear un casco burbuja se sumergió siguiendo a los tritones y sirenas.

Snape colocó su varita en la parte de atrás del bote y tras murmurar un conjuro éste comenzó a andar con velocidad, como si llevara un motor fuera de borda.

Mina llegó hasta el fondo del lago donde se encontraba emplazada la comunidad de los seres acuáticos, el camino fue tranquilo y los tritones miraban recelosos hacia todos lados.

—Son peces monstruosos— le dijo Dahut — llegan en cardumen y nos atacan en los momentos menos esperados, creemos que están entrenados—

—Dahut, son seres que mi padre ha enviado, no creí que fuera a utilizarlos… te pido perdón por mi falta de previsión— a través de la burbuja la pelirroja veía con tristeza a la sirena — lo siento—

—No solo son esos peces… hay inferis— Colek, un tritón de fuertes pectorales y agresivo gesto se acercó —intentaron atacarnos con gigantes pero son estúpidos y se ahogaron—

—Vi los restos en la orilla— admitió Mina —¿por dónde comenzamos? el profesor Snape y los demás tendrán un refugio provisional, no tendrá agua fresca pero servirá para acabar con las infestaciones en el lago, antes de irnos les dejaríamos seguros—

—Algunos sobrevivientes se encuentran en la cueva mayor— señaló Colek con su lanza —¿Qué es eso?—

Una masa oscura avanzaba hacia ellos, lenta pero imparable, reducidos cardúmenes salían disparados del lugar como palomas asustadas.

—¡Inferis!— gritó Dahut —¡Hay que salvar a los de la cueva!— tomó a la humana de la mano y como flecha nadó hacia la enorme oquedad oscura.

En tierra

Reunir a los magos y brujas, reparar y sellar el estadio fue cosa de casi doce horas que trabajaron sin detenerse, cuando terminaron casi amanecía y no sabía nada de Wilhemina.

—¿Será suficiente el lugar para acoger a los sobrevivientes?— preocupada Pomona hacía levitar enormes gotas de agua, tan grandes como un camión de carga desde la orilla más cercana del lago hasta la improvisada pileta.

—Son pocos los tritones y sirenas— respondió Severus que también levitaba una gigantesca gota —el calamar y tal vez algunos grindilows— buscó a su hijo con la mirada, el chico llevaba una gota más pequeña —¡Armand ve con Jumble y llama a tu madre, avísale que ya está casi terminado el refugio!—

El chico echó a correr seguido del elfo domestico, se paró a la orilla del lago mirando con desesperación hacia las quietas aguas que reflejaban como espejo la luz de la luna llena en el cenit.

—¡Mamá!— comenzó a gritar, Jumble apareció una enorme bocina que metió al agua y desde el otro extremo emitía ruidos agudos como los de las sirenas, en unos minutos se comenzaron a formar algunas olas, Jumble se alejó un poco del agua tomando del brazo al niño.

—Amito… creo que mejor vamos por el amo profesor Snape— gimoteo con voz temblorosa, unas siluetas comenzaron a salir del agua, con caminar pesado, lento y un tanto errático.

Armand se quedó helado de terror, eran hombres, mujeres y niños que caminaban arrastrando sus pies por la playa pedregosa, sus cabellos escurrían agua sobre los rostros pálidos, blancos e inexpresivos, los ojos muertos miraban al frente, hasta que ya fuera del agua totalmente giraron sus rostros hacia donde se encontraba con el elfito.

—Jum… Jumb…— balbuceó aterrado —¡Corre Jumble!— gritó — ¡yo espero a mamá!—

Los cadáveres empezaron a acercarse al niño que trepó las rocas más cercanas buscando ponerse a salvo, Jumble lo siguió.

—¡amito!— el elfito extendió los brazos y lanzó un conjuro de fuego, que no hizo nada a los muertos andantes —¡Están protegidos amito! ¡hay que desaparecer!—

—¡No! ¡tengo que esperar a mi mamá!— desesperado buscaba en las aguas del lago una señal dando gritos aterrado —¡Mamá! ¡mamá!—

—Joven amo debemos escapar— sin darle opción lo tomó de la mano, el eco de un desgarrado ¡no! se diluyó en el viento, los inferis comenzaron a andar hacia el castillo.

—¡Amo profesor!— el enano se acercó corriendo a Snape —Muertos vivientes amo profesor ¡Vienen del lago! ¡Son cientos!—

Snape buscó con la mirada, Armand se encontraba de rodillas, llorando en un suave murmullo.

—¡¿Dónde está Wilhemina?!— preguntó en un gruñido al elfito.

—No llego amo profesor, no pude esperar, este elfo inútil no pudo incinerar a los muertos, tienen hechizos protectores— susurró, los presentes comenzaron a murmurar, primero era un sonido bajo, hasta que un grito los congeló.

—¡Severus nos están rodeando, son cientos de inferis, vienen del lago!— Rosmerta entró corriendo al salón llevando en vilo a los pequeñitos —¡Debemos huir!—

—¡Suban a la torre!— ordenó —El fuego normal no los detiene— se acercó a su hijo —Armand levántate— el niño lo ignoró —¡Armand te ordeno que te pongas de pie!— rugió y el chico lo miró desde el suelo, con los ojos anegados en llanto.

—Mi mamá— gimió —mi mami no llegó— su padre le asestó una tremenda bofetada.

—¡No es hora de llorar, estas vidas dependen de nosotros… de ti!— resoplo agitado, con un nudo intentando cerrarle la garganta —¡debes hacer el hechizo con el que destruiste a Sinistra!— levantó al niño de un tirón.

—¿Para qué? ¡Mataron a mi mamá!— gritó furioso —¡Esos monstruos no la dejaron salir del lago, la mataron!—

—¡Entonces ve y cobra su sangre!— le ordenó Severus —¡Ve y destruye a quienes destruyeron a tu madre!—

—Mamá— susurró el chico, y de nuevo esa aura helada comenzó a rodearlo y sin decir nada más echó a andar hacia la entrada al colegio.

Perfectamente alineados en grupos de veinte por cincuenta los muertos vivientes comenzaron a rodearlos, Armand y su padre, con Jumble a su lado eran los únicos que les hacían frente.

—Hazlo— susurró Severus al chico, el frio era insoportable, incluso el césped bajo y alrededor de los pies del niño se congelaba al grado de romperse.

Armand lanzó un latigazo rojo sin previo aviso, no pasó nada y miró confundido a su padre.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Snape lanzó un sectusempra, un escudo mágico evitó el contacto —¡Maldición son hechizos muy avanzados de protección!— rugió furioso— ¡Entra al colegio debemos pensar en otro ataque!—

—No voy a huir— resopló el niño —¡Mudhral Aqshy!— gritó y de nuevo un potente latigazo que no tocó a los que ya estaban peligrosamente cerca de él —¡Vete papá!— le gritó el niño más Severus no se movió, en ese instante una enorme roca cayó sobre el primer grupo que casi pasaba los restos de la entrada aplastándolos.

—puedes matarlos físicamente— Severus sonrió de lado —¡Que estupidez!— gritó tomando al chico del brazo —¡Entra! — y lo llevó casi a rastras, Jumble comprendió de inmediato y sujetando a su amo de la túnica aparecieron en una de las torres cercanas.

—¡Vamos a aplastarlos como si fueran bichos!— rugió el niño señalando partes sueltas del castillo con su varita y dirigiéndolos hacia la multitud que buscaba la manera de entrar al colegio.

La marejada de invasores no se detenía, muggles y magos lanzaban rocas desde lo alto e incluso después de que un enorme trozo de castillo aplastara al menos a veinte muertos vivientes volvían a elevarlo para aplastar a veinte más.

Una masa putrefacta y pestilente cubría ya gran parte de la entrada, los inferis rezagados caminaban con dificultad en el fango compuesto de tierra, sangre, pus y carne machacada, algunos tropezaban pero intentaban continuar arrastrándose.

—¡Nunca vamos a terminar así!— Armand sudaba por el esfuerzo —¡Ya se! Jumble llévame a la entrada, acompáñame papá— indicó y antes de que Snape pudiera decir nada reaparecieron en la derruida escalinata, los miembros mutilados de los cadáveres se movían en un esfuerzo por seguir adelante aunque no contaban con un cuerpo completo para cumplir su misión.

—Papá cúbreme— siseo el niño y comenzó a andar hacia el ya reducido grupo que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Severus comenzó a lanzar de nuevo enormes trozos de roca sobre los monstruos que comenzaban a seguir a su hijo, no podía detenerlo, si su misión en esta vida era parar a Tom nunca lo haría si siempre lo protegía, su alma pendía de un hilo, su corazón estaba casi detenido, ya había perdido a Mina, no soportaría perder al muchacho.


	39. Chapter 39

La última avanzada de inferis constaba de unos ciento cincuenta o doscientos cadáveres que avanzaban trabajosamente, sus pies se hundían en el fango de lodo, carne putrefacta y fluidos de los primeros grupos de ataque, Armand caminaba también con dificultad, manos sin brazos intentaban detenerlo, cabezas fracturadas y sin cuerpo castañeaban los dientes tratando de morderlo.

Preocupado su padre seguía lanzándoles rocas que el grupo ya evadía, cuerpos no tan deteriorados que conservaban un poco de la pasada agilidad de un ser humano vivo.

Armand llegó a un punto medio, entre el castillo y el lago, a unos cien metros de los muertos vivos que se acercaban amenazadoramente, y ante la sorprendida mirada de su padre… se dejó caer de rodillas, con las manos en el piso, inclinado y murmurando algo que Severus no entendió.

Por un instante quiso correr hacia el niño pero no, el niño necesitaba que confiara en él, y debía hacerlo aunque corriera el riesgo de salir herido.

El suelo comenzó a retumbar, los murmullos de Armand iban en un crechendo y la tierra se sacudía ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? fue cuando los vio… el calamar gigante salía del lago con dificultad más atrapando inferis con sus tentáculos y destrozándolos con la enorme presión de sus ventosas, movía los brazos derribando invasores para abrir paso a una comitiva que lo seguía.

Sirenas y tritones salieron del agua arrojando sus lanzas hacia los ínferi, entre ellos destacó la imagen de una mujer delgada, los rojos cabellos reflejaron la luz de la luna y Snape respiró aliviado, Mina al parecer estaba viva y bien.

El retumbar arreció y la tierra comenzó a aflojarse, una brillante luz blanca brotaba de las grietas y comenzó a invadir los cuerpos muertos, de sus ojos sin vida rayos de luz comenzaban a disolverlos.

Tras un minuto los cadáveres cayeron al piso convertidos en polvo reseco y Armand cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Al mismo tiempo, Mina cayó al suelo de rodillas junto con los habitantes del lago, los guardianes del colegio salieron corriendo a auxiliarlos y Severus ya revisaba al niño.

—¿Armand?— susurró preocupado, el chico respiraba bien, estaba solo un poco pálido pero abrió los ojos soñoliento.

—Déjame dormir papi— pidió con voz apenas audible, Jumble lo tomó de la mano.

—Llévalo a su cama, vigílalo— ordeno el profesor, en cuanto desaparecieron corrió hacia donde se encontraba Wilhemina con las sirenas y tritones.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no saliste a tiempo?— preocupado la revisó, solo estaba débil.

—Tuvimos que ocultarnos, estos infelices ya avanzaban hacia el colegio cuando comenzamos a evacuar la aldea, utilicé un conjuro para darles a los habitantes del lago piernas y la capacidad de pelear al aire libre, pero…no fue suficiente—

—Llévenlos al estanque— ordenó Pomona haciendo levitar al calamar —hijo, llévala a su habitación y que descanse junto con el niño—

—Estoy bien— siseo la pelirroja

—Ve a descansar— una profesora que no conocía le dio una palmadita en el hombro —gracias—

Mientras tanto en las filas mortifagas…

Las heridas que Erick causara en su hija tardaron en sanar, Tom dio órdenes explícitas de que aguardaran en tierras americanas hasta que la niña se recuperara y al parecer Merope alimentada por el odio y la ira contra sus padres, tomó fuerzas muy pronto.

En dos meses y medio la chiquilla ya se encontraba mejor, todo lo contrario a su padre que los diarios castigos propinados por Bellatrix lo minaban día a día, más delgado, sucio y con la barba crecida que cubría los moretones de su cara pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día encadenado, echado en el suelo como un perro, durmiendo entre sus propios desechos, comiendo poco y ya con su corazón seco e insensible a insultos, así como su carne ya insensible a los golpes y torturas, con las manos enfundadas en sucios y pesados guantes de cota de malla mágica.

Su cabello rizado un poco largo caía en rastas sobre sus oídos y nuca, las moscas zumbaban sin cesar a su alrededor

—El amo dice que el castigo ha sido suficiente— gruñó Bexie sin ocultar su desilusión —ve a bañarte, haz algo con esa asquerosa barba y múdate de ropa, regresamos a casa—

—¿y si no me muevo? ¿me matas?— la retó en un frio murmullo.

—si no te mueves te llevaremos tal y como estás para que tus padres te vean y luego seas testigo de cómo son torturados— sonrió dulcemente la mortifaga —por favor, no me niegues ese placer—

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, sus piernas desnudas mostraban llagas agusanadas, supurando pus y agua sanguinolenta, con mucho dolor subió las escaleras de la casa que irrumpieran para vivir mientras Merope se restablecía.

El agua estaba helada y lo golpeo como miles de agujas sobre su torturada piel, tomó una navaja del botiquín y sin siquiera mirarse al espejo comenzó a afeitarse.

Cuando salió del baño encontró unas prendas que dejaron sobre una mesa, no había cama, ni siquiera una simple silla, se vistió lentamente, aguantando el dolor de su llagado cuerpo, no pudo curarse las heridas pues eran resultado de maldiciones, y debía obedecer… no podía hacer nada.

Bajó las escaleras pesadamente, sin demostrar que sentía como su piel se rasgara en tiras, como si no estuvieran decenas de gusanos dándose un festín en sus músculos, inhaló con fuerza el aire frio y limpio que entraba por la puerta abierta, Bellatrix y su comitiva ya se preparaban para salir.

—Iremos a Norteamérica, nos ha ordenado mi amo que vayamos por más mortífagos— gruñó Bex revisando a Merope, la niña al mirar a su padre no pudo guardarse una carcajada burlona —¿Qué ocurre?— levantó la vista entendió la risa de la niña.

Erick parecía un pordiosero, vestido con unos pantalones andrajosos que al parecer eran dos tallas más grandes, una camiseta sucia y una chamarra que ya hacía mucho tiempo habían pasado sus mejores momentos, el cráneo rapado marcado por heridas añejas y recientes, los ojos hundidos rodeados de ojeras amoratadas, la nariz chueca y una larga cicatriz que recorría desde la comisura del labio inferior hasta casi llegar al oído derecho.

—¡por fin te ves como lo que eres!— le gritó su hija dejando escuchar su risa histérica mientras se tomaba del brazo de Draco que sonreía también con burla —eso sacas por traicionar a mi abuelo— le escupió en la cara a su padre y dio media vuelta para desaparecer junto con el rubio platinado.

El sátiro no contestó, se quedó de pie, esperando órdenes.

—Rocío por favor llévalo tu… a mi me da asco— siseo petulante Bex —nos vemos en el autobús mágico panamericano en cinco minutos — y la mujer desapareció sin dejar una pista de su paradero.

La jovencita lo miró asqueada, bajo la piel del brazo pálido de su prisionero se veían pulular los gusanos, dio un profundo suspiro y le tomo de la muñeca, al instante aparecieron en una pequeña estación en Tolhuin, ya los esperaba el resto de la comitiva.

Roger los vio desde la ventana de la oficina, ya era jefe de sector y coordinaba los viajes del autobús, que pese a la invasión de los mortífagos, se esforzaba por mantener activa la ruta, aunque a veces debía transportar a esos indeseables.

—Un día difícil— murmuró a Erick cuando se acercó para revisar el enorme camión —¿necesitas ayuda?—

—No tanta como ustedes— susurró el medio mago —¿tienes familia aquí?—

—mis padres— murmuró fingiendo revisar los neumáticos —mi esposa embarazada—

—ve por ellos, llévalos en este instante a las montañas— Erick apenas movía los labios —hazlo si quieres que vivan—

Inquieto por el aviso del prisionero, Roger dobló el pergamino de los datos y volvió a su oficina para llamar por teléfono a su familia, era más discreto que desaparecerse de inmediato.

—¡Listo nos vamos!— gritó Bellatrix apareciendo a un lado de Merope —así que este es el pueblucho donde tu madre y el traidor se ocultaron— suspiró burlona mirando a la chica —¿quieres dejar algún recuerdo de tu paso?—

La castaña no contestó, solo una enorme sonrisa deformó los delgados labios y sacó su varita, en ese momento Roger salió de la oficina.

—Crucio— siseo la niña disparándole al moreno que solo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, más no recibió el impacto.

—¡Corre!— el agonizante grito de Erick lo hizo reaccionar —saca a todos del pueblo— gimió recibiendo completamente la maldición de su hija.


	40. Chapter 40

Merope no detuvo el castigo, todo lo contrario, ver que su padre se interponía entre el empleado y ella para recibir la maldición le hizo enfurecer, por lo que la maldición cobró fuerza.

—¡Espera!— ordenó Bex a la niña que se detuvo de inmediato —¿Qué hiciste estúpido?— tomó a Erick por el cuello de la chamarra.

—Lo que debí haber hecho desde hace años— gruñó forcejeando para liberarse —¡Wilhemina siempre tuvo razón, el bastardo infeliz de Snape también!…¡ fui el único imbécil que nunca se dio cuenta!—

Bellatrix lo soltó cuando Erick apretó con fuerza su muñeca, al parecer los meses de tortura no lo habían afectado tanto, el hombre se recuperaba conforme su naturaleza salvaje dictaba.

Draco dio un paso y en defensiva lanzó un conjuro en silencio, que dio de lleno en la espalda de Erick que comenzaba ya a moverse con más agilidad, el petrificus que recibió solamente lo hizo trastabillar.

Crabble y Goyle en apoyo a su compañero lanzaron dos carpe retractum que apenas pudieron sostener al sátiro y Bellatrix le dio el remate con un potente desmaius.

—¿Qué le paso?— murmuró Roció un tanto preocupada cubriendo a Merope alejándola del cuerpo desmayado de su padre.

—No lo sé y no me está gustando nada— gruñó Bex —lo mejor es que ustedes lo lleven de vuelta a casa— ordenó a los gorilas de Draco —nosotros vamos a Estados Unidos—

—Tía, lo mejor es que volvamos todos a casa del amo, como dices, esto no me gusta nada— gruñó Draco —si este fenómeno está mutando…— guardó silencio cuando notó la mirada preocupada de Merope.

—Lo sé Draco— suspiró la morena —informa a tus padres ¡ustedes obedezcan!— gritó a los que ya levantaban con mucho trabajo a Erick —yo hablaré con mi señor en este momento— y entró a la abandonada oficina de Roger, a su alrededor y sin que le diera importancia, la gente corría asustada y muchos comenzaban a desaparecerse junto con sus familias.

Mientras tanto el medio sátiro era llevado inconsciente a puerto, para que el Amo lo juzgara.

Flash Back

San Mungo se encontraba repleto, las recientes actividades mortifagas mantenían la sala de emergencias saturadas por magos y brujas seriamente lesionados, los dementores vaciaban mentes más rápido que nunca y la sección de psiquiatría también se encontraba más allá de sus niveles aceptables de trabajo, todo era un caos cuando el grupo mortífago se hizo presente.

Erick ya había sido calificado por los diarios como la "estrella naciente en las filas mortifagas" su fama crecía ya que no se tocaba el corazón para atacar a quien fuese, sanguinario y despiadado era el mejor de sus comandantes.

La directriz era obtener los registros clínicos de Mina, que semanas atrás había escapado. Alexei Gibbon era el médico que buscaba, por ser el último en atenderla algunos años atrás, cuando la diese de alta por la anomalía ocular en la infancia de la chica.

El problema con Gibbon era que no acudió nunca al llamado de Voldemort, ignoró olímpicamente el llamado de la torturante quemadura en el tatuaje, así que tras ir a destruir su mansión, violar a su esposa y a sus hijos, usarlos como sacos de prueba para maldiciones de novatos, volver a violarlos y finalmente darles la paz de la muerte lenta y dolorosa, fueron a buscar al cobarde que al parecer se ocultaba en el hospital mágico.

Alexei seguía oculto bajo su nueva imagen, Alex Gibbons, médico pediatra que entregaba su vida para salvar la de pequeños inocentes, cuanta gracia causó esta imagen a Snape cuando lo encontró en la primera consulta de Mina, en el pasado un mortífago pedófilo, irónicamente ahora un renombrado sanador.

El área de urgencias fue invadida de inmediato por Erick y un reducido grupo de vampiros, entre ellos Anushka, tras haber sido "invitada" obligada por Voldemort cuando se enteró de cómo trató a la pelirroja en Beauxbatons, ahora era nuevamente la niña mimada del clan Lammar y acompañaba a Erick a muchas de sus misiones.

Otros de sus acompañantes, los hermanos Carrow, Amycus y la repuesta Alecto buscaban además de cumplir las órdenes de su amo, cobrar venganza, Alexei les juró cuidar y proteger al hijo de ambos, una bestezuela producto del incesto, mientras se encontraban presos en Azkaban. Sawney Beane Carrow sobrevivió hasta los cinco años de edad cuando en uno de sus bestiales abusos Alexei lo sacrificó alegando que era un niño que no debía nacer.

Alimentados por el terror de fallarle al Señor Tenebroso, por su ansiedad de venganza y hambre de sangre inocente, los atacantes se abrieron paso fácilmente en ese grupo de magos y brujas vulnerables.

—Bloqueen todas las entradas, nadie sale vivo— fue la orden que dio Erick tan solo al aparecerse —¡No ataquen a nadie, quiero a todos reunidos en la sala de espera!— gritó avanzando veloz hacia el lugar indicado, en menos de un minuto se encontraba rodeado de enfermos, heridos, aterrados niños, sanadores y enfermeras que con la certeza de que morirían, ignoraban en que dolorosa forma sería.

—¡Sótanos y planta baja y principal vacios Carbajal!— le informó Anushka —mi grupo tiene bloqueadas todas las salidas así como pisos inferiores, están buscando traidores—

—Perfecto— siseo —¡Quiero a Gibbons, quien lo entregue será perdonado!— vociferó haciendo saltar al grupo de rehenes —¡Entréguenlo ahora o mataré a una persona por minuto que demoren en hacer salir a esa rata cobarde!—

A un lado de la sala de espera, un barandal con protección mágica evitaba que algún curioso o despistado cayera a la profundidad del pozo que bajaba en espiral a los siguientes pisos del sanatorio, sin avisar Erick lanzó un conjuro de fyrefiend que destrozó la barrera como si fuera cristal de caramelo provocando en los ahí capturados un grito de terror.

—¡No estamos jugando, entreguen a Gibbons!— nadie contestó —¡Bien, ustedes lo han pedido!— dio una zancada tomando del cuello a un joven médico que forcejeó aterrado, con un levicorpus lo hizo elevarse sacándolo del pasillo, el muchacho flotaba sobre el profundo pozo —¿Qué esperan?—

—¡Está en bodega de quirófanos!— gritó aterrado otro médico —¡lleva días oculto ahí!—

Erick sonrió de lado con una mueca horripilante, hizo un gesto a Anushka y los Carrow para que fueran a buscarlo, con torturante calma devolvió a su víctima al lado de sus amigos que lo abrazaron llorando histéricamente.

—¿Se dan cuenta?— sonreía con burla —Estar de nuestro lado no es tan malo como ustedes creen y en este momento… tienen la oportunidad de unirse al bando correcto— miró de lado a las personas que temblaban abrazándose entre ellos —¿alguien?—

Una anciana intentó levantarse más sus piernas cansadas se lo impidieron, su cuerpo gastado por la enfermedad y sus ojos opacos reflejaban lo que llevaba dentro de ella.

—Yo— su voz cascada despertó murmullos entre los presentes.

—¡Querida abuela!— sonriente Erick le tendió la mano —Sabe lo que quiere ¿no es así?—

—Toda mi vida he sido buena…—las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las ajadas mejillas —hoy me abandonaron— miró hacia un rincón alejado de ella —los cobardes de mis hijos…— la voz se le ahogó.

—La entiendo abuela, la entiendo— en un estudiado tono de voz Erick la abrazó y con un gesto llamó a un vampiro —Solo le dolerá un instante— la mujer asintió dando un suspiro, el joven vampiro le hizo de lado la cabeza gentilmente para descubrir la vena carótida y con mucho cuidado la mordió, un desgarrado "NO" se escuchó desde donde se ocultaban los hijos de la mujer más nadie hizo nada, apenas quedaba un hilo de vida en el cuerpo de la anciana y el vampiro se retiró dando una mordida en su propia muñeca, valiosas gotas de sangre contaminada fueron cayendo en la desdentada boca y de golpe la mujer puso los ojos en blanco cayendo de rodillas dando un fuerte alarido de dolor.

Mientras la anciana se revolcaba en la agonía de la transformación Alecto y Amycus llegaron llevando a rastras al sanador, Gibbons lloriqueaba en espasmos como niño pequeño.

—Así que este era tu escondite— siseo Erick con burla —Llévenlo con el Señor Tenebroso— ordenó y los Carrow asintieron para desaparecer en un segundo —¿y bien?— gritó dirigiéndose a los rehenes —¿alguien más?—

No uno, ni diez, el grupo de rehenes en su totalidad comenzó a levantarse de sus lugares caminando hacia el muchacho que sonreía complacido, mujeres cargando niños enfermos, otros ancianos que avanzaban con dificultad, todos se acercaron al chico… y pasaron de largo.

Tomados de la mano, dándose un beso de despedida, sonriéndose con amor, los pacientes, familiares, médicos y enfermeras comenzaron a saltar al vacío, cuando Erick se asomó, de los demás pisos inferiores la gente saltaba, preferían morir.

En menos de una hora, el sanatorio fue testigo de la autoinmolación grupal, todos los capturados sabían que morirían y no le darían el gusto al bastardo mortífago de humillarlos con una muerte agónica y dolorosa.

La anciana se despertó en ese instante, ya nada le dolía y se levantó sonriendo, de su sangrante boca se veía ya una nueva y reluciente dentadura blanca y afilada.

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó confundida —¿Señor?— miró a Erick con respeto pero también intrigada, con un rápido movimiento el mortífago clavó tres de sus dedos en el pecho de la mujer que ahora lo veía consternada, de un golpe le sacó el corazón y dejó caer el cuerpo.

—Nada anciana inútil… no pasó nada— masculló furioso.

Fin flash back

Por otro lado, el Lord al enterarse de que Erick había logrado acrecentar su fuerza después de torturas y malos tratos, sin comer y con maldiciones de putrefacción encima se preocupó, su bastarda había llevado una vida distinta al muchacho, sin amenazas aparentes, con sobreprotección por parte de Arthanis, Severus y la propia Nagini ¿Qué estaría pasando en su organismo ahora que se ha visto expuesta a fuertes condiciones estresantes?

Intentó ubicar a sus seguidores en Francia pero recordó que él mismo había asesinado a la profesora Olympe y a varios de sus profesores en el ataque a Beauxbatons, nadie de ahí podría darle datos precisos de la evolución de su hija durante su adolescencia ¿Cuánto más le faltaba desarrollar?

Por primera vez se arrepintió de sus actos en el pasado, ¡si no hubiera arrasado San Mungo! ¡si un solo sanador hubiera sobrevivido! ¡Incluso al idiota de Gibbon tuvo que matarlo! En su momento su yerno fue un excelente verdugo.


	41. Chapter 41

En Hogwarts…

Dragar el lago les hizo perder tiempo valioso aunque fue vital para salvar a los habitantes del mismo, Severus ansiaba ya dejar el precario refugio pero ahora tenía la responsabilidad de proteger no solo a los magos, brujas, squibs y muggles, los habitantes del lago fueron casi diezmados y era su deber devolverles un poco de su fuerza, de permitirles recuperarse para que pudieran defenderse en caso de volver a ser invadidos.

La gran piscina en que se convirtió el estadio de quiddich fue de gran ayuda, las sirenas y tritones se adaptaron de inmediato, curaron sus heridas, cuidaron de sus niños y entrenando junto con el calamar pronto volvieron a ser el clan fuerte y orgulloso.

Del lago salieron miles de peces asesinos, a pesar de ello fue sencillo sacarlos de sus escondites, no había nadie en el lago que pudiera ser lastimado, así que un par de pociones venenosas acabaron con toda la vida en el agua, una serie de pociones y conjuros filtro devolvieron al agua la antigua claridad y pureza, una excelente oxigenación y algunas reparaciones mínimas en la aldea submarina dieron la bienvenida a los viejos habitantes, apenas dos semanas atrás habían acabado con la invasión inferi.

Otro punto beneficiado por la invasión de los muertos fue la tierra, Armand aprendió algunos conjuros por parte de la profesora Wilkins que convirtieron rápidamente los restos humanos en fertilizante, el lazo del diablo creció fuerte y listo para rodear todo el castillo e impedir al menos por ese lado la entrada de invasores, los árboles crecieron a lo doble de alto y aumentaron su follaje en un doscientos por ciento, protegiendo al lazo de la luz solar.

Por fin abordaron los autobuses, la caravana protegida de mil y un formas comenzaba su marcha, debían alcanzar a Potter para planificar el ataque y entonces, enfrentar al destino, pelear por su vida, por su libertad.

—Los muggles y squibs deben llevar sus armas preparadas, sin seguro y con el cañón apuntando hacia el camino a sus costados— indicó Rosmerta al grupo armado que encabezaría la comitiva —¡Cada transporte debe llevar al menos cuatro francotiradores, revisen nuevamente los suministros, usen balas de plata!— gritó caminando entre los autobuses.

—Los niños pequeños irán en el autobús central, quiero a los mejores duelistas protegiéndolos— ordenó Wilhemina —El profesor Snape, mi hijo y yo iremos en el primer transporte, los demás profesores deberán distribuirse en el resto de la caravana—

—Cada autobús llevará a dos encargados de primeros auxilios, nuestras pociones curativas son limitadas, así que usen más conjuros, déjenlas para casos graves— Severus hablaba con su grupo —lancen chispas rojas en caso de que seamos atacados por hombres lobo y muerdan a alguien de su grupo—

En medio de todo el pandemónium, Armand también organizaba al grupo de elfos domésticos apoyando a Jumble.

—No podemos dejar Hogwarts, debemos protegerlo— refunfuñaba Pinki guardando en una pequeña valija mágica una gran cantidad de embutidos—

—Vamos a proteger a los estudiantes, ellos son más importantes— le replico Jumble —Amito ¿en qué transporte vamos a ir los elfos?—

—Las órdenes de mi madre son que se distribuyan de esta forma en los autobuses— le entregó un pergamino —necesitan que vayas con la profesora McGonagall, papá no confía en ella— susurró procurando que los demás elfitos no lo escucharan— En caso de que prohíba el uso de magia oscura debes ponerla fuera de combate—

—Como ordene amito— susurró Jumble —¡Fang!— dio un grito agudo y el enorme perro salió de entre los árboles moviendo la cola feliz — debes cuidar a mi amito ¿entendido?— ordenó al animal que dio un par de ladridos al momento en que se paraba a un lado de Armand —Cuídese joven amito— susurró preocupado.

Comenzaron la marcha casi a medio día, una extensa caravana de doce camiones escolares y cuatro cabezas de tráiler, dos al frente y dos en la retaguardia, en la primera Wilhemina, Severus, Armand, William un muggle militar francotirador que encontraron rondando el bosque prohibido gravemente herido y Poppy que como enfermera certificada debían mantener a salvo para ayudar en caso de ataque.

En la Mansión Riddle.

Tom se sentía inquieto, sus enemigos no habían dado señales de vida, ni siquiera el molesto de Potter había hecho nada de ruido, todos sus informantes hablaban de victorias, de pueblos abandonado, de paises conquistados sin rebelión alguna.

Estaba seguro que su hija y Snape seguian vivos, sus cabezas tenían un precio nada despreciable y nadíe había cobrado la recompensa, y esa pequeña alimaña, el pequeño bastardo le preocupaba más que nada…

Flash back

Hogwarts 53 años atrás aproximadamente…

—Esa chica ¿no es Eileen Prince?— El joven Tom Riddle prestaba mucha atención al grupo de alumnos de primer grado, él ya estaba por comenzar el cuarto grado y además de ser un chico atractivo, era muy inteligente y para su edad, muy habil con las artes oscuras.

—Si, su madre es amiga de mi familia— respondió en murmullos su compañero —al parecer están buscando con quien casarla, sus padres quieren a un sangre limpia—

Tom no le contestó, fijó su mirada en la chiquilla de tal manera que la niña lo notó y sus ojos se encontraron, la jovencita se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Mi abuela dice que los Prince son de los pocos sangre pura y limpia del país— le comentó su amigo al notar el interés de Tom —dudo mucho que te permitan siquiera dirigirle la palabra— siseo burlón.

—Es descendiente de Salazar Slytherin…— susurró el oscuro muchacho sonriendo de lado y haciendole un guiño cuando la chica lo miró nuevamente de reojo al momento en que se acomodaba en el banquito para ser asignada a casa.

—Slytherin— anunció el sombrero seleccionador y Eileen bajó emocionada hacia la mesa de su nueva casa, siendo recibida por sus futuros amigos.

—Hola… Tom Riddle— el chico sonriente le ofreció su mano, tímida lo tomó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, recien llegada al colegio y al parecer pronto tendría un pretendiente.

—Eileen— susurró con dulce voz con sus ojos negros brillantes fijos en él.

Los dos siguientes cursos, Tom se volvio casi la sombra de la jovencita, se escribian durante las vacaciones y antes de comenzar su septimo grado, fue llamado por Dumbledor a su oficina.

—¿Director?— servicial el muchacho entró a la dirección, Albus leía un enorme libro que de inmediato reconoció el joven.

—Pasa Tom— le sonrio amablemente señalandole una cómoda silla —Historia de la magia— dio una palmadita al libro —fascinante ¿no lo crees?—

—¿Señor?—

—Se por los registros de la biblioteca que lo has consultado mucho estos últimos años…— levantó una ceja sin dejar de traspasarlo con la acerada mirada.

—Me interesa ya que quiero averiguar mis raices señor… no quedarme solamente con que soy… un simple mestizo— susurró molesto.

—No importa quienes son nuestros padres, sino quienes somos en el presente Tom—

—Con todo respeto señor… — suspiró con fastidio —tengo aspiraciones, quiero ser alguien en este mundo y… ser hijo de un muggle— chasqueo los labios —eso me cierra muchas puertas—

—¿profesionales o personales?— analítico no dejó de mirarlo —¿Cuáles puertas se te han cerrado? eres excelente alumno y sé que algunos empresarios te han hecho ya propuestas de trabajo—

—Señor, aspiro a ser algo más que un simple empleado del ministerio o el ayudante en alguna tienda en Diagon— fingio una sonrisa dulce —hay una chica y quiero poder ofrecerle lo mejor—

—y esa chica…—entrecerró los ojos detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos —¿acaso te ha correspondido?—

Tom sonrio ampliamente asintiendo, Albus dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró el libro.

—Los padres de Eileen son muy exigentes, no quiero que sufras por un rechazo—

—No habrá tal… lo Gaunt somos también descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin, así que los padres de la señorita Prince no tendrán por que rechazarme… el que tenga un poco de sangre muggle no importa—

—Mi querido Tom, tu entusiasmo me tranquiliza, de corazón espero que en algunos años tu y la señorita Prince formen una hermosa familia—por el gesto parecía sonreir sinceramente, pero sus ojos azules estaban friamente fijos en los del joven.

—Eso espero profesor Dumbledore— sonriendo con suficiencia el muchacho se puso de pie —¿algo más?— el anciano negó suavemente y el chico abandonó la oficina cuando Albus escribía algo en un pergamino.

Días después…

—Papá quiere que pase las vacaciones de verano en casa de la abuela— Eileen lucía radiante, su larga y lacia cabellera negra caía sobre sus hombros, los ojos negros chispeaban alegres y la blanca piel mostraba el rubor natural de una joven sana y alegre —le pregunté si podia invitarte—

—¿y?— Tom la llevaba del brazo, caminando lentamente guiandola con gentileza —no quiero ser una molestia—

—Me…— dudo un poco y dio un suspiro —La abuela me preguntó sobre la famila de la que provienes—

—¿y?— ocultó su malestar, sabía la respuesta pero se forzó a dulcificar su mirada y tomó calidamente la mano de la muchacha para apretarla a su pecho —¿se… opuso?—

—Solo fue su primer pergamino— nerviosa sonrio ruborizandose —voy a insistir— sostuvo la sonrisa nerviosa —ella me ha dicho que quiere para mí a un mago excelente, bien educado y reunes esos requisitos—

—No tengo fortuna… soy un simple huérfano— fingió pesar —¡pero he investigado mi pasado… los Gaunt somos descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin y…!— Eileen lo acalló posando su mano en los labios del muchacho.

—Tom, sabes que eso no me interesa, así seas completamente hijo de muggles yo…— y calló apenada

—Eileen— susurró el chico deteniéndose y replegandola con cuidado hasta un rincón —no prometas cosas que tus padres no permitirán que cumplas—

—Te amo Tom— susurró la chica, no cumplia aún los catorce años pero el muchacho de intensa mirada y personalidad arrolladora la había desarmado completamente —soy capaz de enfrentar a toda mi familia con tal de que te acepten—

—Mi Eileen— musitó el muchacho al momento en que besaba los tiernos y suaves labios rosados.

Fin flash back

—¡Mi Señor!— un grito desaforado lo sacó de sus recuerdos, Lord Voldemort se irguio furioso abandonando el conjuro que le permitía revivir sus memorias sin tener que usar un pensadero y así quedar indefenso en el presente —¡Mi Señor!— chillaba un joven mortífago —¡los vieron amo… los vieron! — y agotado se dejó caer a los pies del señor oscuro, apenas podía mantener en alto su mano para entregarle un pergamino arrugado y sucio que le arrebató de inmediato.

"Fueron localizados en Hogwarts, descubrieron a Sinistra y hasta donde ella pudo informarnos, organizaban un contra ataque.

Severus Snape va acompañado de la hija del Señor Tenebroso, Wilhemina Riddle y el hijo de ambos, un joven llamado Armand, el chico apenas cuenta con once años, pero ha demostrado habilidades mágicas superiores a las de los chicos de su edad.

No sabemos en que manera los traidores pueden tener un hijo de once años, sospechamos que utilizó la misma formula que Mauricio ofreció al Señor Tenebroso, esperamos confirmación por parte de Bellatrix y el contingente ubicado en América del Sur.

El grupo de Fenrir se encuentra en camino para interceptarlos, esperamos ordenes.

Arthemisa Bones"

Voldemort guardó silencio, releyó el pergamino y el joven mensajero presintió una explosión de furia por parte de su amo, así que se arrastró hasta la puerta de salida, apenas alcanzó a cerrarla cuando el rugido de Tom hizo vibrar la mansión completa.


	42. Chapter 42

Advertencia... capitulo violento, no estoy a favor de la tortura ni a ningún tipo de practicas de este tipo

Su hija, el traidor y el pequeño bastardo, Tom suspiró tratando de controlar la furia que lo quemaba por dentro… a pesar de todo, a pesar de haber tomado precauciones, de haber movido hilos por años la maldita profecía estaba por cumplirse.

—¡Traigan a Nagini!— ordenó con un potente grito, dos jóvenes mortífagos le llevaron a la mujer, minada en sus fuerzas, con el cuerpo deteriorado por los castigos, su larga cabellera negra sucia y su piel cubierta por costras de mugre y sangre.

—¿Wilhemina sabe de la profecía?— la tomó del cabello para obligarla a verlo, la mujer abrió lentamente los ojos, cansada y débil murmuró algo —¡habla!— furioso le descargó un golpe abriendo nuevamente la fractura en la nariz.

—Hasta donde supe, Mina no tenía conocimiento de la profecía— suspiró —ella no se unió a Severus por hacerte daño— intentó sonreír— a pesar de ser hija tuya… tiene buenos sentimientos… es capaz de sentir amor—

Con la rabia a flor de piel Voldemort lanzó un conjuro elevando hasta el techo a la mujer, las cadenas que la inmovilizaran tintinearon.

—¡Tu sabías sobre la profecía, tu la pusiste en mi contra!— gritó mientras la azotaba una y otra vez contra el techo y el suelo, ¡bam bam bam bam! una serie de golpes marcó una mancha sanguinolenta donde el cuerpo se impactaba ¡bam bam bam bam! Nagini no emitía ruido alguno, estaba tan débil, solo se escuchaba el crujir de sus huesos y el tintinear de las cadenas.

Tom no se detuvo sino hasta varios minutos después, cuando ya no escuchó huesos romperse, cuando las cadenas dejaron de sonar por la sangre que amortiguaba el sonido del movimiento, dejó caer a la mujer que ya no se movió y una extraña sensación lo invadió.

—¿Nagini?— susurró acercándose a ella, su brazo temblaba de cansancio, su garganta ardía por los rugidos emitidos, pero algo dentro de él se cimbraba levemente —¿Nagini? Cariño ¿Por qué me traicionaste? — susurró con un tono de temor que le hacía temblar la voz —¿Cariño?— giró el cuerpo con mucho cuidado, un ligero siseo aún se escuchaba —Nagini… ¿Por qué me obligas a castigarte? siempre has sido mi compañera, mi diosa— le retiró mechones de cabello apelmazado de sangre pegado en las mejillas para verla mejor —Cariño siempre debimos estar juntos—

—Ei…— siseo la pobre mujer obligándolo a inclinarse para escucharla mejor —Por eso alejé a Eileen, porque te amaba—

La confesión de la nagi lo heló por completo, de nuevo renació la furia en su viperina mirada.

—No… no fuiste tu… fue Albus… tu… tu sabias que ella solo era una herramienta… ella…—

—Yo… hablé con Albus y los Prince… prefirieron casarla con el muggle, hechizarla para que te dejara… dejara de … amar— gimió y tosió un poco, un hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir de su boca y su oído —fue lo mejor … Tom Riddle—

Con sumo cuidado la depositó de nuevo en el piso, su túnica y manos estaban llenas de sangre, sangre de la que tal vez fue la mujer que más lo amo en toda su vida… ¡no! ¡esa aberración no era mujer era un monstruo! ¡Sabía que Eileen era el pase a una vida de triunfo, de poder y ella lo destrozó!

Miró de reojo el cuerpo, ya no respiraba, no se movía, nada, ni una señal de vida, solo la sangre manando del lastimado y hermoso rostro ensuciando las baldosas y fue como si sus recuerdos lo golpearan repentinamente.

Nagini, una hermosa joven hindú venerada en un recóndito pueblo en la selva, hermosa, poderosa e inocente que conoció en un viaje de autoconocimiento, bellos y expresivos ojos castaños, un cuerpo de ensueño y poderes mágicos inimaginables, vestida en una preciosa túnica de seda y cubierta con joyas que la hacían refulgir como al sol mismo.

Nagini, la dulce mujer que le enseñaba más sobre magia, la de los dulces y apasionados labios rojos, la que se transformaba en una voluptuosa y enorme serpiente que representaba lo más sagrado para él, sus lazos con Salazar Slytherin.

Nagini la amante, la maestra, la guardiana, la cómplice, la verdugo…

Tom había muerto ya en ese instante, los últimos restos de su humanidad se fueron con esos recuerdos… ella lo había traicionado, alejó la pieza maestra de su juego, Eileen en su pureza de sangre le habría dado hijos fuertes con quienes habría conquistado el mundo, que habría educado de tal manera que ninguno hubiese sido un cobarde traidor pusilánime como Severus… Nagini le traicionó solapando el amorío que llevaba su hija con ese bastardo, ocultando a la cría de ambos, aliándose con Albus…

Descargó toda su frustración con un solo conjuro, un poderoso sectusempra que redujo en su sitio el cuerpo de la mujer a un simple amasijo de huesos, piel y carne, dejando un cráter rodeando los restos.

Con un fuerte grito llamó a sus sirvientes más cercanos, que al entrar a la sala se detuvieron impactados, lo que quedaba del cuerpo de la serpiente, parte de la cola aún se sacudía por reflejo nervioso, pero el resto, lo que debía ser una torneada figura solo era un montón gelatinoso de carne.

—llévensela— gruñó —llévensela y quémenla, esparzan sus cenizas ¡que no quede nada de ella! ¡ni siquiera el maldito recuerdo!— rugió y los sirvientes comenzaron a recoger con sus manos los restos de la mujer que tal vez amó a Tom más que nada en toda su vida.

Esperaba la vuelta de al menos una parte del grupo que fuese a América a perseguir a los traidores, ese mismo día debían llegar con resultados y para coronar esa línea de fracasos, debía también castigar al imbécil del medio sátiro… por horas estuvo mirando hacia el cementerio que rodeaba su mansión ¿Qué castigo sería apropiado?

Cuando llegaron Crabble y Goyle jr. llevando casi a rastras al padre de Merope, fueron obligados a entrar por la puerta trasera de la mansión, en su falta de inteligencia no entendieron el motivo sino hasta que estaban ya frente la enorme puerta del salón de recepciones.

—¿Seguro que quiere que llevemos a este bastardo al salón?— preguntó con voz estúpida Goyle jr.

—si— gruñó Crabble jr.

Abrieron las puertas obligando a caminar a Erick que no podía ni levantar la cabeza, encorvado, arrastrando los pies entró y un murmulló lo hizo obligarse a mirar a su alrededor.

La mayoría de los familiares de los mortífagos activos se encontraban presentes, entre ellos, y con gesto aterrado, sus padres a un lado del Lord.

—madre…padre— gimió cayendo de rodillas frente a Tom —por favor… no ellos— susurró con dolor en la voz.

—Bienvenido yerno— habló el lord ignorándolo —fui informado de tu traición en Tolhuin—

—mi señor…— un silencioso crucio convirtió su súplica en un grito desgarrador de dolor.

—Atacaste a Bexie… golpeaste y casi matas a mi nieta— en su tormento, fue consciente que los rostros de sus padres poco a poco se transformaban en máscaras de terror —¿puedo saber que fue lo que te motivo a traicionarme?— preguntó con crispante calma.

—Bellatrix… mi señor… ella…— de nuevo fue interrumpido por el golpe de un crucio, sabía que no aguantaría más, que solo uno de los preferidos del amo soportaba el golpe de una maldición.

—Si querido yerno… solo Severus ha demostrado la capacidad de soportar un tormento de este calibre— siseo Tom, el resto de la sala estaba en silencio y ocasionalmente se escuchaba el nervioso golpetear de las pezuñas del sátiro que veía como torturaban a su hijo.

El castigo se detuvo y Erick tuvo la oportunidad de levantarse con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

—Conocías el costo de tu traición— gruñó Tom y de un gesto hizo que plantaran frente a él a la mujer que crió al muchacho como si fuera su propio hijo.

—nnnooo— gimió el híbrido —no mi señor ¡por favor!— apenas logró articular con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Los presentes guardaron silencio cuando los sirvientes arrojaron a la bruja a los pies del amo, solo eran audibles los sollozos del muchacho y los golpes de las pezuñas de su padre en el fino piso de alabastro.

—Tenías una misión— siseo furioso a la mujer que temblaba aterrada —tenías una simple y estúpida misión— dio un latigazo con su varita, una línea roja como lava ardiente trazó una curva en el aire y la punta hizo un corte en el brazo de la bruja que gritó de dolor.

—no— gimió Erick —madre—

—Tu única misión era educar a este imbécil, convertirlo en el más fiel de mis seguidores…— de nuevo otro chasquido en el aire hizo saltar a los presentes —debía ser orgulloso, frío y calculador… es solo…¡basura!— furioso desató una lluvia de latigazos sobre la mujer, la metralla de golpes trazaba líneas luminosas que rodeaban el cuerpo de la madre adoptiva de Erick, la habilidad de Tom con ciertas herramientas de tortura fue visible para todos en ese momento.

—¡Basta!— gritó angustiado y llorando como niño —¡Basta mi lord por favor basta!— se dejó caer a los pies del Señor Tenebroso —ella no tiene culpa alguna, ni ella ni mi padre mi señor… por favor…—

Con un movimiento apenas perceptible, Voldemort ordenó que le quitaran a Erick de sus pies, bajó la intensidad del castigo y los presentes gimieron asustados, el cuerpo regordete era como un maniquí sin piel, bañada en sangre, con la ropa desgarrada, los pechos y el voluminoso vientre dejaban a la vista músculos y grasa; más ella no caía aún, sollozaba de dolor pero no había emitido un solo grito, pequeños quejidos solamente.

—¿Qué tienes que decir para salvar tu vida?— siseo Tom a un centímetro del rostro bañado en sangre.

—la madre de Erick estaba dañada, estaba loca— apenas y se escuchaba su voz — solo así puedo entenderlo mi amo— la visión del rostro con la piel hecha girones y bañado en sangre con el blanco de la esclerotida fija en su hijastro era escalofriante —no pude hacer nada más allá de lo mágicamente humano mi señor… el híbrido es defectuoso—

El joven se quedó helado, oírla hablar así, despectiva y distante ¡esa mujer le decía que lo amaba, que era su pequeño niño, su tesoro más preciado!

—ma… mamá—

—¡Fuiste un mal hijo!— reclamó alterada —¡Solo tenías que engendrar hijos sanos y fuertes para el amo! ¡no pudiste ni domar a una estúpida híbrida como tú! ¡Debí imaginar que tan anormal eras, que tan inútil resultarías!— parecía que no sentía dolor a pesar de tener casi todos los músculos expuestos.

—levanta el rostro Erick— siseo divertido el Lord, el muchacho se estremeció —¡Que levantes el rostro!— rugió el amo y el híbrido obedeció —ese, querido yerno… es el amor de madre… ese mismo amor que mi querida hija dio al monstruo que tienen ambos—

—Merope… pudo ser mejor— sollozó —no debía sufrir—

—Ahora querida…— se dirigió a la madrastra de su yerno —¿alguna frase póstuma?— sonrió de lado.

—Te maldigo— lo miraba fijamente cuando escupió a sus pies una flema desangre —te maldigo—

—Para que la ironía esté completa— sonrió de lado —un conjuro inventado por el hombre que te robó a la mujer… que demostró que tan poco hombre eres…¡SECTUSEMPRA!— el golpe dio de lleno en la mujer que no paraba de maldecirlo, su cuerpo ya muy dañado explotó como un globo lleno de agua.

—¡padre!— lloriqueo el chico mirando aterrado al sátiro que permanecía petrificado de terror en su lugar, los ojos de todos los presentes estaban fijos en él.


End file.
